10 Años Después
by dominatrix02
Summary: Ya han pasado 10 años desde que los chicos salieron del McKinley High School y es hora de volver a reecontrarse, la reunión da paso a ciertos problemas y a grandes descubiemientos. Fic Futuro. Puede que alguna ya lo leyeron, es el mismo, lo volví a subir y lo seguiré.
1. NA, agradeciemientos y EUFORIA

_**NOTA DE AUTORA Y AGRADECIMIENTOS**  
_

Chicas lamento enormemente el hecho de haber sacado la historia, puede que a algunas les molestara u otras se desilusionanaran, pero estaba colapsada, debía estudiar y poder pasar el año con calificaciones aceptables. Subo ahora porque mañana es mi último exámen y puede que mañana no aparezca en todo el día, con respecto a las actualizaciones, he escrito, lo suficiente, creo, pero de capitulos que van más adelante, estoy terminando los que siguen, porque a decir verdad, había tenido un bloqueo del que no me siento orgullosa, porque a fin de cuentas es a ustedes a quienes molesto con ello, se que mis actualizaciones no han sido seguidas, puede que ahora tampoco lo sean, no hay que perder la costumbre, pero intentaré hacer lo posible.

Quiero agradecer a tod s quienes han seguido mi historia, los que me dejaron sus reviews, que aunque ya no están me animaron mucho en su momento, espero poder seguir recibiéndolos, porque me encantaban, a las nuevas lectoras las invito a leer y disfrutar.

Espero poder seguir actualizando, a las que no les creen ni una ni la quinta a los Mayas, pues el Sábado 22 de Dic. actualizaré un nuevo capítulo, bueno, si así se puede decir, nuevo capítulo desde donde lo dejé.

Gracias.

_Danielle Paz Ones_

**PD: Parecerá torpe, y só, lo es, pero nunca guardé los capítulos con nombres, por lo que no recuerdo los nombres de todos, si alguna lo hace, por favor ayudarme :)_  
_**

* * *

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

Euforia

Parte 1

Era viernes y siendo las 06.30 el despertador comenzaba a sonar con la dulce melodía de la 9na sinfonía de Beethoven, lo que hacía su mañana mucho más tranquila y amena, alzó su mano en dirección a la mesita de luz logrando apagarlo, y comenzó a abrir los ojos con mucha pereza, no tenía gana alguna de levantarse, ni de ducharse, ni preparar el desayuno, ni nada, pues el día anterior había tenido un extenso y agotador ensayo, dado el hecho que había pedido la próxima semana libre, el director de la obra sin muchas ganas se las otorgó, cosa que no entendió muy bien, ya que faltaban alrededor de 3 meses para el estreno, y llevaban otros 2 de ensayos, largos, duros y productivos, demás esta decir que, ella era la mejor de todas, por eso en muy poco tiempo logró adaptarse a la perfección logrando que el ritmo de los ensayos y las rutinas fueran mucho más rápidas, las escenas y números musicales, eran realmente estupendos, realmente estaba satisfecha con lo que habían logrado hasta el momento, y ciertamente no había tenido mucho descanso, los ensayos eran de lunes a sábado, y los domingos, aunque por más que quisiera solo dormir, durante todo el día, no podía.

Se giró en la cama y con su brazo derecho comenzó a recorrerla hasta dar con otro brazo, se impulsó hasta alcanzar la mejilla del dueño de dicho brazo y dejando un sonoro beso, de lo que solo consiguió un aleteo de queja y alguno que otro gruñido, decidió levantarse, pero antes se dio una que otra vuelta más en la cama hasta despertarse por completo, sin más entró a la ducha y abrió la llave para sentir el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo, intentaba relajarse, pero le era imposible, estaba muy ansiosa y nerviosa, se podía resumir, en eufórica.

Tenía una semana libre, debería estar tranquila y relajada, pero la verdad, es que llevaba aproximadamente 10 años viviendo en New York y regresar a Lima, no era menos

Salió de la ducha, buscó algo de ropa ligera y salió de la habitación a preparar el desayuno.

Ya en la cocina, comenzó a preparar unos panqueques con dulce de leche, jugo de naranja, leche chocolatada y un café para ella, su tentación de toda la vida, necesitaba despertar y un poco de cafeína, es lo único que podría lograrlo. Terminaba de poner todo en una bandeja de madera para llevarlo a la habitación, abrió la puerta con cuidado de no botar nada y dejó cuidadosamente la bandeja en el velador, miró la hora, 07.52, luego miró el pequeño cuerpo que estaba en la cama aun dormido.

De un saltó se tiró a la cama y comenzó a hacer cosquillas en la panza del pequeño cuerpo, este comenzó a lanzar patadas y manotazos, gruñidos, hasta que siguieron las risas y los gritos desesperados de que parase.

—**¡Noooo! ¡No! ¡No! Por favor **— decía entre risas —**No **—risas y más risas —**Mami no.**

—**Vamos dormilón ¡Arriba! Te he traído unos ricos panqueques y leche chocolatada como te gusta.**

—**¿Cómo me gusta? **—bufó —**¿Y supongo que ahora dirás algo que no me va a gusta no?**

—**Jajajaja ¡Claro!… Pero ahora come monito, que si no… no crecerás** —Decía al mismo tiempo que abandonaba la habitación.

Exacto, la vida de Rachel Barbra Berry había cambiado muchísimo, estaba casada y tenía un hijo de 7 años, muy despierto para su edad, inteligente y tan talentoso como su madre, amaba cantar, actuar y bailar, era muy travieso, inquieto, extrovertido, básicamente era la versión masculina y miniatura de Rachel.

Mientras tanto en Miami, una rubia corría por el hall del hotel, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los botones que allí se encontraban.

—**¿Eh?... ¡Hola! **—casi le gritó, la pobre estaba muy estresada y un poco desesperada —**¿Usted vio a una niña de 12 años?**

—**Mmm… me temo que no Señorita.**

—**¿Seguro?... Es rubia ojos claros, azules diría yo, delgada, de este alto más o menos **—le hacía gestos con sus manos intentando demostrar la altura —**¿No?... ¡Dios! ¿Dónde está?**

—**Señorita, cálmese.**

—**¿¡QUE ME CALME!? **—ya estaba histérica —**¿PERO COMO CARAJO ME DICE ESO? **—tomó un poco de aire intentando calmarse para volver a hablar —**Disculpe, es sólo que… por favor, necesito encontrar a mi hija, su… su nombre es Beth… Bethany… yo… yo… yo… ¡Por favor! Estaba en recepción y simplemente despareció y mi vuelo sale en 3 horas, debería estar en un taxi…** —y se comenzó a desesperar nuevamente —**¡BETH! ¡BEEETH!**

—**No se preocupe** —el botones comenzó a hablar por el radio, preguntando por la niña, dando los rasgos antes señalados por la rubia, mientras ésta seguía desesperada y con un claro gesto de preocupación en su rostro, hasta que por fin el botones le volvió a hablar —**Señorita, me indican que su hija, se encuentra fuera del Hotel, esperándola, junto a un hombre me dicen, su padre debo suponer y junto al taxi que la llevará al aeropuerto.**

—**¿Padre? ¿Fuera del Hotel? Y en que momento salió sin avisarme… la voy a matar cuando la vea **—dijo todo esto más para si misma que para el pobre hombre que recibió sus gritos.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada al hombre.

—**Gracias… Y disculpe las molestas, y mi** **exasperación **—dijo con algo de vergüenza.

—**No se preocupe Señorita…**

—**Quinn, Quinn Fabray.**

—**Un gusto tenerla en nuestro Hotel Señorita Fabray, espero que muy pronto vuelva al JW Marriot Hotel.**

Q: **Si, bueno creo que tal vez, gracias** —dijo para salir de una vez por todas del hotel.

Una vez fuera comenzó a mira hacia todos lados intentando buscar con la mirada a Beth hasta que la vio, estaba riendo junto con Thommy, pero la pregunta que se hacía Quinn era "_¿Qué hacía Thommy ahí? ¿Acá?_" Se fue acercando hasta que tanto Beth como Thommy notaron su presencia.

Thommas/Thommy (T): **¡Fabray! ¿Qué acaso no sabes que el vuelo sale en menos de 3 horas?** —dijo en tono molesto.

Q: **¡Cállate! Y súbanse al taxi que es tarde **—le respondió.

Los 3 se subieron al auto, y todos iban en la parte trasera. Se produjo un amargo silencio hasta que Quinn decidió romperlo.

Q: **¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Thommas? Deberías estar en L.A. encargándote de la exposición que se llevará a cabo en 4 semanas **—se dirigió a Thommy

T: **¿Eh?... **—"_Está enojada_" pensó, "_Y ¿ahora que le pasó?_"—**Bueno, la verdad es que sí, debería estar en L.A… pero, estoy aquí.**

Q: **¡Thommas! **—dijo levantando su ceja.

T: **Vamos Quinn, necesitaba un respiro… además no sólo soy tu asistente, sino también tu mejor amigo** —Quinn rodo los ojos —**Además he arreglado todo en L.A. para tener exactamente una semana totalmente desocupada, así que, bueno me he auto invitado a Lima.**

Q: **¡¿Qué?! **—dijo con claro gesto de sorpresa y molestia, mientras Beth estallaba en risas al ver a su madre así —**Odio que hagas estas cosa Thommy, pero por más que lo odie, debo decir… que es la primera vez que haces algo bien**

» **Y de todos modos te iba a invitar **—dijo luego de una pausa.

T: **¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Quinn?! **—dijo en un claro gesto de asombro.

Be: **¡Lo mismo me pregunto yo! **—ahora era el turno de intervenir de la pequeña.

Q: **¡Ay! Ni que yo fuera el mismo demonio… bueno, nada Thommy, es que no creo poder afrontar todo sola **—un carraspeo por parte de Beth, haciéndose notar —**Hija sé que cuento contigo, pero no es lo mismo.**

T: **Bueno, da igual. De todas maneras iré Quinn, sabes que para ti estoy siempre.**

El camino luego de eso fue tranquilo y callado. Arribaron en el aeropuerto, hicieron el engorroso Check In y luego abordaron. El vuelo partía a las 11.15 y llegarían a New York a eso de las 14.00.

Rachel terminaba de ordenar las maletas, el equipaje de mano, mientras el pequeño jugaba con el piano de cola que había en la sala, ¿ostentoso? tal vez, pero cuando su amor se lo regaló, no pudo decir no.

La sala era amplia, con cielos rasos, paredes blancas y un gran ventanal con una vista impresionante, no hace falta mencionar que vivía en Manhattan, si bien tenía mucho dinero, entre ella y su amor, podrían costear un lujoso ático, pero sin embargo no lo hacían, amaba su departamento, era grande, pero no tanto… lo suficiente, según ella para que lograra un ambiente acogedor y familiar, no quería que sus hijos vivieran de lujos siempre, quería que entendieran que todo en la vida cuesta, y la familia es siempre lo mejor y lo más importante. El departamento contaba con 4 habitaciones, 2 con baño y las otras sin, una cocina americana que daba al comedor, un balcón ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, suficiente para pasar el año nuevo allí y lograr ver los fuegos artificiales y la caída de la famosa bola, otros 2 baños alrededor del departamento, muchas fotografías familiares y otras artísticas.

Dejaba las maletas en la sala, eran las 13.40 aproximadamente y su amor estaba por llegar, no alcanzaba a cocinar, así que mandó a pedir comida por delivery.

El timbre sonaba.

R: **¡Amir ve a abrir! ¡Debe ser Rony! **—Rachel gritaba desde la cocina.

El pequeño se levantaba del piano a regañadientes y abría.

A: **¡Mamáá! **—el pequeño saltaba a los brazos de su madre —**¡MAMI NO ES RONY!**

R: **¡¿QUIÉN ES?! **—gritaba mientras aparecía en la sala.

—**Rach no grites** —decía con extrema dulzura, mientras volvía su atención al pequeño —**¿Cómo estás monito? ¿Te has portado bien? Mira que te traje muchos regalos…**

A: **¡Si! Si, si, si… ¿Verdad que si mami? **—miraba a Rachel buscando su aprobación.

R: **Muy bien** —decía —**Hola amor** —se acercaba y depositaba un beso en los labios de su chica.

—**Hola cariño** —decía mientras le devolvía el beso.

A: **Los regalos ¿Dónde están?**

R: **Jajajaja** —la característica risa de Rachel salía a relucir —**Pero que interesado que saliste ¿eh?**

A: **Los genes Fabray** —decía el pequeño mientras se encogía de hombros de mostrando algo obvio.

—**¿Los genes Fabray? Yo no soy interesada… o ¿si? ¡Quinn Fabray no tiene una gota de interesada!**

R: **Jajajaja **—ahora tanto Rachel como el pequeño Amir, reían muy fuerte —**Lo siento amor, pero creo que este pequeño caballero, tiene algo de razón, no toda, pero tiene **—dijo Rachel —**Aun así** —dijo acercándose —**Te amo demasiado, así que lo puedo soportar** —Quinn la miró feo, pero Rachel fue más rápida y le dio un beso, tierno, suave, delicado —**Te amo Quinn, nunca te olvides de eso.**

Q: **Jamás** —dijo la rubia besándola —**Te amo… más **—expresó en un susurro para apoderarse nuevamente de los labios de Rachel. Se separó lentamente y le sonrió —**Oye cosita** —dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño que las miraba con cara fea —**tu hermana y Thommy están abajo, ve a ayudarles y así buscas tus regalos.**

El pequeño salió como alma que lleva al diablo, los regalos era algo que le gustaba… y mucho.

Quinn devolvió la mirada a su chica, su mujer, su esposa, su media naranja, su medio limón y notó en su mirada, preocupación y miedo.

Q: **¿Qué pasa cariño?**

R: **Iremos a Lima** —habló en un susurro —**después de 10 años… 10 años Quinn.**

Q: **¿Y qué? **—dijo levantando una ceja —**¿Preparada?**

R: **Siempre** —le respondió con una sonrisa.

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Dudas, consultas u otros. Sino por PM.

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	2. EUFORIA parte 2

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

Euforia

Parte 2

Luego de subir el equipaje de las dos rubias y el morocho, se encontraban en la sala esperando el delivery.

Quinn sacaba cosas de las maletas y metías otras, luego se arrepentía y las volvía a meter y luego las sacaba y así, estaba histérica, mientras Rachel la miraba con adoración desde el sillón.

R: **Amor** —le dijo —**¿No que ya tenías listas las maletas?**

Q: **Si... O sea... No... No se **—dijo haciendo puchero como si fuera una nena chiquita.

R: **Jajajaja ¡Anda! Relájate **—decía parándose del sillón, para llegar junto a la rubia —**Todo va a salir bien ¿Si? **—Quinn hizo una mueca, que rápidamente desapareció, porque sus labios fueron atraídos a los de la morena.

—**¡MAMÁÁÁÁ! **—tanto Rachel como Quinn gruñeron por lo bajo.

Q: **Yo voy **—le dijo a la morocha al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso rápido antes de irse a ver que quería Beth —**¿Qué pasa? **—preguntó entrando al cuarto de la rubia menor.

Be: **El ****avión**** parte a las 20.25, y son exactamente... **—decía mientras se alzaba para ver el reloj que estaba en su mesita de luz —**¡las 15.48!**

Q: **¿Y…? **—decía al tiempo que alzaba una ceja en signo de interrogación.

Be: **¡¿Y?! ¿En serio?** —la pequeña rodó los ojos —**dijiste que debías hablar seriamente conmigo antes de ir, y cuando es serio es porque hice algo malo, o no debo decir algo... Ahora que recuerdo dijiste que era algo de que no debía hablar demás ni de decir nada de ti o de Rach...**

Q: **¡Oh! Lo olvidé... Mmm... Mira, cariño... Es difícil ¿Si**? —a la rubia le estaba costando liar las palabras, y la rubia menor tenía una cara de no entender absolutamente nada digna de fotografiar —**Beth **—dijo, para luego aclararse un poco la garganta —**Es complicado, pero necesito, que por favor, cuando lleguemos a Lima, hagas igual como haces con tú papá ¿Si?**

Be: **¿Y eso... Como por qué?**

Q: **Complicado, ya te lo dije, pero en su momento, te prometo que se va a solucionar ¿Si?... Solo no digas nada, hasta que Rach o yo digamos lo contrario ¿Comprendido?**

Be: **Como quieras **—dijo le respondió la pequeña, encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mayor importancia al asunto —**¿Mami? Mmm... Mamá irá, digo a Lima, ella ¿Estará allí?**

Q: **No chiquita, no irá ¿Por qué?**

Be: **Es que como ella, digo… Tú dijiste que fue profesora, pensé que iría **—Quinn podía notar en los ojos de su hija tristeza, no cualquiera, esa tristeza de cuando extrañas a alguien.

Q: **¿La extrañas? **—la pequeña la miró confundida —**A Shelby, Beth.**

Be: **No... Bueno, si, un poco... **—quería decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras.

Q: **Dime cariño... ¿Qué tienes?**

Be: **Es que... Cuando estoy aquí, contigo, extraño a mamá, pero... Bueno, cuando estoy con ella, yo... Yo... Te extraño **—Quinn iba a decir algo, pero la niña le hizo un gesto de que aun no terminaba —**Yo sé que es difícil, y que mi familia es un poco rara...**

Q: **¿Rara? **—no pudo aguantar su intromisión.

Be: **Y si Ma **—dijo como si fuera obvio —**, mira si no. Mi mamá biológica, está casada con la que se supone que es hija de mi mamá adoptiva... Es... Bueno, confuso... No me quejo ¿Eh? Es solo que, no se... Es...**

—**Complicado** —dijeron al mismo tiempo para reír luego.

Q: **Y si, bueno, yo sé que es complicado, y quizás difícil de entender, pero lo importante es que nos queremos y nos apoyamos... **—dijo levantando una ceja —**De eso pequeña... No te olvides nunca **—la beso en la frente para salir del cuarto —**Termina tu maleta, que nos iremos pronto** —un bufido se escuchó por parte de Beth.

Si bien Quinn y Beth tenían una relación muy buena, y la pequeña tenia claro que era su mamá biológica, sabía que las cosas eran difíciles. Si bien Shelby permitió que Quinn estuviera en la vida de Beth, la rubia sabía que su lugar en la vida de su hija nunca sería tan importante como el que Shelby cumplía. Desde muy pequeña la niña se quedaba con Quinn, obviamente con Rach también, en momentos en que Shelby no podía cuidar de ella, algunas veces parte de las vacaciones, pero el resto, solo lo compartían hablando por teléfono o vía Skype, aunque la llamaba todas las noches, sabía que nunca la niña iba a despertar en medio de la noche, producto de alguna pesadilla, pidiendo por ella, como lo hacía Beth algunos años atrás cuando se quedaba con ella, pero se conformaba con eso, con saber que su hija la quería, sabía de su existencia, que contaba con ella, aunque fuera más que nada para los caprichos que Shelby le negaba, era algo, y en su deseo por ver a su hija crecer, prefería eso a nada.

R: **Amor **—le habló, ya que la vio a salir un poco abrumada de la habitación —**¿Estás bien?**

Q: **No **—dijo casi en un susurro y haciendo una mueca de preocupación.

R: **Ven...vamos **—le dijo acercándose y tomándola del brazo para adentrarla en la habitación —**¿Qué pasa? **—le pregunto una vez dentro de ella, invitando a la rubia a sentarse en la cama.

Q: **Aparte de que Beth extraña a Shelby... **—dijo haciendo puchero —**... **—dudó un poco antes de seguir —**¿Rach? Te das cuenta que volveremos a Lima ¿No?**

R: **Jajajaja** —la morocha y su estridente risa de siempre —**Amor... Obvio, tenemos hasta las maletas listas.**

Q: **¡Rach! Sabes que no me refiero a eso... Nadie sabe que estamos casadas, ni que tenemos un hijo, bueno nadie además de nuestros padres y Shelby.**

R: **Lo se** —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Q: **¿Y lo dices así? ... ¡Dios Rachel! ¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan calmada?** —dijo bastante abrumada, estaba empezando a salirse de sus casillas, la ida a Lima, no le venía muy bien.

R: **Y si... Amor, tarde o temprano íbamos a tener que enfrentar nuestro** **pasado** —la rubia la miro frunciendo el ceño.

Q: **Rach... Yo fui una perra contigo, incluso después cuando nos encontramos aquí... Yo... Yo, no me olvido Rach** —dijo bajando la cabeza, y es que se sentía desesperada, abrumada, enojada, furiosa, con pena, era difícil describir todo lo que en ese momento sentía la rubia.

R: **¡Lucy Quinn Fabray!... Basta ¿Si**? —dijo tomándola por el mentón para que ésta la mirara a los ojos —**Estamos juntas** —dijo con una sonrisa —**desde hace casi 9 años, nada, mi amor y escucha bien, nada ni nadie nos va a separar... Ni** **lo recuerdos de una desastrosa secundaria jajajaja** —dijo riéndose de esto ultimo, aunque a la rubia no le causaba gracia alguna —**Amor... Algo bueno tienen esos nombres después de todo ¿No?** —dijo la morocho con una voz muy sensual.

Q:**Jajajaja** —la rubia tampoco aguantó la risa, como no si ahora esos sobrenombres, eran excelentes cuando estaban en la cama —**¡Rachel!** —le dijo con un falso tono de reproche e intentando ocultar su risa —**Aun no comprendo lo calmada que estás... ¡Dios!**

R: **¡Hey! No te robes mi papel... ¡Que la dramática soy yo!** —dijo en tono de diva —**Además cuando empiezas así te largas a llorar, te conozco Quinn... Y sé que estas asustada, y yo igual, pero... No, no sé que "peros" agregarle, de todas maneras ¡Relájate!, ya aceptamos ambas la invitación, y creo que la reunión de antiguos alumnos, es la ocasión perfecta para volver** —Quinn la miraba con cara de _ya se, pero aun así, creo que me voy a arrepentir_ —**¡Quinn! No me mires así, ya lo habíamos hablado, mil veces** —dijo para levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación, sin antes mirar el reloj —**Mueve ese trasero rubia, que son las 16.35 y tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a las 17.30, ¡Y deja de lamentarte!** —salía del cuarto refunfuñando —**¡La dramática soy yo!** —gritaba ya fuera del cuarto —**¡Yooo!** —Quinn se quedó en la cama, recostándose y pensando en todo lo que vendría luego de salir de casa y tomar ese vuelo.

Lograron salir de la casa con todo, revisando antes, es que a Rachel no se le podía pedir mas, una y otra vez el equipaje de todos, aunque tuvieron que armar una nueva maleta, gracias a que al pequeño, Amir, se le ocurrió a ultimo momento llevar los juguetes que Quinn le había traído de Miami, al mismo tiempo que Rachel le reprochaba el hecho de traerle tantos, por suerte Beth arreglaba sus maletas sola, porque si no, la guerra que se armaba desarmando el equipaje nuevamente iba lograr poner histérica a Quinn nuevamente y a Rachel ni hablar, suficiente llevaba aguantándose las ganas de hacer drama, ya todos dentro del auto Rachel, una Hummer H3 blanca, que luego de peleas y discusiones Quinn terminó ganando, logrando que la morocha adquiriera tremendo automóvil, con la excusa de que su manera de conducir dejaba mucho que desear y con semejante monstruo no le ocurriría nada si es que tenía algún que otro tope con otro automóvil, grifo, poste o la acera.

Q: **¡PARA EL AUTO!** —grito, cuando llevaban una cuadras recorridas y provocando que Rachel frenara abruptamente.

R: **¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!** —le respondió con otro grito

Q: **Rony… Hay que esperarla** —dijo más calmada.

Q: **¡QUINN!** —dijo golpeando su cabeza en el manubrio con claro gesto de incredulidad, mientras Thommy, Beth y Amir estallaban de la risa en la parte trasera.

Q: **¿Qué? ¿Por qué se ríen?** —la rubia realmente no entendía nada.

R: **Agradece que me hiciste comprar este auto, si no habríamos muerto** —modo drama activado —**Quinn** —le habla con claro tono de reproche —**Antes de salir de casa… te dije que Rony se encontraría con nosotros… en el aeropuerto** —decía todo muy pausado intentando no explotar.

Q: **Mmm… Bueno, entonces arranca que llegamos tarde amor** —dijo con un tono dulce y poniendo cara tierna, pero lo único que recibió de la morocha fue una mirada fulminante, que de no estar los niños presentes, que ganas de hacer pagar a Quinn todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Después de unos largos 45 minutos aproximadamente, lograron llegar al aeropuerto, en el mismo se encontraron con Rony y su novio Patrick, y luego de dar vueltas por él intentando encontrar la puerta de embarque, visitar un baño en el camino, comprar café para Rachel, dulces para Amir, lo lograron, abordaron el avión finalmente, las filas estaban divididas en 2, 3 y 2 asientos, no era un avión muy grande, ya que era un vuelo exprés, no querían llegar a Lima en 4 horas, si no en 2, como si fuera mucha diferencia, pero cuando se tiene un niño de 7 años algo hiperactivo, 2 horas menos en el avión es como un regalo.

Beth y Amir iban sentados juntos, delante del asiento de Quinn y Rachel y al costado de éstas, separados por un pasillo iba Thommy, mientras que Rony y Patrick iban detrás de ellas.

Q: **Amor ¿Podrías relajarte? Por favor** —le decía al ver que la rubia no podía dejar de frotar sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

Q: **Rach… 10 años… Hay una razón por la que no quisimos volver, ¡Ambas! Y era porque no estábamos listas para enfrentarnos a nuestros amigos, a nuestro pasado… Y… Y yo tengo… Yo Rach...**

R: **Shhh** —la interrumpió —**Amor** —le dijo en el tono más dulce que encontró —**Lo hablamos en casa.**

Q: **Si, lo se, pero no deja de parecerme malo… Y yo…** —bufó —**Se que me conoces, incluso mejor de lo que me conozco yo y sabes que siento, por eso entiéndeme ¿Si?... Esto es un poco loco, a veces me pregunto, porque no sólo, volvimos y se los contamos… Ha pasado mucho tiempo.**

R: **Amor, lo haremos ahora, además, es mejor, tu eres una de la fotógrafas y publicistas más famosa de New York y yo una estrella de Brodway, y aun … Amor… nadie sabe que estamos casadas, ni menos que tenemos un hijo…** —paró para pensar lo que iba a decir —**Además es mejor, hemos tenido una vida tranquila, o por lo menos algo así, el lado positivo es que nuestros hijos no se han visto envueltos en el medio** —dijo sonriéndoles, para intentar tranquilizarla —**Y además… me podrías explicar como es eso de que esto es un poco loco** —la rubia iba a contestar, pero ¡HEY! Es Rachel Berry, y cuando comienza hablar no hay quien la calle, a no ser que sea un beso de Quinn —**¡Já! Lo dice quién se casó en las Vegas, borracha a semanas de estar saliendo…** —dijo la diva levantando una ceja —**¡Porque claro! Te casaste conmigo, pero nunca me pediste que fuera tu novia** —la rubia a esta altura, después de toda la verborragia de su novia, no hacía más que mirarla con adoración, y si, solo ella lograba calmarla.

Q: **Amor** —dijo en casi un susurro —**Te amo **—dijo robándole un beso a la morocha que la miraba con el ceño fruncido —**Ya me calmé un poco… creo, estoy preocupada y un poco estresada, pero ya se me pasará ¿Si? **—dijo dándole un corto beso —**Y con respecto a nuestro matrimonio… Amor, yo no vi que te opusieras y lo enmendé un año después, haciendo algo más lindo y grande y simbólico, como tu dijiste, con nuestros padres y familiares, así que de eso no me puedes seguir regañando** —beso —**¿Entendido?**

R: **Si** —respondió, mientras una sonrisa pícara aparecían en su rostro —**Conozco una manera de quitarte el estrés amor **—dijo levantando las cejas sugerentemente, y lo que Quinn captó muy rápido.

Q: **En cuanto este avión despegue… te espero en el baño** —dijo esto último al oído de la diva en un susurro con alto nivel sensual, haciendo que ésta esbozara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y así sin mas, después de unos 15 minutos el avión por fin anunciaba su despegue, mientras Quinn y Rachel ansiaban que el despegue fuera rápido porque ya no aguantaban mas, y era de esperarse, si la fotógrafa había llegado hace unas horas de Miami, dónde había estado 6 días, realizando una sesión fotográfica para el Cosmopolitan, cosa que a la morocha no le hizo mucha gracia, pero después de todo era el trabajo de Quinn y no le quedaba de otra que aceptarlo, aunque prefirió no saber a quien le tocaba fotografiar.

Quinn miró a Rachel buscando complicidad de parte de la otra, y se paró en dirección al baño, dejando la puerta con el letrero de "libre".

Q: **Voy al baño bebé** —dijo mordiéndose el labio y pararse en dirección a él.

Abrió la puerta, y entró, dispuesta a esperar poco tiempo hasta que su morocha llegara, escuchó, en menos tiempo del que creía que llegaría Rachel, que alguien caminaba fuera del baño, sintió como habrían la puerta, y lo siguiente fueron unos brazos dándola vuelta y unos labios contra los suyos que la dejaron perpleja, hasta que se separaron.

Cuando ambas se vieron, asombradas, algo ruborizadas y con los ojos como platos sin saber que había pasado. La primera en romper el silencio fue Quinn.

Q: **¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces aquí?**

—**Yo… bueno… yo… entré, el baño decía libre… ¡Dios!** —dijo aun un poco desorientada por lo que acaba de ocurrir —**¿Y por qué me besaste así?** —dijo para darse cuenta rápidamente por qué —**¡NOO! Ni lo digas… la próxima vez nos ponemos de acuerdo quien ocupa el baño primero.**

Q: **jajajaja Rony, ¿Qué cosas dices? **—dijo un poco nerviosa —**¿Yo que iba a hacer en el baño? No es lo que piensas ¿Eh?**

R: **Si claro rubia **—dijo alzando las cejas sugerentemente —**Baño libre, además me besaste, es obvio que esperabas a Rach.**

Rachel se paraba de su asiento sigilosamente en dirección al baño, sin darse cuanta que detrás venía Patrick, que la paró un poco antes de llegar.

Be: **Creo que no les va a resultar **—dijo mirando por el pasillo, en dirección al baño.

T: **¿De qué hablas pequeña? **—preguntó obteniendo una mirada de incredulidad de parte de ésta.

Be: **Thommy, ya tengo casi 13, no soy tonta… no me subestimes **—dijo devolviendo su mirada en dirección al baño —**Ésos 4, no querían usar el baño de la manera normal en que se debe usar **—dijo volviéndolo a mirar —**Me explico ¿No?**

T: **Jajajaja ¡Dios! No, nunca te subestimaría pequeña, y si **—dijo fijando su mirada también en dirección al baño —**Ésos 4, iban a otra cosa… Lástima que no les funcionó jajajaja.**

Patrick (P): **¿Dónde vas? **—preguntó en tono amable.

R: **¿Al baño? **—dudaba un poco, mientras retomaba su caminar.

P: **Está ocupado.**

R: **¿Qué? **—a la diva los nervios la invadían.

P: **El baño Rach, está ocupado.**

R: **Oh… mmm, si bueno, esperaré.**

P: **Si… yo igual **—Rachel lo miró confundida, pues ése era el baño de damas, el de varones estaba en el otro pasillo.

R: **Éste es el de damas **—le indicó.

P: **¿Eh? **—dijo un poco confundido a lo que la morocha se refería —**¡Oh! Bueno, si… Yo, bueno mmm… **—dijo para luego mirar a la morocha confundida, mientras ésta hacía lo mismo, intercambiaban miradas furtivas entre la puerta del baño y ellos, hasta que ambos llegaron a un punto.

R: **¡NOOO! **—la morocha fue la primera en reaccionar —**¡Quinn! ¡Abre ésa puerta! **—decía no muy fuerte, para no llamar la atención de los pasajeros, mientras que golpeaba.

Ry: **¿Ésa es Rach? ¡Dios! Me va a matar… le prometí que mi primer beso a una mujer sería ella.**

Q: **Jajajaja ¿En serio? Jajajaja creo que me adelanté **—dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros —**¡Vamos! Abre, que quiero salir… Antes que nos mate a ambas.**

Rony abrió la puerta y encontrándose de lleno con la cara de asombro de Rachel y Patrick.

Q: **¡No es lo que parece! **—dijo la rubia.

Ry: **¡¿En serio?! Y eso dices jajajaja **—no entendía porque la rubia dijo eso, si al final fue una confusión.

Rachel se dio nadie vuelta echando humo de vuelta a su asiento.

Q: **Ocupen bien el baño **—dijo la rubia saliendo de éste, y guiñándole un ojo Patrick y logrando que se sonrojara —**Rach** —dijo llegando a su lugar —**Amor **—dijo en tono más dulce —**No fue mi intención, no sabía que ellos irían, en serio que no **—Rach gruñía por lo bajo.

Be: **Jajajaja** —la pequeña se daba vuelta sobre su asiento para mirar a Rach y Quinn —**Es que no pueden ser más obvias, en serio, para la próxima se ponen de acuerdo ¿No?**

R: **Jajajaja** —ahora era el turno de la diva que estaba colorada como un tomate, tanto o más que Quinn —**¿Qué dices Beth? Yo… Bueno… Tu mamá… Yo… Quinn dile algo **—miraba a la rubia buscando ayuda.

T: **No la subestimen ¿Eh? Se dio cuenta antes que yo, creo que definitivamente los genes de Puck combinados con los de una Fabray, hacen una explosión y eso que solo una vez vi a Puck.**

Q: **¡No ayudas Thommas! No ayudas **—decía —**Cariño **—se volvía a dirigir a Beth —**Bueno hay cosas… Bueno, que… Tú… las parejas… hacen…**

Be: **Mamá tengo casi 13, créeme, se lo que es el sexo, y ustedes dos son muy obvias **—dijo para volver a sentarse correctamente dejando a una Quinn con la boca abierta a más no poder y a una Rachel queriendo hacer un agujero en el avión y salir volando, mientras que Thommy no paraba de reírse.

Después del "pequeño incidente" en el baño, el viaje se mantuvo tranquilo, además no era muy largo, y por suerte el pequeño Amir, había dormido durante "incidente" así que no se dio cuenta de nada, lo que significaba un gran alivio, ninguna de las dos estaba lista para explicarle ciertas cosas al pequeño.

Todo calmado hasta que tanto Quinn como Rachel se tensaron al escuchar el típico discurso de la azafata, que obvio en ése momento deseaban matarla.

"_Señoras y señores pasajeros, dentro de unos momentos tomaremos tierra en el aeropuerto de Lima-Ohio. Asegúrense que el respaldo de su asiento está en posición vertical, el cinturón abrochado y su mesa sujeta. El comandante y toda la tripulación esperan hayan tenido un vuelo agradable y confían en verles nuevamente a bordo."_

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	3. ¡Hola Lima!

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

¡Hola Lima!

El avión por fin aterrizaba y los ojos de las chicas mostraban un claro gesto de preocupación y miedo por todo lo que podría ocurrir, sus caras eran dignas de fotografiar, enmarcar y guardar por siempre. Con cuidado desabrochaban sus cinturones iban tomando su equipaje de mano, Quinn se encargaba de los bolsos de ambas mientras salía junto a Beth, mientras Rachel se encargaba de llevar a Amir, que se encontraba un poco inquieto, el pequeño ya estaba aburrido y sólo quería salir corriendo del avión.

Cuando iban en la manga, que une la salida del avión con el aeropuerto, todos iban callados, sumidos en sus pensamientos, Beth y Thommy iban delante de Quinn y Rachel y en medio de éstas dos, iba el pequeño Amir tomado de la mano de la morena, un poco más atrás venía Rony y Patrick.

A: **¿Mamá?** —el pequeño era el encargado de romper el silencio —**¿Los abuelitos vendrán por nosotros?**

La rubia sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hijo.

Q: **Claro que sí... Están ansiosos por verte pollito.**

A: **Regalos...** —murmuró.

R: **¡Amir!** —la morena lo escuchó —**Ni se te ocurra pedir regalos, siquiera lo intentes, sabes que te quieren y te miman... Pero no es bueno aprovecharse** —Amir sólo le sonrió maliciosamente intentando calmarla.

A: **Mami... Yo solo me dejo querer, y si ellos me quieren dar regalos, ni modo, yo gustoso los voy a recibir** —el pequeño no tenía ni una gota de tonto, y era de esperarse.

R: **Amiiir** —dijo con cierto tono de reproche —**Hazle caso a Rachel** —dijo levantando su ceja con claras intenciones de intimidarlo.

A: **Esta bien...** —aceptó gruñendo por lo bajo, tenía claro que podía jugar un poco con la morocha, pero con una Fabray ni hablar, no estaba dispuesto a pasar la estancia en Lima castigado.

Beth y Thommy, que estuvieron pendientes de la conversación que tenían los tres que iban atrás, no podían aguantarse la risa y es que había que aceptar que con 7 años sabía perfecto como controlar a sus madres o cuando quedarse callado para conseguir lo que quería.

Ser la hermana mayor era algo que le encantaba a Beth, de cierta manera se sentía orgullosa, su hermano para tener una corta edad aprendía rápido y ella le enseñaba todo lo que podía, sobre todo como manipular a sus madres en beneficio de ambos, si algo compartían de sobre manera eran las mañas Fabray, cuando de unir fuerzas se trataba lo lograban a la perfección.

Por fin salían de la manga y todos miraban buscando a quien se supone los iría a recoger, comenzaban a prender los celulares buscando algún mensaje o llamada entrante avisándoles donde los esperarían.

A: **¡ABUELOOOS!** —fue el primero en encontrarlos entre la multitud y no dudó en soltar la mano de la morocha y salir corriendo hasta sus abuelos.

R: **¡Amiiir!... ¡Amir!** —sacudía la cabeza en señal de frustración.

Q: **Rach, cariño** —la calmaba mientras le regalaba uno que otro beso —**Déjalo, está emocionado, además el viaje en avión nunca le sienta bien, sabes** **que 2 horas de viaje, tranquilo, hace que se revolucione más de la cuenta... Dale vamos** —le dijo finalmente mirándola con adoración.

A: **¡Nooo! ¡No! Deja mi pelo tranquilo, que así como está me gusta** —decía intentando escarpar de los mimos de sus abuelos —**Que lo dejen... Basta... Tata por favor... ¡Me asfixio! Ayuda, socorro...**

—**Jajajaja no seas tan dramático... ¡Bah! Qué digo, si Rachel es tu madre jajajaja**

R: **¡Hey! Ya estoy acá ¿Eh?, ¿Algo qué debas decirme? **—decía la morocha levantando sus cejas desafiantemente, pero cambiando rápidamente ese gesto por una sonrisa cálido y fundiéndose en un abrazo.

—**¿Cómo está la mejor nuera del mundo?**

R: **No mejor que el mejor suegro del mundo jajajaja **—la morocha se soltaba del abrazo —**Creo que los aviones cada vez son más incómodos **—decía mientras pasaba su mano por el cuello en claro gesto de molestia.

Russel (Ru): **¡Quinnie! **—le reprochaba a su hija, mientras que ésta rodaba los ojos al escuchar ese apodo —**Hija, ¿Pero cómo es que se vienen en un vuelo económico?**

Q: **Papá...**

Ru: **No, en serio hija, tienes el dinero para pagarlo, entiendo que no te guste gastar demás y que los lujos vienen con el esfuerzo, pero hacer que tus amigos, los niños y tú mujer la pasen mal **—decía con claro disgusto en sus palabras —**No es muy bonito.**

Q: **¡Dios! **—la rubia ya no quería más reproches, ya estaba lo suficiente abrumada para que Russell comenzara con sus quejas —**Cuida lo que dices **—le dijo a la morocha al oído en un susurro, que además que cumplir su cometido logró hacerla temblar por el roce, al parecer aun no se podía recuperar del "incidente", quedarse con las ganas no es del agrado de nadie, ni menos si ya van casi 7 días de abstinencia.

Ru: **Ven aquí hija** —se fundían en un abrazo tierno.

Q: **¡Mamá!** —la rubia se soltaba para ahora abrazar a su madre, mientras el pequeño Amir le daba gracias a la rubia, por fin dejaban de despeinarlo.

Ru: **¡Bethany! Suelta ese teléfono y ven a saludarme ¿Qué acaso no me extrañas?**

Be: **¡Abuelito!** —la niña abrazaba efusivamente a su abuelo —**Lo siento, es que tenía un mensaje de mamá** —Quinn alcanzó a escuchar, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia, luego ya hablarían.

Luego de alguno que otro saludo y presentarles a Patrick, como el, oficialmente por fin, novio de Rony, se disponía a buscar el equipaje, comprar uno que otro dulce, jugo y café para tranquilizar a los niños y a Rachel, que de a poco volvía en sí y el dramatismo comenzaba a inundarla, y lo que menos quería Quinn en ése momento era que a su mujer le diera un ataque de diva, de ésos en que las cosas nunca terminan bien.

Q: **¡Aaah! ¿¡Todos tienen sus maletas!? **—comenzaba con la histeria y los nervios nuevamente —**¡Rachel! **—la morocha la miró con el ceño fruncido —**¡Tus maletas! ¡Dios! ¿¡Ya las sacaste de la cinta!?**

R: **No, aun no pasan **—le dijo intentando calmarla.

Ru: **¿Y a mi hija qué le pasa? **—susurraba con la intención de que sólo Rachel y Judy lo escucharan —**La última vez que la vi así fue... Bueno, fue...**

Q: **Cuando te invitamos a casa **—dijo tranquilamente —**Para decirte nos habíamos casado.**

Judy (Ju): **¡Está asustada! **—dijo —**Cuando nos contó lo de su embarazo no reaccionó así porque no esperaba que su padre la echara de su propia casa **—dijo mirando con reproche a Russell y éste solo se animó a sonreírle —**Es su escudo de auto defensa...** —tanto la morocha y Russell alternaban sus miradas entre la rubia y Judy intentando entender a l que se refería —**...no quiere sufrir nuevamente, tiene miedo de que su pasado arruine su presente... Es tú culpa **—dijo mirando a Russell.

Ru: **Ok, ok, admito que tengo algo de culpa, pero lo enmendé... Y muy bien por lo demás, lo que no entiendo es porque está asustada, si esto es Lima, donde vivió su infancia, la primaria y secundaria, aquí conoció a Rachel, este lugar le trajo las mejores cosas de su vida.**

R: **También las peores **—intervenía —**Según ella, no se olvida, Finn, Puck, Beth, bueno yo, de cierta manera aquí nos odiábamos, pero sobre todo Beth... Eso creo yo** —dijo encogiéndose de hombros e intentando restarle importancia al asunto, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupada por la rubia, tenía miedo de su reacción frente a la situación.

Ru: **No es tan malo, creo que debe haber sido peor cuando nos contó lo de su repentino matrimonio, yo aun le agradezco que haya sido valiente y llamarme, dejar reunirme con tus padres y con Judy... Para contarnos lo que habían hecho** —tomaba un tono más serio —**Después de todo... Y aunque sigan casadas, creo que fue una irresponsabilidad casarse en las Vegas y borrachas, no...**

Q: **¿Borrachas?** —hacía acto de presencia —**Papá cuando vas a dejar de regañarnos por nuestras decisiones, porque te guste o no...Fue nuestra decisión** —decía orgullosa y desafiante mientras abrazaba a Rachel por la cintura buscando su apoyo.

Ru: **Decisión Quinn, que podría haber terminado mal... Pero no fue así cosa que agradezco, porque me dio un hermoso nieto, me volvió a unir a Judy y bueno... A ti hija** —dijo mientras se acercaba y le dejaba un beso en la frente, para luego alejarse en dirección a Thommas.

Q: **¿En serio?**

Ju: **Quinn, yo también creo que fue una irresponsabilidad... Es solo que no soy como tu padre y te lo reprocho siempre que puedo** —dijo muy calmada, a lo que seguía los pasos de su esposo.

R: **¿Ya encontraste tus maletas amor?**

Q: **Si cariño...** —arrastró las últimas palabras mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y le hacía un gesto a Rachel para que se diera vuelta.

R: **¡Papiiiis!** —igual un una nenita corría a abrazar a sus padres.

Leroy (L): **¡Estrellita!** —la abrazaba efusivamente, mientras que Hiram se les unía.

Hiram (Hi): **¿Como estas princesita?** —el turno del otro padre.

R: **Ahora mucho mejor…**

Q: **Leroy, Hiram **—saludaba a la vez que los abrazaba.

Hi: **Bueno, supongo que están listos... Ambas se quedan en casa ¿No? Y sus amigos donde los Fabray ¿Me equivoco?**—aunque ya todo estaba hablado, quería asegurarse de que sus nietos estarían con ellos.

R: **Jajajaja si papá, ya lo habíamos hablado, no te preocupes que el monstruo que tienes por nieto no va a dejar de pedirte mimos **—hablaba con todo el sarcasmo que podía —**Ni regalos **—murmuró, pero Quinn la escuchó y soltó una carcajada que no pudo controlar.

Rony, Patrick y Thommas se fueron junto con Russell y Judy, consideraron que era una buena opción, así podrían dejar sus pertenencias y luego recorrer un poco, mientras que Amir no se quedó atrás, con la ayuda de Beth lograron irse con ellos con la excusa de que luego cenarían con los abuelitos Berry, ya que no querían que Russell y Judy se pusieran tristes, que debían se buenos nietos y compartir el tiempo, y aunque convencieron a sus abuelos, Rachel y Quinn tenían claro que aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad para que entre mimo y mimo uno que otro juguete, por parte de Amir o ropa, por parte de Beth llegara a sus manos.

Por otro lado iban Leroy, Hiram, Quinn y Rachel, el camino se les hizo bastante ameno, conversaban de sus trabajos, su vida en New York, las recientes fotografías que Quinn había estado realizando, aunque no llegó a buenos términos, ya que Rachel optó por zanjar el tema antes de estallar en celos y así hasta que llegaron a la humilde morada de los Berry, bajaron del auto, se dispusieron a sacar las maletas y entrarlas a la casa.

L: **¡Muy bien chicas! **—el hombre estaba algo emocionado por tenerlas en casa, era la primera vez que iban a Lima después de mucho tiempo, sólo Beth y Amir iban de vez en cuando, uno que otro fin de semana, que ellas no fueran no significaba que deberían alejar a sus hijos —**Rachel tu habitación está intacta, allí dormirán ambas, los pequeños tienen su habitación, bueno antes era la de invitados pero ahora tiene dos camas de plaza… Pueden subir y acomodarse, yo y Hiram iremos a comprar algo para la cena.**

Hi: **Volveremos en unas 3 horas, así les damos tiempo de estar tranquilas y relajarse, el viaje debe haber sido agotador y más para ti Quinn, de Miami a New York, de New York a Lima ¡Dios! Yo no podría, bueno chicas, descansen, acomódense… ¡Están en su casa! **—Hiram besó a cada una en la frente y se retiraron.

Las chicas subieron al cuarto de Rachel, comenzaron a sacar ropa y acomodarla en una que otro cajón vacío.

Quinn dejó lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a mirar detenidamente cada rincón de la habitación, nunca había estado allí, en la secundaria, de enemigas pasaron a ser algo así como amigas, pero más allá de eso nada, veía con total detenimiento las fotos de la morocha cuando era pequeña y una sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro _"Era hermosa… ¡Bah! Es hermosa, esa sonrisa no cambia más", _pensaba la rubia mientras veía una fotografía de Rachel donde tenía dos coletas, una lagrima comenzaba a recorrer su rostro en cuanto divisó una foto de la morocha donde vestía sus típicas faldas de cuadros y chalecos de reno.

R: **Amor… ¿Qué pasa?** —se preocupó al ver a su esposa así —**Amor, dime ¿Qué ocurre?**

Q: **Ocurre que en cierto punto me sigo dando cuenta que fui una idiota** —decía secándose las lagrimas que no querían parar —**Yo… Mira, eras asombrosa, yo no hice más que arruinarte la vida, yo nunca me lo podré perdonar** —Rachel quería hablar, pero la rubia no se lo permitió —**¡No Rachel! Por más que digas** **que recompuse todo, yo sé que te hice daño, y está ahí, aunque intentemos olvidarlo de una u otra manera vuelve y… Yo, Rach… Yo no me perdono** —las lágrimas cada vez eran más.

R: **Amor, yo sé que todo esto es muy difícil, pero han pasado años, lo quisimos así, para que la relación fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que nada pudiera quebrarla** —la rubia quería interrumpir… No, la diva tenía la palabra ahora —**¡No, amor! No voy a aceptar que te quiebres ahora, lo decidimos así porque ambas sabíamos que aunque nos amaramos hasta que duela, si no había la suficiente confianza, no iba a resultar, hemos luchado por lo que tenemos, hemos sido capaces de afrontar todos y cada uno de los rumores acerca de mi, de mis conquistas, escapadas, que noches de tragos, que chicas, que chicos y lo mismo contigo, con la diferencia que todos creen que eres heterosexual, pero eso no nos ha quebrado, nos ha hecho más fuertes, el pasado es pasado, fuera como fuera, así fue, así sucedió, y no me arrepiento, quizás pudo ser distinto, pero ahora… Amor, ahora soy feliz, contigo, con Amir, con Beth, nuestros amigos, nuestros padres, amor, ahora somos felices y nadie, mi amor y escúchame bien porque va a ser la última vez que lo repita mientras estemos en Lima, nadie ni nada, puede contra nosotros, somos una familia, nos amamos y nos apoyamos, eso es lo que importa, nada más. ¡¿Comprendido?!**

Q: **Si** —dijo en un susurro aun tratando de procesar todo lo que Rachel le dijo.

R: **¡No escuché!**

Q: **Si, cariño** —dijo abrazándola, para luego besarla dulcemente, como ésos besos de disculpa, cuando sabes que en el fondo, todo va a estar bien, pero aun así no puedes evitar quejarte, por que el miedo te frena.

Lo que comenzó siendo un beso dulce e inocente, rápidamente dio paso a la pasión, comenzó rápidamente a subir el calor en la habitación, las manos inquietas de Quinn se abrían paso debajo de la blusa que llevaba la morocha, comenzaba a atacar su cuello, mientras la otra comenzaba a gemir casi inaudiblemente, pero Quinn la conocía muy bien, prácticamente era capaz de leer los movimientos de la morocha, era capaz de saber lo que necesitaba, aun si estaba observándola a 100 metros de distancia, en un movimiento inesperado para Rachel, la rubia se deshizo de su blusa, pudiendo así arañar con facilidad su espalda y atacar con vehemencia su cuello, mientras ésta arqueaba su espalda y los gemidos comenzaban a tomar forma, comenzaban a tener sonido, ya no eran silenciosos, la lujuria en la que ambas estaban sometidas, en ése punto no las haría parar, se extrañaban, se necesitaban, y debían demostrarse mutuamente el amor que sentían para saber que todo estaría bien.

Q: **¿Sabes?** —dijo con dificultad intentando separarse de su cuello e ir a sus labios.

R: **mmm… Noo** —decía entre suspiros ahogados.

R: **Más de una vez me imagine, que si en la secundaria, no hubiera sido la grandísima perra que fui contigo** —la morocha iba a hablar, pero Quinn la beso para callarla —**Si no hubiera sido así, me habría enamorado de ti, y éste cuarto** —dijo levantando las cejas sugerentemente —**Habría sido testigo… de nuestra pasión** —dijo con claro deseo en sus ojos.

R: **Entonces deja de hablar… y vamos a la acción** —la besó demostrándole todo su amor —**Lo que no hicimos antes, lo podemos hacer ahora.**

La rubia la tomó por la cintura y añadiendo un poco de fuerza, hizo que la morocha enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, la llevó hasta la cama y delicadamente la dejó, se reincorporó un poco y se sacó el cárdigan y su polera, quedando ambas en iguales condiciones, volvió a recostarse, dejando caer su peso sobre la morocha, la besó, con amor, con deseo, comenzó a descender pausadamente, por su mandíbula, yendo hasta el lóbulo, mordiéndolo, causando un gemido por parte de Rachel, pasó su lengua para calmar el dolor y siguió por su cuello, dejando besos húmedos, succionando cada vez que podía, despertando de a poco el éxtasis de la morocha, quería ir despacio calmada, la quería disfrutar, le quería demostrar su amor.

Llegó a su clavícula y dejó un pequeño besó, buscó la mirada de Rachel, ambas se sonrieron de manera cómplice, como si tuvieran otra vez 15 años, haciendo el amor por primera vez, en el cuarto de tu novia, a escondida de sus padres.

Descendió hasta llegar al brasier, pasó su brazo por la espalda de la morocha para levantarla un poco y desabrocharlo, lo sacó cuidadosamente y se quedó admirando a Rachel, su Rachel, su mujer su esposa, para luego perderse entre esos montes que tenía a su disposición, comenzó dulce, para perderse de a poco en la lujuria, la excitación de ambas se comenzaba a hacer presente, masajeaba el pecho derecho de Rachel con ayuda de su mano, mientras que succionaba el izquierdo con su boca, provocando que Rachel se arquera buscando más contacto, quería más, necesitaba más, pero la rubia no quería apurar las cosas, quería ir despacio y Rachel tendría que aguantar.

De a poco fue dejando de masajear el pecho derecho, con sus manos comenzó a descender de a poco, mientras cambiaba su boca al pecho derecho. Sus manos estaban inquietas, pero debía controlarse, agarró el trasero de Rachel, lo apretó y ésta ya no podía más soltó un gemido mucho más fuerte, se estaba desesperando.

R: **Ppp… Por… Fa…. Favor** —se quejaba —**¡Te necesito!** —en un grito ahogado y desesperado, le pedía, casi como súplica.

Q: **No… aun no.**

Atacó sus labios de forma segura, pero brusca, tratando de calmarla, sus manos comenzaron a desbrochar el jeans de la morocha, al sentirlo no perdió tiempo e hizo lo mismo con su rubia. La rubia se reincorporó, mordió su labio de forma sugerente y se sacó sus jeans, quedando sólo en bragas, Rachel intentó hacer lo mismo con el suyo, pero la rubia fue más rápida, y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, era casi un suplicio, una tortura, tozaba con sus dedos a medida que retira e iba depositando besos en sus muslos, besos en toda la piel expuesta de su morocha, Rachel se apoyaba en sus codos para ver los que la rubia hacía, pero se estaba desesperando y no podía siquiera sostener el peso de su cuerpo, cayendo nuevamente a la cama, el jeans ya estaba fuera y Quinn comenzaba el camino de vuelta con besos, iba por los muslos y rozó el entrepierna de la morocha provocando un gemido sonoro, pero siguió dejándola frustrada, iba en el abdomen, comenzó a masajear nuevamente los pechos de la morocha con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que ataca los labios de ésta.

Se separó de los labios de la morocha y se acercó a su oído.

Q: **Ahora… sí** —le dijo con la voz ronca producto de la excitación.

Comenzó a descender nuevamente, retiró las bragas cuidadosamente, volvió a su boca y con su mano derecha comenzó a masajear el manojo de nervios de la morocha, la morocha arqueaba su espalda y gemía a más no poder.

Q: **Te amo** —le susurró al oído, para luego meter dos dedos dentro de Rachel, que cuando lo sintió dejó escapar un grito ahogado de placer.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro lentamente, buscando el punto exacto, para hacer que Rachel se perdiera en el deseo, la morocha se arqueaba, y no lograba sostener el beso que Quinn le imponía, sabía que su morocha ya iba a llegar, por lo que comenzó a mover un poco más rápido y profundo, logrando que el orgasmo fuera extenso, lleno de deseo y sobre todo de amor, retiró sus dedos y masajeo un poco más el clítoris hinchado de la morocha.

R: **Te amo** —dijo intentando recuperar la respiración.

Q: **Te amo** —dijo en un susurro —**¿Y ahora qué hacemos?**

R: **Ahora…** —dijo, mientras en un giro rápido quedaba sobre la rubia —**Juntas.**

Q: **Yo pensé que ahora** —habló inclinándose para besar los labios de Rachel —**Diríamos… ¡Hola Lima!**

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	4. Comenzar el Día

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

Comenzar el día

Los primeros rayos de luz se iban calando en la habitación, una adormilada rubia comenzaba a abrir los ojos con extremada pesadez, y en un movimiento brusco, tratando de buscar comodidad, chocó contra otro cuerpo, haciendo que éste cayera aparatosamente de la cama.

Q: **¡Rach!... Cariño ¿Estás bien?** —se levantó rápidamente para ver si la morocha estaba bien —**¿Rach? Jajajaja ¡No lo puedo creer!** —la morocha ni se inmutó, el golpe ni siquiera la hizo reaccionar, seguía dormida en el piso, Quinn la miraba enternecida, pero debía levantarla, el golpe después le traería consecuencias y uno que otro dolor de cabeza muy fuerte a la morocha —**Cariño, ven... Levántate.**

R: **Nooo, no quiero, tengo sueño amor... Luego ¿Si?** —la rubia intentaba levantarla del piso, pero no había caso.

Q: **Jajajaja cariño... Estás en el piso** —susurró a su oído dulcemente.

R: **Mmm...** —iba asimilando la situación de a poco —**¿Cómo llegue de ahí... **—decía un poco más despierta apuntando la cama —**…A aquí?** —para luego apuntar el suelo.

Q: **Bueno...** —se mordió el labio mientras volvía a la cama e intentaba contener la risa —**Digamos que te caíste... Casualmente.**

R: **¿Casualmente?** —a la morocha no se le iba una, se reincorporó rápidamente, se acercó a la cama y se sentó a ahorcadas sobre la rubia y atacó sus labios sin previo aviso, se separó lentamente, y la miró con malicia, se sacó la fina camisa de pijama que traía quedando con el torso desnudo, no llevaba brasier, punto a su favor, sabía lo que provocaba en la rubia cuando actuaba sin pensar, o por lo menos eso sería lo que su rubia creería, acto seguido, Quinn quedó inmediatamente hipnotizada, observándola descaradamente, amaba cuando su novia tomaba el control, Rachel se acercó a la rubia, y quedó a milímetros de sus labios, hizo amago de besarlos, pero llevó sus labios al lóbulo de la rubia mordiéndolo sutilmente, llenándola de placer, excitándola con cada lamida, la rubia dejó escapar un gemido y la morocha arremetió contra su cuello dejando una visible marca, una risita se escapó de los labios de la morocha para luego volver a su lóbulo y morderlo con furia —**La casualidades amor, no me gustan y lo sabes **—dijo tranquila y serena, la miró con una levantando una ceja y se paró para adentrase en el baño.

La rubia intentaba calmar su respiración.

Q: **¡Rach!** —dijo e un grito ahogado intentando que volviera a terminar lo que había empezado, pero sabía que no lo iba a hacer —**No lo puedo creer** —murmuraba mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Minutos más tarde, Rachel salía del baño envuelta en una toalla y le regaló una sonrisa inocente a la rubia con la intención de comunicarle que podía ocupar el baño. Pero no estaba en sus planes usarlo inmediatamente, tenía sed de venganza, 'con una Fabray señores, no se juega', así que se paró y camino lentamente en dirección al baño, pasando por el lado de la morocha, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, giro sobre sí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le quitó la toalla a la morocha, la dio vuelta bruscamente para quedar frente a frente y atacó sus labios con ira, podía sentir el cuerpo de Rachel mojado contra el suyo y eso la estaba volviendo loca, pero no podía caer en la tentación, solo la haría caer en el juego igual como lo había hecho la morocha minutos atrás

Se separó un poco para tomar aire y pudo notar las pupilas dilatadas de Rachel, y supo que iba por buen camino, así que la tomo de la cintura y la empujó hacia la cama, ambas cayeron en ella, en ningún momento separaron sus labios, la rubia quedó encima y sus manos inquietas comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la morocha. Sin pedir permiso, sin miedo, segura, la tenía a su completa merced.

Volvió a separarse de la morocha buscando aire y atacó su cuello, logrando que la morocha soltara un audible gemido, con su mano izquierda comenzó a masajear uno de los pechos de la morocha y con la derecha iba arañando de a poco el abdomen, la morocha reaccionaba arqueando su espalda, gemía silenciosamente, o por lo menos lo intentaba, Quinn volvió a sus labios y con la mano derecha siguió por las caderas, rozó el centro de la morocha, la cual gimió ahogadamente en los labios de la rubia, ésta separó sus bocas por un instante buscando la mirada de su mujer, pero no estaba dispuesta a que la morocha dejará escapar un gemido audible, así que volvió a unir sus labios provocando frustración en Rachel, con su mano izquierda dejó de masajear uno de los pechos para pellizcarlo, separó sus labios, para con su lengua calmar el dolor del pezón, que ella misma había provocado, la morocha al sentir el calor de la boca de Quinn en uno de sus pechos soltó un grito de placer, el que la rubia rápidamente intentó callar con sus labios, con la mano derecha comenzó lentamente a acariciar los muslos de la morocha y rozo su centro, la rubia aun en el beso sonrió con malicia y con uno de sus dedos comenzó a rozar sutilmente el manojo de nervios de la morocha, provocando que esta levantara la pelvis buscando más contacto.

Conocía perfectamente el cuerpo de su mujer, cada centímetro, cada movimiento, cada sonido, cada suspiro, cada jadeo y cada gemido, tanto la conocía que sabia perfectamente en que momento llegaría al orgasmo, y aunque ese era el momento que más amaba, adoraba ver su rostro, sus facciones, sus quejidos, sus ojos dilatados y su pecho subir y bajar frenéticamente, debía hacer lo que desde un primer instante tenía pensado.

Sin más la rubia paró todos sus movimientos abruptamente, separó sus labios y miró la morocha, la cual frunció el ceño sin entender nada y rogándole con la mirada que volviera a lo que estaba haciendo, pero Quinn no tenía intención alguna de satisfacerla, se paró de la cama, agarró una toalla, su ropa y caminó al baño, en la puerta la miró sobre su hombro, volvió su cabeza y sin mirarla dijo:

Q: **Que a ti no te gusten las casualidades no es mi problema... Pero con una Fabray amor, no se juega **—se metió en el baño y cerró con llave, por las dudas, podía ser una Fabray, pero una Berry enojada y con ganas, podía ser peligroso, no se iba a arriesgar.

R: **¡FABRAY!** —gritaba ahogadamente, intentaba recuperarse, pero estaba demasiado excitada y agitada, por suerte unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar, se levantó de la cama, se puso bata y abrió la puerta.

L: **Estrellita** —dijo besando la frente de la morocha —**Buenos días.**

R: **Buenos días papi.**

L: **¿Todo bien por aquí?** —la morocha solo asintió moviendo su cabeza —**Hija, yo y tú papá iremos de compras, volveremos después del almuerzo, la casa está a su disposición** —dijo al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa a su hija.

R: **Oh... Gracias, pero Quinn y yo debemos ir al McKinley, debemos estar ahí alrededor de las 10.00.**

L: **No hay problema, bueno... Mmm, también... ¡Cenaremos donde los Fabray!** —dijo casi en un grito por la emoción, la morocha iba a hablar, pero su padre hizo un gesto para que lo dejara terminar —**No, no hay manera de que digan no, tenemos todo preparado, desde que dijeron que vendrían, bueno quizás de antes, cuando se casaron, o mejor dicho nos contaron, pero bueno a lo importante, ¡Vendrán y punto!... luego de la cena los niños se vienen con nosotros y ustedes son libres de hacer lo que quieran** —la conocidísima verborragia Berry se hacía presente y la morocha rodó los ojos

R: **Que más da, creo que ya decidieron por nosotras, gracias por cuidar a los niños y... Avisar... con tiempo lo de la cena, así me preparo psicológicamente.**

L: **Jajajaja, no seas dramática, ni que fuera el fin del mundo, bueno cariño, nosotros nos vamos** —dijo dándose media vuelta para comenzar su caminar, pero se detuvo y volvió la mirada a su hija —**Estrellita... Sólo para que lo recuerdes, la sala a prueba de ruidos es la de los Oscar... No la tuya** —la morocha abrió los ojos como plato y se puso roja como un tomate, no sabía donde meterse, pero cuando quiso defenderse su padre ya se había ido.

Cerró la puerta y se tiró de espalda a la cama, se puso las manos en la cara en señal de frustración, frustración causada por Quinn y ahora por su padre, que le dejó claro, que no habían sido muy precavidas. Aunque era mayor, tenía un hijo y estaba casada, pero estaba en casa de sus padres y el hecho de que la escucharan le ponía los pelos de punta, la hacía volver a sentir que tenía 15 años, dar explicaciones y pasar uno que otro bochorno frente a su novia, que digo novia, esposa.

Un poco más calmada comenzó a buscar ropa, hasta que se decidió por algo casual y cómodo, una polera sin mangas, blanca, encima un chaleco delgado de color café claro, unos skinny jeans azul claro y rotos, había terminado de vestirse, se colocaba un poco de maquillaje, nada ostentoso, ligero, además irían a ayudar a organizar todo para la noche, conversar un poco y hacer el tonto.

Se comenzaba a preguntar que tanto hacía la rubia en el baño, ya llevaba bastante metida allí, se miró por última vez al espejo, y si, estaba lista.

Se estaba poniendo sus botas UGG color café claro, hasta que sintió la puerta a del baño abrirse subió su mirada y divisó unos tacones negros, seguidos de unas panti medias del mismo tono, una falda negra, una camisa blanca con algo parecido a una corbata negra y un abrigo negro.

R: **Jajajajajaja** —aunque la rubia estaba sorprendente, no pudo evitar reírse.

Q: **¿De qué te ríes?... **—le preguntó con amargura —**¡¿Me veo mal?! **—dijo con desesperación y preocupación.

R: **Jajajajajaja** —y ahí va de nuevo.

Q: **¡Rachel!** —pero de la boca de la morocha solo salían carcajadas —**¡RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, QUE TE CALLES!**

La morocha pegó un salto del grito que le dio su esposa, intentaba contener la risa, pero no lo lograba, se mordía el labio intentando aguantar, pero se le hacía imposible, contó hasta 10 mentalmente "_1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…_"

R: **Amor... **—hasta que por fin fue capaz de hilar palabra —**Se supone que vamos ayudar jajajaja no a un desfile de modas **—y ahí iban las risas nuevamente.

Q: **¿A ayudar?... ¿Yo? ¡Já! **—la morocha le frunció el ceño esperando una explicación a esa repentina aparición de "Bitch Fabray" —**Digo... Cariño, con esta ropa no puedo ayudar, además... ¿No somos invitadas?**

R: **1ro la diva soy yo, 2do en el mail que nos mandaron, decía explícitamente que debíamos colaborar y 3ro aunque fuéramos a mirar, como es que se te ocurre siquiera vestirte así, esto es Lima no New York.**

Q: **Lo siento hermosa** —dijo dándole un beso —**Pero no pienso cambiarme, además ya es tarde debemos salir **—la morocha rodó los ojos en señal de resignación, no tenía ganas de luchar contra la rubia.

Ambas salían de la casa rápidamente, ya estaban bastante atrasadas, según la morocha, 08.45, se fueron en el auto de Rachel hasta donde los Fabray, pero antes de bajar se dieron uno que otro mimo, intentando reunir fuerzas para ver el caos que podían haber formado sus hijos, la rubia se debatía mentalmente en que condiciones podría encontrar esa casa, la morocha pensaba algo parecido aunque con más drama, ya se imaginaba a Russell y Judy amarrados en la sala rodeados de agua por no darle regalos a Amir, últimamente los caprichos del niño les estaban trayendo algunos problemas y ya que ellas estaban siendo difíciles de ceder, los abuelos eran el siguiente objetivo. Lograron salir por fin del auto de la morocha, se encontraban frente a la puerta, se miraron dándose fuerzas y tocaron el timbre.

Ju: **¡Hija!** —miró a la rubia de pies a cabeza —**Estás hermosa, como siempre** —le guiñaba a la morena –**Aunque, estamos en Ohio... **—dijo con sarcasmo a lo que la rubia solo rodó los ojos — **Rachel** —dijo regalándole un cálido abrazo.

Las tres mujeres entraban a la casa, aunque nuestras chicas miraban atentas cada detalle, buscando algún indicio de que algo estaba mal, pero nada, se miraban un poco confundidas, ¿Les habrían cambiado al niño en el aeropuerto?, ideas locas, de

quién, de Rachel obviamente.

A: **¡Mamiii! **—ahí sus respuesta, no lo habían cambiado.

R: **Monito **—decía mientras lo alzaba —**¿Cómo te portaste?**

A: **Muy bien... De veras de veritas ¿Cierto abuelita? **—el niño busca aprobación.

Ju: **Claro que sí.**

T: **Epa, ¿Cómo estás rubia?**

Q: **¿Nos vamos?** —le respondía Quinn.

T: **Si, yo estoy listo.**

R: **¿Donde van ustedes dos?** —ella pensaba que llegarían juntas al McKinley.

Q: **Debemos hacer una video conferencia, por las obras que estamos llevando a cabo en L.A.** —contestó rápidamente.

R: **A bueno** —se oía desanimada —**Te veo allá.**

Q: **Claro que sí cariño, de paso te compro un café ¿Sí?** —le dio un beso —**Te amo, no lo olvides** —otro beso, a ver si la tranquilizaba —**Chao pollito** —le dio un beso al niño que estaba aun estaba en brazos de la morocha.

Veronica/Rony (Ry): **¿Qué acaso nunca para de trabajar? Está bien que le guste lo que hace, pero, digo era la semana "OUT" ¿No?**

R: **Ya deja Rony, conoces a Quinn y si hay algo que ama tanto como a mí es su trabajo** —aunque un pequeño la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido —**Jajajaja y por supuesto a ti monito**

Be: **Hola Rach** —saludaba.

Ry: **Princesita ¿Qué son estas horas de levantarse?**

Be: **Mmm, no sé, estamos en Lima, con los abuelos, sin mamá... Resumen, nadie que me levante temprano** —se notaba un claro sarcasmo en su voz.

Ry: **Buena ésa rubiecita** —la alentaba y chocaban esos 5.

Be: **¿Desayunas aquí Rach?**

La morocha miró a Rony para luego a asentir.

R: **¿Ya estas lista? Mira que terminamos el desayuno y partimos al McKinley** —la otra rodó los ojos y se fue al comedor.

Rachel bajo a Amir de sus brazos y se dirigían a la cocina mientras este miraba a Beth con ojos cómplices, la rubia menor le guiñó un ojo y este procedió, puso su mejor cara de niño bueno y se dirigió a la morocha.

A: **¿Mami, te puedo acompañar?**

R: **¿Dónde monito?**

A: **Al Mc… Mc…**

Be: **Al McKinley **—le ayudaba.

R: **¡Oh!... No monito, esto es de grandes y no quiero que te metas en líos.**

A: **Pero mami **—hacía puchero —**Me portaré bien... **—miró a su hermana —**Beth puede ir y me cuida.**

Be: **¡Por mi no hay problema! **—añadió rápidamente la pequeña.

R: **Monito mío, es que no se puede, ¿y si vas y te aburres?, yo no quiero estar haciendo el tonto para entretenerte.**

A: **No, no, no... No me aburriré, busco cualquier cosa en con que jugar... **—ojitos de niño dulce.

R: **¿Seguro?** —y comienza a ceder.

A: **¡Si!** —puchero —**¡Di que sí, di que sí!**

R: **Pero y si Qui...**

JU: **Hay Rachel, no creo que Quinn se moleste, además creo que más de alguno de los chicos debe tener hijos, probablemente también los lleven, se divertirá... Así Russell y yo podemos ir con tus padres a comprar lo necesario para la cena de est...**

R: **¡Dios! La cena, lo olvidé... Lo siento Judy olvidé mencionárselo a Quinn, ya se lo digo cuando la vea en el McKinley.**

JU: **No te preocupes, vamos a terminar de comer.**

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, la morocha no pudo hacer más, sabía que tanto Beth como Amir no iban a dar su brazo a torcer hasta que lograran que aceptara y los llevara con ella.

T: **¿Se puede saber porque le mentiste?**

Q: **Thommy... Por favor, no lo hagas más complicado ¿Si?... Rachel habría querido irse en seguida, yo... Bueno, aun no se si iré, bueno si. Iré. Pero no a las 10.00, después, no quiero tener que dar explicaciones ni responder preguntas ¿Si me entiendes?**

T: **Te entiendo, aunque... dejaste a la enana sola, en tú casa, con tus padres y dos mocosos que hacen con ella lo que quieren con solo hacerle ojitos. Los va a llevar, eso es seguro, ese niño que tienes de hijo, no es por nada, pero estoy seguro que es la rencarnación de Einstein y uno que otro gen mezclado con Drácula** —hacía gestos con los brazos dramatizando sus teorías —**es inteligente, sí, pero da miedo, es obvio que va a convencer a Rachel de llevarlo, va a estar como siempre ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Quiero esto! ¡Mejor eso!** —decía imitando la voz de Amir —**y cuando llegues tú... Jajajaja ahí te quiero ver** —levantaba una ceja en señal de triunfo —**¡Mamááá! Jajajaja ¿Qué vas a responder a eso? Ahí rubia, ahí te van a llover las preguntas.**

Q: **No puedo creer que no pensé en eso. ¡Dios! La amo, pero en serio esos niños la pueden y no se si a veces es un poco lenta o realmente es tan buena que no tiene corazón para decirle que no a los niños...** —hacía muecas de disgusto —**siempre soy yo la bruja mala del cuento, es que en serio, ¿que acaso no conoce la palabra "no"?, es una sílaba... ¡Una sílaba!**

_Aproximadamente las 08.00 del mismo día en el McKinley_

El profesor Schuester se encontraba en la sala de coro, donde habían quedado de juntarse, para conversar un poco y luego ir al gimnasio a ayudar con los preparativos, aunque ya estaba casi todo listo, nunca viene mal una mano para afinar los últimos detalles.

Con la ayuda de Emma, llevaron una que otra cosa para comer, bebidas y café. A eso de las 09.10 aproximadamente una eufórica Mercedes se hacía presente en la sala del coro, seguida por Sam, que se notaba un tanto atareado, un poco más atrás unos melosos Kurt y Blaine.

Mercedes**¡Profesor Schue!**

Schue: **¡Mercedes!** —se fundían en un cálido abrazo —**¡Chicos! Vengan aquí** —el abrazo era grupal y lleno de emoción.

Santana (S): **¡Ni crean que yo me voy a unir a ese abrazo! **—una siempre "tierna" Santana hacía su entrada triunfal mientras que se escuchaba una que otra carcajada.

Finn: **De mi abrazo no te salvas** —un renovado Finn, con un poco de barba, bastante más delgado, aunque con la misma cara y sonrisa de idiota.

Britt (B): **Déjala ya, Finn** —una rubia de ojos azules, igual de dulce e inocente que siempre retaba a Finn.

Finn: **Ven aquí rubia** —la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

Un pequeño de la misma edad que Amir, se dejaba ver con su rostro confuso al ver a su mamá ser casi aplastada por Finn.

—**¿Mamá?... ¿Quién es el?** —el pequeño tiraba la ropa de la latina llamando su atención, hablaba en un susurro casi inaudible.

S: **Ven aquí campeón** —Santana lo ponía frente a ella ya que se escondía tras sus piernas —**¡Chicos!... Les presento a Simon López-Pierce **—un niño con unos cabellos dorados se dejaba ver, era muy parecido a Britt.

Finn: **¡Epa! Campeón, yo soy Finn **—estrechaba la mano del pequeño, que solo asentía con su cabeza.

B: **Allí hay dulces cariño, ve a comer si quieres **—la rubia le guiñaba un ojo al mismo tiempo que el pequeño corría hacia los dulce —**Lo siento chicos es un poco tímido, le cuesta mucho relacionarse.**

K: **En serio, aun las veo con ese pequeño y no me lo creo, son las únicas con hijo... Se les ve tan contentas ¡Las envidio!** —un emocionado Kurt abrazaba a ambas chicas.

Puck: **¿Escuche bien?** —Puckerman llegaba por la puerta grande—**Mira que tengo una hija que ya casi es una adolescente ¿Eh? Y la he criado muy bien, es toda una señorita** —las risas de todos se hacían escuchar una vez más.

Todos estaban muy contentos, conversaban acerca de lo que habían hecho durante esos años, aunque la mayoría había mantenido contacto, se veían algunas veces o se llamaban, se extrañaban, no era lo mismo, no como ahora, que estarían todos.

—**Profesor ¿Rachel vendrá?**

S: **¡Por favor Finn! Ya supéralo** —por más años que pasaran la latina no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa.

Schue: **Si Finn, si vendrá, confirmó su mail, dijo que traería unos amigos.**

Finn: **¿Amigos?**

Schue: **Lo siento Finn, pero eso no te lo puedo responder, porque no tengo ni la menor idea quienes son.**

Finn: **Gracias Profe, lo extrañaba, verdad que sí** —el muchacho, estaba siendo sincero, por lo menos los años le habían hecho madurar, aunque no lo suficiente —**¡Hey chicos! Mi hermano aquí ha visto a Rach un par de veces por New York... ¡Cuéntales!**

Kurt (K): **Finn** —reprochaba —**No es nada chicos la he visto un par de veces, hemos coincidido en un par de eventos... Y bueno sólo una vez la pude ver, normal, por así decirlo, sin los trajes de gala, estaba con una amiga, eso me dijo ella, nos saludamos y nada, eso fue todo, es una mujer ocupada.**

S: **¡Y que ocupada! ¿No han visto las revistas? Una conquista tras otra... Brodway la transformó** —decía la latina —**Por sus caras... Asumo que no lo han visto, así que te informo Finn, igual, quizás ya no juegue para tu equipo, en la lista de conquistas figuran más mujeres que hombres... ¡Y que mujeres!**

B: **¡Santy!** —al parecer las morochas son unas dominadas.

Mercedes: **¿Y Quinn?** —cambiaba el tema —**¿La han visto chicas?**

B: **Santy la vio, hace como dos o tres meses.**

—**¡Chicooooos!**

Schue: **Mike** —le regalaba un abrazo —**Tina... ¡Mírate! ¿Cuando nace la pequeña?.**

Tina: **Hola profesor Schue... Quedan casi 3 meses, pero ya estoy desesperada.**

B: **Te creo, yo estaba igual, pero no te preocupes** —se acercaba y le daba un abrazo —**Cuando nazca, serás la mujer más feliz del mundo** —susurró al oído de Tina.

Mike: **¿De qué hablaban? Sigan, sigan... Queremos saber todos los chisme habidos y por haber** —con una sonrisa en el rostro, demostraba lo contento que estaba, el pasar de los años, para él y Tina había sido bueno, seguían juntos y pronto tendrían un hijo.

Schue: **Quinn...** —dijo —**Hablábamos de ella... Dinos Santana ¿Como está?**

S: **Bien, muy bien... La vi muy poco, o sea durante estos años nos hemos llamado un par de veces, pero nada más** —un halo de tristeza se dejaba ver en la cara de la latina —**Después del instituto, no nos vimos... Hasta hace poco. Tiene algo así como una exposición fotográfica, muy importante por lo demás,** **cuando hablamos le resto importancia... Pero luego con Britt investigamos un poco en la web, y de que es buena, es buena, famosa y adinerada... ¡Una Fabray! Ni que esperaran menos** —una sonrisa de orgullo aparecía en su rostro, si bien no había tenido contacto durante años con la rubia, el cariño seguía presente.

Sam: **A algunos les va mejor que a otros, eso está claro** —se escuchaban risas por lo dicho.

Finn: **Y bueno es verdad **—hablaba —**Aun así, veré a Rachel, quien sabe... Quizás ahora si nos casamos.**

K: **En tus sueño hermanito... En tus sueños** —le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda —**entiéndelo de esta forma... Rachel no es la misma, ahora es famosa y...**

S: **Hay algo que no entiendo...** —interrumpía a Kurt —**Así que sácame de la duda Porcelana, ¿Como es que la contrataron usando faldas escocesas y chalequitos de renos?** —las carcajadas de todos inundaban la sala de coro.

K: **Eso era lo que quería explicar... Supongo Santana, ya que has visto las revistas, la has visto de gala, que por lo demás se ve estupenda... Lo que es la vida diaria, créeme, los renos y los escoceses salieron de su vida... Ahora Finn, te lo digo así, buenos tragos, buena comida, un gran apartamento en Manhattan, fabulosa en el escenario y pretendiente de impacto... Si lo resumimos, Brodway, y tu... Hermanito, ya no entras en su mundo **—el chico aludido le frunció el ceño ya que notaba como todos volvían a estallar en carcajadas, pero esta vez se reían de él, cosa que no le agrado mucho.

Los chicos siguieron largo rato hablando de sus vidas, preguntándose de las dos chicas que aun no llegaban, si se quedarían toda la semana y que es lo que harían en la semana.

Eran cerca de las 10.00 y Rachel junto con Rony y los dos niños llegaban al aparcamiento del Instituto, luego del desayuno, arreglaron una que otra cosa antes de partir y uno que otro juguete por si Amir se aburría y no encontraba otro niño con que jugar.

Comenzaban a bajar del auto y la morocha ya estaba entrando en un ataque de nervios, el pequeño se fue todo el camino preguntando, que a que iban, porque iban, quienes estarían allí, etc. No tenía cabeza para responder todo, no veía a sus amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, si bien vio a Kurt una que otra vez, no cruzaron más que unas palabras, nadie sabía que tenía un hijo, tanto sus padres como los de rubia, cuando les preguntaban acerca de Amir, porque los veían con ellos, esquivaban las preguntan y no respondían, no lo negaban, pero tampoco lo afirmaban.

A: **¿Sabes donde es la reunión?** —susurraba a su hermana, la que asintió con la cabeza.

Be: **¡Eh! Rach, nos vemos a dentro** —la morocha los miró confundida —**El que llega ultimo es un cabeza hueca** —se dirigía a su hermano guiñándole un ojo.

R: **¡¿Qué?!** —la morocha reaccionó tarde, los dos se adentraban en el instituto —**¡Beeeeeth! ¡AMIR!**

Ry: **Jajajajajaja ¿En qué pensabas cuando los trajiste?**

R: **Cállate Rony, no ayudas** —no estaba enojada, más bien preocupada y ansiosa.

Ry: **No, en serio... Intento ayudarte, por eso te digo, la rubia te mata, eso seguro.**

R: **¿Porque no me detuviste? **—decía claramente afectada por la situación —**¡Quinn me va a matar!**

Ry: **Jajajaja **—se agarraba la panza de la risa —**Te va a cortar en trocitos y luego te come.**

R: **Ya calla... Y entremos** —dijo, respirando hondo, como intentado sacar fuerzas de alguna parte.

Beth y Amir corrían por los pasillos del McKinley, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del coro, se adentraron un poco, Beth le hacía gestos a su hermano de que la siguiera, busca con la mirada a Puck, hasta que dio con él.

Be: **¡Puuuck! **—corría hasta llegar a los brazos de su papá que la levantaba del suelo.

P: **Princesita ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Be: **Vengo a la junta de la mañana, o algo así, dudo que mamá me deje venir en la noche **—decía mientras se encogía de hombros.

S: **¿Tu mamá está fuera? **—preguntaba sorprendida la latina.

Be: **Hola Santana, si, si, yo también estoy muy bien** —decía sarcásticamente la niña —**Y no, no está afuera, me trajo Rachel.**

—**¡¿Rachel?!** —dijeron casi todos a la par.

S: **Espérate... Ésas dos ¿Se han visto?**

Be: **No que yo sepa, pero Rachel pasó por casa de los abuelos, y es mi hermana, no le costaba nada traerme.**

S: **Claro** —dijo —**Igual, escondan los slushies, no vaya a ser que a Quinn le de un ataque de ira porque Berry trajo a su hija.**

Finn: **Santana ya déjalo** —decía —**¿Y tu quién eres pequeño?** —se acercaba y se ponía a la altura de el para saludarlo, mientras los demás posaban sus miradas también en el pequeño, al que recién veían.

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	5. Mi novia

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

Cap. 5

Finn: **¿Y tu quién eres pequeño?** —se acercaba y se ponía a la altura de el para saludarlo, mientras los demás posaban sus miradas también en el pequeño, al que recién veían.

A: **Ni se te ocurra desordenar mi pelo** —decía fastidiado viendo como Finn llevaba su mano directo a su cabeza, ya había tenido suficiente con sus abuelos —**Amir… Mi nombre es Amir **—cambió rápidamente su gesto —**¿Tu como te llamas?**

Finn: **Finn…**

A: **Un gusto conocerte Finn **—dijo el pequeño estrechando su mano.

Schue: **¡Vaya! Pero que educado, William Schuester pequeño, un gusto **—saludaba al pequeño realizando el mismo gesto.

A: **El gusto es mío… **—respondió, rápidamente focalizó su atención en Simon, tenía más o menos su altura, lo miraba curioso, _"Quizás pueda jugar con él"_ pensaba.

B: **Brittany… Pero me puedes decir Britt** —se ponía a la altura y le daba un beso en la mejilla —**Ella es Santana.**

A: **Hola Britt… Hola Santana… ¿Eh?...** —miraba a Beth intentando trasmitirle que quería saber quien era el niño.

Be: **¿El quién es?** —dijo Beth... no esperó respuesta, inmediatamente se precipitó —**Espera… ¿Es su hijo?** —le preguntó a la latina y a Britt.

S: **Si… Sé que es muy guapo Beth, pero ni lo mires es pequeño aun** —la rubia menor rodó los ojos —**Anda Simon, saluda.**

S: **Hola** —dijo el niño tímidamente.

Be: **Que graciosa Santana** —la rubia menor, tenía un sarcasmo igualito al de la madre —**Es igualito a ti Britt, es muy lindo… Y lo digo de amable, no creas cualquier cosa** —dijo mirando a la latina —**Hola Simon** —se acercó un poco y le revolvió el pelo.

A: **¡Hey rubio! ¿Quieres jugar**? —un emocionado Amir comenzaba a mostrarse tal como era —**He traído alguno juguetes, pero están en el auto… Al rato los vamos a buscar, si quieres **—Simon asintió con su cabeza —**¿A este le comieron la lengua los ratones**? —le susurró Amir a su hermana, pero la latina alcanzó a escuchar.

S: **¡HEY! Cuidado niño, mira que mi hijo dijo que sí, así que agradece que tengas diversión** —Amir levantó una ceja y frunció el ceño.

A: **No te voy a contestar nada solo por dos cosas, la primera eres una mujer, muy bella por lo demás** —le hizo ojitos de niño bueno y prosiguió —**segundo y la más importante, mi mamá me ha hablado de ti, de cuando estaban en el instituto, dijo que eras muy vengativa, así que prefiero no meterme contigo… Además, quiero jugar con Simon, y eres su mamá... necesito tu permiso.**

Mike: **¡Wow! ¿Qué edad tienes pequeño?** —decía un asombrado Mike, nadie desafiaba a la latina.

A: **Tengo 7** —encogía los hombros —**¿Por qué?**

S: **¿¡Tienes 7 años!?** —una sorprendida latina casi lo grito —**¿Beth de donde lo sacaste?** —hasta ella misma se sorprendió.

Be: **jajajaja ¿Cómo que de donde lo saqué?** —dijo extrañada —**Y si tiene 7, pero no lo subestimen ¿Eh?, se los digo en serio.**

B: **Es tierno** —Britt siempre encuentra lo bueno de todo —**Además parece un buen niño… Al parecer eres muy inteligente, pero te voy a decir algo pequeño, cuidado con Santana, si puede ser muy vengativa jajajaja.**

A: **Gracias, y sí soy muy inteligente, de eso no cabe** **duda** —esbozaba una sonrisa y dejaba mostrar un poco el orgullo Fabray... que adquirió de cierta rubia —**Creo que tu eres más accesible** —dijo por lo bajo, pero muchos escucharon y lo miraron un poco extraño ante lo dicho, y Beth ya venía lo que se avecinaba —**Eres muy bella… Lástima que seas demasiado mayor para mi** —Britt estaba a punto de largarse a reír, el pequeño era un coqueto, si algo bueno le enseñó alguna vez Thommas, fue, que un alago a una mujer siempre y cuando el momento lo amerite, será bien recibido, cuando el pequeño agregó —**Quizás algún día... cuando sea mayor, por ahora me conformo con que me dejes jugar con Simon…** —miró al niño rubio y le preguntó —**¿Hablas cierto?** **Porque no tengo ni idea de hacer señas con las manos.**

S: **¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! **—la latina casi se fue de espaldas.

Ry: **¿Escuchaste eso Rach?**

R: **¡Ay no! Amir… Quinn me mata, Quinn me mata… **—salió corriendo —**¡Corre! **—le decía a Rony, llegaba a la puerta y pudo notar como Santana estaba roja por el coraje —**¡Amir! ¿Qué rayos hiciste?**

A: **Nada mami** —se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que todos se miraban, habían escuchado bien, dijo "MAMI" —**Solo le pregunte a Simon si hablaba, no ha dicho ninguna palabra desde que llegué, cosa que es muy raro, los niños solemos hablar mucho** —lo señaló haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, algunos comenzaban a mirar al niño con extrañeza, desde luego se parecía muchísimo a Rachel, la verborragia era particular de ella y al parecer del niño también —**Solo quería saberlo, ni modo jugar con él si no habla… Y luego que dije eso, ¿Santana?** —Dijo dudoso y la morocha la miró y le asintió al pequeño —**Estalló furiosa.**

Beth no pudo más y estalló en risa, era demasiado para ella.

Be: **Amir… Es bueno ser sincero, pero no tanto** —decía entre risa y risa —**Si quieres tener amigos no debes decir ésas cosas** —el niño la miró confundida —**jajajaja en serio, así que ya sabes… nota mental, no preguntes nada, sólo… grábatelo** —el pequeño rodó los ojos.

A: **Ok… Lo siento** —se dirigió a la latina —**No volverá a suceder** —miró a su madre —**Por favor, por favor no le cuentes a…**

R: **¡No le contaré! **—Se apresuró a decir antes que dijera algo que no sabría como explicar, prefería esperar a la rubia —**Lo siento Santana… Hola chicos **—dijo un tanto tímida —**Él es Amir… mi… mi hijo y ella es Rony, una amiga **—todos asintieron con una sonrisa, se lo imaginaban de alguna forma.

Finn: **¿Es tu hijo? **—preguntaba muy sorprendido.

A: **¿Qué parte de lo que dijo no entendiste?**

R: **¡Amir!... Lo siento Finn **—se disculpaba —**Mira, te lo voy a decir así…O te portas bien, o se me olvidas que eres mi hijo y te mando caminando de vuelta a casa ¿Entendido?** —dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño que frunció el ceño al oír eso.

A: **¿Y ahora que hice?** —dijo poniendo su mejor carita de cachorro apenado.

Schue: **¡Wow! Rachel… tanto tiempo** —intentaba cambiar el tema y calmar el ambiente —**Tienes un hijo muy asombroso** —intentaba no sonar sarcástico.

Beth y Rony reían silenciosamente ganándose una mirada fulminante de la morocha.

R: **No tiene que mentir profesor Schue, tengo claro que mi hijo es un tanto… especial, algunas veces… Pero venga aquí** —dijo abrazándolo —**En serio lo siento chicos** —decía deshaciendo el abrazo y mirando a su hijo —**Es un tanto caprichoso, pero lo conocerán, estaremos una semana aquí, no es tan malo, un poco travieso, revoltoso, hiperactivo… Ok, sí a veces hasta yo lo odio, pero no lo subestimen ¿Eh?, después de todo es mi hijo, sabe como comportarse cuando lo amerita.**

Mercedes: **Ya nos dijo eso Beth diva… Ven aquí** —la abrazaba.

K: **Yo también quiero** —se unía al abrazo.

R: **¿Qué les dijo Beth?** — preguntó deshaciendo el abrazo y mirando a Beth un poco preocupada.

Blaine: **Que no subestimáramos al pequeño, pero nunca nos dijo que era tu hijo, sino habríamos sabido eso desde un principio** —un cariñoso morocho se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Finn: **Hola Rach** —se acercaba a la morena y le daba un cálido abrazo —**Tanto tiempo ¿No?** —los demás rodaban los ojos.

R: **Si, mucho** —decía deshaciendo el abrazo y le regalaba una sonrisa.

Finn: **El papá de Amir debe ser muy afortunado** —la morocha se tenso, no sabía como responder ante eso, no estaba realmente preparada, nunca pensó que le preguntarían directamente, quizás esperarían a que ella quisiera aclarara un poco las cosas, pero que se podía esperar, era Finn, no todos cambian, no tenía mucho tacto para esas cosas, solo lo dijo y ya.

R: **No… bueno sí… no, Finn, Amir…**

A: **No tengo papá** —intervino el pequeño, la morocha quería salir corriendo del lugar, Amir nunca se podía quedar callado, era igual que ella.

Finn: **Ah… yo, bueno… lo siento Rach, no… no quería** —se sintió un poco mal, por una parte, la otra le daba cierta esperanza.

R: **No te preocupes Finn, no hay problema** —se intentó relajar un poco, pero no sabía como proseguir, en algún momento preguntarían y la rubia aun no estaba ahí.

Finn: **Yo, no quería Rach, en serio no sabía** —el ex-quarterback insistía.

R: **En serio Finn, ya está, no hay drama** —dijo con una sonrisa por lo que había dicho —**Y eso que yo… Amo el drama.**

Luego de una que otra nueva disculpa de Finn, todos los chicos querían robar la atención de la diva, la saludaban efusivamente, realmente la extrañaban, pero lo cotilla no se los quitaba nadie. Las charlas siguieron amenas, todos hablaban y le preguntaban a la morocha sobre su vida en New York, como era Brodway, aunque ninguno se animaba a preguntar cualquier cosa relacionada acerca del pequeño o el papá de éste.

—**Ésta es mi oportunidad para tenerla de vuelta.**

K: **¿Qué cosas dices Finn?**

Finn: **Vamos Kurt, no es obvio, mírala, está hermosa, además cuando me abrazó y luego me sonrió… aun está esa chispa de cuando éramos adolescentes, en el fondo todavía me debe amar **—decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

K: **Finn, en serio, no te lo tomes a mal, pero tiene un hijo… **—Kurt no podía creer lo que su hermano decía —**…una vida, quizás te precipitas… no sabemos mucho de ella, y no creo que esté bueno preguntarle aun, cuando quiera nos cuenta.**

Finn: **Por favor hermano, yo sé que le gusto, además he cambiado, estoy seguro que sería un buen padre, además el niño está grande, me ahorraría el hecho de perder sueño por las noche y cambiar pañales ¿No?**

K: **A veces me pregunto si realmente tienes un cerebro, y si lo tienes ¿Realmente lo usas?**

Finn: **Vamos Kurt, el primer amor nunca se olvida, mírate tu y Blaine, están felices… ¿Porqué yo no puedo tener eso con Rachel ahora?**

K: **No sé, dime tú** —Finn iba a contestarle, pero Kurt siguió —**Tiene un hijo Finn, no creo que sea bueno meterte ahí, van 10 años, no sabes nada de ella...**

Finn: **Gracias por tu apoyo** —se disgustó un poco —**De todas maneras, me jugaré todas mis cartas… Si tiene algún nuevo novio, ya veremos, estoy seguro que al final, se queda conmigo.**

K: **Finn ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?** —Fruncía el ceño —**Rachel ha madurado, mírala, se ve radiante, quizás está enamorada, o que se yo y aun no está preparada para hablar de ello.**

Finn: **No creo, además las revistas y eso lo dirían ¿No?**

K: **Si, o sea se supone, mira… no sé como lo hizo para que nadie se enterara que tiene un hijo, pero debe haber pagado mucho dinero Finn, quizás el padre del niño sea importante o algo así.**

Finn: **Pero no están juntos, tú escuchaste al niño, dijo que no tenía padre, quizás ni lo conoce.**

K: **¡Eso no lo sabes Finn! **—Kurt negaba con la cabeza —**Es tu hermano Kurt, recuérdalo **—decía mientras se alejaba del ex-quarterback un tanto enojado por el comportamiento de Finn.

Todos estaban muy contentos, estaban juntos, por fin, después de mucho tiempo.

Amir y Simon se llevaron bien de inmediato, el morocho mandaba y el otro asentía, quien lo iba a imaginar un Berry dominando a un López.

Amir logró convencer a Rachel para ir a buscar uno que otro juguete al auto, se fueron a un rincón del salón de coro y ahí se divertían, a ratos alguno de los chicos se les unía o le llevaba algo de comer. Los grandes seguían adentrándose en diversos temas, aunque no faltaban uno que otras bromas entre ellos y los siempre e infaltables comentarios sarcásticos de Santana. Pero había alguien que aun no estaba cómoda del todo, algo le faltaba... una rubia, ¿quizás?

Ry: **¿Qué pasa Rach?** —la notaba inquieta.

R: **No ha llegado, no me ha llamado… ¿Si le pasó algo?** —ya comenzaba a tener el leve presentimiento de que la rubia podría haberse arrepentido y no ir.

Ry: **Anda, no te preocupes más… sal un rato y la llamas… yo te** **cubro **—le guiño un ojo y fue donde los chicos, se estaba llevando bien con ellos, no demoró en conectar y comenzar una que otra charla.

Rachel salió de la sala y se dirigió a los estacionamientos del instituto.

Un tono, dos, tres tonos…

Q: **¿Qué pasa amor?** —decía la rubia desde al otro lado de la línea.

R: **¿Dónde estas? Yo ya estoy aquí, hace como una hora, y nada que apareces, ¿acaso no quieres venir?, si es así me dices, y te excuso, no se, pero por favor ven… te necesito **—decía casi al borde de las lágrimas —**No te he mencionado, íbamos a hablar lo nuestro juntas, pero parece que la señorita entro en pánico…** —estaba un poco alterada, estaba nerviosa por lo que la rubia fuera a hacer.

Q: **Rach**

R: **¡No! Dime ¿Dónde estas?**

Q: **Pero amor…**

R: **¡Limítate a contestar lo que pregunto! **—luego de ese grito la morocha escucho un pitido —**Me colgó, no me lo puedo creer** —volvió a entrar al instituto como alma que la lleva el diablo, tan enojada estaba que no pudo notar que la rubia estaba justo detrás de ella.

Cuando la rubia estaba bajando del auto sintió su móvil sonar, vio que era Rachel y contestó, cuando caminaba junto con Thommy a la entrada pudo ver a la morocha, se acercó, pero Rachel estaba tan alterada que no pudo notar siquiera la presencia de Quinn.

T: **Jajajajajaja **—el morocho se agarraba la panza —**No te vio.**

Q: ¡**No me digas!**

T: **Es imposible que no te haya visto… ¿Viste como se fue? **—decía aun riéndose, pero al notar la mirada retadora de Quinn, se puso más serio —**Vamos rubia entremos… **—le duró poco lo serio —**¿Tanto se enojó como para no darse cuenta que estabas detrás de ella? jajajaja No me lo puedo creer.**

Q: **Es Rachel ¿que esperabas?... el drama la supera **—dijo mordiéndose el labio —**Además estaba alterada, supongo que contar lo nuestro la tiene mal igual que a mi, pero ella recién lo comienza a asumir… aun así…** —no siguió, se perdió en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que tienen nombre y apellido, Rachel Barbra Berry.

T: **Jajajaja estás tan jodida rubia **—el chico la sacó de sus pensamientos repentinamente.

Q: **¿Por qué lo dices? **—seguían hablando mientras se adentraban en el McKinley, en dirección a la sala del coro.

T: **Mírate la cara de tonta enamorada que tienes, todo lo que hace esa morocha te encanta y no lo sabes disimular.**

Q: **Si** —se puso colorada —**Estoy jodidamente enamorada, pero soy feliz, así que puedo poner la cara que quiera.**

Se encontraban a un paso de la puerta y Thommy se dirigió a ella con una mirada de apoyo.

T: **¿Estás lista?**

La rubia sonrió asintiendo, iba a hablar, pero pudo escuchar una vocecita conocida.

Q: **Los trajo **—si, ésa vocecita, era Amir, no cabía duda, negaba con la cabeza, pero con una amplia sonrisa, tomó aire —**Estoy lista.**

T: **Así me gusta rubia… a todo esto **—una sonrisa maliciosa se hacia presente en Thommy —**Ahora si vas a decir ¡Hola Lima! Jajajaja **—la rubia se puso como tomate, pero el celular de Thommy sonó, librándolo de cualquier furia que fuera a desatarse, le hizo un gesto de que entrara sola.

Respiró hondo, dio unos pasos más y entró en la sala de coro.

Q: **Hola chicos **—decía tímidamente.

S: **¡FABRAY! **—corría a abrazar a su amiga, atrás la seguía Britt, las tres se fundieron en un abrazo cálido, lleno de emotividad, demostrando todo lo que se habían extrañado durante estos años, duró un poco más de lo esperado.

Quinn sintió un poco de culpa, un halo de tristeza se dejaba ver en su rostro, _"Quizás, debimos venir antes"_ pensaba la rubia.

Rachel miraba la escena un tanto emocionada, sabía que para la rubia todo era un tanto difícil, pero le alegraba, sabía que en el fondo los extrañaba a todos aunque dijera lo contrario, muchas veces se replanteaba el hecho de porque no sólo la obligo a que vinieran, no eran tan difícil después de todo, además ella sabía, que los fantasmas que atormentaban a Quinn estaban más que superados, su padre había vuelto con su madre, la aceptaba tal como era, le había pedido perdón, tenían un hijo maravilloso, tenían a Beth, los mismos padres de la morena estaban en sus vidas, Shelby, eran felices, pero había algo dentro de la rubia, que siempre la hacía desistir, ni ella misma lo podía explicar.

Schue: **Es un gusto tenerte aquí Quinn **—la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla —**Te ves muy bien ¿Eh? Mírate, digna de una fotógrafa famosa.**

Q: **Jajajaja ¿Fotógrafa famosa? Que va, solo hago lo que me gusta, además eso es un hobby, soy muy buena, pero con eso no sobreviviría, no soy la mejor dentro de ese campo… en realidad soy publicista en New York.**

K: **¡Vaya! Eso si que no me lo esperaba **—decía sorprendido.

Q: **¿Qué cosa? **—preguntaba la rubia.

K: **Aparte de que seas publicista… que vivas en New York ¿Cómo es que no te he visto?**

Q: **Suelo estar muy ocupada, trabajo en una gran empresa, donde soy algo así como la jefa… además no visito mucho, el área de Brodway jajajaja **—la rubia buscó la mirada de su morocha hasta que la encontró —**Además estos últimos meses han sido un poco locos, supongo que de ahí la idea de fotógrafa famosa…** —miro a Santana levantándole una ceja —**Me encontré con Santana en L.A., pero supongo que ya les dijo, estuve ahí un tiempo, iba y venía entre New York y L.A. hasta que me mandaron a llamar de Miami, y luego bueno, luego estoy aquí, en Lima.**

K: **Pero a ti si que te está yendo bien **—dijo —**mejor de lo que incluso pudimos haber creído.**

Q: **No es nada, se han dado las cosas… estoy muy fe…**

T: **¿Eh? Permiso… Quinn **—el morocho entraba y se acercaba a la rubia

Schue: **Tú debes ser el esposo... **—dijo muy tranquilamente Schue

R: **¡¿QUÉ?! **—una morocha un tanto alterada y confusa se hacía notar.

Schue: **Su esposo…** —el profesor miraba a la rubia —**¿No?...En el mail decía que estabas casada y que vendrías con él.**

Q: **Bueno… yo, si, o sea, estoy casada… pero ¿Por qué asume que él es mi esposo?**

Schue: **¿No… no es?**

Q: **No profesor, pero no se preocupe…** —miró a la morocha pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada —**él es Thommas.**

T: **Un gusto Thommas Farrel** —estrechaba la mano del profesor —**mejor amigo de Quinn y su asistente personal** —miró a Kurt —**Un gusto** —un poco más cariñoso de lo normal —**Pero tu me puedes decir Thommy, a mi no me moles…**

Q: **¡Thommas! Ni se te ocurra, son mis amigos… Por favor **—la rubia le suplicaba con la mirada, conocía muy bien a su amigo, su mejor amigo, nunca perdía oportunidad, gay y con un ego igual o más alto que el de Quinn, se sabía guapo, todos se lo decían, incluso Quinn tuvo un momentáneo enamoramiento hacia él, hasta que supo que era gay. Thommas era muy confiado en sí mismo, aunque no creía en el amor, nunca había tenido una pareja estable, solo buscaba aventuras de una noche y Quinn no estaba dispuesta a lidiar con Kurt luego, sabía que era muy parecido a Rachel., o sea muy intenso.

T: **Bueno rubia… Tranquila, sólo me presentaba** —Blaine casi lo fulminó con la mirada.

S: **¡Vaya! Que amigo ¿No Fabray?** —decía —**Ahora… ¿Cómo es eso que estás casada?**

Q: **Si, estoy casada y muy contenta** —no era capaz aun de decir que Rachel era su "esposo", como todos creían.

S: **Así lo vemos** —dijo con una sonrisa pícara —**Ya suéltalo Fabray ¿Quién es?... ¿Millonario? ¿Rubio? ¿Empresario?... ¡Vamos! ¡Habla de una vez!** —nadie lo notaba, pero la atención de la rubia estaba puesta en Rachel y Finn que conversaban algo alejados de todos.

Finn: **¿Cómo has estado Rach? Digo, bueno… tienes un hijo ¿No?**

R: **Si Finn, tengo un hijo** —rodaba los ojos.

Finn: **Le hace falta una figura paterna ¿No crees?**

R: **¿Qué?** —la morocha no se lo creía —**No se, si te preocupas por mí y mi hijo, o intentas algo conmigo, en serio Finn, estoy tranquila en este momento de mi vida y feliz, muy feliz** —intentaba sonar sincera y tranquila, pero la situación le era bastante incómoda.

Finn: **Claro que sí Rach, te creo ¿Eh? Pero han pasado años desde que te dejé ir, aunque también te dije que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar y yo, si es que perdiste amor por mí, te volvería a enamorar.**

La morocha no creía lo que oía, acaso escuchaba bien, Finn aun creía que tenía posibilidades con ella.

R: **Bueno, yo Finn… Es… es complicado** —Rachel no sabía como explicarle, debía esperar a hablar con la rubia y decirlo juntas.

Finn: **Entiendo Rach… yo tampoco te he olvidado, quizás por eso ninguna de mis relaciones funcionó** —la morocha casi escupe la bebida que estaba tomando.

S: **¡Hey! ¡Fabray!** —Amir recién escuchaba su apellido y asomó su cabeza, estaba jugando con Simon, por lo que antes no tomó atención.

Q: **¿Qué pasa? No me grites Santana… ¡Dios! Mucho tiempo sin tus gritos** —decía con una mueca graciosa.

B: **Santy** —la bailarina miraba con reproche a Santana —**No te preocupes Quinnie, si no estas lista aun para contarnos o algo, no hay problema.**

Q: **Gracias Britt **—la rubia logró, por fin, ver donde estaba su hijo, notó que jugaba con otro pequeño, rubio de casi la misma edad, cruzaron miradas y le sonrió, y supo lo que se avecinaba.

A: **¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁ! **—Se paro corriendo hacia su madre, estaba hablando con la latina y creyó que le había dicho lo que hizo antes —**No sabía que sí hablaba… **—decía llegando hasta donde su madre con la respiración entrecortada de la carrera que había hecho —**En serio mamá, soy inocente de todo lo que me acuse ella **—dijo apuntándola.

Quinn lo miró confusa, se mordió el labio y notó las miradas de todos, no sabía realmente cómo explicar todo, sentía como murmuraba por lo bajo "DIJO MAMÁ... DIJO MAMÁ... ¿NO ERA HIJO DE RAHCEL?".

Finn logró escuchar el murmullo y le hizo gesto a la morena para que se acercasen.

Q: **Amir, desde el principio que no entiendo nada **—le dijo, intentando expresar serenidad, no quería que nadie notara su nerviosismo, aun se debatía internamente la forma correcta de decir que Rachel era su esposa, el pequeño iba a hablar, pero la rubia, le hizo un gesto de que aun no terminaba —**Primero ¿Qué haces aquí?, segundo, te he dicho que es de mala educación gritar y además no saludar, tercero ¿De qué eres inocente?**

A: **Vine porque no me quería aburrir en casa y me hice un amigo **—dijo apuntando hacia donde seguía Simon —**Perdón por gritar y hola de nuevo mamá… Y soy inocente, si bueno… no, es que Simon no hablaba y pensé que era mudo o algo así, al parecer Santana se enojó por lo que dije, no le quise decir más porque tu dijiste que era vengativa y no quiero que me caiga un Slashie encima** —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

S: **¡Espera un momento ahí rubia!** —intervino antes de que Quinn dijera algo, no entendía nada, en realidad nadie en entendía nada —**¿Porqué te dijo mamá?... ¿No que era tu hijo Berry?** —se dirigió a la morocha.

Q: **Bueno, eso tiene una explicación** —dijo —**Para empezar, si, es el hijo de Rachel** —la cara de todos era digna de ser fotografiada —**Es que bueno, yo… yo…** —no lograba hilar palabra alguna.

K: **¡Ya habla Fabray! **—el chico se comenzaba a desesperar, al igual que todos, pero de la impresión nadie reaccionaba, estaban mudos, peor, parecían estatuas, ni que Quinn fuera la mismísima Medusa.

Q: **Bueno yo… yo, soy como… ¡Una segunda mamá! Eso… si** —la morocha casi se va de espaldas, ¿que quería decir la rubia? —**Yo y Rachel nos hemos visto unas cuantas veces… En casa de Shelby, ha llevado a Amir con ella y me he encariñado, eso, me dice mamá por… el cariño si, eso** —_"La mato… como dice eso, en serio Quinn, ¿segunda mamá?, ¿mamá por cariño?... mejor te escapabas y ni venías a la reunión"_ pensaba la morocha que estaba roja por el enojo,_ "Haz algo Rachel… piensa, vamos di algo, no seas cagona"_.

R: **Si **—dijo la morocha —**Nos hemos visto.**

Mercedes: **¿Ya entablan una conversación civilizada entonces? **—preguntaba Mercedes.

La rubia iba a contestar, pero la diva fue más rápida.

R: **¡NO! Entre ella y yo no hay conversación que entablar **—Rony, Thommy y Beth no sabían donde meterse, sabían que habría guerra, la rubia la miró extrañada, ok, ella dijo al malo, pero que aun no pudieran ni cruzar palabras, ni Quinn se lo creía —**Y ya que nos estamos sincerando, debo decir que les he mentido…** - _"Dilo Rachel, di que es tu esposa, eso tienes que decir. ¿Por qué dijiste que no hablaban? ¡Dios! Rachel antes de hablar intenta meditar un poco"_ se decía la morocha así misma - **¡Rony es mi novia!** —luego de decir esto, le cayó un balde de agua fría, metafóricamente, la morocha no sabía donde meterse _"¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE RACHEL?"_ se decía, la rubia por otro lado aun estaba en shock, había escuchado bien, ¿dijo que Rony era su novia?, _"¿EN QUÉ TE METISTE FABRAY?... Que pensabas, mamá por cariño, ¿En serio? Estás mal Fabray, muy mal... Ésta si que no te la perdona"_ pensaba la rubia.

Finn: **¿Qué ustedes qué? **—el ex-quarterback no se lo podía creer.

Rony por su parte palideció al escuchar eso, como se le ocurría a la morocha decir tal barbaridad, no quería ver a una Quinn furiosa, no, cualquier cosa menos eso, ni el beso en el avión le causo tanto pánico.

"_¡¿QUÉ PENSABA CUANDO SE ME OCURRIÓ VENIR?_", eso era lo que pensaban Thommas, Beth y por supuesto Rony.

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	6. Recordando el principio

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

Cap. 6

_No todo es color de rosa…_ más de una vez escuché a mi madre decirlo, era una niña, yo quería que todo fuera rosa, en el sentido literal claro está, quería ser una princesa y tener un castillo, me imaginaba casada con un príncipe, hermoso, cariñoso, atento, pero… no, mi mamá nunca me dejó soñar, decía que la vida no estaba para eso, que habían cosas más importantes, si claro, más importantes, tan importantes como ir todos los malditos Jueves a las 18.00 a tomar clases de piano, que aprender ballet, etiqueta y buenos modales, bueno, quizás lo último era importante, pero no eran necesarias las clases ¿No? Bastaba con que ella me lo enseñara, después de todo era mi madre, pero no tenía tiempo para ello, siempre estaba en el club con mi padre, los Fabray tenemos una reputación que cuidar, una vida social que alimentar, somos intachables decía mi padre, una y otra vez como si se tratase de un mantra.

Debo reconocer que muchas veces deseé estar en un parque y que ambos desde algún asiento, me vigilarán, que me compraban un helado, me empujaban en los balancines, pero nunca sucedió, como nunca ocurrió que soñara, lo más cercano a ello fue... ¿Cómo llamarlo? Aspiración, quizás... Si, eso, aspiración. Y ésa aspiración fue entrar a las animadoras y ser mejor que Franny. Aunque con el tiempo me di cuenta que las aspiraciones son malas, si, ni se les ocurra decir lo contrario, porque es la pura y santa verdad y es que son distintas a los sueños, las aspiraciones es tan llenas de rencor... Aspirar, aspirar no es más que una manera oculta de decir que lo que queremos, que lo que ansiamos, es poder, no importa como lo conseguiremos, lo importante es que lo tendremos, no importa a quien dañarás, harás sufrir, llorar o lastimar, lo harás, porque a eso aspiras. Soñar, soñar es distinto, un sueño es algo grande, necesitas ayuda, necesitas apoyo, confianza, sin alguien que te enseñe como alcanzar eso, solo estás destinado a aspirar a algo, suena vacío, pero es la realidad de muchos, ésa fue mi realidad, así me sentí muchas veces, vacía. Y hoy, hoy no me siento vacía, hoy tengo sueños, muchos sueños, antes… no los tenía, y me persigue, me tortura, no me deja vivir en paz, quizás por el daño que algún día causé y aun no soy capaz de superar, de perdonarme a mi misma, siempre me pregunto porque recién ahora, soy capaz de ver lo que fui, soberbia y, sí, "perra" con todas sus letras.

Siempre he sentido miedo, miedo de que un día deje de soñar, y vuelva a lastimar, a los que me rodean, a los que hoy me apoyan, que confían en mi, miedo a alzar los muros que un día esa persona pudo derrumbar sin siquiera pedir permiso, a volverme a encerrar, a no sentir, a herir al amor de mi vida, como alguna vez en el pasado hice, sin ella, no sería lo que soy hoy, ella me enseñó a soñar, pero más importante, a creer en mí, a amarme, como soy, como fui y como seré.

_Si mientes, la nariz te crecerá como Pinocho…_ algo bueno que me haya enseñado Russell, recuerdo perfecto cuando se daba vueltas y vueltas hablando de que él era mayor, el padre, un ejemplo a seguir, si como no, quizás intentaba enseñarme lo que era bueno y lo que no, quizás en su juventud cayó muchas veces, por las malas decisiones que tomó, hasta que bueno, hasta que decidió bien ¿No?, quizás intentaba justificar la manera en que me trataba, a todos en realidad, quizás en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no quería que mi hermana y yo cometiéramos sus errores, pero si algo he aprendido en esta vida, es que no importa cuantas veces te digan no, o cuantas veces te digan si, cuantas veces intenten convencerte de que algo esta mal o que algo está bien, solo lo aprenderás cometiendo tú el error, si te puedes levantar y enmendarlo bien, sino, estás jodido y sal del hoyo como puedas, para levantarte necesitas hacerlo, _solo_, perfecto, que te apoyen y te alienten, pero que no lo hagan por ti, sino, dependerás siempre de alguien, y nadie quiere se la maldita lapa. Decía también, y lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, que muchas veces mintió para lograr sus propósitos, que era bueno… ¿Bueno? Que clase de padre le decía eso a su hija, siempre se contradecía, quizás por eso estoy ahora metida en este lío, a veces lamento tener que ser una Fabray, si, lo sé, una Fabray nunca se rinde, eso decía él, podemos morir, pero de las cenizas resucitaremos, si también, ¿Pero que pasa si no queremos? ¿Si estamos tan hundidos y tan dolidos con uno mismo, que quizás es mejor quedarse ahí, en el hoyo o como cenizas? Quizá debí escuchar un poco más a Franny, si mi odiosa hermana, con el tiempo hemos logrado llevamos mejor, y si, más de alguna vez me dijo, que mentir, era malo, pero mucho peor era ocultar la verdad, en ese momento no logré encontrar un punto que marcara la diferencia entre mentir y ocultar la verdad, al fin y al cabo es lo mismo ¿No?, la verdad es que no, no es lo mismo, mentir, si, podemos decir que nos fascina el brócoli, me encanta el color de las cortinas, estás muy delgada, te queda estupendo ése vestido, cuando la realidad es que lo odiamos, el color es horrible, subiste unos kilitos y se nota, y el vestido, ¡Uh! Pero que mal gusto tienes, cuando ocultas la verdad, eres capaz de ocultar hasta tu nombre, tu esencia, básicamente te quitas lo poco de vida que tienes, construyes muros a tu alrededor, ocultar la verdad es el sinónimo de no dejar entrar en tu vida y en tu corazón a cualquiera que quiera llegar a ellos, y una vez que lo hacemos, debemos, si o si, volver a hacerlo para encubrir la primera ¿Mentira? Sí, digámosle mentira, al final de todo suena hasta más lindo ¿Cierto? El problema es que sin darnos cuenta nos metemos en un laberinto sin salida, y… así me siento, no tengo escape. ¿En que pensaba cuando dije tantas idioteces? Era sólo decir "SÍ" es nuestro hijo, porque, ¡Es nuestro!, y luego decir que estábamos casadas, felices, ¡Dios! Y muy felices y decir que la amo, la amo tanto que duele.

Dos, tres, cuatro...

Los segundos más largos de toda mi vida, estaba ahí, los miraba, los veía, a todos quietos, como roca, Rachel acaba de decir que Rony era su novia, perfecto, ahora si me estrellé con un iceberg, pero aun estoy a tiempo, el Titanic aun no se hunde ¿No? Me siento como una idiota, sin poder articular palabra alguna, abro y cierro, pero no sale ni una sílaba, me siento morir por dentro, siento que todo quema, si la pierdo… si la pierdo me hundo junto con el maldito crucero… y me pregunto, cuando estás a punto de morir, dicen que siempre piensas en el final, ¿Será eso verdad...?

_**Flashback**_

Después de tomarse una ducha corta, ponerse ropa cómoda, sencilla a decir verdad, lo suficiente para ir a la universidad, revisar que todo estuviera en su bolso, el celular, los libros y su cámara, lo más importante de su vida, aunque pareciera un chiste, era verdad, lo más importante era su cámara, en su vida, con unos corto 18 años, no había nada más.

Salió del loft, si es que así se le podía llamar, un cuarto dentro de un gran edificio, edificio perteneciente al campus, no era grande, a decir verdad era pequeño, una habitación, donde cabía su cama, su televisión y un armario para poner su ropa, dentro de la misma habitación un baño, el único baño, tenía una cocina, o algo así, estaba unida a la, diminuta, sala, y al diminuto, comedor, lo único bueno que tenia, es que le quedaba cerca de donde se impartían las clases, iba tarde, así que tuvo que optar por correr, salió de Lima sin mirar atrás, lo que significa que le importó poco no tener dinero, lo que es sinónimo de que no tenía dinero ni para un skate.

Había sido aceptada en Yale, en la carrera de ciencias jurídicas, básicamente en un futuro iba a ser abogada, llegó, primer día de clases, y no, no le gustó en lo más mínimo, un asco, casi 2 semanas hablando con directores, jefes de carrera y decanos, hasta que lo logró, ahora, estudiaba publicidad, se destacaba y era la primera en cada una de sus clases, le fascinaba ¿Cómo no iba a ser la primera? Y eso que sólo llevaba 2 meses y un poco más.

Era dedicada, hasta autodidacta quizás, tenía un don, de cuando crear se trataba y un poder de convencimiento que pocos tenían, lo amaba, todo, lo que era ahora, se sentía libre, feliz, su padre no estaba, ni su madre, ni su hermana, ni sus amigos, si es que así les podía llamar, nadie la conocía, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en mostrarse tal como era, dulce, tranquila, amistosa, hasta tímida, aunque sin derrumbar sus muros, cada vez que alguien intentaba llegar más allá, intentar cruzar alguna frontera, automáticamente, como si de un ascensor se tratara, se cerraba y se iba a algún piso, a cualquiera.

Era feliz, por lo menos eso creía, siempre que podía paseaba con su cámara por el campus registrando todo lo que podía, todo lo que ella llamaba arte, de alguna manera, arte que según creía era digno de guardar, guardar y nunca olvidar, era su tesoro, encontraba más paz en los objetos inertes que en las misma personas, es que quizás nunca conoció a las personas correctas.

Gracias a uno de sus profesores que un día la vio tomando fotografías, más de una vez la vio a decir verdad y para suerte suya, porque gracias a él, no solo sería publicista, sino también fotógrafa, sí, la ayudó y ahora estaba sacando dos carreras al mismo tiempo, dos profesiones, que más podía pedir, sí, había algo que podía pedir, una bicicleta, porque llegaba tarde, a su primera clase "Técnica fotográfica I".

Q: **Permiso** —decía luego de abrir la puerta y asomar su cabeza al salón, intentando ocultar su falta de respiración, por la casi maratón que acababa de realizar.

—**Adelante, adelante** —le indicaba el profesor, no parecía viejo, ni tampoco tenía cara de ser fotógrafo —**Usted debe ser… la Srta. Fabray** —decía mientras leía una hoja —**Tome asiento.**

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa en modo de asentimiento y se dirigió a uno de los asientos vacíos.

—**Bueno, resumiendo un poco y para que la nueva estudiante entre en ritmo…** —siguió hablando —…**Hoy comenzaremos los proyectos, esto quiere decir que, como todos los años, en convenio con la universidad de NYADA** –_"debe ser broma, no dijo NYADA, no dijo NYADA" _pensaba la rubia —**Sí, veo unas expresiones emocionadas jajaja fotografiaremos personas, no plantas, ni objetos como lo hemos hecho las últimas semanas, y sí fotografiaremos actores, o para ser más exactos futuros actores** —_"¡Dios! Si dijo NYADA, ¿Dónde más habrían actores sino?"_ —**Para llevar el proyecto acabo, se reunirán en grupos que yo mismo formaré, entonces empecemos….Y el último grupo… William Forks… Amanda Saints… Thommas Farrel…** –_"¿Thommas Farrel? Él está en publicidad conmigo… alguien que conozco, eso es bueno" __**–…**_**Danniel Saints y por último, la chica nueva… Lucy Fabray **—a la rubia no le hizo mucha gracia que dijeran su primer nombre —**Reúnanse, hablen, conózcanse… Empezaremos mañana, serán dos arduos días…** —Thommas levantaba su mano —**Sr. Farrel, no se preocupe, baje la mano, los que siguen dos carreras se les entregará un certificado en donde se expresa la petición de consentimiento, para que puedan faltar a sus clases o exámenes** —el morocho asintió —**Bien, cada grupo trabajará con un grupo diferente de actores, de diferentes años, así que será todo un desafío, lidiarán tanto con novatos y otros no tan novatos… Divas, si lo quieren llamar así.**

Todos comenzaron a moverse dentro del salón buscando a sus respectivos compañeros.

—**¡Hey! Rubia… Quinn ¿Cierto? **—se acercaba.

Q: **Sí, ¿Thommas?**

T: **Claro **—dijo mientras acercaba una silla —**Al parecer no te gusta tu primer nombre...**

Q: **No en realidad **—hizo una mueca —**Tiene un porqué… algún día quizás te cuente.**

T: **Perfecto** —dijo alzando las cejas —**¿Entonces? Eso significa solo una cosa **—la rubia lo miró extrañada —**Nos veremos fuera de clases **—dijo alzando las cejas.

Q: **Jajajaja Sí, significa eso… Supongo **—respondió mordiéndose el labio.

—**Hola… Un gusto Amanda… Amanda Saints **—repetía el gesto del morocho y se sentaba en una silla cercana.

Q: **Quinn… Quinn Fabray **—la chica iba a hablar, pero la rubia fue más rápida —**Olvida el Lucy, por favor.**

—**Ok… ya decía yo, que no había alguna Quinn por aquí jajaja **—la rubia la miró confundida.

—**Danniel, mismo apellido **—dijo mirando a Amanda —**Gemelos** —dijo de forma obvia, sentándose al lado de su hermano.

T: **Un gusto, Thommas **—estrechaban sus manos.

—**¡Hey bro! **—chocaba los 5 con el morocho.

T: **¡Heyyyyy!... ¿Eh?... Quinn, él es Will, también estudia publicidad.**

Q: **¡Oh!... Lo siento, soy un poco despistada, un gusto **—dijo un tanto avergonzada, pero la verdad es que nunca lo vio en una clase con ella.

—**No te preocupes, de todas maneras yo si te conozco, eres la mejor de la clase… Cuidado chicos** —dijo dirigiéndose a los demás —**Miren que así como la ven, nos deja a todos mal, es muy buena, en todo me atrevería a decir** —coqueteaba, causando que la rubia se incomodara un poco.

Q: **No es para tanto, solo me gusta lo que estudio** —mientras mostraba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Pasaron la clase hablando, comenzaron comentando lo que harían al día siguiente, ideas y posibles escenarios, luego siguieron hablando de una que otra tontería, una que otra broma, los gustos de cada uno, porque estudiaban fotografía, si tenían novio o novia, estaban solos, vivían con sus padres, entre otras cosas.

Congenió con todos, pero con Thommas, con él tuvo una rara conexión, especial se podría decir, recién lo conocía, o quizás no. Luego de ésa clase, siguió junto a él todo el día, compartían todas la clases, así que almorzaron juntos, luego pasearon por el campus, hablaron de temas un poco más profundos y compartieron la cena. Por fin, encontraba algo parecido a un amigo, parecía ser alguien de confianza, llegó a pensar incluso que podría ser un buen novio, hasta que bueno, hablaron tanto, que le terminó confesando que era gay y uno muy orgulloso, con un ego que casi se llegaba a palpar, a la rubia le molestó, al final no eran tan distintos. Tuvo con él un sentimiento extraño, que nunca antes tuvo, entabló una confianza inmediata, era extraño, pero a decir verdad no le incomodó, además lo necesitaba, aunque no lo expresará, la soledad la mataba por dentro.

Llegó la noche, se despidió del muchacho que la dejó en su edificio, lo mejor, Thommas vivía en el edificio de enfrente. Subió las escaleras, llegó a su piso, se preparó tila, sabía que lo más probables era que no podría dormir, se recostó en su cama y sólo podía pensar en una cosa "Rachel Berry", comenzaba una larga noche, mañana iría a NYADA, lo que significaba que estaría allí, era poco probable encontrarla en una Universidad, son enormes, no podía tener tanta mala suerte, no, no podía, era casi imposible que justo a su grupo, le tocara fotografiar a los de primer año.

No quería ver a nadie, sentía que toda la dureza y entereza que había logrado obtener hasta ése punto, el optar por no volver atrás, dejar a todos y cada una de las personas que alguna vez estuvieron en su vida, podía quebrarse con solo ver a alguien.

Se despertaba con muy mala cara, le costó en demasía conciliar el sueño, una ducha rápida, panecillos, un café cargado.

El camino al punto de reunión se le hizo demasiado corto, aunque paso a un almacén a comprar la Red Bull, la noche había sido pésima y el café no hizo su trabajo. Esperar el bus que pasara por ellos, ¡Dios! Sintió que fueron segundos, y el viaje hasta NYADA, ¡Qué! ¿Minutos? Por un momento quiso que el tiempo se parara y salir corriendo de allí.

Recorrieron parte del campus hasta que llegaron a un salón enorme, preparado y dispuesto para tomar fotografías, paredes blancas, miles de telares de colores para utilizar, una pared verde, para cambiar escenarios.

—**Bueno chicos, aquí trabajarán durante todo el día… Alístense, revisen sus cámaras, lo que ocuparán, los escenarios, temas… Yo iré a buscar a sus modelos.**

Eran el único grupo en ése salón, _"¿Habrían más de los mismos?" _Se preguntaba Quinn. Habrá pasado alrededor de una hora, pero para Quinn, fueron segundos, los modelos entraban y su mundo caía de a poco, entraban de a uno, pero a ella sólo le interesaba una cosa, buscaba solo una cara, particular, única y sí, para su pesar, allí estaba, Rachel Berry en todo su esplendor, radiante y con su característica sonrisa, sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante, pero la rubia desvió su mirada al segundo, al notar que la morocha caminaba hacia ella. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse, no la quería cerca, no quería hablar con ella, no podía.

R: **¡Quinn! **—Escuchó su melodiosa voz —**¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Desde cuándo estudias fotografía? ¿No estudiabas Derecho? ¿Tú me tomarás las fotos? **—La diatriba de la morocha se hacía presente y menos ayudaba a la rubia.

Q: **¡Calla Berry! Sí te tomaré las fotos, lo demás no es de tú incumbencia "man hands" **—dijo duramente, dejando entrever que no tenía ni la más mínima gana de hablar con ella, así sin más, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a sus compañeros, no pudo siquiera notar los ojos vidriosos de la morocha.

Ahora si, después de decirle eso, el tiempo comenzó a pasar lento, tan lento como nunca antes, la veía a lo lejos, de reojo, sin que se diera cuenta, se sentía culpable, podía notar como la morocha que vio entrar al salón hace un momento, no estaba, la morocha que entró con una sonrisa, tan grande que podía iluminar hasta el lugar más oscuro, la alegría con la que se acercó había desaparecido, la notaba con una halo de tristeza, perdida, no reía a ninguna de las bromas que sus compañeros decían. ¿Qué había hecho? Cuando salieron del instituto eran amigas, en eso habían quedado, y ahora la trataba así, sin más, sin explicaciones, pero así le salía, así se intentaba proteger, la pregunta era ¿De que se protegía? La rubia no daba a una.

T: **Chicos… Un gusto, me presento soy Thommas Farrel** —Comenzaba el morocho —**Mis compañeros y yo tomaremos sus fotografías, no somos profesionales aun, pero le aseguro que haremos todo nuestro esfuerzo… Así que sin hablar más comencemos… los necesito a todos en el escenario.**

Las fotos comenzaron, iban muy bien, a pesar de ser novatos, todos, tanto los futuros actores como los futuros fotógrafos, lo hacían muy bien, todo estaba siendo espontáneo y divertido.

Llevaban un largo rato en eso, podía notar como todos hablaban, se reían, algo andaba mal con ella, se sentía tensa, fuera de lugar, algo andaba mal, estaba abrumada, sabía que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos explotaría, tal como lo había hecho minutos atrás, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Q: **Los necesito un poco más juntos** —decía —**Eso… un poco más… perfecto** —miraba por la lente, tal profesional fuera, entrecerraba los ojos, buscaba los ángulos, las posiciones más adecuadas y le daba al botón —**Eso… Rachel córrete un poco a la izquierda… ¡Dios! A tu otra izquierda** —dijo ocasionando la risa de todos y plantando nervios en la morocha —**Más Rachel… Gracias, quédate ahí.**

T: **¿Porqué tan dura?** —le susurró.

Q: **¿Qué?** —Lo miró confundido y el chico se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación —**No es nada, es solo que es un poco lenta, hace rato no sigue las indicaciones.**

T: **Eso no es cierto ru…**

Q: **¡Oh! Vamos Rachel, necesito felicidad, no la cara de amargada que llevas** —dijo interrumpiendo al chico, que por lo demás no se lo podía creer, llevaba pocas horas conociéndola, pero la había visto en cada una de sus anteriores clases, y esa no era la rubia que conocía —**¡Basta! Tómense 5 minutos, así reviso lo que tenemos hasta ahora** —dijo cabreada.

T: **¡Hey! Rubia** —Thommas la tomó de un brazo y la arrastró a un rincón sin que nadie pudiese escucharlos —**¿Qué te pasa?**

Q: **Te dije que nada… y ¡Ouch!, eso dolió** —dijo con una mueca de dolor.

T: **Si, claro que dolió, no viste la cara de esa pobre chica, estaba que se ponía al llorar con todos ahí… Así que dime ¿Quién es? ¿La conoces?**

Q: **Si, si, pero eso no importa y como la trate… ¡Es mi problema!** —gritó y se dio media vuelta y se fue. Thommas no daba crédito al comportamiento de Quinn.

Y así transcurrió la mañana, no tan dura como todos se esperaban, tranquila si así se puede decir, pero llena de desplantes y odiosas críticas de parte de Quinn hacia la morocha, la trató pésimo, la humillo, igual como lo hizo cuando estaba en el instituto, la diferencia es que ahora, lo hacía, pero también le dolía a ella, pero no le importaba, luego de que Thommas, se la llevó al rincón, solo ocasionó mover algo dentro de ella e hizo que la rubia se pusiera peor, ni siquiera ella sabía que pasaba, lo veía todo negro, solo tenía una cosa en su mente, que le daba vueltas en la cabeza y es que no dejaría que entrara en su vida, la única forma de alejarla era esa, no quería amigos, bueno sí, pero no los antiguos, quería nuevos caminos, un cambio, radical, y eso incluía, nadie de su pasado.

La morocha era un problema, siempre encontraba la forma de hablar con Quinn, desde la secundaria, nunca entendió la intensidad de la morocha, por qué siempre quería estar a su alrededor, como si fuera un cachorro tras su madre, la estresaba, la cabreaba, porque siempre, de una u otra manera lo lograba, lograba llegar hasta ella y derribar cualquier muro que construyera, pero no, esta vez no ¿O esta vez sí?

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, los chicos que estudiaban en NYADA se fueron a quien sabe donde, intento buscarla con la mirada, pero no estaba, no supo siquiera cuando salió, no supo siquiera porque intentó buscarla, si quizás si, se sentía culpable ¿Y quién no?

Se fueron todos a la cafetería cada uno pidió algo distinto. Se mantuvieron alegres, conversando acerca del proyecto, de los chicos que conocieron y una que otra critica a los actores. Habían terminado, pero Thommas necesitaba hablar con la rubia, así fue rápido y antes de que lograra salir junto con los demás la intercepto.

T: **¿Podemos hablar?**

Q: **Si… Claro.**

T: **¡Hey chicos!, la rubia y yo iremos en 15 ¿ok?** —se dirigió a los otros, los cuales asintieron de inmediato.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta que Thommas por fin habló.

T: **Sé que nos conocemos recién, lo sé, ¿Ok? Es sólo que contigo siento algo extraño.**

Q: **Ok... Algo extraño...** —el morocho asintió —**¿De eso quieres hablar? Porque de verdad que es hasta raro que lo digas así…**

T: **No… no jajaja claro que no, es sólo que… No me gustó lo que vi Quinn.**

Q: **¿Y se puede saber que fue lo que viste?**

T: **Lo miserable que fuiste con ésa chica.**

A la rubia se le tensó la mandíbula sólo de escuchar esa sentencia.

Q: **¡¿Perdón?!**

T: **Lo que escuchaste rubia…**

Q: **Si escuche perfecto y eso, no es algo que a ti te deba importar, ya te lo dije** —contestaba borde.

T: **Si, quizás, pero como te dije, algo extraño me pasa contigo, llámalo instinto de protección, que se yo.**

Q: **No digas estupideces** —dijo alzando una ceja —**¿Instinto de Protección? La misma mierda Thommas.**

T: **Sin insultos rubia, y si, miserable ¿No viste como se puso?**

Q: **¿Y en que te afecta a ti?**

T: **En nada… pero te afecta a ti, creo que somos amigos ¿Cierto?** —La rubia asintió con su cabeza —**Entonces si, me afecta, lo que te lastime, me lastima, así funcionan las cosas.**

Q: **Sé que la trate mal ¿Ok? Pero…**

T: **Pero no dejes que tu pasado te atormente, lo digo por experiencia.**

Q: **¿Por experiencia?**

T: **Si rubia, créeme, te vi como la mirabas, en el fondo la quieres, de eso seguro, pero que no quieras que entren en tu vida y desordenen tu mundo, no te da derecho a tratar a las personas así.**

Q: **¿Quién carajos te crees?**

T: **¡Hey! No me grites, que yo no te he gritado, baja los muros rubia, esa chica parece buena, no la sigas lastimando, además no solo las lastimas a ella, también te lastimas a ti misma.**

Q: **Yo…** —Adiós muros.

T:**Tranquila, entiendo… Creo, como te dije, se lo que te pasa, tengo experiencia, soy gay ¿Recuerdas? Alejé a muchas personas, cuando creí que me dieron la espalda por ser quien soy, el problema es que me aceptaron, pero no les creí, porque construí los mismo muros que tú, cuando quise traerlos de vuelta a mi vida, fue tarde.**

Q: **La… La traté igual…** —dijo apenada —…**Igual como en el instituto, solo que al final nos hicimos amigas… Creo… Es complicado.**

T: **Guarda rubia, guarda, cuando tengas ánimos me cuentas… Ahora si, te lo advierto la vuelves a tratar mal y no me hago cargo de mis ofensas hacia ti ¿Eh? Te las aguantas, hasta que aprendas.**

Q: **Ninguna más… Lo prometo **—el chico la abrazó mostrándole fuerzas —**Gracias** —le susurro al oído.

T: **No hay de qué, pero baja los muros, habla con ella, quizás te ayude… Dicen que todos tenemos una persona en el mundo que nos ayuda a encontrarnos a uno mismo.**

Q: **¿Y eso quién lo dice?**

T: **Yo ¿Quién más?**

Q: **Estúpido **—dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en su espalda —**Dicen que todos tenemos un alma gemela en alguna parte del mudo** —dijo rodando los ojos.

T: **Como quieras rubia, si no crees mis teorías, pues allá tu… mejor vamos **—Deshicieron el abrazo y se miraron con ternura, sintieron confianza, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la rubia sentía apoyo, calidez —**¿Sabes? Si te portas bien, quizás algún día puedas ser mi asistente.**

Q: **¿Tú asistente? Jajajaja**

T: **¡Claro! Una rubia hot que llame la atención de clientes importantes.**

Q: **Jajajaja ¡Si claro! Tú serás mi asistente… Además de todos los clientes que he conocido hasta ahora que necesiten publicidad… Son gays, así que la que necesita un asistente bien hot soy yo… Hot y gay, ¡Mira! Te he encontrado trabajo… De asistente para mí.**

T: **Jajajaja ¡Si claro rubia! Ni en tus más locos sueños.**

Q: **Ya verás cuando me pidas un aumento de sueldo** —dijo largándose a reír junto con Thommas.

T: **Vamos… Le debes una disculpa a ésa morocha** —la rubia asistió y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al salón.

Llegaron al salón, reunidos con los demás, comenzaron a ordenar las cosas para las sesiones de la tarde. Los "chicos Brodway" como les llamaban ellos, comenzaron a entrar, acomodarse, hablaban entre ellos y más de alguna vez se acercaban y les hacían preguntas acerca de las cámaras, escenarios, sombras, luces y otras cosas.

Rachel no aparecía, estaban a punto de comenzar y ni rastros de la morocha. La rubia se comenzaba a poner nerviosa, creía que quizás fue muy dura ¿Creía? ¡Fue muy dura!

—**Ahí viene **—Escuchó decir a Amanda, captando la atención de la rubia.

La vio entrar con los ojos rojos e hinchados, había estado llorando, eso era obvio, todos lo notaron, vio como sus amigos se acercaban a hablar con la morocha, la abrazaban y dejaba caer nuevamente una que otra lagrima, ahora si se sentía como lo peor, miserable, debía hablar con la morocha, pero debía hacerlo ¡Ya!

Tomó aire y se acercó.

Q: **Rachel** —salió un tanto duro, más de lo que tenía previsto, pero la morocha no la miró. Del otro lado de la sala un morocho la vigilaba —**Rachel **—dijo en un tono más amable y captando la atención de Rachel —**¿Podemos hablar?**

—**¡¿Qué quieres?! ¿Eh? **—interfería un chico, uno de los amigos de Rachel —**¡La trataste pésimo! ¿Quién te da derecho**? —Dijo casi gritándole, haciendo que Thommas se acerca hasta donde estaban —**Te pasaste rubia, no tenías porque, eres nueva aun, es tu primer año... Que no se te suban los humos.**

Q: **Perdón **—dijo sin siquiera importarle lo que el otro había dicho —**Fui una estúpida Rachel... En serio... Hablemos.**

—**¡QUE NO! **—Decía de nuevo el chico...

T: **Hey para, no la grites ¿Si? **—Interfería Thommas —**Ella sólo quiere hablar ¿Ok?, está arrepentida, deja que ¿Rachel**?... —la morocha asintió **–...Deja que Rachel decida, ¿Crees que puedas permitirle a Quinn hablar contigo un momento? **—dijo dirigiéndose a la morocha.

R: **Bueno **—decía una morocha totalmente abatida, con una voz quebrada aun, calando hondo a la rubia.

Q: **Thommas vuelvo en 15,** **cúbreme** —dijo mirándolo y buscando su aprobación, el chico solo le sonrió —**Gracias** —susurró.

Ambas salieron del salón, ninguna emitía palabras, caminaron un rato, hasta que llegaron a unos asientos un tanto alejados del lugar en el que se llevaban a cabo las fotografías. La tensión del momento se podía cortar con cuchillo y el silencio aun presente se tornaba incómodo.

Q: **Lo siento** —rompía finalmente —**De verdad lo siento Rachel… No fu…**

R: **Deja Quinn** —miraba a un punto cualquiera en el piso —**Ya está, ya entendí perfecto, no quieres ser mi amiga, nunca lo quisiste…**

Q: **No Rachel** —dijo tomando su mentón buscando conectar sus miradas, cosa que no logró, la morocha se zafó del agarre —**Mira es difícil… Me fui de Lima, con la idea de no volver a ver a nadie… Nunca.**

R: **Entiendo** —dijo mirándola por primera vez —**Pero no hacían falta los insultos, menos enfrente de mis compañeros, me podías haber ignorado…**

Q: **¡No puedo!** —dijo casi gritando —**Lo siento Rachel, pero es más fuerte, es extraño ¿Ok? No puedo explicarlo… Pero prefiero mil veces decirte cosas sin sentido que ignorarte.**

R: **¡Bah!** —bufó —**¿En serio me dices eso Quinn? Es que no sabes que me duele… Pensé que en el último año quedamos bien…**

Q: **Y quedamos bien, es sólo que soy una idiota… Perdóname ¿Si?**

R: **Está bien… Creo **—dijo haciendo una mueca —**Pero respóndeme algo ¿Porqué no quieres ver a nadie?**

Q: **Ni yo lo sé Rachel **—dijo casi desplomándose en el asiento como si eso la ayudara en algo —**Necesito tiempo, en Lima sentía vulnerable, débil… No quiero volver a sentirme así, creo que si vuelvo a ver a alguien recaeré, como si se tratase de una maldita enfermedad.**

R: **Pero no te veías así.**

Q: **No todo es lo que parece… **—dijo mirándola nuevamente —**Creo que no quiero volver a Lima nunca.**

R: **¡¿Qué?**! —dijo sobresaltada —**No…Algún día tienes que volver…**

Q: **No puedo… Tengo miedo.**

R: **¿Miedo? ¿De qué? Mira no entiendo muy bien… Pero no nos alejes… No me alejes Quinn… Por favor.**

Q: **No se si pueda Rachel… Me prometí dejar todo atrás, quiero ser yo, por una maldita vez en la vida… Y hoy, por miedo te lastimé, otra vez, que pasa si vuelvo… Y vuelvo a ser como era ¿Eh? La misma perra sin corazón…**

R: **No eres así… Déjame ayudarte, pero no me alejes, si lo haces, nunca sabrás si puedes cambiar ¿No? **—dijo con una de esas sonrisas que son capaz de derretir el glaciar más grande del mundo.

Q: **¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mi?... **—la rubia hizo un gesto de no haber terminado —**¿Porqué siempre intentas estar conmigo? Aunque te haya tratado como una basura ¿Porqué? Si no me lo merezco, al final la basura siempre he sido yo…**

R: **No sé, siempre quise que fuéramos amigas.**

Q: **¿Entonces?... Me perdonas **—dijo arrastrando las palabras, sin casi creer que la morocha dejaría pasar todo así de rápido.

R: **Con una condición **—la rubia frunció el ceño —**No me alejas y me haces caso, te dejas ayudar por mí, así logramos que vuelvas Lima…**

Q: **¡Já! En serio Rachel ¿Quién te cre… **—la morocha la miró fulminante —**Ok, ok, ok… Trato, pero también tengo una condición.**

R: **¿Cuál?**

Q: **Dame tiempo, vamos lento… me ayudas y dejo que me ayudes, al final vivimos en la misma ciudad, no creo que me cueste tanto… Te estoy hablando ¿Es un paso?** —la morocha asintió —**Lo sabía.**

R: **Hecho, tú te dejas ayudar y yo te ayudo… Pero tienes un plazo con lo de respecto a Lima.**

Q: **¿Un plazo?** —dijo levantando una ceja.

R: **¡Sí!**

Q: **¿Cuál?**

R: **Tienes hasta la reunión.**

Q: **¿Qué reunión?**

R: **¿Cómo qué que reunión?** —Dijo en un tono casi dramático —**La reunión…** —la rubia aun la miraba confundida —**¡Ay! No lo puedo creer** —negaba con la cabeza —**La reunión que se hace **_**10 años después **_**desde que dejamos el Instituto.**

Q: **Me gusta… Tengo 10 años para buscar la excusa perfecta para no volver nunca… ¡Ouch!** —recibió un golpe en el hombre por parte de la morocha.

R: **No juegues Quinn, es en serio.**

Q: **¿Cómo es que eres así?**

R: **¿Así como?**

Q: **Así… Te acabo de insultar frente a todos, y ahora… Me perdonaste y estamos hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.**

R: **No lo sé **—se encogía de hombros —**Sólo no me gusta estar peleada con la gente que quiero.**

Q: **¿Me quieres? **—dijo sorprendida.

R: **Claro… Fuimos compañeras por casi 3 años, es bastante tiempo, el tiempo hace el cariño.**

Q: **Eres sorprende **—dijo casi en un susurro que no pasó desapercibido para la morocha —**Pensaba que ése era el amor **—dijo en un tono normal.

R: **No, el amor es distinto, el amor se encuentra, aunque muchas veces no nos demos cuenta de que ya lo encontramos.**

Q: **Jajajaja ok, ok, pero que cursi que eres Berry, mejor vamos, tengo que dar una disculpa pública.**

R: **¿Una disculpa pública**? —La rubia levantó las cejas como si fuera obvio, hasta que recién cayó y supo a que se refería —**No es necesario Quinn.**

Q: **Claro que sí, si me vas a ayudar lo mínimo que puedo hacer es comenzar bien, ya te pedí disculpas personalmente y las aceptaste, pero tus amigos me deben odiar y si me van a ver seguido, no quiero que me odien.**

R: **¿Nos veremos seguido? **—dijo ilusionada.

Q: **¡Claro! Te voy a dar mucho trabajo, ya aceptaste ayudarme… Ahora te aguantas **—la morocha se lanzó a los brazos de Quinn, la rubia tardó en reaccionar hasta que lo respondió —**Vamos enana **—la morocha deshizo el abrazo y la miró con el ceño fruncido —**Es de cariño, vamos.**

R: **¡Vamos! **—dijo tomándola de la mano, causando que una extraña electricidad se transmitiera por sus cuerpos, pero ninguna dijo nada.

_**Fin Flashback**_

"_Di algo Quinn deja de abrir y cerrar la boca, pareces una idiota" _pensaba la rubia.

R: **Lo… lo que escuchaste Finn…** —dijo mirando a Quinn.

"_Genial y lo vuelves a decir. ¡REACCIONA! Esto no puede estar pasando, no puedes ser más estúpida, pero ella comenzó. ¿Me mira con odio? Estoy muerta…" _la morocha se hundía en sus pensamientos.

Se escucha un carraspeo desde la puerta.

—**Perdón que moleste… Está aqu… ¡Quinn!**

Schue: **¿Tú quién eres? **—decía el profesor Schue.

—**¡Oh!... ****Disculpe, Patrick… Patrick Briston.**

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	7. ¡OH POR DIOS!

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

¡OH POR DIOS!

P: **¡Oh!... Disculpe, Patrick… Patrick Briston **—Schue lo miraba aun confundido, buscando alguna otra respuesta —**¿Modelo?... No sé ¿Qué más quiere saber?**

Schue: **¿Que hace aquí por ejemplo...?**

P: **Yo... Bueno, vine porque… necesitaba aclarar unos asuntos con… Quinn **—buscaba la aprobación de la rubia.

B: **¿Modelo de qué? **—preguntaba dulcemente.

P: **De ropa... **—dijo con una sonrisa.

Tina: **¿Interior? ¡¿Ropa interior masculina?! **—algunas ya comenzaban a interesarse.

P: **Dudo que me vea bien con un brasier, así que sí, ropa interior masculina **—intentaba relajarse —**Pero no sólo ropa interior ¿Eh?**

Mercedes: **¿En cuero también…? **—hablaba totalmente embobada con el chico.

Ry: **¿Qué? **—la bailarina, ex compañera de piso de Rachel, estaba que explotaba y la morocha sólo le daba una sonrisa de disculpas tratando de calmarla

P: **No, claro que no, posar desnudo es un gran reto... No me siento preparado aun **—respondía el chico.

Ry: **¡¿O sea qué lo harías?**! —gritaba sin poder creérselo.

S: **¿Y a ti eso qué te preocupa?... Cuidado Berry, que se come con la mirada al modelito este **—aportaba con sorna y alzando las cejas —**Se te cambia de bando enana, se te cambia jajajaja.**

R: **¡Claro que no! **—gruñía la morocha —**Ella me ama, a mí y solo a mí, me lo dice todas la mañanas y to… **—Se quedó muda al ver que no hablaba de Rony, sino de

Quinn, buscó la mirada de la rubia para finalizar —**Y todas las noches…** —Concluía con pena.

Rony miró a la morocha y luego atinó a responder.

Ry: **Me... Me preocupa, él es... Él es mí mejor amigo, sí... Mi mejor amigo ¡GAY! **—gritó como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

El pobre Patrick casi se ahoga por lo que su novia dijo, aunque ahora empezaba a entender, o mejor dicho a liar ciertas cosas, o quizás no.

T: **¿A sí? **—el morocho, asistente de Quinn, se aprovechaba de la situación —**¿Tienes novio Patrick?**

P: **¡NO!... Y no soy gay.**

B: **Hey modelito lindo, no hace falta que lo ocultes ¿Eh? Aquí no se discrimina a nadie **—decía inocentemente.

P: **No, que no soy gay, si lo fuera estaría orgulloso, en serio… pero no soy gay...**

S: **Ya, ya, ya... Me aburrí con el tema... Tú viniste por algo, por alguien mejor dicho ¿Qué querías con Quinn? ¿De dónde se conocen? **—interrumpía mirándolo fijamente.

P: **¿Eh?... **—El chico se encontraba algo nervioso, ni más ni menos, la mirada inquisitoria de Santana asusta a cualquiera —**Nece... Necesitaba ha... Hablar con Quinn** —tartamudeaba mientras intercambiaba miradas entre Rony, Rachel y Quinn —**Yo... Yo... **—se aclaró un poco la garganta —**Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, solo vine avisarle a Quinn que hay unos problemas con las fotos que realizó en Miami y quizás era una buena idea ver a mi novia un rato.**

Schue: **¿Tu novia?** —preguntó incrédulo.

K: **¿Tu novia está aquí?** —acotaba rápidamente algo absorto con la situación.

P: **Mmm... Si...** —titubeó y luego miró a Rony, que negaba con su cabeza —**¿Qué... Qué pasa?** —Preguntó, como si hubiera cometido un crimen el pobre.

A: **Se van a tener que hacer un cirugía plástica** —le susurró a Thommas y Beth, para que nadie escuchara.

Q: **Nada, no pasa nada Patrick **—atinó a decir —**Profesor Schue, Patrick es uno de... de mis modelos** —y no mentía, ella misma se lo presentó a Rony, pero estaba tan nerviosa con la situación, que no lograba sonar convincente —**Y... Y... un gran amigo... **—decía con un gesto de confusión y nerviosismo —**Tú... Tú novia no está aquí, te has confundido **—dijo mirando a Patrick de manera suplicante.

T: **¿Y eso como porqué?** —le preguntó el morocho a Amir en otro susurro, sin perder atención a los movimientos de Rachel, Rony, Quinn y Patrick.

A: **Porque les va a crecer la nariz como Pinocho por tantas mentiras** —contestó.

Thommas y Beth se miraron y comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente, llevándose unas miradas asesinas por parte de Rachel y Quinn y a la vez captando la atención de todos en el salón.

Be: **Lo sentimos, lo sentimos** —dijo la pequeña rubia, en un tono que todos pudieran escuchar —**Es sólo que... Jajajaja... Nada, nada, jajajaja... Sigan con lo suyo** —trataba de contener la risa —**Les va a salir MUY CARA** —dijo en un susurro que solo Amir y Thommas escucharon e intentando contener las carcajadas que gritaban por salir.

Schue: **Bueno, bueno... Patrick, puedes hablar con Quinn afuera, nosotros estamos en una reunión** —el profesor quería terminar con el tema.

P: **Gracias... Creo** —el chico no terminaba por entender nada.

Una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a aparecer en la cara del Fabray Berry menor.

A: **Las dos dicen que mentir es malo ¿No?**

Be: **Shhh** —dijo —**¡Te van a oír!** —habló entre dientes intentando no ser escuchada.

A: **¡No! Ellas empezaron, son un desastre** —susurró, mientras que los otros dos lo miraban sorprendidos y con algo de pánico —**Hay que darles una lección.**

—**¡NI SE TE OCURRA!** —gritaron al unísono captando la atención de todos.

A: **¿Quieren apostar?** —alzó sus cejas y dejó entrever de nuevo su sonrisa triunfadora, que tanto Quinn como Rachel pudieron notar y se miraron entre sí, para luego solo negar con la cabeza sin saber que hacer —**¡Hey!... Patrick ¿No?**

P: **¿Qué? **— preguntó más confundido ahora —**Pero si eso ya lo sa...**

A: **No, no lo sabía **—el pequeño fue más rápido. _"¿Qué hace?" _pensó la morocha —**Tú novia… ¿Quién es?... **—_"¿Qué trama?"_ pensaba la rubia.

P: **¿Mi novia?... Dale enano, si tu sabes quien es mi novia **—miró a Quinn, que sólo negaba con la cabeza buscando alguna respuesta, pero el que la mirara sólo causó algunas falsas interpretaciones —**¿Me puede decir alguien que es lo que pasa?**

R: **No pasa nada Patrick... Ve a hablar con Quinn, ella ya te cuenta afuera **—decía en un tono firme y demandante.

A: **No, no, no... Espera... Si claro que sé quien es tu novia **—miró a Quinn regalándole una inocente sonrisa para luego atacar —**Quinn... Mi mamá por... cariño** —_"Ay no, mamá por cariño ¿En serio? Me arrepiento, me arrepiento... Rachel me va a matar... Voy a estar en ley seca durante meses, a pan y agua ¡Dios! A partir de hoy el sillón va a ser mi cama... ¿Cómo carajo voy a dormir en el sillón de los papás de Rach?... Primera noche en su casa y ya resto puntos con los suegros. ¡Bien Fabray!"_ meditaba la rubia —**¿Ella es tú novia?...**

R: **¡¿Qué?**! —gritó la morocha, mientras que Quinn palidecía sin saber que decir.

A: **Aunque eso te convierte en su esposo... ¿No? **—Siguió el pequeño. _"¡Quinn me mata! Debí hacerle caso cuando me dijo que los musicales, el drama y el teatro funcionaban bien para m cuando pequeña, pero que en el pequeño diablillo que tengo por hijo no... Mucha imaginación y sumada a todos los dulces que acaba de comer… ¡RAYOS! ¡¿En qué pensaba?! En el momento en el que el muy avispado le dijo a su profesora que yo era una bailarina nocturna y que le daba un baile gratis si le subía la nota ¡Ahí!...Debí quitarle los dulces y prohibirle todo aquello que alentase su imaginación a niveles insospechados. ¿Imaginación o maldad?... Me mata, Quinn me mata, y eso que no tiene idea que la profesora jura que está en un hospital a punto de morir... ¡Y que por eso no puede hacer las tareas!..."_ la morocha debatía internamente —**Ella dijo que estaba casada ¿No es así? **—dijo mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa.

Q: **¡NO!...** —buscó la mirada de Rachel intentando transmitirle lo que pensaba _"Si yo duermo en el sillón... ¡Tú duermes en el de enfrente!" —_**O sea sí... ¡Aaaah!...** —tomó aire para continuar **—Si estoy casada ¿Ok?... Pero no con Patrick, él sólo es un amigo… Yo… Yo estoy casada con…** - Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse —**Con una mujer** —murmuró lo ultimo intentado que nadie escuchara, no quería dar explicaciones, aun debía hablar con Rachel acerca de su repentino noviazgo con Rony.

S: **¡¿QUÉ?!** —a la latina no se le escapaba una —**¿Qué dijiste Quinn?**

Q: **¡Que me case con una mujer!** —casi lo vomitó —**Chicos les cuento luego ¿Si?... Vamos Patrick **—salió arrastrando a Patrick lo más rápido que pudo.

K: **Quinn Fabray gay… No lo puedo creer** —murmuraba.

P: **Me tienen que estar jodiendo** —la expresión del judío era memorable.

Schue: **¡Wojaa! Eso no me lo esperaba.**

Emma: **Nadie se lo esperaba Will…** —decía.

S: **Bueno, ya fue… Cuando regrese la rubia traicionera nos cuenta** —aun le hervía la sangre, aun no entendía como la rubia desapareció tanto tiempo y ahora aparecía de la nada y casada. Casada con una mujer.

B: **No te enojes Santy** —intentaba calmarla —**Ya nos contará todo, quizás su mujer no quería que nos contara o no estaba segura de nuestras reacciones, estaba asustada, no se, no nos precipitemos chicos… calma Santy** —masajeaba la espalda de la latina intentando bajar el enojo de ésta.

S: **Iré a ver a Simon… no confío en el hijo de Berry, hay algo en él algo familiar, que me hace dudar** —le dio un beso rápido a Britt y fue a ver al pequeño.

Las conversaciones siguieron muy amenas, nadie quiso volver a tocar el tema de Quinn y su supuesta esposa, 'que aun nadie conocía', además ni el nombre sabían.

Sam, Mercedes, Blaine y Tina estaban en el karaoke, el infaltable karaoke que Kurt y Blaine habían traído e instalaron, Britt y Mike hacían algunas de las coreografías que recordaban de los años en que estaban en el club mientras Santana los miraba y vigilaba a Simon que estaba junto a Beth y Amir, Schue, Emma, Finn, Puck, Kurt y Rachel platicaban acerca de lo que habían hecho durante el ultimo tiempo.

Thommas y Rony hace rato que conversaban y miraban desde lejos a la diva, que desde que Quinn había salido del salón podían notar como de a poco su estado de ánimo iba empeorando, se acercaron a la morocha y la apartaron un poco del resto del grupo, ya que parecía que iba a explotar y no era seguro.

R: **Omitan comentarios** —Gruñó por lo bajo la morocha al verlos.

T: **Dime… así que tu no querías que nadie supiera lo tuyo con Quinn** —bromeaba un poco.

Ry: **¡Ya cállate Thommas!… Rach no le hagas caso, relájate ¿Si?** —decía dulcemente.

R: **¿Qué me relaje?...** —respondía con algo de sarcasmo y enojo —**Rony, todos creen que somos novias, y además ya saben que Quinn esta casada, pero no tienen ni idea que soy yo** —Hacía puchero.

T: **Jajajaja no seas dramática diva, la rubia lo va a arreglar, buscará la manera… Aunque habría sido mucho más fácil, si, bueno, en un acto de histeria irremediable no hubieras abierto tu boca y dicho que Rony y tu eran novias, porque la verdad te habrías ahorrado unos cuantos problemas…**

R: **Claro, ahora yo soy la culpable, gracias por el apoyo Farrel.**

T: **Hey, yo solo digo que ahora ambas cavaron una fosa, y muy grande… y si no hubieras dicho lo que dijiste, sólo ella estaría en problemas.**

R: **Si tienes razón… aun así estoy enojada con ella, renegó a Amir, nuestro hijo, que no me mencione o no quiera hablar de mi, de nuestra relación, perfecto…pero no de Amir… mamá por cariño ¿La oíste?... eso si que le va a salir muy caro…** —negaba con la cabeza.

Ry: **Si se pasó un poco Rach, pero aun así… y hablo por mí ¡Yo no tenía nada que ver en esto!** —se exaltó —**y ahora… soy tu novia, todos creen que soy lesbiana, viste como veían a Patrick ¡A mi novio! Tus amigas se lo comían con la mirada ¡Se lo comían!**

R: **Lo siento** —susurraba.

Ry: **Bah… ya fue Rach… solo necesitaba decírtelo, ahora hay que buscar una solución y una buena para arreglar este embrollo en que nos metimos** —sentenció.

T: **¡Por favor!... ¿Qué solución? Lo único que tienen que hacer es decir la verdad, les cueste o no, la rubia va a tener que hablar claro y sin pelos en la lengua, decir todo… de principio a fin y punto, están casadas hace mucho, se aman y yo, los pequeños, Rony y el tarado de tú novio** –hacía referencia a Patrick —**Somos testigos de su amor, que cursi me salió eso… Bueno, a lo que iba, si les gusta al resto bien, sino… bueno, bien también ¿No?**

Ry: **El tarado de mi novio** —resaltaba las dos últimas palabras —**Y te recuerdo que también es tu hermano.**

T: **Ya, ya… como sea** —rodaba los ojos.

R: **Ya chicos y si, gracias Thommy, tienes razón… pero antes debo hablar con Quinn y arreglar esto… aun así, hasta que la impotencia que tengo no se me pase, que vaya hablando con Judy para que le arregle su cuarto, porque conmigo no duerme… Comunícaselo Farrel.**

T: **Jajajaja claro Sra. Berry** —imitaba a un militar recibiendo una orden.

R: **Jajajaja tarado… Ya vuelvo…** —murmuraba —**Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con el diablillo que está hablando, sospechosamente, con Beth** —Thommas y Rony siguieron la mirada de la morocha buscando a los pequeños.

T: **Yo que tu… me apuro Rach, el enano ese es más vivo que todos nosotros juntos aquí, el muy avispado y su mente macabra **—decía con sorna —**Tenían el perfecto castigo para ti y la rubia por las mentiras… y así como se aburra de ellas, las manda al frente sin pensarlo dos veces…**

Ry: **Thommas tiene razón Rach… yo que tu lo convenzo con algo, juguetes, dulces… ¡Un viaje!... ¿Amir no quería ir a Disney? **—entrecerraba los ojos intentando recordar cuando el pequeño lo había mencionado —**Algo se te tiene que ocurrir, porque si no, no serán ni Quinn, ni tú las que digan la verdad…**

R: **¡Amiiiir! **—salió disparada como un rayo en busca del pequeño.

A: **¡Genial!... Ahora si estoy en problemas **—le susurró a su hermana.

Be: **Te las arreglas sólo, a mi no me metas, yo te dije que no lo hicieras **—le contestó —**Hola Rach.**

R: **Hola Beth.**

Be: **Bueno… yo iré a ver a papá, mucho tiempo sin verlo, ya lo extraño demasiado **—dijo con algo de ironía la mini rubia.

A: **Gracias por el apoyo hermana **—gruñía el pequeño.

Be: **De nada pequeño Lucifer… Rach **—la miró fijo —**¿Cómo planean salir de este lío mama y tu?**

R: **Cuando tenga una respuesta inteligente que me salve el pellejo… te lo comunico.**

Be: **Jajajaja espero que sea pronto** —dijo mientras ya camina hacia donde estaba Puck y los demás.

R: **¡Tu! **—lo apuntaba con un dedo —**¿Se puede saber en que pensabas cuando dijiste que Quinn y Patrick estaban casados?**

A: **Técnicamente mami, no dije que estaban casados… solo lo deduje.**

R: **No estoy para juegos Amir** —empezaba a perder la paciencia.

A: **Pero mami, por lo que entendí tu y mamá ya no son nada, ahora tu estas con Rony y ella casada con no sé que mujer, que supuestamente esta aquí, pero que tienen problemas** —una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en el rostro del pequeño.

"_Respira hondo… inhala… exhala… relájate Rachel, tiene 7 años, tu puedes contra él ¡Tu puedes!" _se daba ánimos Rachel.

R: **Hijo… mira, esto es complicado y estás pequeñito para entenderlo… **—le explicaba tranquilamente —**Pero sólo lo diré una sola vez… ¡Vuelves a abrir la boca y te devuelves a New York embalado en una caja y te quedarás a cargo de la Sra. Robertson hasta que tu mamá y yo volvamos! **—Y se acabó la paciencia.

A: **Entiendo…** —levanto una ceja al más estilo Fabray —**Ahora dime mami… ¿Qué gano yo, si no abro mi boca?**

R: **¡¿Qué?!** —no se lo creía —**Perfecto, ahora me chantajeas…**

A: **No… pero como mamá dice, los negocios son negocios, y en los negocios ni las relaciones ni los sentimientos influyen… así que dígame Sra. Berry ¿Qué me propone para que mantenga mi boca cerrada por el resto de esta reunión?**

R: **¿Qué quieres?** —decía resignada.

A: **Quiero ir a Disney World**

R: **Hecho** —Estrecharon sus manos cerrando el trato.

A: **Por una semana…**

R: **¡¿Qué?!**

A: **Fue un gusto hacer negocios con usted Sra. Berry, le dejo la difícil tarea de avisarle a la Sra. Fabray.**

R: **Claro** —arrastró las ultimas palabras —**Ahora desaparece de mi vista Amir, antes de que cambie de opinión… ¡Por favor!** —usaba un tono suplicante. _"Necesito a Quinn… no sirvo para negociar con el pequeño demonio, cuando se entere que pasaremos una semana entera en Disney se va a poner muy "contenta"… Bien Berry hazle caso a Farrel, muy bien ¡Muy bien!" _maldecía en sus pensamientos la morocha.

T: **Por tu cara… supongo que el enano se salió con la suya ¿No**? —decía acercándose a la morocha.

R: **¿Alguna otra idea Thommas?... Nunca más te hago caso en algo, yo contra él no puedo.**

T: **Nadie dijo que negociaras con ése demonio… es obvio que contra el pierdes, toda una vida con Quinn… los genes Fabray son fuertes.**

R: **Iré a socializar, intenta no meterte en problemas y cuida a los niños.**

T: **Ni que fue…** —el morocho no alcanzó a reclamar, Rachel ya se había ido de su lado.

Mientras tanto afuera del Instituto…

P: **¿Quinn me puedes decir que está pasando?** —la rubia miraba para todos lados, viendo que nadie los escuchara.

Q: **Ni te imaginas…** —la rubia tenia un tono de cansancio.

P: **Claro que no… De pronto soy gay, y si no entendí mal ¡Mi novia! Sale con ¡Tu esposa!** —se calmó un poco al notar la mirada fulminante que le lanzó la rubia —**Y… ¿Algo que agregar?**

Q: **No, creo que eso es básicamente, todo…** —Se agarraba la cien intentado pensar en alguna solución —**…Si, te faltó algo, dije que Amir no era mi hijo… se nos fue todo de las manos… bueno en realidad se me fue todo de las manos, es mi culpa… siento que hayas pasado por eso, aun así yo no fui la que dijo que eras gay.**

P: **Bah… que más da, a mi no molesta, o sea** —intentaba calmar a la rubia —**Hasta que no arreglen el problema tendré que contenerme para no besar a mi novia** —bromeaba un poco.

Q: **No seas tonto… pero si tendrás que contenerte y yo necesito un buen plan para salir victoriosa y arreglar todo, y, a todo eso sumarle una buena disculpa, una noche de pasión y lujuria a ver si Rach me perdona.**

P: **Jajajaja te va a costar rubia ¿Le viste la cara a la mini diva?… nunca la había visto tan furiosa en mi vida, estaba peor que cuando fotografiaste a ese trío maravilloso.**

Q: **¿Cuál trio maravilloso?**

P: **¡Adriana Lima, Alessandra Ambrosio y Daria Werbowy!... ese fue el mejor día de mi vida lejos...**

Q: **Primero, procura que Rony jamás te escuche diciendo tantas estupideces juntas, segundo, yo no las fotografié, sólo estaba a cargo de la campaña, tuve suerte de verlas pasar corriendo por uno de los pasillos del edificio y tercero… si…** —decía derrotada —**Rachel esta mucho peor, no va ser fácil, pero me lo merezco por idiota.**

P: **Idiota es poco, pero bueno… ¿Alguna idea para zafar de esta?**

Q: **No… ¡Hey! Ahora que recuerdo ¿Qué paso con las fotos de Miami?**

P: **¡Uy! Problemas rubia.**

Q: **¿Qué tipo de problemas?**

P: **Primero, lo de las fotos de Miami era para sacarte de ahí sin sospechas.**

Q: **¿Y entonces…?**

P: **Los paparazzi se enteraron que la diva que estrena dentro de algunos meses se vino a Lima a visitar a sus padres y se qued…**

Q: **¡¿QUÉ?! **—entró en pánico.

P: **Eso… y saben que se queda por lo menos una semana.**

Q: **Lo que nos faltaba…** —miraba un punto fijo en suelo.

P: **¿No crees que ya sería bueno que ambas aceptaran públicamente que están casadas?**

Q: **No lo sé… es difícil, bueno en un principio lo decidimos así para que Rach no tuviera problemas, el medio es complicado y todo** —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, nadie puede aguantar tanto en un día —**Luego lo seguimos posponiendo porque no queríamos ver a los niños saturados, ni que los persiguieran paparazzis locos por la escuela o quien sabe donde.**

P: **Pero eso ya no pasara, además Rachel ya tiene bases sólidas, la mayoría de los directores ya saben acerca de su relación, sus amigos lo sabrán en unas horas… porque lo tienen que aclarar, en serio, quiero a mi novia de vuelta…**

Q: **Ya, ya, ya… lo se, lo se.**

P: **¿Y?...** —intentaba buscar la mirada de la rubia —**Dime una cosa, Rachel, ¿Sabe que pagas una suma bastante ostentosa, para que todo lo que sale en la prensa rosa pase primero por tus manos antes de ser público?**

Q: **No…** —por fin lo miraba —**Ni se te ocurra abrir tu bocota, solo lo saben… Thommas, tú, mmm, algunos de mis empleados de confianza y yo.**

P: **¿No crees que sería bueno decirle?**

Q: **Si…**

P: **¿Cómo también decirle porque lo hiciste?**

Q: **Aun así se enojaría, a ella le da lo mismo que el mundo sepa que sus preferencias no dependen del sexo sino de la persona… **—algunas lagrimas se deslizaban sin control.

P: **Hey… rubia, no llores **—le retiraba las lagrimas con sus manos, para luego fundirse en un abrazo —**Además no iban a decirlo así de lindo como tu lo pones, iban a decir que era lesbiana, cosa que no esta mal, pero, bueno, las intenciones con que lo iban a hacer claramente no eran buenas.**

Q: **Si, lo se, pero no quiero hablar de ellos ahora, ya encontrare el momento para arreglar todo con Rach acerca de la prensa **—deshacía el abrazo —**Por ahora quiero arreglar lo que causé hace un rato.**

P: **Perfecto, tú te encargas de eso y yo me encargo de los paparazzis junto con Thommas.**

Q: **Gracias **—le regalaba una sonrisa —**Ahora… Explícame de nuevo porque tu hermano y tu son tan diferentes…**

P: **Jajajaja pero que pesada ¿Eh?... a ver, como te lo digo siempre, no nos criamos juntos, pero lamentablemente, como es el dicho… mmm…**

Q: **Jajajaja Dios los cría y el diablo los junta.**

P: **¡Eso!... como contigo y la morocha ardiente que tie… ¡AUCH! **—recibió un golpe de Quinn.

Q: **Como le llames así de nuevo a mi morocha ardiente y no solo te despido como mi empleado, si no que despídete de ser modelo, mira que conozco a todas las agencias habidas y por haber.**

P: **Tú ganas, vamos adentro…**

Q: **Jajajaja que fácil pierdes Briston.**

Puck: **¡Hey! Profesor Schue…** —le llamaba.

Schue: **Chicos, solo díganme Schue, ya no son mis alumnos, además me hacen sentir viejo**

Puck: **Bueno, bueno… como le decía, faltan personas aquí.**

Mike: **Eso es verdad… ¿Artie vendrá?** —preguntaba.

Schue: **Claro chicos, pero los que faltan vendrán en la noche** —contestaba.

Emma: **Si, Sugar vendrá acompaña, Artie con su novia, Rory y Samuel confirmaron, pero no sabemos si vendrán con alguien** —decía.

Finn: **Yo me quedo la semana completa ¿Ustedes?** —todos asintieron positivamente —**Perfecto, ¿entonces que les parece que el Lunes nos vayamos de acampada, todos juntos con nuestras familias…?**

S: **Muy bien Finnepto, creo que los años te han sentado bien.**

B: **¡Santy!** —le reprochaba.

K: **Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian** —murmuraba.

S: **¡Te escuche porcelana!**

Puck: **Ya Santana… Entonces como dijo mi amigo Finn aquí, el Lunes nos vamos de acampada.**

Q: **¿De acampada? **—volvía al salón junto a Patrick

Puck: **Así es rubia **—le contestaba —**Iremos todos, familias incluidas, a ver si llevas a tu esposa y nos la presentas… y mi propuesta aun sigue en pie.**

Be: **¡Papá!**

Puck: **Lo siento princesita** —estaba como una granada, muy colorado.

S: **¡Hey! Rubia hueca…** —llamaba a Quinn —**Ven tenemos que hablar.**

Q: **Santana… creo que no es el momento… voy al baño y vuelvo ¿Si?** —decía para desparecer rápido.

B: **Santy… Quinn esta un poco rara ¿No crees?**

S: **Si amor… iré a ver que le pasa** —dijo la latina siguiéndola.

T: **¡Patrick!** —Thommas lo llamaba para que se acercase a ellos —**¿Qué hablabas con la rubia?**

P: **Luego te cuento Thommy… ¿Todo bien Rach? **—se dirigía a la morocha.

R: **¿Y tu que crees? **—estaba borde.

Ry: **Ya estuvo chicos… amor por favor **—susurraba —**¿La rubia ya te puso al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos?**

P: **Jajajaja si, lo hizo… ¿Me explicas como como se te ocurrió decir que salías con Rony?**

R: **¡Cállate Patrick!... no preguntes idioteces que ni yo me puedo responder **—le decía.

T: **Ya, paren, que nos comienzan a mirar extraño.**

Ry: **Rach tu celular suena **—decía.

R: **¿Qué?... **—miraba su celular, efectivamente había sonado, lo único que hizo fue rodar los ojos.

T: **¿Quién era? **—preguntaba el morocho.

R: **Es un mensaje de Quinn.**

Ry: **¿Y no lo vas a ver?** —decía, mientras que buscaba con la mirada a la rubia en el salón —**¿Dónde se metió la rubia?**

P: **Ni idea** —dijo, mientras que Thommas en un descuido le quitó el teléfono de las manos a Rachel.

R: **¡Dame eso! **—gruñía la morocha.

T: **Claro que no esta aquí** —dijo, mostrándoles el mensaje.

_**Rachel, por favor, te espero en el baño, necesitamos hablar y llegar a un acuerdo para salir de esto… POR FAVOR. **_

**_DE: Amor_.**

Ry: **Tu rubia te espera Rach, es buena idea… así llegan a un acuerdo.**

R: **Pero Rony… Ok, ok…** —decía resignada para luego desparecer en dirección a los baños.

Lo que nadie notó fue que Finn la siguió.

R: **¿Quinn?** —decía la morocha ingresando a los baños.

Q: **Si, aquí** —respondía la rubia saliendo de uno de los cubículos.

R: **Bien… Comienza a hablar…**

Q: **Cariño… Lo siento ¿Si?**

R: **Un lo siento no es suficiente Fabray.**

Q: **Te prometo que lo arreglaré bebé, pero tienes que ayudarme, sola no puedo.**

R: **Pero sola te metiste en esto…** —decía borde.

Q: **Sé que fue mi culpa **—se acercaba lentamente a la morocha —**Mira volvamos y yo digo todo… que eres mi mujer **—decía cada vez más cerca de la diva —**Que te amo con mi vida, que Amir es nuestro hijo, que nos casamos luego de una borrachera… Todo.**

R: **No te sigas acercando Quinn.**

Q: **¿Por qué?**

R: **Quinn… por favor **—la rubia la tenía contra una de las paredes.

Q: **Ok, Ok **—retrocedía un poco —**¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?**

R: **Tendrás que hacer mucho mérito Fabray.**

Q: **¡Uy! Odio que me digas Fabray cuando te enojas.**

R: **Pues acostúmbrate, porque no se me pasara muy pronto.**

Q: **¿Sabes que me encantas cuando te enojas?**

R: **No vayas por ahí Quinn, estoy enojada…**

Q: **Te pones muy sexy…** —decía con voz sensual y comenzaba a acercarse de nuevo.

R: **No Quinn…**

Q: **¿No qué?** —comenzaba a rozar con sus manos los brazos de la morocha.

R: **¡Quinn!... Tendrás que hacer muchas cosas para que te perdone.**

Q: **¿Qué cosas?** —susurraba sensualmente al oído de la morocha.

R: **Mu… muchas cosas** —tartamudeaba —**Amor… ¡Basta!** —la empujaba un poco.

Q: **Vamos Rach… Lo siento…. ¡La cagué! Y lo se, lo asumo… pero puedo enmendarlo** —volvía a tomar posición, y tomaba a la morocha de la cintura.

La otra fruncía el ceño con frustración.

R: **Aun así, por lo menos en toda esta semana no dorm… dormirás conmigo** —la rubia comenzaba a dejar besos húmedos en el cuello de la diva.

Q: **¿No dormirás conmigo? **—se separaba del cuello para mirarla a los ojos —**¿Y podrás aguantar?**

R: **Claro que podre aguantar… ¿Tu podrás?**

Q: **Claro que sí… pero no estoy tan segura que tú puedas cariño **—bajó sus manos y apretó el trasero de la diva.

R: **A… amor… para **—La rubia atacaba el cuello de la diva.

Q: **¿Segura? **—susurraba a su oído para luego morder delicadamente el lóbulo.

R: **Si… si… **- _"¡Dios! ¿Porque me hace esto?… ¡A la mierda el enojo la necesito!"_ pensaba la morocha —**¡Deja el juego y bésame Fabray! **—la rubia sonrió satisfecha e hizo caso, como si se tratara del elixir de la vida comenzó a devorar los labios de Rachel, que venía deseando desde que la vio en el salón.

_"¿Dónde se metió esta rubia hueca?"_ pensaba Santana mientras buscaba a Quinn

Finn: **Rachel… Rach** —llamaba el chico alto, intentando encontrar a la morocha, pero no daba con ella.

Tanto Santana como Finn, buscaban en el McKinley…

S: **¡Espero que estés aquí Quinn!** —murmuraba.

Finn: **¡Rachel!... Rach **—gritaba.

—**¡OH POR DIOS! **—dijeron tanto Finn como Santana al mismo tiempo.

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	8. ¡Cuidado con Hudson!

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

¡Cuidado con Hudson!

No hay excepciones, si juegas con fuego no hay manera de salir ileso. Y he ahí el problema, jugar con el deseo es igual o peor que el fuego, si comienzas algo debes terminarlo ¿No?

La lujuria hablaba por sí sola, no quería perder tiempo, se sacó su abrigo negro y lo tiró contra los lavabos, rápidamente se deshizo del sweater de lanilla que llevaba la diva, dejándola sólo con una fina camiseta de tirante blanca, ambas habían olvidado por completo que se encontraban, en el baño del McKinley.

_"¿Dónde se metió esta rubia hueca?"_ pensaba Santana mientras buscaba a Quinn

El deseo estaba latente en cada una, Rachel ya no era consiente, se dejaba llevar por las suaves caricias que la rubia iba dejando, esas manos inquietas se colaron rápidamente por debajo de la fina camiseta arañando el abdomen, la espalda y todo lo que encontrase a su paso, la morocha no se quedaba atrás y rápidamente comenzó a levantar la blusa de la rubia, pero la tarea se le dificultaba, su mujer estaba muy inquieta, y no era de menos, si durante la mañana, ambas, jugaron con fuego y ahora se estaban quemando, y en el lugar menos indicado.

Finn: **Rachel… Rach **—llamaba, intentando encontrar a la morocha, pero no daba con ella.

Quinn besaba y mordía el cuello de su mujer con vehemencia, al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos al trasero de la otra y lo apretaba haciendo que la diva dejara escapar el primer gemido audible, ésta por su parte luchaba por poder tocar aunque sea una milésima parte de piel de la rubia, hasta que logro sacar la blusa que se encontraba atrapada con la falda, velozmente sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el abdomen de la rubia, pero ese no era el destino, siguieron su camino hasta encontrar el brasier y coló su manos para poder apretar esos hermosos montes que tanta lascivia le causaban, logrando que la rubia arquera su espalda y gimiera incontroladamente.

Tanto Santana como Finn, buscaban en el McKinley…

El deseo era mutuo, ya no había marcha atrás, el calor, el placer, la lujuria y amor era capaz de percibirse a kilómetros, los gemidos cada vez comenzaban a ser mucho más audibles e intentaban callarlos con besos, besos totalmente llenos de deseo, pero aun así era imposible, solo se separaban cuando la falta de aire era demasiada, se miraban a los ojos y podían ver las pupilas dilatas en la otra. El duro día que ellas mismas construyeron a base de mentiras, les había pasado la cuenta, pero ambas sabían que no importaba el lugar, ni la hora, ni los problemas, se habían prometido que siempre se tendrían la una a la otra.

S: **¡Espero que estés aquí Quinn! **—murmuraba.

La rubia comenzaba a ascender sus manos con caricias en el cuerpo de su mujer, sin separar sus bocas, haciendo que la piel de la otra se erizara como si fuera la primera vez, rozaba sus brazos con delicadeza, demostrándole que todo el amor que habían construido en años no lo iban a perder. Con dificultad Quinn se separó, fue dejando besos húmedos por el contorno del rostro de Rachel hasta llegar al lóbulo para morderlo y juguetear un poco.

Q: **Te amo **—susurro a su oído —**Te amo **—repetía y volvía a chupar y morder el lóbulo haciendo que la otra de a poco comenzara a perder fuerzas en sus piernas.

Volvió a besar esos labios que tanto adoraba, que tanto amaba, esos labios carnosos, con tinte rosado, esos labios que eran su perdición, que no eran más que droga para la rubia.

Finn: **Rachel!... Rach **—gritaba.

R: **Te amo **—dijo tomando el rostro de la rubia y mirándola a los ojos —**Te amo… pero… Quinn… **—decía con dificultad, la rubia había vuelto a su cuello —**Aun… de… debes hacer… mérito** —hablaba en medio de suspiros.

Q: **Lo se **—dijo volviendo a mirarla y una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro —**Estamos en el baño del McKinley **—decía volviendo a estar consiente nuevamente, pero no duró mucho y volvió a arremeter contra el cuello de la morocha —**Es hora de bautizarlo **—dijo seductoramente al oído.

La besó nuevamente, con pasión, lentamente, intentando prolongar el momento, la tomó de la cintura y ejerciendo un poco de presión logro que la morocha enredara sus piernas en su cintura, al mismo tiempo una latina entraba por la puerta del baño quedando boquiabierta ante lo que sus ojos veían, las otras por su parte, como si bajo hipnosis estuvieran no notaron su presencia, así la rubia, la agarró fuerte y sin dejar de besarla la movió para entrar en uno de los cubículos del baño, un mal cálculo y termino golpeándola contra una de las puertas causando un sonoro ruido, causando que Santana saliera del shock en el que se encontraba.

—**¡OH POR DIOS! **—gritó mientras llevaba sus manos a su boca, al mismo tiempo

Finn gritaba de dolor al chocar contra uno de los maseteros que se encontraban a la salida del McKinley.

—**¿Estas bien?**

Finn: **Si… si **—se agachaba para agarrar su pie, intentando calmar el dolor —**Ya estoy mejor…**

—**¿Seguro?**

Finn: **Si, te digo que si **—decía reincorporándose —**Pero dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

—**¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? **—lo miraba confundida —**Vengo a la tan aclamada reunión.**

Finn: **Pensé que no vendrías… ¿Rachel sabe que vienes?**

—**No... Es una sorpresa.**

—**Hola… ¿Finn? **—saludaba una mujer acercándose al chico.

Finn: **Si **—respondía.

—**¡Cuánto tiempo! **—abrazaba al chico.

FINN: **Muchísimo… mírate Judy ¿Quién lo diría?... me atrevo a decir que Quinn parece tu hermana…**

Ju: **¿Qué tonterías dices muchacho? Estoy hecha una vieja, aunque, si, quizás los años me han sentado bien…**

Finn: **Por supuesto, te han sentado de maravilla… ¿Vienen juntas?** —preguntaba algo confundido.

—**Si** —respondía la otra mujer con un gesto de obviedad.

Finn: **Oh bueno...** —ahora se encontraba mucho más confundido —**Dijiste que Rachel no sabe que viene, ¿al menos Quinn lo sabe?**

—**Claro que sí, la sorpresa es para Rachel y Beth, alguien tendría que ayudarnos ¿No?**

Finn: **¿Y Quinn te va ayudar?**

—**Por supuesto...**

Finn: **¿Y porque Quinn?...**

Ju: **¿Cómo que por qué? **—interfería.

Finn: **Bueno… es que como no se llevan del todo…**

Ju: **¿No se llevan?... ¿De que hablas muchacho?**

Finn: **Bueno, Judy, de lo obvio… ellas nunca han sido grandes amigas, Quinn esta casada y Rachel de novia, con ésa chica… Rony…**

—**¡¿RONY?! **—exclamaron ambas mujeres.

Finn: **Si, bueno… si ¿No lo sabían?...** —pregunto con algo de preocupación en su rostro —**Lo siento...**

—**No, no, no... ¿De que hablas Finn?** —preguntaba la otra mujer

Finn: **De... Bueno... ¿De que hablas tú?**

—**Vamos Finn, acabas de decir que Rachel está de novia con Rony... ¿Me explicas eso?**

Finn: **Bueno, yo no se mucho, estoy seguro que no se más que tú... ¿O no?** —se encontraba algo dudoso ante la reacción de las mujeres.

—**¡Claro que no!... Si ellas son amigas, muy amigas**

Ju: **Cálmate Shelby, debe haber una explicación...**

Shelby (Sh): **¿Cómo me dices que me calme Judy? ¡¿Escuchaste lo que acaba de decir?!**

Ju: **Si escuché perfecto, dijo que Rachel estaba de novia, vamos a calmarnos ¿Si? Esto debe tener una explicación** —decía mientras miraba a Finn.

Finn: **En serio Shelby, yo... Yo no pensé que no sabias...**

Sh: **No es que no sepa Finn** —se agarraba la cien intentando pensar que era lo que pasaba —**Es que hay algo aquí que no me cuadra...**

Finn: **Mira yo no se mucho, quizás será mejor que ella te lo aclare, pero en serio no tenía idea… yo pensé que tu sabias, en serio yo lo sie…**

Sh: **Deja de disculparte Finn **—lo interrumpió —**Aunque hay cosas que no termino muy bien de comprender **—le decía una muy confundida —**Creo que será mejor entrar Judy... y será mejor que encontremos a las chicas para que nos aclaren los últimos acontecimientos **—dijo con un claro tono de sarcasmo.

Ju: **Claro… ¿Nos acompañas Finn?**

Finn: **Mmm, claro, claro, yo andaba buscando a Rachel, pero quizás ya volvió… así que vamos, que las acompaño.**

Sh: **¿Mi hija anda por aquí afuera?**

Finn: **Bueno, eso creía yo, pero no la encontré...**

Sh: **Quizá la encontremos dentro... Dime algo Finn, ¿Quinn? ¿Sabe acerca del repentino noviazgo de Rach con Rony?**

Finn: **Si, sabe lo mismo que yo, ella estaba presente cuando Rachel dio la noticia...**

Sh: **¿A sí? **—Shelby y Judy cruzaban miradas confundidas y al mismo tiempo sorprendidas.

Al oír aquello, tanto la rubia como la morocha pararon lo que estaban haciendo, intentando asimilar aun, que alguien las había descubierto en pleno, Quinn escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la morocha, al tiempo que soltaba con delicadeza las piernas que sus manos sostenían, para que la otra pudiera volver a tocar el suelo, la morocha no era capaz de levantar su cabeza y mirar a la persona, mientras que Quinn no se dignaba a girar y enfrentarse a la latina, que pese a los años, había distinguido perfectamente la voz del grito.

Q: **Dime que no es Santana, por favor** —susurraba suplicante la rubia aun en el cuello de la diva, en el fallido intento por auto convencerse que el grito había sido producto de su imaginación, mientras la morocha por primera vez intercambia su vista entre el suelo y la impactada latina.

S: **¡¿ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE CARAJO SIGNIFICA ESTO?!** —gritaba nuevamente saliendo del trance, al notar la mirada de Rachel.

R: **¡Santana!** —exclamaba la diva, separándose completamente de la rubia.

Q: **Yo… yo...** —las palabras no salían de su boca —**Deja que yo le explique amor** —susurraba, siendo consiente de la situación y volteándose para enfrentar a la latina —**Yo… tiene una explicación Santana** —soltaba tras un gran suspiro, mientras se mordía el labio, aun la temperatura de su cuerpo excedía cualquier marca normal.

S: **¡¿Te estabas besando con el enano?!**

Q: **¡Santana! **—gruñó.

S: **¡¿Desde cuando la defiendes Quinn?! **—las expresiones de la latina eran igual a las de un poema, pero uno lleno de confusiones y miles de lagunas, de ésas que sirven para ver entre líneas.

Q: **Santana cálmate ¿Si?** —la rubia se acercó a la puerta y saco su cabeza vigilando que no hubiera nadie cerca, volvió a entrar y puso el pestillo para que nadie entrara.

S: **¡¿Porque cierras?!** —la latina ya estaba entrando en cólera.

R: **¡YA CALMATE!**

S: **¡No, no, no! ¡Tu a mi no me gritas Berry!... Pueden haber pasado 10 años y puede que seas una diva de Brodway, pero aun hay ciertos estándares que debes respetar...**

Q: **Basta... **—imploraba —**Relájate Santana…**

S: **¡¿Qué me relaje?! ¡¿Qué me relaje Quinn?! ¡¿En serio me lo dices?!**

Q: **No me lo puedo creer… pero es que tu con los años te pones peor **—hablaba la rubia, más para ella que para las otras dos —**Ni que fuera un crimen el hecho de besar a Rachel.**

S: **¡Un crimen no!... pero es… es Berry, Quinn ¿Si la ves?** —decía apuntando a la morocha —**¡¿SI LA VES?!**

Q: **¡CALLATE SANTANA! **—se comenzaba a desesperar —**Respira… inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…**

S: **Se muy bien como respirar… **—le decía con cierto tono de obviedad —**Ya me calme.**

R: **Perfecto… ya era hora **—volvía hablar y de manera muy sarcástica, ganándose una mirada no muy amistosa de parte de la latina.

S: **¿Me podrías por favor explicar, Quinn, porque estabas besando a Berry?**

Q: **Santana... La verdad es que es...**

S: **¡No!... Espérate Quinn, la pregunta tiene que ser otra... ¡¿Me podrías decir porque estabas a punto de tener sexo con Berry?! **—la latina hacia espavientos con sus manos intensificando desesperación, mientras que la diva la miraba a Quinn con cara de pocos amigos esperando su respuesta.

Q: **Santana **—respiro hondo y continuo —**Yo no iba a tener sexo con Rachel, de ninguna manera... Nunca haría eso, jamás en mi vida... **—la cara de la morocha se transformó llenándose de furia.

S: **¡Eso no es lo que parecía!**

R: **¡¿Nunca tendrías sexo conmigo, jamás en tu vida Quinn?!**

Q: **No empieces tú también... **—le decía a la morocha que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia —**Como te decía Santana, nunca tendría sexo con Rachel y te lo repito para que quede claro ¡Nunca!...**

R: **¿Y vas a seguir?**

Q: **Si Rach voy a seguir...**

S: **¡¿Rach?! ¿Ahora le dices Rach?**

Q: **Tiene que ser una broma **—murmuraba la rubia —**¡Se callan la dos y me dejan terminar! **—la furia Fabray se hacía presente y tanto la latina como la morocha asintieron —**Nunca tendría sexo con Rachel, Santana, porque con ella solo soy capaz de hacer el amor ¿Entendido?** —el rostro de la latina paso de confusión a enojo, de enojo a seriedad, de seriedad a una palidez increíble, de palidez a confusión nuevamente, mientas que Rachel tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja luego de escuchar lo que había dicho la rubia.

R: **¿En serio lo dices amor?**

Q: **Claro que sí... Te dije que lo iba a compensar cariño, además que Santana ya nos vio, no vale la pena seguir ocultándolo** —le dio un corto beso y volvió su mirada a la latina que estaba como petrificada —**¿Santana? ¿San?... Rach, ¿Que le pasa?**

R: **¡Santana!**

S: **Calla Berry, calla... Que estoy intentando despertarme de este mal sueño** —se pellizcaba los brazos, en un inútil intento.

R: **No estas soñando...** —decía la diva haciendo puchero, ya que noto que a la latina no le cayo muy bien la noticia.

S: **Si no estoy soñando... Entonces, esto es una broma... ¡Si! ¿Donde están las cámaras?** —buscaba en el baño y miraba los rincones.

Q: **Hey, San... No es ninguna broma ni estas soñando, deja que te explique... No es tan malo…**

R: **Quizás tenias razón Quinn… no les iba a gustar que tu y yo estuviésemos juntas, yo... yo, lo siento** —dijo agachando su cabeza.

Q: **No amor… claro que no** —dijo dándole un corto beso —**Santana no es ma…**

S: **¿Sabes que es lo peor Quinn?... ¡Que no! No es malo, que te estés besando con Berry, es mejor que tenerlas peleando...** —la interrumpió —**Pero estas engañando a tu esposa** —remarcaba las ultimas palabras al tiempo que la señalaba —**Y tu... Berry, tu novia esta a pasos de aquí ¡A pasos!**

R: **Creo, que para que entiendas lo que acabas de ver... Deberíamos empezar por decirte que Rony y yo, no somos novias, es mas... Nunca la he besado** —sentenciaba la morocha.

S: **¿Que?... Ok, yo ya me perdí, por favor del principio… ¡Las dos!**

Q: **Rachel es mi esposa** —soltó sin mas la rubia.

Los ojos de la latina se abrieron como platos y no logró articular ninguna palabra inmediatamente.

S: **Claro** —decía dubitativa aun la latina, intentando procesar lo que había escuchado y liar las cosas —**Aun estoy un poco perdida, vamos con calma... ¿Si?... por favor** —suplicaba —**Yo pregunto, ustedes responden ¿Ok?**

—**Ok** —respondieron las otras dos al unísono.

S: **Perfecto... Primero ¿Ustedes están casadas?**

R: **Si... Y eso ya te lo dijo Quinn.**

S: **No, Quinn dijo que tú eras su esposa Berry**

Q: **Primero, no le digas Berry… y segundo, es lo mismo, sigue con las preguntas **—alentaba la rubia.

S: **¿Desde hace cuanto que están casadas?**

Q: **Hace 9 años y algo más... **—dijo la rubia de lo más tranquila.

S: **¡¿Nueve años y algo más? **—grito la latina, su cara era un poema.

R: **Si, 9 años y 3 meses para ser exactos **—decía muy sonriente Rachel.

S: **¡9 años! ¿Y lo dicen así, de lo más tranquilas?**

Q: **Si quieres le pongo más emoción…** —le decía la rubia…

S: **No es eso… hace 9 años, Quinn… yo aun tenía contacto contigo, mínimo, pero teníamos... Y no me contaste nada, ni al matrimonio me invitaste** —sonaba muy dolida.

Q: **Si te hace sentir mejor, ni siquiera nuestros padres estuvieron invitados San** —intentaba hacer comprender a la latina.

S: **Ya no me invitaste… ya fue, no tengo nada porque reclamar… ¿Y como fue? ¿Donde?** —preguntaba un poco intrigaba, intentando ocultar su emoción.

Q: **¿Es necesario responder eso? **—dudaba.

S: **Claro que si Quinn, es lo mínimo que merezco...**

Q: **La verdad es que... Bueno, fue en Las Vegas.**

S: **¿En las Vegas?**

R: **Si **—respondía —**Tu ex-capitana me convenció de acompañarla, así que fuimos con nuestros amigos mas cercanos, nos emborrachamos y nos casamos.**

S: **¿No se arrepintieron luego? **—preguntaba aun mas asombrada.

R: **No, la verdad es que no **—la rubia miraba con amor a Rachel —**Fue mágico, bueno no tan mágico, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y en realidad nunca se me paso por la cabeza arrepentirme.**

S: **Wow Fabray, me sorprendes, me sorprenden en realidad... ¿Como se enamoraron?**

Q: **Historia larga, no vale contarla en un baño San, pero te prometo, que en nuestra estadía aquí en Lima te pondremos al tanto de todo.**

S: **Más te vale Fabray, pero hay algo que no me queda claro… ¿Por qué dijiste que esa chica, la tal Rony era tu novia Berry?**

R: **Eso, te lo tiene que explicar tu querida amiga **—Rachel miraba a Quinn con reproche.

Q: **Ejem, bueno San, eso en cierta parte es mi culpa **—jugaba nerviosa con sus manos.

R: **¡¿En cierta parte?**! —le reclamaba la diva.

Q: **Bueno… digamos que todo empezó cuando no reconocí a mi hijo** —dijo avergonzada.

S: **Claro, claro… con razón algo en él se me hacia muy conocido, es igualito a Rachel, pero tiene tu carácter Fabray… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?**

R: **Ni idea…** —decía con ironía la morocha.

S: **Pero que pesada que estas Berry, lo de diva no se te quita más, eso lo tengo que asumir… pero antes eras un poquito mas positiva.**

Q: **Ya déjala, por favor… que la que paga después soy yo** —suplicaba.

S: **Jajaja ok, ok, ahora díganme… ¿Cuándo le piensan contar a los chicos?**

R: **Hay que encontrar el momento adecuado, debemos hablarlo calmadamente y decidir bien que ha que decir sin que se tome con malinterpretaciones.**

S: **Lo siento Quinn… ¡¿En serio Berry?! ¡Dios! Estas peor que en la secundaria, todo tiene que salir perfecto… ¿Cómo es que la soportas?** —se dirigía a Quinn.

Q: **La amo** —respondió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros.

S: **Muy tiernas, melosas y todo lo que quieran las dos… pero será mejor que nos vayamos, nos deben estar esperando., además ya me aburrí de verle la cara a Berry, con los años… bueno quizás deban pasar otros mas para queme canse de molestarte.**

Q: **¡Santana!** —reprochaba —**Y si, tienes razón** —la rubia esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa —**Pero antes… San, ¿Te das la vuelta un poquito?**

S: **Si, como no** —dijo sabiendo a que se refería la rubia, la que aprovechó para agarrar a la morocha y darle un apasionado beso.

R: **Qué sepas que aun no te perdono.**

Q: **Lo se cariño** —beso —**me lo has** —beso —**dicho muchas veces** —beso —**¡Pero tu!** —beso —**No te quedas atrás** —la miro fijo y levantando una ceja —**Si no me perdonas… entonces que Rony te de los besos y las cari...**

S: **¡YA!... no quiero detalles sucios, dijiste que me diera vuelta, pero no pensé que tendría que escuchar tanta cursilería… me van a dar diabetes… ¡Ya vámonos!**

» **Creo que deberían arreglarse un poco…** —la latina las miraba pícaramente.

Q: **Buen punto **—ambas chicas se arreglaron un poco, tomaron sus abrigos y las tres chicas salieron en dirección al salón.

R: **¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! **—daba grititos muy rápido la morocha, al tiempo que frenaba su caminar y hacia retroceder a las otras dos, metiéndose en hueco que se formaba entre los casilleros.

Q: **¿Qué sucede Rach?**

R: **Mira, mira, Quinn **—la rubia asomaba su cabeza —**Es mi mamá… y la tuya ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué hace mi mamá aquí?**

Q: **¡No puede ser! Lo olvide por completo… era una sorpresa cariño.**

S: **Están en serio problemas tortolitas…**

Q: **¿Por qué? **—preguntaba la rubia que aun no caía.

S: **Sabia que eras rubia, pero no sabía que alentabas al dicho de que las rubias son huecas.**

Q: **¡Qué! ¿Por qué?**

R: **Amor… Quinn… ¡Les van a decir a todos que estamos casadas! **—chillo la morocha.

Q: **¡Oh por dios! **—decía mientras veía que las dos mujeres entraban y seguidas de… Finn.

S: **¿Vieron con quien estaban?**

—**No ¿Con quien? **—dijeron al unísono.

S: **Con el idiota de Hudson.**

R: **Hay que ir… vamos **—la morocha arrastraba a la rubia, que ante a puerta se paro en seco —**¿Qué pasa amor?**

Q: **Cariño aun no lo saben… deberías entrar tu primero** —decía suavemente.

S: **¡No lo puedo creer! ¿La enana es la que manda? Jajajaja.**

Q: **¡Claro que no!** —soltó rápido la rubia, que al ve la mirada de su mujer se retracto —**Claro que si** —dijo suave y delicadamente mirando a Rachel.

R: **Así me gusta** —besó los labios de Quinn —**Las veo dentro.**

S: **Jajajaja ¿Quién te viera y quien te vio Fabray?** —se burlo una vez que Rachel ya no estaba con ellas —**La enana te domina.**

Q: **No hables… que le digo a la rubia que esta ahí dentro cualquier mentira que se me ocurra.**

S: **¡Con eso no se juega Fabray! ¡Con eso no!** —la amenazo la latina, la rubia iba a entrar al salón cuando Santana la volvió a detener —**Me debes una grande rubia…**

Q: **Lo se** —dijo resignada —**¿Qué quieres?**

S: **Entradas para el estreno al musical de la diva.**

Q: **Eso esta hecho, entremos.**

S: **Espérate… yo no vivo en NY, y tú eres una publicista famosa y con dinero, así que tú me pagas los pasajes y la estadía ¿Comprendido?**

Q: **No cambias ¿Eh?**

S: **Nunca rubita… una ultima cosa.**

Q: **¿Cuál?** —la latina no contestó, solo se abalanzo sobre la rubia fundiéndose en un abrazo.

S: **Con los años he cambiado Fabray** —dijo soltando a la rubia —**No suelo chantajear a las personas, pero eres tu, eres mi hermana rubita, me dolió no saber que estabas casada, así que me la estoy cobrando.**

Q: **Gracias San, yo…**

S: **En su momento hablaremos las cosas claras Quinn… que sepas que puedes contar conmigo siempre.**

Q: **Lo se, de eso nunca dudaré, lo mismo tu.**

S: **Entremos… intenta respirar hondo, porque si tu suegra soltó todo, te toca bien difícil.**

Q: **Ni que me digas… ni que me digas.**

S: **Una ultima cosa… ¡Cuidado con Hudson!** —dijo entrando y dejando a una rubia totalmente confundida.

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	9. El novio de Thommas

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

CAP 9.

Los tres caminaban hacia el salón del coro, ninguno emitía palabra, la conversación que mantuvieron las afueras del establecimiento hacia pocos minutos, había dejado una que otra duda y una amarga sensación.

Finn, iba algo más adelantado que las mujeres, miraba por los pasillos y las ventanillas de las puertas de cada uno de los salones, intentando ver si allí se encontraba la morocha. Shelby y Judy, que iban algo mas atrás, cruzaban miradas de confusión, frustración e irritación, además de estar muy enojadas, porque aunque desconocían la situación que habría ocurrido durante la mañana, el que Finn pensara que Rachel se encontraba de novia con Rony, significaba un gran problema, ambas tenían la leve noción de que alguna de las chicas entro en pánico y dijo cualquier cosa.

Shelby, por su parte y conociendo a su hija, estaba segura que había sido culpa de la morocha y es que cuando la diva se ponía nerviosa o estaba estresada, su diatriba verbal no paraba, lo cual le debió haber jugado una mala pasada, como el general de los casos y todas las peleas de las chicas, siempre era la morocha la culpable. Por sus celos o sus "ocurrencias" que derivaban de un vomito verbal incontrolable. Entonces, la única teoría que Shelby podía manejar hasta ahora, era: que en algún punto de la mañana un motivo o hecho ocasiono que la bomba explotara, y por bomba nos referimos a la morocha, haciendo que dijera que Rony era su novia y saltando el hecho importantísimo de que estaba casada con la rubia, lo que no ponía muy contenta a Shelby.

En el caso de Judy, que también conocía muy bien a su hija y sabía de antemano que las inseguridades de la rubia debieron ayudar, es más, debieron lograr que algún comentario despectivo o desligante saliera de la boca de Quinn, causando el enojo y nerviosismo de su nuera y como consecuencia, hacer que la diva hablara más de la cuenta. Conocía a Quinn, como a la palma de su mano, tenia más que claro a los fantasmas que se estaba enfrentando su hija al volver a Lima y aunque la rubia dijera lo contrario, Judy, como madre que era, sabia que su hija sufría, todo lo que ocurrió durante los años de instituto eran una gran carga en sus hombros de la cual aun no se podía deshacer.

Pero lo que más les preocupaba a ambas mujeres era otra cosa, más bien alguien... Y ése alguien era un pequeño de 7 años, que no tenía la culpa de nada. Con todo lo que habría ocurrido dentro de la mañana ¿Donde quedaba Amir? ¿Que habrán dicho para ocultar su relación?

Finn: **Pasen bellas damiselas** —decía el chico alto abriendo la puerta del salón para que ambas mujeres entraran.

"_Si quiero recuperar a Rachel, tengo que empezar por ganarme a su madre, no se si en estos años han recuperado su relación, pero me tengo que asegurar"_ meditaba el muchacho.

Sh: **Gracias... Te haz vuelto todo un caballero.**

Finn: **He madurado Shelby... Ya no soy el quarter-back ni el capitán del Glee Club.**

Sh: **Entonces, déjame felicitarte, ya era hora que maduraras muchacho.**

Ju: **Dejen el cotilleo y entremos Shel** —interrumpía.

Schue: **¡No puede ser! Shelby... Tanto tiempo** —un sorprendido Will se acercaba a las mujeres que acaban de entrar por la puerta y abrazaba a Shelby —**¿Judy?...** —deshacía el abrazo para acercarse a la otra —**Quinn cada día se parece mucho más a ti, y eso es poco decir, me atrevo a decir que deben ser las rubias más hermosas de toda Lima.**

Ju: **Jajajaja ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres hoy? Todos están muy halagadores.**

Sh: **Concuerdo con Judy, aquí Finn** —decía apuntando al muchacho —**Dijo más o menos lo mismo** —acotaba Shelby.

Be: **¡¿Mamá?!... ¡Mamáááá!** —Beth corría a los brazos de Shelby —**pero mami dijo que no vendrías...**

Sh: **Lo sé, era una sorpresa corazón **—la pequeña fruncía el ceño no muy contenta con la respuesta —**¡¿Qué?! ¿No te ha gustado la sorpresa?**

Be: **No te voy a mentir... **—deshacía el abrazo —**No, no me ha gustado la sorpresa, por más que me encante tenerte aquí conmigo, pero habría preferido saberlo antes **—suspiraba y un poco más tranquila—**Aunque es bueno que estén ambas aquí **—se acercaba a Judy y la abrazaba —**Mami esta en grandes problemas... Ni que te digo Rachel **—susurró al oído de su abuela.

Ju: **Luego nos ponen al tanto **—decía deshaciéndose del abrazo y cruzando miradas con Shelby.

Sh: **Al parecer el problema es enorme… **—dijo entre dientes Shelby.

Ju: **Si que sí **—le contestaba de la misma forma.

A: **¡Abuelitaaaa! **—el pequeño de la familia Berry Fabray saltaba a los brazos de Shelby.

Sh: **¡Mírate! Estás mucho más grande que la última vez que te vi y eso que fue solo hace un mes.**

A: **He crecido casi 2 centímetros, mami me ayudo a medirme antes de venir** —decía orgulloso.

Sh: **Jajajaja pero que bien pequeñín** —lo bajaba de sus brazos —**¿Tu mami donde está?**

A: **No lo sé **—encogía los hombros restándole importancia.

Ju: **¿Tú no sabes? **—se dirigía a Beth.

Be: **Al parecer fue al ba…**

R: **Mamá, Judy... ¡¿Que hacen aquí?! **—la morocha entraba por la puerta interrumpiendo a Beth e intentando sonar lo mas sorprendida y natural posible.

Finn: **¿Dónde estabas Rach? **—se acercaba el muchacho —**Te estuve buscando y no te encontré... **—le reclamaba.

R: **Primero, a mi no me hablas así Finn, segundo, estaba en el baño y tercero, repito ¿Que hacen aquí?**

Ju: **Yo vine a traer a tu madre Rachel **—contestaba —**Pero ya me voy, tengo que terminar de comprar algunas cosas para la cena...**

R: **Claro... Ve **—_"Ve, ve, aunque no creo que para esa hora siga viva, antes me tirare del primer puente que vea"_ pensaba la morocha —**No quiero que se te haga tarde Judy **—decía.

Ju: **Si ya me voy… Ha sido un gusto verte** —abrazaba a la morocha —**Que sepas que en cuanto lleguen a casa tanto tú como Quinn, tendrán que dar muchas explicaciones** —susurró Judy al oído de la diva.

R: **Lo sé, sólo no le digas nada a mi papás… por favor, ya les explicamos** —decía en el mismo tono la morocha, pero con un dejo de suplica.

Ju: **Bueno, bueno** —deshacían el abrazo —**Yo me voy, a sido un placer verlos a todos.**

A: **Abuelita… ¡Abuelita!** —llamaba su atención el mini morocho —**Yo voy contigo... Ya me aburrí aquí, además... No me gustan las mentiras** —decía el pequeño mirando a su madre con la típica miraba Fabray, que aunque no tenían los mismo genes, al parecer era contagiosa —**¿Podemos llevar a Simon?**

Ju: **¿Quién es Simon cosita? **—decía al tiempo que comenzaba a revolverle el pelo.

A: **¡Abuela! No empieces, no toques mi pelo... Por favor, me toma horas arreglarlo y que lo revuelvas además de desordenarlo, le quita brillo **—lo divo estaba completamente en sus genes.

Ju: **Pero que dramático…**

K: **Pregunta… **—hablaba muy confundido —**¿Por qué tú hijo… **—señalaba con el dedo a la morocha —**…le dice abuela a la mamá de Quinn? **—al escuchar aquello la morena palideció, no sabía como contestar, ni mucho menos como explicarle en ese momento lo sucedido a su madre y a Judy, algunas caras parecían un poema ante la pregunta del chico.

Mercedes: **Si, si… ¡Eso mismo chica! **—aportaba.

R: **¿Eh?... Bueno, yo, yo… Simon es el hijo de Britt y Santana, pero no creo que la latina inoportuna deje que lo lleves **—la morocha cambiaba radicalmente la conversación.

S: **¡¿A quién le dijiste latina inoportuna enano?! **—justo entraba la latina.

A: **Jajajajajaja Beth ya no es la única que te dice enano mami** —se burlaba el pequeño.

Q: **¡No te burles de tu madre!** —lo regañaba Quinn que había entrado junto con la latina y que para su mala suerte el regaño logró volver a captar la atención de todos, que ahora se encontraban mucho mas confundidos —**Digo... ¿Eh? Bueno... Es que tu no le pones limites a tú hijo Rachel, alguien debe hacerlo** —se dirigía con un tono prepotente a la diva.

R: **¡¿A sí?! **—contestaba la diva en el mismo tono.

B: **Ustedes pelean tanto, que parecen un matrimonio **—decía una inocente bailarina, que tomo con la guardia baja a Rachel y Quinn haciendo que palidecieran en menos de un segundo, mientras que la latina se reía por lo bajo.

Ju: **Ya está… dejen las peleas **—intentaba calmar la situación —**Me llevo a mis nietos y a Simon... Y no, no digas nada Santana, lo cuidaré muy bien... Vamos pequeños**

S: **Pero… pero** —la latina bufaba por lo bajo —**Cuídate hijo** —se acercaba al pequeño rubio —**Hazle en caso a todo a Judy y no hagas todo lo que te diga Amir, no quiero que te metas en problemas.**

Simon: **Bueno mamá** —respondía muy tímido.

A: **Ya, ya… vamos rubio...** —lo arrastraba para que la latina lo soltara —**Adiós a todos, me ha encantado conocerlos** —se despedía el pequeño morocho de un grito despareciendo por el pasillo.

S: **¡Cuídate! No hagas nada malo **—seguía gritando.

R: **Sólo van al supermercado…** —rodaba los ojos la diva.

S: **Calla Berry** —la amenazaba.

Sh: **Santana ya no están en el instituto** —decía Shelby, al mismo tiempo que Quinn recibía un mensaje en su WhatsApp.

_**Por fin llegué al hotel, pasaré por un café y luego voy al McKinley, creo que estaré ahí como en media hora ¿Un late para ti?**_

La rubia respondía inmediatamente.

_**Apúrate, necesito tu ayuda… Creo que voy a enloquecer, cuando te cuente lo que ha sucedido, de seguro me matas. Si un late estaría perfecto. Nos vemos luego… Ciao amor**_

S: **¡Hey rubia! Deja el teléfono, llevo rato llamándote…**

Q: **Ya voy San, ya voy **—decía yendo donde la latina.

S: **¿A quién le hablas tanto?**

Q: **Veras… si Rachel puede tener novia, entonces yo puedo tener a mi esposo ¿No?**

B: **¿No dijiste que estabas casada con una mujer Quinnie? **—"_Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió decir que era una mujer" _pensaba Quinn.

Q: **Y sí, Britt… **—dudaba un poco antes de continuar —**Pero era una broma.**

B: **¿Una broma?... ¿Por qué bromeas con cosas así Quinn?...**

S: **No te preocupes mi amor, ya te lo explico después yo **—interfería la latina —**Y tu rubia tonta, no vayas a hacer nada de lo que después te puedas arrepentir.**

Q: **Tranquila, se lo que hago **—decía con aires de superioridad.

R: **¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer?... Si se puede saber ¿No? **—llegaba la morocha, que aun seguía enojada por lo de recién, sin contar la frustración sexual con la que se encontraba, ya iban tres veces en la que no eran capaz e concretar y no sabía si iba a resistir mucho más.

Q: **Claro que puedes saber Rachel **—decía regalándole una sonrisa falsa —**Lo que pasa, es que mi esposo… **—agregaba con sorna —**…Ya esta por llegar.**

R: **¡¿Tu qué?! **—dijo la morocha con un tono exasperado.

S: **En serio Q, ya deja las tonterías **—la regañaba —**¡Mira al enano!... Está que revienta en cólera.**

Q: **Te lo voy a decir por última vez Santana… Se llama Rachel y la respetas **—la reprendía.

R: **No necesito que me defiendas Quinn, para eso tengo novia ¿Recuerdas? **—enfatizaba las ultimas palabra. _"Si quiere jugar con fuego, perfecto, porque ya la quiero ver quemada"_ se decía para sí misma Rachel —**Y hablando de recuerdos, tú tenías ¡ESPOSA! **—gritó la morena, causando que todos los presentes se quedaran viéndola.

Q: **Bueno si… dije eso** —hablaba un poco más fuerte para que todos la miraran —**Pero era una bromita, en verdad estoy casada con un hombre maravilloso.**

S: *Cof* **Con unos dedos maravillosos querrás decir** *Cof* —aportaba la latina por lo bajo, ganándose las miradas fulminantes de Quinn y Rachel.

Mercedes: **A ver chica… ¿Cómo es eso de que era una bromita? **—decía

Q: **Eso, una bromita… no sabía que decía, me tomaron en un mal momento.**

Tina: **¿En un mal momento dices? **—el sarcasmo empleado era muy obvio.

Puck: **Yo, definitivamente no entiendo nada** —se pasaba su mano por el cuello en señal de nerviosismo —**Mira Quinn** —el chico se ponía serio —**Creo que hay muchas cosas inconclusas… a ninguna las vemos hace mucho, y eso de que Amir, te quiera, perfecto, pero también le dice abuela a tu madre… y no sé… bueno yo…**

Mercedes: **¡Aquí hay gato encerrado!** —interfería. Fruncía el ceño mientras se debatía intentando sacar conclusiones.

K: **A mí esto ya no me gusta, quiero que aclaren las cosas…**

Schue: **Kurt tiene razón… Pero tampoco podemos obligarlas, yo sé que en la secundaria se llevaron mal, pero ya no estamos para estas cosas, así que peleas necias chicos, esto es una reunión, un rencuentro, deberían estar alegres, lo siento, pero lo voy a decir una sola vez… Rachel y Quinn por favor sepárense** —se encontraba un poco molesto por la situación —**Con los años, al parecer no aprenden… Quinn, con quien quiera que estés casada, sea hombre o mujer, nosotros estaremos muy contentos por ti, pero va en serio, quiero que tengamos una estadía en paz, si no aclaran las cosas, por lo menos dejen que los demás disfruten ¿De acuerdo?**

Q: **Gracias Profesor Schue… y disculpe… No, no… no causaremos más problemas **—dijo mirando a Rachel —**No… **—suspiraba pesadamente —**No tengo nada más que decir **—se alejó de las otras tres chicas para ir donde estaba Puck, Tina y Mike.

Schue: **Muy bien, espero que todo siga perfecto… Para calmar un poco el ambiente creo que es hora ir al gimnasio y ayudar con los últimos detalles.**

Blaine: **Creo que eso ha sido lo mejor que se ha dicho durante toda la mañana **—le susurraba al castaño.

K: **¡Já! Ni que me digas… aun así, aquí hay algo que no me cierra, pero ya lo averiguare **—le contestaba.

Mike: **¡Manos a la obra! **—gritaba emocionado, que salía disparado del salón junto con Puck, Kurt, Blaine y Schue.

Brittany, Mercedes, Tina y Emma caminaban juntas hablando de una que otra cosa, Rachel intentó alcanzarlas, pero una voz la detuvo.

—**¿Vamos? **—decía con una sonrisa encantadora, de esas que conquistan a cualquiera.

R: **¡Bah! Que más da… **—le respondía, comenzando a caminar con el chico rumbo al gimnasio.

—**Tu novia al parecer se esta llevando muy bien con ese chico **—decía con sorna, pero aun conservaba la sonrisa.

R: **¿Qué?... ¿Por qué dices eso?**

—**Mira…** —la morocha seguía con la mirada a Finn, ahí se encontraba Rony enganchada al brazo de Patrick que conversaban animadamente con Thommas.

R: **Son… son amigos Finn, ya lo había dicho Rony, además, lo que ella haga, no es de tu incumbencia.**

Finn: **Yo solo decía Rach** —la morocha rodaba los ojos al escuchar como la llamaba —**Es que tú te ves muy enamorada y al parecer ella… bueno ella no se ve igual.**

R: **En serio Finn, no te preocupes, que yo no me** **preocupo** —se encogía de hombros restándole importancia, al tiempo que aceleraba el paso para intentar dejar al hombre atrás.

Q: **¡¿Y ese que se cree?!** —la rubia había observado toda la situación desde un poco más atrás donde venía con Santana.

S: **Yo te dije rubia… ¡Cuidado con Hudson!**

Q: **Santana por favor… no tengo ni el tiempo ni el humor para tus juegos, ya no somos unas niñas… Dime ¿Qué se trae ése con mi mujer?**

S: **Jajajaja primero Fabray, déjame decirte que Rachel… no es tu mujer.**

Q: **¡¿En serio Santana?!... ¿Qué no te basto con lo que viste en el baño para que digas eso?**

S: **¡En serio Fabray!... y si, si me basto, así que no me lo recuerdes** —hacía cara de asco —**El problema Q, es que a los ojos de todos, tu no eres más que la ex-porrista que todavía la od…**

T: **Epa, Quinn, nosotros nos vamos** —la alcanzaba el morocho.

Q: **¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

P: **No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí rubia… además no pienso dejar que la enana con aires de diva se le acerque a mi novia** —decía Patrick tomando a Rony posesivamente.

S: **¿No que ella es la novia de Rachel? **—decía divertida.

P: **¿Eh?... Si… o sea no, si.**

S: **Jajajaja casi te mueres modelito, no te preocupes, que aquí la rubia tonta, ya me contó todo… bueno no todo, pero lo primordial… ¡Lo demás me lo debe! **—dijo mirándola inquisidora.

Q: **Ya bueno, déjalo San… Y no es para tanto Patrick, ni que Rach se la fuera a comer… además, no nos pueden dejar solas, por favor **—rogaba.

T: **Lo siento Quinnie, pero tiene razón, y a eso súmale que yo no pienso ayudar a ordenar ningún gimnasio.**

Q: **Thommas, por favor, por favor… te subo el sueldo, te doy un bono extra…**

P: **Jajajaja anda rubia… que a mi hermano el dinero no le falta y eso lo sabes **—decía.

Ry: **Ya, chicos… Quinn, no estamos cómodos, además queremos recorrer un poco Lima, no estaría mal **—intervenía.

Q: **¡Ewww! Como los odio… gracias por su ayuda, son unos excelente amigos, me dejaran morir aquí hundida en mis mentiras... **—el sarcasmo se hacia presente en una complicada rubia.

T: **Ya, ya, ya… mucho sexo con la diva y se te pega el dramatismo.**

S: **¡Me gusta!... ¡Este chico me gusta! ¿Cómo es que te llamabas? **—decía con burla la latina.

T: **Thommas… **—respondía —**Lo siento Q, no hay nada que puedas hacer, nosotros nos vamos… adiós **—le besaba la frente con cariño —**E intenten no decir ni hacer mas estupideces de las que ya han hecho.**

S: **Ya le dije yo… incluso antes de que comenzara a decirlas, pero he aquí, el dicho cumplido… Todas las rubias son tontas.**

Q: **Sigo aquí Santana… Ya, vayan.**

—**Ok, adiós Quinn** —Patrick y Rony se despedían con un beso

T: **Adiós Santana, creo que podríamos llegar a buenos términos, tu también me gustas mucho, no en el sentido romántico… ya tu me entiendes.**

S: **Claro que sí** —la latina se despedía de los tres chicos —**Fue un gusto conocerlos, espero verlos pronto, si es que Quinn y el enano no vuelven a desaparecer claro.**

T: **Ya es un hecho, apenas se termine todo aquí, cuando vayas NY le avisas a Quinn y nos vamos de fiesta.**

S: **Perfecto** —celebraba la latina.

Q: **La idea no está mal, pero ya váyanse antes que cambie de opinión.**

—**¡Adiós chicas!** —se comenzaban a alejar.

Q: **¡Thommas!** —Quinn llamaba su atención —**Lo había olvidado, tomaré prestado a tu novio como mi esposo** —sonreía con malicia —**¡Camina! ¡Camina!** —tironeaba a Santana para alejarse de los otros tres.

T: **¿Escuche bien?** —preguntaba al aire.

P: **Jajajaja si hermanito, parece que para ti, no va a haber mucha diversión en el pueblo, te van a tener controlado Jajajaja.**

S: **¿Así que en serio era gay?**

Q: **Si San, ¿Qué acaso no lo viste?, es como una versión mejorada de Kurt.**

S: **Si, pero aun así, se ve un poco mas varonil que porcelana.**

Q: **Un poco, ahora volviendo a lo de antes, dime, ¿Qué se trae Frankenteen con mi mujer?**

S: **Y bueno Q, antes de que tu y tu mujer llegaran, el muy bobo comenzó a desvariar, sobre como iba a reconquistar a su ex-novia, que era su momento y no se otras estupideces más le escuche decir.**

Q: **¿Su momento? ¡¿Su momento de que?!**

S: **¡Que se yo Quinn! Pero cuando el río suena, es porque piedras trae… el gigante no se va a quedar tranquilo hasta no conseguir lo que quiere.**

Q: **Igual no va a conseguir nada** —decía muy segura —**Pero aun así, si lo veo rondando a Rachel nadie me va a poder para y la golpiza que se va a llevar la va a recordar toda su vida.**

S: **¿Y después de eso que? Vas a decirles a los demás que Rachel es tu esposa o que aun crees que tienes oportunidad con Finn y no la quieres desaprovechar.**

Q: **No, bueno, no se, no quiero pensar en eso aun, además… les vamos a decir a todos la verdad.**

S: **¿Cuándo?**

Q: **¡Aah! No se Santana, no se…**

S: **Hoy es la gran reunión y eso, dime ¿Te vas a poder aguantar toda la noche sin siquiera poder acercarte a tu diva? Ya escuchaste Schue.**

Q: **No, no creo poder San… pero tú me vas a ayudar ¿Cierto?** —habían llegado ya a la puerta del gimnasio donde ya estaban todos los demás y se podía ver a un montón de gente que ya se encontraba dentro.

S: **No me metas en tus líos Fabray** —la rubia se paraba en seco deteniendo a la latina también.

Q: **Por favor Santana, sé que no he sido la mejor amiga todos estos años y merezco todo lo que me quieras decir, todo, pero por favor necesito tu ayuda** —hacía puchero, haber si conseguía ablandar a Santana

S: **No me mires así, que no me mueves ni un pelo.**

La rubia rodaba los ojos, pero tenia otra carta bajo la manga.

Q: **Ok, ok, la verdad es que tanto Rachel como yo, después de esta semana, aun nos queda un fin de semana libre y junto con esos tres engendros que se fueron hace poco, planeamos ir a Las Vegas a quitarnos el estrés…**

S: **¡Hecho!, ¿Qué quieres que haga?**

Q: **Ya en la noche te enteraras López** —decía entrando al gimnasio.

S: **¡Hey! Espera, espera… ¿Quien es el novio ese de Thommas y que te va ayudar ahora…?**

Q: **No te lo quieres imaginar, pero créeme cuando lo veas te vas a llevar la sorpresa de tu vida** —sin más entro dejando a una latina muy confundida.

El panorama dentro del gimnasio, lejos de ser acogedor era un total caos, estaba peor que en el salón del coro, todos estaban abrumados y estresados, porque los según "detalles" de los que había hablado Schue, eran en general cosas que faltaban, desde acarrear sillas, mover mesas, que preparar los telares, el escenario, el audio hasta preparar los data-show y en fin, una seguidilla de muchas otras cosas más.

Unos ayudaban por aquí otros y otros por allá…

Britt y Mercedes se encontraban decorando las mesas que durante la noche expondrían el buffet, Puck y Blaine se encargaban del audio junto con Karofsky, que estaba en el gimnasio desde hace unas horas.

Sam, que había llegado un poco tarde y estaba algo apenado, porque que su vuelo se había retrasado suplicaba por el hecho de que vuelo se hubiera retrasado unas 4 horas más, cosa de llegar justo a la noche, ya que Kurt lo tenía vuelto loco con las indicaciones de como debía poner los telares en las paredes, de que las sacara que estaban mal, que no era la posición correcta, que estaban muy flojas o que estaban muy tirantes, por otro lado del gimnasio en la misma situación se encontraban Rachel y Finn, la morocha ya estaba desesperada, es que al parecer el chico no entendía cual telar iba antes y cual después.

Tina y Emma ayudaban a inflar globos, mientras que Mike y Schue movían mesas y sillas por todo el lugar, intentado acomodarlas de la mejor manera posible, para que no estorbasen durante la noche, aunque procurando que tuvieran una buena ubicación para los que quisiesen sentarse.

Santana y Quinn ayudaban a la ex-porristas a adornar el escenario, aunque esta última no estaba muy atenta, ya que su mirada vagaba de vez en cuando hacia su mujer y Finn.

R: **¡Aaaaaaah! Baja de ahí ya lo coloco yo, es que el rojo va antes que el blanco y luego de nuevo viene el telar rojo ¿Cómo no entiendes? Es simple Finn** —reprochaba al muchacho mientras que intercambiaban lugares y ahora era Rachel la que estaba encima de la tarima y Finn la sujetaba de los muslos.

"_Muy bien, ya estamos abajo, ahora aprovechamos la situación… Rachel va a caer rendida a mis pies como en el instituto, esa tal Rony no tiene chances contra mí"_ pensaba Finn.

Desde el escenario Quinn, que noto todos los movimientos, le hervía la sangre, estaba que dejaba todo tirado y corría darle unas cuantas puñaladas al muchacho con las tijeras que tenía en las manos, con las que hace poco cortaba unas letras de bienvenida. _"¡No lo puedo creer!... acaso no se da cuenta, es muy obvio, el muy imbécil debe haber sabido muy bien cual tela iba antes y cual después, no es tan difícil, solo se quiere aprovechar, la quiere tocar, y es que quien no la va a querer tocar, si mi mujer tiene unas piernas dignas de una diosa y ese trasero… ¡Dios! Concéntrate Fabray, parece que la falta de concretación te esta jugando una mala pasada, y es que quien la manda a poner se esos jean tan ajustados, lo hace para provocarme, si eso seguro. ¡No! No, no, no Rachel vuelve a ponerte el sweater, la mato, la meto ¿Cómo se le ocurre quedar así? Con esa camiseta a tirantes tan ajustada y ¡Con esos jeans! Y ese idiota la mira con cara de baboso, no si a mi no me engaña… ¡¿Qué hace?! ¡La está tocando demás! ¡LO VOY A MATAR!..."_

S: **Tranquila Fabray** —la latina interrumpía sus pensamiento ganándose un mirada fulminante de parte de rubia —**Relájate y cambia la cara, parece que lo quieres asesinar…**

Q: **¡Eso es que quiero!**

S: **Ya lo veo… ¿A tu mujer también?** —decía con una sonrisa picarona, que la rubia no vio.

Q: **Claro que no, a Rachel no le tocaría ni un pelo…**

S: **No me refería a eso Q… parece que los celos te nublan** —negaba con la cabeza —**Ya haber si te relajas, yo iré a sacar al imbécil ese de ahí… pero tu quédate aquí y no cometas ninguna locura** —le arrebató las tijeras de las manos que llevaba la rubia —**Por la dudas…** —la rubia rodaba los ojos.

» **¡Hey tú! Yo me encargo de seguir ayudando a Rachel** —decía llegando al lado de ambos.

Finn: **Claro que no, Rach y yo estamos bien.**

R: **No te preocupes Finn, deja que Santana me ayude.**

Finn: **Pero Rach si la estábamos pasando muy bien…**

R: **¿Muy bien? Por favor, estamos poniendo unas telas, y al parecer eres daltónico, porque no distingues muy bien los colores que digamos.**

Finn: **Pero Rach, si estábamos muy bien los dos.**

S: **¡Ya largo Hudson! Me aburriste… muévete **—la latina lo empujaba sacándolo de debajo de la tarima, para que dejase de tocar a la diva.

Finn: **Ok, ok, no me empujes… que va** —decía resignado —**Me voy a ayudar a Puck con el audio. Si necesitas algo me avisas Rach**

S: **Ya largo, si necesita ayuda, al ultimo que va a llamar va a ser a ti **—decía con sorna la latina —**Vete morsa** —decía entre dientes la latina sin que el otro la escuchara.

R: **¿A qué vienes? ¿Te mando Quinn?** —preguntaba tranquilamente la morocha.

S: **Algo así, digamos, que más bien lo decidí yo… tenia unas tijeras en las manos, que créeme, esa rubia con la cara que miraba a Finn, debía estar pensando en como usarlas contra a él.**

R: **Te creo… es muy celosa.**

S: **¿Y tú no?**

R: **Si también, bueno, si mucho, más que ella, pero… no se, visto las cosas como están, ya no se como puede reaccionar Quinn** —decía un poco compungida y terminando de poner las ultimas telas.

S: **¿La quieres?** —pregunto de pronto Santana.

R: **¿Qué?**

S: **A Quinn, ¿la quieres?**

R: **Claro** —una sonrisa boba se dejaba ver en la diva, que automáticamente buscaba con la mirada a su rubia —**La quiero, no, no… la amo Santana, quizás siempre la ame y nunca me di cuenta, o no se, es extraño ¿Sabes?**

S: **Dímelo a mí, que para empezar verlas de tal manera en el baño fue como un balde de agua fría.**

R: **Jajajaja lo siento** —se sonrojaba.

S: **La rubia también te ama ¿sabes?**

R: **Si, lo sé.**

S: **Sé qué hace mucho tiempo que no las veía, a ambas, pero a Quinn es muy fácil leerla ¿Me entiendes?** —la otra asentía con la cabeza —**Tiene ese brillo en los ojos que tienes cuando estas enamorada, nunca antes la vi así.**

R: **Gracias… es lindo que alguien más lo diga además de los tres engendros que ya conociste y mis padres.**

S: **Jajajaja ¿Por qué eso de engendros?**

R: **No sé, Amir les dice así… algo de unos muñecos que se les parecen** —le resto importancia —**Aunque aun te falta conocer a uno, es el no…**

S: **Novio de Thommas** —se adelantó la latina.

R: **Sí, el mismo** —la miro contrariada —**¿Cómo sabes eso?**

S: **Quinn me lo dijo hace un rato.**

R: **¿Te dijo quién era?**

S: **Si…** —la morena la miro con la boca abierta —**Bueno no, sólo me dijo que era el novio de Thommas, pero dijo que me iba a sorprender o algo así.**

R: **Sí, lo vas a hacer… además es el papá de Amir.**

S: **¿Qué, que?**

R: **Que es el papá de Amir.**

S: **¿Quién es?** —ahora si que estaba intrigada por saber.

R: **Ya lo vas a ver… creo que iba a venir.**

S: **Si algo así le escuche decir a Quinn… Dime** —la morocha la miro interrogante —**¿Amir?**

R: **¿Qué pasa con él?**

S: **Bueno, es obvio que tiene tus genes, pero digo, ¿Como lo hiciste?, Tu carrera y eso, en el tiempo en el que nació tu estabas aun aspirando y eso, intentando ascender…**

R: **No lo tuve yo** —suspiro hondo —**Lo tuvo Quinn, fue… fue in vitro.**

S: **Wow… eso no me lo esperaba.**

R: **Pero así fue, fue mejor…**

S: **¿Por qué lo hicieron así?**

R: **Además de que era para cuidar mi carrera… bueno no tanto, en realidad yo estaba loca por tener un hijo y Quinn aunque no estaba muy segura, me apoyaba.**

S: **¿Ella lo decidió así?**

R: **No, bueno, dio la idea… y le encontré mucha razón, Amir tiene un lazo muy fuerte con ambas.**

S: **La verdad es que se nota de lejos.**

R: **Si, lo sé, es muy unido a las dos, aunque a Quinn le hace mucho más caso que a mí, yo soy más blanda por así decirlo…**

S: **Es Quinn, es mala por naturaleza…**

R: **No te creas, cuando Amir quiere puede hacer lo que quiera con ella.**

S: **Te creo Berry y es que ese niño da miedo, tus genes sumados a las actitudes de Quinn deben ser una bomba a tiempo y bueno el padre, que no conozco, espero, anhelo… debe ser la parte buena de la ecuación ¿No?**

R: **No Jajajaja en realidad no, créeme, cuando sepas quien es, hasta entenderás su carácter, también fue el padrino de nuestra boda.**

S: **¿Quién?**

R: **El novio de Thommy y el padre de Am…**

S: **¡¿Qué, que?! Esto ya es el colmo ¿Quién es? Él fue a su boda y yo no… ¿Quién carajo es?**

R: **Quien menos te imaginas Santana.**

S: **¿Lo conozco?**

R: **Todos lo conocen…** —se quedo mirando a la puerta.

S: **Espera... Cuando llegaste Amir había dicho que no tenía papá y tú no lo contradijiste... ¿Por qué dijo eso?**

R: **Ni idea Santana, aunque la verdad Amir está un poco enojado con él, porque se tuvo que ir a Londres por trabajo por casi un mes, aunque fuera de eso, nunca había dicho que no tenía papá.**

S: **¿Y tú porque no dijiste nada?**

R: **Y que iba a decir yo, no podía soltar la bomba así como así...**

S: **Dime que no es un narcotraficante o algo así **—decía algo asustada.

R: **¡Claro que no Santana! Pero el hecho que no lo sea no quita que te vas a sorprender.**

S: **¿Pero es malo o no?**

R: **¡Tú juzga! **—dijo apuntando hacia la puerta del gimnasio —**Ahí viene entrando**.

La latina se giró y al verlo se quedó congelada no tenía palabras.

R: **¿Y bien?... ¿Es malo o no? **—preguntó inocentemente la morocha y con una sonrisa de 'créetelo porque es cierto'.

S: **¡OH POR DIOS! **—fue lo único que se escucho de la boca de Santana.

Varios de los chicos que allí se encontraban miraban sorprendidos al hombre que entraba por el gimnasio, el único que reaccionó fue Finn y no de la mejor forma.

Finn: **¡¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?! **—gritó.

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	10. El padre de Amir

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

CAP 10.

R: **Pásame la tijeras** —le decía a la latina que la miraba confundida —**¡Qué me las pases!** —se las arrebataba de las manos.

S: **Devuélvemelas enano...** —decía preocupada —**Tu cara está peor que la de Quinn cuando estabas con el gigante.**

R: **Porque esos... ¡Sólo eran celos!**

S: **¿Y esto que es?... Una masacre, ¿Los vas a matar? No, no y no, apenas y acabo de recuperar a mi rubia.**

R: **¡Es mi rubia!** —dijo la morocha en un susurro, pero que causaba igual o más miedo que un grito.

S: **A mi amiga decía...** —arreglaba Santana —**¿Que piensas a hacer con las tijeras?** —el pánico volvía al rostro de Santana.

R: **Tengo muchas opciones en mente...**

S: **¿Porque mejor no te calmas Rachel?** —dada la situación y la cara de la diva, lo ultimo que la latina espera hacer era decirle "enano", los hechos no lo ameritaban y no quería ver esas tijeras en su rostro, pelo o donde fueran a parar.

R: **No me calmo nada... Que ni se le ocurra a esa rubia decir que esta casada con ése, porque ahí... Ahí va a conocer a Rachel Barbra Berry.**

S: **¿Cuáles son las opciones que tienes en mente... Rachel Barbra Berry?**

R: **La primera, cortarle la lengua a esa rubia, que aunque hace maravi...**

S: **Sin detalles, por favor** —suplicaba.

R: **...La segunda, cortarle la cabeza a ambos ¡Ambos! Ninguno de los dos se va a salvar, y la tercera, que la hare si o si, sin importar las demás y viendo el hecho de que dudo que encuentre un puente de aquí a una hora, me mato...**

S: **El drama te sigue Berry, tampoco es para tanto **—se empezaba a relajar, viendo que la diva solo dramatizaba... ¡Como siempre!

R: **¿Drama? ¿No es para tanto?... Yo los mato, ¡Los mato! **—Santana solo rodaba los ojos.

_**Flashback **_

**Martes, 16 de Octubre de 2012**

—**Me encantas ¿Lo sabías princesa?** —Ambos se encontraban en la sala del pequeño departamento, si es que así se le podía llamar, ubicado en un edificio residencial junto a otros estudiantes tanto de NYADA como la NYU, contaba con una sala no muy grande donde había un sofá con una tv en frente, a pasos una cocina americana con un mesón que utilizaban para comer, dos piezas no muy grandes, pero lo bastante cómodas como para tener un armario, una cama de plaza y media, la tv y un escritorio pequeño, y un baño compartido, bastante acogedor y cálido como para soportar llegar de una estresante jornada con ganas de descansar y esconderse del abrumador bullicio neoyorkino.

—**Lo sabía… me lo dices siempre** —le responde uniendo sus labios en un beso tierno.

—**Recordártelo nunca es malo...** —dijo devolviéndole un beso casto —**… ¿Qué haremos hoy?**

—**No lo sé** —se levantaba del sillón en busca de una bebida.

—**¿Qué tal si vamos a disfrutar de la noche Neoyorkina?**

—**Já Já Já** —rio irónicamente —**¿Con eso te refieres en ir de fiesta y beber como loco?**

—**Claro** —encogía los hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo —**Dije noche Neoyorkina ¿Qué esperabas?**

—**¿Qué esperaba?... No esperaba nada en realidad... porque yo, sin importar lo que hagas tú, voy acostarme temprano... mañana tengo clases a las 08.00**

—**Nooo, vamos princesa no seas así** —se paró y se dirigió a la cocina junto con ella.

—**Debo descansar, el Jueves tengo una audición… Debo ensayar, si quiero llegar a ser la mejor, ni siquiera tú** —lo apuntaba —**Me puedes distraer.**

—**Ok, ok** —decía resignado —**Creo que no tengo oportunidad alguna de ganar contra esa audición… ¿Pero me puedo quedar a dormir?** —dijo con voz seductora.

—**Eso siquiera lo debes preguntar…** —lo abrazó para luego besarlo.

—**¿Tu** —beso —**roomie** —beso —**no tendrá** —beso —**problemas?**

—**Jajajaja Rach te adora Jesse, si no, nunca habría dejado que nosotros comenzáramos a salir** —se iban de nuevo al sofá.

J: **Patrañas, yo sé que un día va a llegar con una sable escondido y me va a cortar la cabeza… Mi lápida dirá algo así como "Querido, amado, idolatrado y ex novio de la gran bailarina Veronyca Contance".**

Ry: **Jajajajajaja Eres demasiado dramático ¿Lo sabes? Por eso lo tuyo con la diva no funciono** —tomaba un sorbo antes de seguir —**Dos divos juntos es demasiado, además… Si te llegara a atacar con algo, sería con huevos crudos para que veas lo que se siente.**

J: **¡Já! Eso fue un golpe bajo…** —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza —**¿Te lo contó?**

Ry: **Si, obvio me lo contó, somos amigas ¿Recuerdas? No sé cómo le pudiste hacer eso, fuiste muy malo St. James… además cabe destacar el hecho de que también debía saber con quién me estaba metiendo.**

J: **Ya le pedí disculpas por ello… Espera, ¿Saber con quién te estabas metiendo?**

Ry: **Absolutamente… Debía saberlo **—reía traviesa —**¿Quién me dice que no me harás lo mismo a mí? **

J: **¿Y el dramático soy yo? **—rodaba los ojos —**Sabes que no te haría tal cosa, menos con Rachel cerca.**

Ry: **Dramático y malo **—sentenciaba.

J: **Pero así te gusto.**

Ry: **Excelente… Dramático, malo y modesto, mi galán perfecto.**

J: **Me rindo, la pequeña diva me va a escuchar, no puede hablar de mí contigo a mis espaldas…**

Ry: **Jajajaja Jesse no dramatices… **—rodaba los ojos —**Si te deja más tranquilo Rachel me conto todo eso antes de conocerte, y si me hubiera molestado nunca habrías entrado en mi cama.**

J: **¿Eso quiere decir que seguiré entrando en tu cama? **—movía las cejas sugerentemente.

Ry: **Tonto** —lo besaba — **Claro que sí, pero hoy no, Rach debe estar por llegar, no podemos hacer nada...**

J: **¿Estas segura…?** —Jesse comenzaba a acostar suavemente a Rony en el sofá, y repartía un desfile de besos, mientras que se iba sacando su chaqueta antes de atrapar sus labios en un acalorado beso, el ambiente se comenzaba tornarse pasional, estaban totalmente en su mundo, por lo que no fueron capaces de escuchar cuando el cerrojo de la puerta daba vueltas en señal de que alguien estaba abriéndola.

R: **¡Eugh! Consíganse un cuarto** —gritó divertida la morocha que ahora era testigo de lo que sus amigos estaban a punto de hacer.

J: **Hablando de Roma** —ironizaba, mientras que se incorporaba.

R: **Hola a ti también Jesse** —saludaba con una sonrisa radiante.

Ry: **¿Por qué tan feliz?** —preguntó.

R: **No estoy feliz…**

Ry: **Rachel, con la enorme sonrisa que llevas en el rostro es muy difícil creerte.**

R: **¡Ok! Les cuento…** —la morocha se tiro la sofá cayendo en medio de ambos —**¿…A que no saben con quién me encontré hoy…?**

J: **Rach, querida, no somos adivinos…**

R: **¡Que aburrido eres St. James!** —le daba un leve empujón al hombre —**¡Ya! ¡Adivinen!**

J: **Ok, ok… A ver si adivino… mmm, ¿Con el amor de tu vida?**

R: **¡No!** —dijo entusiasmada la diva.

J: **Entonces descartamos a Finn… ¡AUUUSH!** —Intercambiaba sus miradas entre las mujeres que le habían golpeado —**¿Eso por qué?**

Ry: **Por poco tacto…** —decía dándole una mirada de reproche.

R: **Ya no importa… Pero para que quede claro, Finn no es nada más que un amor de instituto** —hablaba muy seria.

J: **Y yo soy Hugh Jackman y acabo de ganar un Tony por mi show "Not The Boy Ne… ¡AUUUSH!... Ok, ok ése si tal vez me lo merecía** —decía sobándose el brazo.

R: **No te rías Rony ¡Hablaba en serio!**

Ry: **Ya, ya Lo siento Rach, pero es que ésta vez sí ha sido gracioso, pero ya que… ¿Por qué no mejor nos dices de una vez con quien te encontraste?**

R: **Me encontré con Quinn **—decía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ry: **¿Quién es Quinn?** —preguntaba.

J: **Esa no es la pregunta princesa** —le regalaba un beso rápido —**Sino… ¿Qué tiene eso de interesante y por qué te pone tan feliz Rachel?, ambos sabemos quién es Quinn Fabray, y créeme, ella no me pone feliz en nada.**

R: **¿Eh?... En realidad no lo sé… pensándolo así **—se encogía de hombros la diva —**Pero nos hemos visto, saludado y hablado un rato, ¡Hemos quedado en que nos veríamos más seguido!**

J: **Si te das cuenta ¿No?** —preguntaba.

R: **¿De qué?**

J: ¡**Rachel, es Quinn! la porrista, la ex perra a cargo que te hizo la vida imposible, la que te quitó el novio ¿Desde cuándo te llevas bien con ella?** —le reprochaba.

R: **El último año no fue tan malo Jesse, y tú no estabas, así que no puedes decir nada, es más, en el instituto acordamos que mantendríamos contacto en el futuro y eso es precisamente lo que haremos…**

J: **Ok, ok, dime ¿Dónde la viste?**

R: **Bueno…**

La morocha comenzó a relatar brevemente su primer encuentro con Quinn, intentó retrasarlo un poco contando lo que había hecho antes de llegar a la sesión de fotos, pero al ver la impaciencia de Jesse, tuvo que llegar al meollo del asunto rápidamente, aunque quitó algunos detalles, porque ya estaba harta de aguantar las críticas del muchacho, que aunque le intentó hacer ver que desde principio no la trató del todo bien, luego conversaron y quedaron en buenos términos.

Ry: **Yo sólo diré ¡wow!** —se integraba por fin a la conversación —**Si te trató así ahora, y tú dices que no fue tan malo, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo era contigo en la secundaria... Creo que aquí el hombre** —apuntaba a Jesse —**Tiene muchísima razón.**

R: **Nada de lo que pasó me mató Rony... **—su voz sonaba afligida —**Unos cuantos granizados y una que otra palabra de por medio, que por más hirientes que fueran, no lograron su cometido…** —recalcaba —**…Que si, en su momento me dolieron, un poco y no les tomé mayor importancia, menos ahora, no me importan en lo absoluto… además, ella me pidió disculpas, y estoy segura que fueron sinceras.**

J: **Rachel tú crees en todos.**

R: **Te recuerdo que también creí en ti Jesse** —lo apuntaba —**Y me decepcionaste, y ahora he vuelto a confiar en ti, así que no te permito que juzgues a quien yo deseo darles un nueva oportunidad.**

J: **De acuerdo, tienes razón...** —le daba una mueca de disgusto —**Dejemos que la rubia calculadora actúe... y cuando lo haga yo estaré pendiente para decirte "¡Te lo dije!".**

Ry: **¿Tan mala era? **—curioseaba.

J: **Era una bruja, una bruja en el cuerpo de un adolescente **—cizañaba.

Ry: **¿Y aun quieres ser su amiga? **—miraba atónita a Rachel.

R: **Yo sé que es difícil de entender **—decía con un halo de tristeza —**Pero le daré una oportunidad… Y no me digan nada **—los callaba antes de que opinaran —**No son mis padres, aunque últimamente actúen como tales… **—se paraba frustrada y caminaba a su habitación.

Ry: **¿Por lo menos la porrista esa, era linda? **—preguntaba.

J: **Puede haber sido la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida, y eso que lo digo yo, pero ¡Thanks Lord! Era una rubia bellísima **—hacia un gesto con sus manos recalcando lo dicho.

R: **¿Quién se cree que es? **—la morocha ya estaba en su habitación cambiándose a una ropa más cómoda, al mismo tiempo que refunfuñaba en contra de Jesse, era el último que podía opinar acerca de lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer.

Los primera semana en la ciudad de los rascacielos, fue realmente difícil, ese sentimiento que crece dentro tuyo cuando estas lejos de tu familia y sabes que no la veras en mucho tiempo, la estaba matando, definitivamente quería lograr su sueño, quería ser una estrella y triunfar en los grandes escenarios, pero nunca imagino que se iba a sentir tan triste, había llegado casi un mes antes de que las clases comenzasen, así lo disponía la universidad, era el tiempo que se les daba a los estudiantes para conocer la ciudad, el campus, entre otros, le llamaban "El mes de introducción a la Universidad".

Era solo el primer día de clases y ya se sentía abrumada, el bullicio de la ciudad, la gente que parecía vivir en su propio mundo sin importar nada, los bocinazos, los autos que al parecer estaban en una carrera de Nascar, aunque de cierta manera le ayudo a entablar una más rápida relación con su compañera piso. Lograron construir una confianza y un apoyo inigualable, ambas estaban solas en aquella aventura, en aquella búsqueda por sus sueños, Veronyca venía desde Iowa, y al igual que Rachel, extrañaba todo, aunque la primera noche cada una lloró en su habitación, la segunda y tercera que vinieron luego, las compartieron, de a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a cesar y a convertirse en sonrisas, sobre todo cuando sus esfuerzos de a poco comenzaban a dar frutos, a ambas les iba muy bien en sus respectivas cátedras y mantenían una convivencia amena con sus compañeros, salían de fiesta como cualquier otras chicas de su edad, pero aun no eran capaces de entregarse por completo a la noche neoyorkina.

En sus recorridos por la ciudad encontraron un pequeño café muy cerca de Broadway, que rápidamente comenzaron a frecuentar, según ambas, así se sentían mucho más cerca de su futuro trabajo. Lo que nunca imagino la morocha, fue que ese café también lo frecuentaba Jesse, lo había visto una vez antes, pero había rechazado la posibilidad de que fuera él, porque se suponía que se encontraba en Lima, la segunda vez que lo vio, Jesse también logro verla y el chico no dudó en acercarse, hablaron de diversos temas y de cómo había llegado hasta NY, y es que el cantante se había mudado con la idea de comenzar a escribir su verdadero destino, le contó que llevaba alrededor de un mes de casting en casting, pero que días antes por fin le habían dado un pequeño papel, no era protagónico, ni tampoco secundario, decía una que otra línea, pero era un paso.

De principio el encuentro a la diva no le cayó muy bien, pero si lo pensaba mejor, era lo más cerca de casa que se podría sentir, Jesse era lo más cercano a un amigo, fuera lo que fuera que haya pasado entre ellos, el último encuentro antes de la nacionales fue cordial, y el chico no era tan malo después de todo, como novio nunca más, de eso estaba segura, pero sí podrían ser amigos, después de un primer encuentro le siguieron otros y otros, primero eran desayunos, luego desayunos y almuerzos, luego era todo, se volvieron realmente unidos, los tres, la morocha no se había dado cuenta, debido al poco tiempo, de cuán rápido Jesse había logrado ganarse su amistad y su confianza nuevamente, y sin olvidar el cariño de Rony, ambos chicos se atrajeron mutuamente, y en cuestión de segundos, se encontraban saliendo, no eran novios, ninguno le quería poner nombre y a la diva no le molestaba, aunque si había ciertas reglas, no debían meterla en sus peleas y pasase lo que pasase, si se separaban, la amistad seguiría.

Jesse, por otro lado, más que ser su ex novio y su amigo, era como su hermano mayor, en esos meses solo había logrado conocer un chico, que el cantante se encargó de espantar en menos de una hora junto con la ayuda de Rony, con la explicación de que lo había visto antes y era un mujeriego, pero la pregunta era ¡¿Mujeriego o no, a ti en que te molesta?! Eso realmente la exasperaba, y ahora, en este preciso momento una pregunta parecida se hacía, si bien Quinn no fue la mejor persona ni con ella ni con nadie, exceptuando obviamente. Brittany y Santana, él tampoco lo había sido. Algo que Hiram y Leroy le enseñaron, y que quedo grabado en ella, fue que siempre es bueno dar una segunda oportunidad, quizás hasta una tercera o cuarta, dependiendo el grado del incidente, porque hay veces en que las cosas se hacen sin una intención a fin, solo se hacen y no solemos pensar ni en las consecuencias ni en los daños, y eso fue lo que durante el instituto intentaba pensar, que las porristas lo hacían sin intención de causar dolor, que era solo por el hecho de conservar su popularidad y que estaban tan cegadas por ello, que no eran capaces de ver más allá de su entorno y los pompones.

Darle una segunda oportunidad no era mala idea, además ya se la había dado en el instituto, aun guardaba los pasajes que ella le había regalado, aunque en realidad nunca había estado segura de si debía utilizarlos, lo que si se preguntaba, era que, si la misma rubia le había dado esos pasajes, pero de alguna forma ese tiempo en Yale la había cambiado y su recibimiento no fue del todo amable, ¿Qué habría pasado si no se hubieran encontrado en la sesión de fotos, y ella llegaba de improviso a New Haven? ¿La habría echado a patadas? ¿La habría recibido con los brazos abiertos? No, no debía pensar en eso, ya estaba, la había tratado igual como el instituto, como cuando era la perra cargo, pero se había arrepentido a tiempo, le pidió disculpas, eso era lo que realmente importaba, además necesitaba una amiga, no es que Rony no lo fuera, pero no le venía mal otra persona de su pasado, hacia casi aproximadamente dos meses hacia que se encontraba en NY, y por más que ella y la rubia no fueran las amigas más íntimas, sabía que podría contar con ella, la rubia podía llegar a ser la persona más dulce del planeta si se lo proponía, ¿Quien decía que no fuera a hacer con ella? Además, no perdía nada, prefería mil veces salir un poco lastimada, que estar toda una vida reprochándose el hecho de no haberle dado una oportunidad a la ex porrista.

Las emociones vividas durante ese periodo habían sido brutales, el rencuentro con Jesse, sus clases, el ambiente neoyorkino, su reciente empleo de mesera en un pequeño bar cerca de NYADA, donde los tres trabajaban, en fin, todo, pero para Rachel era grandioso, amaba el drama, y su gran excusa era, que luego su biografía sería mucho mejor, cuando la prensa rosa la investigara, claramente escribirían sus grandes hazañas, sus ocurrencias, sus amistades, el esfuerzo y cuanta otra cosa encontraran.

Su celular comenzaba a sonar, logrando sacarla del ensoñamiento en el que se encontraba, en donde armaba todo un plan de como matar a Jesse, lo tomaba, pero el número no marcaba como conocido, estaba un poco dudosa, pero aun así contestó.

R: **¿Hola?**

—_**Rachel...**_

R: **Si, si con ella, ¿Quién habla?**

—_**Thommas Farrel, amigo de Quinn, estuve en la sesión de fotos de hoy.**_

R: **Oh, claro, ¿Hubo algún problema con las fotos?** —sonaba preocupada.

T:_**No, no, no, no te preocupes por eso, es solo que aquí, mi rubia amiga no estaba segura de llamarte ¿No sientes el bullicio?**_

R: **¡Oh! Si, si lo siento...**

T: _**Es Quinn, intentando zafarse de mi hermano que la tiene agarrada**_ —hablaba entre risas y con sorna, con claras intenciones de avergonzar a Quinn.

R: **Pensé que era la televisión…** —la diva en se unía a las risas.

T: _**No, es Quinn, es que no quería que te llamásemos, aun se siente culpable por lo de esta mañana, pero yo me tome el atrevimiento de hacerlo, hay que arreglar las cosas de alguna manera...**_

R: **Claro, ¿Pero no sería mejor que ella me llamara?**

T: _**¿Es que no conoces a Quinn?**_ —le preguntaba, pero no con la intención de obtener una respuestas —_**Ella nunca lo haría, su orgullo es muy grande, pero tienen que hablar, si ella no lo quiere intentar, pues la obligo, así que este es el trato, nosotros, mi hermano, Quinn y yo, iremos el sábado 27 a NY, saldremos de fiesta y arreglan sus diferencias ¿Qué tal?**_

R: **¿No se enojará?**

T: _**No, ella fue la de la idea, pero desistió en el momento en que agarró el teléfono para llamarte, tuvo una crisis de pánico o algo así, tendrías que haberla visto, recorría el departamento como un loca Jajajaja**_

R: **Jajajaja ¿La intentas dejar en vergüenza? Eres muy malo.**

T: _**Lo sé, lo sé, pero mi deber de mejor amigo, es meterla en problemas y avergonzarla en la primera oportunidad que encuentre, así que sí, asumo responsabilidades, soy muy malo jajajaja pero tú eres muy bella por lo que vi…**_

R: **Gracias…** —se sonrojaba, aunque el otro no la pudiera ver —**…Entonces me parece perfecto, pero yo vivo con mi compañera de piso y me preguntaba si…**

T: _**¡No hay nada que preguntar! Entre más seamos mejor, la noche neoyorkina nos espera con ansias.**_

R: **Así parece…** - respondía algo dudosa, lo de noche neoyorkina, le daba un poco de miedo.

T: _**Bueno no hay nada más que decir, fue un gusto hablar contigo Rachel, nos vemos, hasta el Sábado...**_

R: **Hasta el Sábado… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo consiguieron mi número?**

T: _**Tengo mis métodos, pero es un secreto, algún día lo sabrás... Quizás Jajajaja**_

R: **…Quizás no quiera saber jajajaja.**

T: _**Es una posibilidad.**_

R: **Adiós Thommas.**

T: _**Adiós Rachel.**_

La diva cortaba el teléfono con una sonrisa en su rostro, esa era la señal que quizás se podría decir que estaba esperan, le daría una segunda oportunidad a Quinn y estaba feliz por ello, además debía añadir que ése tal Thommas era muy apuesto, algo podría sacar de allí, quizás. Sin más salió corriendo de su habitación para contarles las buenas nuevas a sus amigos.

J: **¡Insisto! No es una buena idea… conoces a Quinn, ¿Pero qué hay de los otros dos?**

R: **¡Aguafiestas!** —reprochaba la morocha.

Ry: **¿En serio Jesse? Hace unos días estabas desesperado por salir, y los conozcamos o no, nos la pasaremos bien… Además voy yo, soy el alma de la fiesta.**

J: **Pero que ego… Y si puede que tengan razón, pero algo de esto me da mala espina.**

R: **La reina del drama soy yo… no me quites el puesto** —alegaba la diva —**¿Y mala espina? ¡Já! Dudo que recuerdes la mitad de las cosas que harás, así que no sé de qué te preocupas…**

J: **Como quieras** —rodaba los ojos el cantante —**¿A qué hora llegan?**

R: **Mmm, Thommas me mandó un mensaje diciendo que estarían aquí cerca de las 20.00 hrs.**

J: **¡Son las 20.00 hrs. Rachel!**

R: **¡Entonces ya deben de estar por llegar!**

J: **¡Pues no los veo!**

R: **¡Eso es porque no han llegado!**

J: **¡No me digas!**

R: **¡Si te dig…!**

Ry: **¡Basta!** —interrumpía —**Se me revientan los tímpanos con sus gritos, ya paren, ya están por llegar y ustedes no parar de pelear, parecen dos niños, de ahora en mas no quiero ni una palabra más ¿Me escucharon?**

—**¡Si mamá!** —respondían a coro los otros dos.

Ry: **No me causan gracia** —sentenciaba la bailarina, junto en el momento en que le timbre sonaba.

R: **¡Llegaron!** —la morocha estaba más que emocionada.

J: **No puedo creer que te pongas así solo por el hecho, de que este chico, que ni siquiera conoces te haya hecho un cumplido por teléfono** —reprochaba nuevamente.

R: **¡Por eso! Porque tú no lo conoces, yo ya lo conozco, además, si Quinn lo conoce, podemos confiar en él…**

J: **Por favor, quien puede confiar en él, tiene nombre de perfume Rach.**

Ry: **Dejen de pelear… por favor, pareces un padre celoso Jesse…** —suplicaba, al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonaba nuevamente —**¡Ve a abrir Rachel!...** —la morocha se dirigía a la puerta no sin antes darle una mirada de odio al cantante —**…Si lo pienso bien Thommas Farrel, si suena como nombre de perfume, pero aun así tiene estilo.**

J: **No más que Jesse St. James.**

Ry: **Si claro, como digas** —rodaba los ojos la bailarina.

R: **Hola Quinn** —le regalaba un abrazo —**Pas… ¿Dónde están los otros chicos?**

Q: **Abajo, acabamos de llegar **—hablaba con su característica sonrisa —**Y la verdad es que estamos que morimos de hambre… se nos ocurrió llevarlas a cenar ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a comer antes de ir a sumergirnos en la tan aclamada noche neoyorkina?**

R: **¿Tú también con eso?** —reía divertida la morocha.

Q: **Si…** —se encogía de hombres —**¿Quién es el otro que se quiere sumergir?**

R: **Jesse** —negaba con la cabeza, pero aun conservando su sonrisa.

Q: **¿Jesse?** —preguntaba entre confundida y sorprendida.

J: **El mismo que viste y calza** —contestaba con soberbia el cantante apareciendo por detrás de la puerta junto con Rony —**¿Qué tal Quinn?**

Q: **Bien, muy bien… eso creo** —repondría algo sorprendida —**¿Ustedes…?** —movía sus manos intentando hacer referencia a Rachel y Jesse.

R: **¡No! jajaja ni en sueños, Jesse y yo sólo somos bueno amigos Quinn **—una extraña necesidad de darle explicaciones comenzaba a aparecer en Rachel.

Ry: **Veronica Contance, pero me puedes decir Rony, y Jesse y yo, somos mucho más que amigos** —estrechaba manos con la rubia —**Lo de rubia bellísima, queda corto** —le susurró a Jesse.

Q: **Ooook… ¿Vamos?** —la rubia rompía el silencio un poco incómodo que se había formado.

Los cuatro se internaron en el ascensor sin mediar palabra alguna, llegaron abajo donde se encontraban Patrick y Thommas junto a un Range Rover Evoque 2012, no falto la cara de asombro de los otros tres, pero nadie dijo nada, todos se subieron y fueron a comer a un restaurant Italiano que Quinn ya había escogido, cuando ya eran cerca de las 23.00 hrs. decidieron que era momento de comenzar la travesía.

Q: **¿No pensarás quedarte con el auto durante la noche no?** —le pregunta Quinn a Thommy

T: **Por supuesto que sí, ¿Con que nos vamos a movilizar si no?**

Q: **Pues en taxi, inteligente** —decía sarcásticamente.

T: **Ni loco, no llegaremos a ningún lado en taxi, además no pienso tomar mucho, debo dar una buena impresión.**

Q: **¿Una buena impresión?... ¿A quién más invitaste?** —curioseaba la rubia

T: **A nadie... Pero ese hombre de ahí, hoy cae en mis garras** —señalaba.

Q: **Jajajaja por favor, no creo que te resulte, hasta donde yo sé, Jesse, es heterosex...**

T: **¡No lo termines! Después de esta noche, eso estará por verse, además de seguro que tú terminas tu noche con una de esas dos señoritas **—decía con una sonrisa pícara.

Q: **¡Dios! Eres imposible, y no creo que te resulte después de todo...**

T: **Ya lo veremos...**

Q: **Una de esas señoritas sale con él, Thommy, no hagas nada que me pueda traer problemas, por favor…** —suplicaba.

T: **Quinn, soy yo, Thommas, debo meterte en problemas, además, esa chica, no es nada comparado conmigo, apuesto que cae en mis garras, antes de lo que canta un gallo, con respecto a ti, si fuera un heterosexual, me quedaría con Rachel, porque que piernas que tiene ¿Si las viste?.**

Q: **¡Claro que las vi! Las conozco desde el intitu… **—sacudió un poco la cabeza dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, y cambió de tema —**Quizás a ti te funcione, entre tú y Jesse, no hay mucha diferencia, engreídos ¡Los dos!** —sentenciaba, dejando al otro sin palabras.

Se embarcaron en el automóvil con primer destino, el Webster Hall, tenían acceso V.I.P. conseguido por Thommas, los hermanos no tenían una mala vida, aunque no hacían gala de ello, pero de vez en cuando se daban ciertos gustos, Thommas era compañero de clases de Quinn, mientras que Patrick estudiaba economía en Yale, tenía un futuro prometedor, pero la fiesta y el alcohol, no lo ayudaban mucho, aunque además estaba su sueño por ser modelo.

R: **Nunca había entrado aquí...** —hablaba la morocha que iba un poco más atrás junto con Quinn entrando al lugar, mientras que miraba sorprendida lo grande era el lugar.

Q: **¿No?, bueno nunca es tarde para una primera vez…**

R: **¿Tú ya habías venido?**

Q: **Si, es la tercera vez que vengo** —decía la rubia restándole importancia.

R: **Y a NY ¿Cuantas veces has venido? **—el tono que utilizó sonó algo más duro de lo que esperaba.

Q: **Muchas** —le sonreía, aunque un sentimiento de culpa la invadía por el tono usado por la morocho, pero no entendía por qué —**Venimos casi todos los fines de semana, por no decir todos.**

R: **¡Wow! Asumo que ya conoces perfectamente la noche de esta ciudad** —decía un poco triste, el hecho de que la rubia haya venido y nunca la haya buscado, le traía cierta molestia.

Q: **Si, no lo puedo negar, aunque… me parece extraño, que tú viviendo aquí, no lo hayas hecho** —ya habían llegado a la barra junto con los otros, pero ambas estaban por la labor de seguir hablando.

R: **Me da un poco de miedo** —susurro intentando que no la escucha y sonrojándose.

Q: **¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué Rach?**

R: **¿Rach?**

Q: **Digo Rachel... Bueno Rach suena más lindo ¿No te molesta no?**

R: **Jajajaja no la verdad que no, y si miedo, la única vez que bebí hasta emborracharme fue en la fiesta que di en mi casa cuando estábamos en el instituto y termine muy mal… Además esto es NY ¡Me pueden asaltar! ¡O matar!**

Q:** ¿En serio? ¿Matar? Jajajaja Eres un poco paranoica, pero bueno, no es malo, es más, es increíble, quedan pocos sobrios en el mundo… Entonces, por las dudas, que esta noche ni se te ocurra tomar, no quiero hacerme responsable si después te conviertes en una alcohólica anónima.**

R: **No te preocupes **—le daba un leve empujón —**Tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo, aunque si tomo, no es que sea una aburrida, pero sólo una cerveza o algún trago, nada muy fuerte.**

Q: **Que se mantenga así... Yo me encargare que no caigas nunca en las manos del alcohol** —le guiñó un ojo.

R: **Gracias... Creo jajajaja**

Q: **De nada, además necesito alguien que cuide de mí ésta noche…**

Las copas comenzaron a hacer su trabajo, Rachel y Thommas eran los únicos sobrios de la noche, mientras que los otros cuatro se encontraban bastante alegres, se podía decir que aun esa parte la recordarían la mañana siguiente. La diva desde un principio había quedado encantada con Thommas, pero con el pasar de las horas estaba mucho más pendiente de la rubia, que con quien hablaba, se acercaba o bailaba, si estaba bebiendo mucho o no, todo, después de que le había dicho que necesitaba alguien que la cuidara, había asumido que debía ser ella, pero no le molestaba, era una buena excusa para tener que bailar con ella, de pronto estaba sintiendo una necesidad de tocarla y no separarse de la rubia. La noche estaba encendida, todos bailaban, saltaban, gritaban hasta que no les quedo aire, por fin volvían nuevamente a la barra, y es que a algunos con estar alegres no se conformaban, otros cuantos tragos más faltaban.

Q: **¿Aun sobria?**

R: **Si Quinn, además viendo las intenciones de ustedes, es bueno que haya alguien cuerdo.**

Q: **Jajajaja es verdad, bueno, tú y Thommy son los cuerdos de la noche, eso merece un aplauso** —comenzaba a aplaudir como loca.

R: **Jajajaja ya basta, deja de aplaudir **—intentaba calmarla, al tiempo que se quedaban mirando a los ojos, pero la morocha apartó rápidamente la mirada —**Si el también esta sobrio** —se mordía el labio inconscientemente.

La rubia había visto gesto de la morocha, pero no supo que significaba, de cierta manera le había producido cierto sentimiento confuso que no supo descifrar, había que investigar.

Q: **No ha tomado… Porque dice que quiere causar una buena… impresión** —recalcaba la última palabra.

R: **¿A si?...** —decía con una sonrisa

"_¿Por qué le gusta Thommy? Y a mí que me importa… ¡Intenta sonar lo menos celosa posible! ¿Celosa? ¿Dije celosa? Celosa de quién, el alcohol ya me está afectando"_ la rubia debatía internamente.

Q: **Espera... Jajajaja no me digas que te gusta Thommy** —el sólo hecho de mencionar que le podía gustar Thommas, le causaba un dolor, en alguna parte del cuerpo, o quizás en todo el cuerpo, pero ¿Qué era?

R: **No, no me gusta** —se ponía a la defensiva.

Q: **Si, si te gusta y no está mal, es solo que estás muuuy perdida...** —debía bajarle las esperanzas rápidamente.

R: **¿Por qué?**

Q: **Thommas es gay** —se encogía de hombros, como si fuese muy obvio.

R: **¡¿Qué?!**

Q: **Jajajaja sí, es gay, ¿Acaso no se nota? Si es casi igual que Kurt.**

R: **Eso no es verdad, no se parecen...** —decía desilusionada —**Ya que… ¿A quién quiere impresionar?** —cambiaba de tema.

Q: **A Jesse** —decía pícaramente.

R: **Tiene que ser una broma…** —la morocha soltaba una carcajada.

Q: **No, no te rías, me lo dijo en el restaurante, algo sacará de esta noche... Lo que Thommas quiere, Thommas lo tiene.**

R: **Esto lo quiero ver...**

Q: **Y lo vas a ver... ¡UN VODKA!** —le gritaba la rubia al barman.

La noche seguía al igual que los tragos, la zona alegre había quedado en el olvido, Rony estaba un tanto cariñosa con Patrick, pero no estaba peor que Jesse y Quinn, ambos estaban ebrios, con mayúscula, estaban vueltos locos y no habían parado de hablar en toda la noche, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Q: **¡Baila conmigo! **—le exigió la rubia a Jesse, acto que inmediatamente llamó la atención de la diva.

J: **¡Allá vamos! **—respondía, entrándose un poco en la pista de baile, seguidos de cerca por Rony y Patrick.

Algo extraño se apoderaba de la morocha, pero no sabía que era, es que acaso de nuevo le gustaba Jesse, no eso no era posible.

J: **¡No me caes tan mal después de todo!** —le gritaba Jesse a Quinn, mientras bailaban.

Q: **¡A mí tampoco! **—gritaban ya que en la pista no se escucha muy bien.

J: **¡Debo decir... Reconocer que eres bella! **—coqueteaba el cantante.

Q: **¡¿A SÍ?! **—sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia tomó a Jesse, desprevenido, y lo comenzó a besar fogosamente, este le correspondió.

Ry: **¡¿QUÉ HACEN?! **—les gritaba Rony, intentando separarlos.

Q: **¡Vete a besar con Patrick! **—le gritaba la rubia deshaciendo el beso —**¡El hombre aquí... **—lo apuntaba —**...ya está ocupado!**

J: **¡No molestes Rony! **—aportaba Jesse volviendo a besar a la rubia.

Ry: **Claro que me voy a besar con Patrick... **—hablaba entre diente Rony, que sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró contra del chico también, con la diferencia que su intención era solo molestar a Jesse, pero no lo consiguió, después de un rato, se fue resignada arrastrando a Patrick hasta la barra.

T: **¿Que les paso que no siguen bailando? **—preguntó Thommas.

P: **Yo, bueno... Yo, este, ella, yo... ¡Besas wooow! **—el alcohol no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

R: **¿Qué ustedes qué? **—preguntaba la morocha totalmente sorprendida.

Ry: **¡QUE NOS BESAMOS! **—contestaba enojada la bailarina —**Pero no resulto nada bien, a Jesse ni le importó.**

T: **¿Que tiene que ver Jesse? **—preguntaba el morocho.

Ry: **¡Que se está besando con la rubia ésa y en mi cara! **—decía al borde de las lágrimas, mientras que los dos morochos quedaban petrificados —**¡En mi cara! ¡Pensé que lo nuestro podría llegar a ser serio!**

P: **¡Ya no va a ser serio, porque ya no es nada! **—sentenciaba —**Pero desde ahora, tú, sales conmigo **—el trago da las agallas que estando sobrio no tienes.

Ry: **¡Já! ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres? **

P: **Tu futuro novio...** —le respondía seductoramente y atrapando sus labios en un beso fogoso.

—**¡La mato! **/ **¡Lo mato!** —dijeron al mismo tiempo Thommas y Rachel respectivamente, a lo que se miraron confundidos.

"_El chico era mi conquista, rubia, ésta me la pagas, ¡Me la pagas!"_ pensaba Thommas.

"_Yo he sentido esto antes, estos son celos, sí son celos, pero ¿De quién? ¿Y por qué Jesse se tiene que estar besando con Quinn?... y ellos se llevan mal, esto no es posible, es químicamente imposible, ¿Qué me pasa? Estoy muy enojada, pero ni siquiera sé por qué"_ la morocha intentaba buscar explicaciones a sus recientes actos.

Q: **¡Tu…** —beso —**…No besas tan mal!** —respiraba agitada la rubia.

J: **¡Tú tampoco!** —volvía a atrapar los labios de la ex porrista.

T: **¿Porque lo vas a matar?** —preguntaba Thommas —**¡Hey váyanse de aquí! No coman pan delante de los pobres** —les reclamaba a Rony y Patrick que seguían besándose.

R: **No se supone que debería estar besándose con Quinn...**

Q: **BESAS MUUY BIEN** —decía entre besos.

J: **TU MUCHO MEJOR** —le respondía el cantante.

T: **Es un punto, ese debería ser yo, no Quinn.**

R: **Jajajaja verdad que a ti te gusta Jesse.**

Q: **¡En serio besas bien!** —decía con un gesto indescifrable e su rostro.

J: **¡Tus labios saben a fresa!** —volvía a la besarla.

T: **¿Quién te conto?** —decía resignado.

R: **Quinn, ¿Quién más?**

T: **La mato ya es un hecho.**

R: **No, no la mates...**

Q: **Es mi labial**

J: **Es un muy buen ****labial** —y los besos seguían.

T: **Claro que la voy a matar, justo ahora viene a interesarse nuevamente hombres y justo debía ser en mi hombre, recalco lo último, era mi hombre.**

R: **No es su culpa, es culpa del alco... Espera ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?**

Q: **Creo… Creo que besas bien** —los besos comenzaban a cesar de a poco y la intensidad disminuía.

J: **Creo que tú también** —respondía el cantante, dándole otro beso, pero con mucha menos pasión que la de un principio.

T: **¿Qué dije de qué?**

R: **¿Cómo es eso de, interesarse nuevamente en hombres?**

T: **La cagué** —murmuro —**Bueno igual de todas formas te ibas a enterar… Así como va la noche y Quinn borracha, no hay mujer que se salve, la primera que pase por delante de ella y hay pobre...**

Q: **No sé** —beso —**Yo creo, que…** —beso.

J: **¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!** —gritaba Jesse volviéndola a besar.

R: **¿Es lesbiana?** —preguntaba incrédula.

T: **Algo así, no sé, es mi culpa jajajaja solo la he llevado a bares y discos de ambiente, aunque a ella le gusto... Así que si, se puede decir que sí, aunque ella diga lo contrario.**

R: **¡Eso no me lo esperaba!**

Q: **Esto** —beso —**Esto, no va a funcionar** —decía la rubia.

J: **No, creo que no** —ambos comenzaban a reírse sin parar.

T: **¡Lo que yo no me esperaba es que terminara besándose con mi hombre! No he tomado una gota de alcohol para darle una buena impresión y al parecer, no sirvió de mucho.**

R: **No, no sirvió de nada, y sí, yo tampoco me lo esperaba...** —el tono con el que lo dijo sonó algo más molesto de lo que ella misma esperaba.

T: **Ooook, Ahora me debato solo dos opciones.**

R: **¿Opciones de qué?**

Q: **¡CREO QUE TE QUEDASTE SIN NOVIA!** —lanzaba una carcajada estrepitosa ante que acababa de decir.

J: **No era mi novia, futura quizás, y la culpa es del alcohol** —intentaba defenderse el cantante.

T: **Respecto a ti.**

R: **¿Respecto a mí?**

Q: **Jajajaja no le eches la culpa al alcohol Jesse.**

J: **¡Entonces te la hecho a ti!**

T: **Si, Rach ¿Te puedo decir así?**

R: **Claro, ya Quinn adoptó ese apodo.**

Q: **Eso sería muy desgraciado de tu parte **—le reprochaba.

J: **Jajajaja lo sé, por eso le eche la culpa al alcohol, además no eres mi tipo rubia.**

T: **Como te decía** —sonreía pícaramente tras escuchar la sentencia de la morocha —**Tengo dos opciones, o a ti gusta Jesse o te gusta Quinn.**

R: **Jajajaja ¡Estás loco! Ni la una ni la otra, Jesse es mi ex, no volvería a estar con él, y Quinn... bueno nun… nunca había pensado en Quinn de esa manera** —hablaba dudosa.

Q: **¡Tú sí que no eres el mío!** —negaba con la cabeza, ambos seguían riéndose.

J: **¡Hey! Yo soy el tipo de muchas, ¿Si no porque me besaste?**

T: **Ahora lo estás haciendo** —sonreía.

R: **No, no lo hago** —sonreía inconscientemente.

T: **No mientas Rach, no te conozco mucho, pero leer a las personas, no se me hace difícil, y tu cara dice Quinn, en todos los sentidos.**

Q: **Te bese por culpa del alcohol Jajajaja ¡No eres mi tipo Jesse! Para serlo te faltan un par de pechos Jajajaja**

J: **¡¿Qué?!**

R: **Jajajaja claro que no, o sea Quinn es muy linda, pero no podría estar con ella.**

T: **¿Porque no? Esa mujer, es una un millón.**

Q: **Que prefiero los pechos divo, no es una novedad, hasta me han dicho que es muy obvio, que tengo escrito en mi frente GAY.**

J: ¡**Recapitulemos! ¿Eres lesbiana? **—gritaba sorprendido.

R: **¿Una en un millón?**

T: **Exacto, quien la logre enamorar será mi ídolo, un dios, por siempre, y tu estas muy cerca de serlo.**

Q: **No, o sea sí, no, no sé, algo así… he cambiado, la gente cambia.**

J: **¡La gente no cambia, y menos vas a cambiar tú Quinn!**

R: **¿Yo enamorarla? Claro que no, solo somos amigas, además nunca se fijaría en mí.**

T: **Yo creo que ya lo hace, después de llamarte para que nos juntáramos no ha parado de hablar acerca de ti, de lo bien que cantas, lo intensa que puedes llegar a ser y del divismo que te brota por los poros.**

Q: **Si, tienes razón, quizás, ésta que vez, es la verdadera yo.**

J: **¿La verdadera Quinn Fabray?** —hacía aspavientos con las manos —**Esto vale oro, no me lo puedo creer, creo que contigo podría refutar mi teoría, la gente cambia.**

R: **¿En serio?**

T: **Si, pero no se ha dado cuenta, hay que ayudarla un poco, incluso una vez te nom...** —se calló, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir.

R: **¿Me nombró?** —la morocha si alcanzo a entender.

T: **Si, o sea, bueno... ¡No le digas que yo te dije! ¿Ok?** —estaba muy nervioso.

Q: **No, no cambié, tienes razón, ahora soy simplemente yo… Creo que el alcohol ya bajó su efecto** —se agarraba la cabeza.

J: **Obvio va a bajar el efecto, con tremenda sorpresa estoy más sobrio que antes de comenzar a tomar.**

R: **Está bien** —contestó dudosa la diva.

T: **Yo, yo... Yo y Quinn nos hemos... Nos hemos…** —intentaba ayudarse con las manos —**…Tu entiendes** —decía algo complicado.

R: **¡¿Se han acostado?!** - se tapaba la boca con las manos.

Q: **Ni que fuera para tanto…**

J: **¿Ni que fuera para tanto? ¡Quinn Fabray es lesbiana!** —gritaba el cantante.

T: **Bueno, sí, yo… Yo nunca había estado antes con una mujer, nunca, pero Quinn, Quinn es diferente, ella es, no sé, te lo digo en serio, quien se quede con ella se gana el cielo, y ambos queríamos experimentar, ella estar segura de sus gustos… Bueno lo importante es que ya estamos seguros de nuestros gustos **—sentenciaba con una sonrisa.

R: **¡Eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba! ¡¿Y me lo dices así?! **—_"Ok, definitivamente me estoy comportando como una loca celosa… ¿Qué te pasa Rachel? A ti no te gusta Quinn, o sea es bellísima, pero, no, no… ¿O sí?"_ pensaba la morocha.

T: **¿Y cómo más te lo voy a decir…?**

Q: **Ya deja de gritar eso… Estamos en una disco, donde llueven las lesbianas y después me caen por montones** —le gritaba la rubia.

J: **¡Pero que ego Fabray!**

R: **No sé, con más detenimiento, no hacer la bomba explotar sin anestesia… esto es muy extraño… Para empezar, el hecho de imaginar a Quinn con una mujer.**

T: **Mas extraña es tu reacción jajajaja ¿No eres homofóbica, cierto? **—cambiaba a un semblante serio.

R: **No, claro que no… Mis papás son una…**

T: **¡Pareja de gays! Ya me lo contó Quinn, entonces mi única teoría es que con lo que te dije** —movía sus cejas sugerentemente —**Active el maravilloso botón de los celos.**

Q: **El mismo tuyo, ya vamos por unos tragos, que tanta confesión ya los necesito…**

J: **¡Espera! **—le gritó Jesse —**¿Por qué este repentino acercamiento con Rach?... ¡Nooo! ¡A ti no te gusta Rachel! ¡¿NO?!**

R: **Claro que no, no tengo celos de nadie… ¿Lo que me dijiste era solo, por si me daban celos?**

T: **No, no claro que no, es cierto, pero no te preocupes morocha **—le daba un apretón en el hombro, como para darle confianza —** Solo fueron dos veces, la primera, totalmente borrachos, ahí fue cuando te nombró y la segunda, había que saber que se sentía estando sobrios, y bueno… se sentía raro, no fue lo que ninguno esperaba.**

Q: **No… Es linda, muuuy linda jajaja y tiene unas piernas hermosas, de infarto diría yo, y unos labios que fácilmente me podrían provocar un infarto jajajaja.**

J: **¡¿Si te escuchaste?!**

Q: **Si…** —_"¡Mierda! Encuentro atractiva a manhands… ¿Manhands? Sus manos, ¿serán tan buenas?... ¡¿Qué dices Fabray?! El alcohol te está afectando" _todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de la rubia —**Pero Rachel si es bella, y se apreciar lo que es bello, no quiere decir que algo más vaya a pasar Jesse, no sea paranoico.**

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la barra y Quinn no era capaz de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, nunca se le había cruzado siquiera la idea de pensar en Rachel de esa forma, no hasta que Jesse se lo mencionó, ahora sólo la podía imaginar en sus falditas cortas y mostrando sus largas piernas, cosa que estaba empezando a excitar a cierta rubia, inclusive estaba replanteándose el hecho de si en la secundaria la odiaba o le gustaba y no era capaz de asumirlo.

Por otro lado en la barra, la situación era algo similar, la morocha no siguió la conversación con Thommas, y es que la idea loca de que quizás le gustara Quinn, ya no la encontraba tan loca ni descabellada, ahora se comenzaba a dar cuenta que si eran celos, lo que había sentido cuando la rubia salió a bailar con Jesse, pero no eran celos por Jesse, sino por la rubia, ella habría querido estar en el lugar del cantante y al igual que Thommas, ella querría haber estado besando a Quinn en ése momento.

T: **¡Por fin volvieron!** —decía irritado Thommas.

J: **Pero que carácter.**

Q: **Déjalo Jesse…** —le decía la rubia —**…Le quite su conquista de la noche **—le susurró, dejando a Jesse muy asombrado.

Por fin veía a Rachel y aunque más de una vez durante la noche, habían conectado sus miradas, ésta vez era diferente, era nuevo, no sabía que era, pero se sentía bien, intentaba ver más allá de esas grandes orbes cafés, descifrar que misterios escondían, que tanto transmitían, tenían un brillo incomparable, pero su rostro asemejaba lo contrario, la diva estaba enojada, conocía ese gesto en su cara, muchas veces lo vio en el instituto, pero aun así no era capaz de apartar su mirada, estaba hipnotizada, no quería perder detalle, quería grabar en su memoria cada parte, cada milímetro del rostro de Rachel, no fue hasta que la diva apartó su mirada un tanto molesta, que salió del trance en el que se encontraba, pero quedándose con una sensación de vacío enorme.

Sin verla, sin estar conectada a esos maravillosos ojos verdes, comenzaba a caer en cuenta que algo extraño ocurría, pero lo iba a averiguar.

_**Fin Flashback**_

—**¿Qué, que hago aquí?... Vengo a la reunión, también fui parte de este instituto ¿Recuerdas Finn? **—decía soberbio.

—**¡Amooooooooooor!**

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	11. La Fotógrafa

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

CAP 11

El sonido del celular se hizo escuchar, avisando de un nuevo WhattsApp.

"_**SOS, HELP, AUXILIO, SOCORRO, AYUDA. Los quiero aquí ¡Ya! Me harté de la mentira, si no la dicen ellas, la digo yo ¡Y ustedes me tienen que ayudar! Esto se va a salir de control… Jesse viene en camino."**_

Soberbio, con aires de superioridad y completamente apuesto, engreído, pero era una faceta de Jesse St. James, nadie lo podía juzgar, el chico había entrado con total naturalidad al gimnasio, lo creyeran o no, el e-mail que notificaba acerca del encuentro, también le había llegado a él, y no dudó en hacerse esperar, sobre todo por el hecho de ver como expondrían su relación Quinn y Rachel, las amaba, a ambas, con todo su ser, era muy unido a ellas, nunca dejaría que nada malo les pasara, era capaz de protegerlas aunque tuviese que poner en riesgo su vida, pero siempre como un hermano mayor, y como tal, avergonzarlas era una prioridad, amaba cantar y actuar, pero si dentro de sus pasiones podía enlistar el placer que sentía cuando las ponía en situaciones bochornosas, claramente lo dejaba como Nº1.

Al verlo entrar, mas de uno quedo estupefacto, nadie lo imaginó, quien iba a creer que tendría la desfachatez de aparecerse ahí, con la excepción de Quinn, porque incluso Rachel se desfiguró totalmente, aunque por otras razones.

Finn: **¡¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?! **—gritó, acercándose al muchacho con paso firme, seguido de todos los integrantes del Glee Club.

Rachel y Santana mantenían una pequeña discusión aun alejadas, hasta que decidieron acercarse, Jesse las miraba confundido y aun no respondía la pregunta de Finn, siguió buscando con su mirada hasta dar con la de Quinn, que claramente tenia un debate interno un poco complicado, pero aun así le regalo una cálida sonrisa, ya todos se encontraban alrededor de Jesse, el chico solo esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad, miró a Finn de arriba a abajo y luego le contestó muy tranquilamente, pero sin perder su toque.

J: **¿Qué, que hago aquí?... Vengo a la reunión, también fui parte de este instituto ¿Recuerdas Finn? **—decía soberbio, dejando al otro sin palabras.

"_¿Qué hago? Piensa Fabray, piensa, sigue con el plan, hazlo pasar por tu esposo… Aunque eso sería, igual o peor que dijese que me case con Rachel, porque al final, él era el ex, y yo soy la esposa, y cuando se enteren nos van a odiar, pero lo tengo que decir, Rach me va a matar… No, no, no, esto tiene que salir como lo venía planeando. ¡Si! Lo voy a hacer…"_ la rubia tenía todo fríamente calculado, o eso creía.

—**¡Amooooooooooor!**

Entraba una morocha menuda por la puerta del gimnasio gritando a los cuatro vientos, se paró en seco, dio un vistazo rápido y encontró lo que buscaba y corrió para saltarle encima al mismo tiempo que le daba un pico.

—**¡¿Qué haces?! **—la apartaba al instante con una cara que parecía un poema, Quinn miraba desde donde estaba con las cejas levantas buscando una explicación.

—**¿Cómo que qué hago? Te saludo… eres mi novia, hago lo normal en una relación **—le respondía Rony a Rachel, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, mientras que Santana se retorcía de risa al ver la cara de la diva.

S: **¿Qué tal Rony? **—saludaba entre risas la latina.

Ry: **Bien, muy bien **—contestaba.

Patrick entraba por la puerta, movió su cabeza en señal de saludo y se dirigió donde la rubia.

Schue: **Hola Jesse, es un gusto verte por aquí nuevamente… han pasado muchos años **—el hombre intentaba calmar los ánimos.

J: **Si, la verdad es que si, veo que los años le han sentado de maravillas Profesor Schuester.**

Schue: **Dime Will, por fav...**

Finn: **¿Te llegó invitación? **—interrumpía —**Porque si no es así, te pido por favor que te retires **—hablaba con un tono a amenazante.

J: **Sí Hudson, a mi e-mail, hace unos días, y lo acepte. Pero déjame decirte, que aunque no hubiera recibido correo alguno, perfectamente podría haber venido.**

"_Ahora o nunca Fabray, si Thommas entra, no lo logr…"_

T: **Hola Jess **—el morocho entraba triunfal, miraba fulminantemente a Quinn y le regalaba un beso casto en los labios al cantante.

"_¡Y acabas de perder tu oportunidad rubia idiota! Creo que la falta de sexo te está pasando la cuenta Fabray… quizás Santana me pueda ayudar antes, me podría escapar con Rach a los baños por un momento, aun nos falta bautizarlos… ¿Qué cosas digo? Creo que definitivamente la cesión de anoche no fue suficiente, ¡No! no, no, no mires a tu diva, ¡Dios! Es que se ve tan sexy, así toda pálida y espantada y me mira con cara de susto, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan tierna? Sabe que me puedo enojar por el pico de Rony. Pero la verdad me pareció muy excitante, además tiene esas tijeras en las manos y ya veo que va a aniquilar a alguien, sólo espero no ser yo, a menos que me quiera castigar, si que me castigue… ¡Cálmate Quinn Fabray! Si no vas a necesitar un ducha fría, ¡En realidad ya la necesitas!… fuera pensamientos, fuera, fuera, chu chu chu, piensa en otra cosa, no en tu mujer, piensa en terremotos, en animalitos, hipopótamos, tigres, morsas, Finn…" _la rubia estaba completamente en su mundo, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

P: **Despierta rubia… ¿No viste lo que acaba de pasar?** —le susurraba, logrando despertarla de donde quiera que se haya ido, mirándolo confundida y guiando su vista a donde él la tenía.

K: **Ok… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Todos vieron lo mismo que yo? **—preguntaba muy exaltado.

J: **Relájate chico, todos vieron muy bien, Thommas es mi novio **—respondía St. James de lo más calmado —**Ahora que lo recuerdo… tu no te mereces mis besos, vete a coquetear con Kurt nuevamente, que yo quizás me vaya a festejar con Blaine nuestra soltería por ahí…**

Q: **No me lo puedo creer** —murmuraba entre dientes la rubia.

K: **¡Con Blaine no te metas Jesse! Y fue él **—apuntaba a Thommas —**El que coqueteó, ni siquiera coqueteó, se insinuó **—decía ofendido.

Emma: **Basta chicos, cálmense, es mejor retornar a nuestras actividades, sigamos adornando el gimnasio, para que luego se retiren a almorzar ¿Si? **—se dirigía muy amable, todos asintieron, a excepción de Finn, que aun se encontraba muy perturbado por la llegada de Jesse, éste era novio de Thommas y Thommas mejor amigo y asistente de Quinn, algo no le cerraba al muchacho, podía parecer bastante estúpido, pero no lo era, o por lo menos ya no.

Cada uno retorno a sus actividades, Finn de lejos miraba las intenciones de Jesse, aun no se fiaba del todo, en el fondo lo que temía era que le quitaran su oportunidad con Rachel, estaba seguro que era mucho más que la tal Rony.

J: **¿Cómo estas diva? **—la apretaba contra su pecho —**Santana… **—estrechaba sus manos.

S: **St. James… ¡Mi hijo! **—pegaba un chillido la latina.

R: **¿Qué le pasa a tu hijo?**

S: **¿Cómo que qué le pasa Berry?... Esta con tú hijo, ¿Qué puede ser peor?, que para colmo lo crío Quinn y para rematar tiene los genes de este… aspirante a divo **—decía con un tono bastante despectivo, a la latina nunca le gustó el chico.

J: **¡Espera ahí! ¡¿Quinn te lo contó?! Eso no me lo esperaba **—decía muy sorprendido el cantante.

S: **¡Ojalá me lo hubieran contado! **—la latina ponía cara de asco ante la pregunta de Jesse —**Las encontré en el baño… Tú me entiendes ** —Jesse levantaba una ceja en señal de no entender —**¡Se estaban prácticamente comiendo!... Si no llego terminan teniendo sex… digo** —miro a Quinn —**Terminan haciendo el amor en el baño** —terminaba con ironía.

J: **¡Já! Tienes suerte latina, llevo 9 años con ellas, puedo decirte que en esos 9 años, han sido muchas veces las que las he encontrado en situaciones bastante… comprometedoras.**

R: **Ya cállate Jesse… **—la diva no estaba muy contenta —**Y tu hijo no sufrirá ninguna consecuencia, mi hijo no es malo, solo, un poco mimado, pero solo un poco.**

T: **¿Un poco? **—preguntaba incrédulo Thommas que se interesaba en la conversación —**Por favor diva, lo único que sabes hacer es consentir a ese pequeño monstruo, si no fuera por Q… tendrían una pecera con un tiburón dentro.**

J: **¡Hey! También fue gracias a mí que no haya un tiburón en esa casa.**

T: **Cariño **—decía melosamente el morocho —**No me hagas reír, entre tu y Rach, no hacen otra cosa que mimarlo, por suerte no vives con el **—le regalaba un beso cariño en la mejilla.

S: **¡Eugh!** —la latina estaba asqueada, le había sobrado con ve Rachel, y ahora debería soportar a Jesse y Thommas, en este momento detestaba haber ido en busca de Quinn, quizás sería más fácil, no sabría todo, andaría mucho mas tranquila, pero no, se le tenía que ocurrir ir al baño —**Ustedes son realmente extraños, me deben demasiadas explicaciones…** —miró a Jesse y Thommas —**…Como por ejemplo esto** —decía apuntando a ambos hombres —**¿Cómo es que St. James ahora es gay?, es que si no lo veo no me lo creo** —decía la latina.

R: **Créeme Santana** —hablaba la diva mientras que con una mano apretaba el hombro de la latina —**Jesse es mil veces mas gay que yo** —le guiñó un ojo, para luego irse en dirección a Kurt, Blaine, Britt, Tina y Mercedes.

S: **Jesse **—dijo la latina desafiante y mirándolo de arriba abajo, dejándolo perplejo y luego girarse con intenciones de irse con Britt.

J: **Espera Santana, ya que sabes lo de las chicas, y la verdad es que no nos vendría mal una ayuda, más…** —la latina los miró confundidos, pero le restó importancia y escucho lo que tenían para decirle, sonrió maliciosamente ante lo que escuchó y aceptó gustosa, y luego se retiró para llegar junto con Britt.

**J: Comienza el plan cariño** —Jesse esbozaba una sonrisa.

T: **Si, ¿Tienes la revista?**

J: **Por supuesto, yo voy con los… mmm, no se, ¿Se les puede decir hombres a eso?** —apuntaba a Finn, Azimio y Puck.

T: **Lo dudo, pero tú ya los conoces, así yo me voy con las chicas.**

Las mujeres se encontraban afinando los últimos detalles, mientras que los hombres se encontraban hablando de un que otra tontera, algún que otro comentario adulador hacia las ex porristas certificando lo buenas que estaban, o preguntándose quien era tal mujer que no habían visto antes, y así ¡Hombres!

Jesse, por su parte aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a hombres, entre ellos se encontraban Mike, Puck, Sam, Azimio, Karofsky y Finn.

J: **Hey chicos ¿Qué me cuentan?** —Jesse intentaba sonar casual.

Mike: **Nada, solo hablábamos** —decía muy inocentemente.

Finn: **Mira Jesse, te lo voy a decir solo una vez… No me importa que ahora digas que eres gay y todo, yo no te lo compro** —hablaba borde.

J: **¿Pero qué problema tienes conmigo Finn?**

Finn: **¿Qué problema?** —ambos comenzaban a discutir mientras los otros miraban de un lado a otro, como si se tratara de un partido de tenis —**¡Tú te inmiscuiste en mi relación con Rachel!**

J: **Já Já Já Já** —reía irónicamente el cantante —**No me hagas reír Hudson, eso fue hace más de 10 años, ¡Ya supéralo!**

Finn: **Claro que lo supere, es solo que no quiero que un imbécil como tu arruine lo que hay entre Rach y yo.**

J: **¡¿Lo que hay entre Rachel y tu?! ¡Por favor Finn! Para estar con ella te faltan pechos… ¡Oh! Bueno tu ya los tienes **—dijo con sorna —**Pero te sobra lo que te cuelga entre las piernas, que dudo que sepas utili…** —no alcanzó a terminar cuando Finn se le tiró encima, por suerte los otros chicos rápidamente los separaron - **¡¿Pero que rayos te pasa, pedazo de idiota?! **—le gritaba.

Puck: **Ya paren… **—intentaba calmar la situación —**Finn ya está bien ¿Si? En serio, además, St. James tiene razón la judía sexy está con la otra morocha sexy, tu ya no tienes oportunidad.**

Finn: **Claro que tengo Puck, tu, tu no estabas, aun esta esa chispa, aun esta la química entre ambos, yo sé que la puedo conquistar.**

J: **¡¿Qué no te quedó claro Finn?! **—volvía a hablar al mismo tiempo que lo apuntaba con la revista enrollada, pero que aun así dejaba ver la cara de Rachel y parte de su torso que se encontraba tapado con una fina tela.

—**¡¿Esa es Berry?! **—preguntaba Karofsky arrebatándole la revista al cantante de las manos. _"Perfecto, el plan se pone en marcha"_ sonreía para sí mismo Jesse —**Creo que comenzaré a replantearme otra vez mi sexualidad.**

T: **¿Qué tal chicas? **—el morocho llegaba junto a las mujeres, mientras que también se unía Quinn.

S: **Bien, más que bien **—respondía la latina.

Q: **¿Por qué tanta alegría San?**

S: **¡Que te importa Fabray!**

K: **No empiecen una pelea **—interfería —**Mejor, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas que tal Broadway, Rachel?**

R: **Bueno, es, ya saben… Broadway** —decía con obviedad.

Mercedes: **Vamos chica, no seas así ¿Con cuantos galanes has salido? **—preguntaba.

B: **Si, si, si cuéntanos Rach, deben haber muchas mujeres lindas también ¿No?** —saltaba de la emoción esperando una respuesta de la diva.

R: **No, no, Y-yo no he salido con nadie en realidad, yo...**

K: **¡¿Estas de broma?! **—la interrumpía.

Q: **¡Ya deja que hable Kurt! Tu sigue con lo que decías** —Quinn hablaba un poco borde, causando que la miraran algo extrañados.

Tina: **¿Schue no dijo que ustedes dos no podían estar cerca**? —hablaba refiriéndose a las "esposas".

S: **Schue no está aquí china bruta.**

B: **¡Santy! **—la regañaba la rubia de ojos azules.

S: **Ya, ya, lo siento Tina… Mejor cambiemos el tema de Broadway y nos vamos a lo obvio** —miró de reojo a Thommas que le guiño un ojo —**Porque mejor no nos cuentas, desde cuando empezó tu gusto por las mujeres Berry**

Tanto Quinn como Rachel dejaron de respirar por unos segundos.

R: **Eh, yo, bueno… Eh, mmm, mhmm, no, no se, no, no, yo creo, creo…** —la diva no era capaz de articular palabras y se estaba poniendo realmente pálida.

Puck: **¡Wow! Ésa es mi sexy judía…** —veía anonadado la portada de la revista junto con los otros chicos.

Mike: **Rachel es demasiado sexy** —decía —**¿Esa es la última edición del Cosmopolitan?**

Q: **¡Santana! **—le reclamaba la rubia.

S: **¿Qué pasa ahora Fabray? **—la desafiaba con la mirada.

J: **Si, la compré en el aeropuerto, vi allí a mi chica y no pude esperar a ver que contenía dentro **—decía con sorna el cantante, fijando su mirada en Finn.

—**¡Ábrela! ¡Ábrela! **—se desesperaban Sam, Puck y Azimio.

K: **Ya basta, ustedes dos **—interfería —**Cuéntanos Rach ¿Desde cuándo que sales con la morocha?**

Rachel buscó con la mirada a Rony, pero no la encontró.

R: **¿Dó-dónde está Rony?**

—**¡Wooooooooooow! **—se escuchó a coro, Finn no creía lo que veía.

La figura de Rachel ocupaba casi hoja y media de la revista, se encontraba en una pose muy sensual, sentada en un taburete blanco, una de sus piernas estaba recogida para lograr equilibrio, mientras tenía la otra totalmente extendida, dejando a la vista de todos lo trabajada que estaba, el baile y ejercicio sin duda habían logrado algo magnifico en esa mujer, claramente se encontraba desnuda, pero con algo parecido a una sábana, de seda quizás, tapaba parte de su cuerpo, su pelo ondulado caía sobre sus hombros dándole un toque realmente sensual, la luz, los matices, el escenario, todo, era perfecto, demostraba la belleza de la diva en todo tu esplendor, no llevaba maquillaje, aunque se le podía notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

T: **No te preocupes diva** —la calmaba —**Está afuera con Patrick, Judy la llamó que estaba por llegar y traía a los niños.**

Mercedes: **Asunto aclarado** —hablaba —**Suelta la bomba ¿Desde cuando que sales con la chica?**

—**¡Pero que piernas que se gasta Berry!** —Azimio alucinaba.

Mike: **Pondré a Tina a trabajar más duro con la elíptica luego de que nazca el bebé** —aseguraba.

Estaba shockeada, la morocha no encontraba las palabras, era como si le hubieran tragado la lengua los ratones, busco la mirada de Quinn buscando ayuda.

Q: **¡Llevo 9 años casada!** —la rubia casi que lo gritó y los otros la miraron asombrados.

Sam: **¿Rachel no actuaba en Broadway? Porque no tenía idea que también posara para revista de hombres.**

J: **Claro que actúa en Broadway Sam, pero es una de las actrices más cotizadas, además de una de las más sexis, no falta la revista que la quiere fotografiar **—le aclaraba.

Mercedes: **¡Eso es nuevo!... Cuando dijiste que estabas casada nunca pensé que fuera tanto tiempo.**

Blaine: **Concuerdo con Mercedes, Quinn eso fue, digo, a casi un año de salir del instituto, quizás menos, ¿Tu, tu estabas segura? Digo… ¿La quieres? **—preguntaba muy asombrado.

Puck: **Es bastante sexy, la verdad, nunca imagine ver así a Rachel, o sea, yo le digo sexy judía, pero esto, ¡Esto ya son pruebas de que lo es!**

Finn: **¡Ya deja Puck!** —le quitaba la revista de las manos.

Q: **No, no la quiero… Yo la amo** —le dio una vista rápida a la diva intentando transmitir lo que tantas veces le decía.

Tina: **¿Cómo se llama?** —preguntaba.

—**Calma Finn… solo admiramos la belleza femenina ¡Y que fémina! **—lo calmaba uno de los ex jugadores de fútbol.

Finn: **¡YA CALLATE AZIMIO!** —salía de sus casillas.

Schue: **¿Cómo se llama quién?** —llegaba con las chicas.

B: **La nueve años esposa y amada de Quinn** —contestaba.

Puck: **Hey para hermano, Rachel ya no es tu mujer para qué reacciones así **—le hablaba.

Finn: **Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puede andar haciendo esto, tiene un hijo y… ¡Aaaah! ¿Por qué me hace esto?**

Schue: **¡Wow Quinn! No esperaba que fueran tantos años.**

Q: **Creo que nadie lo esperaba Schue** —la rubia le regalaba una sonrisa sincera.

J: **¿Qué te hace de qué Finn?, Rach no es nada tuyo, no te debe explicaciones, no a ti, si no… a su mujer **—decía lo último con sorna.

Finn: **¿Qué tanto sabes tú de ella Jesse? **—le preguntaba el chico alto al cantante.

Schue: **¿Pero la amas? **—volvía a preguntar.

S: **¡Ya, ya, ya! Eso ya se lo preguntaron, volvamos a los que estábamos. Berry, contesta de una vez ¿Desde cuando tu atracción por las mujeres? **—presionaba.

J: **Se mucho más que tú Finn, eso está muy claro, sé que no puede comenzar un día sin café, que aun se pone nerviosa antes de cada show, que gritó como una fan desquiciada el día que la llevamos a conocer a Barbra, que aun ve Funny Girl en los días de lluvia, que ama a su mujer como nunca ha amado a nadie en esta tierra y que ama a su hijo tanto o mas que yo, que daría la vida por su familia, en una familia que tu no estás Finn **—el muchacho alto estaba rojo de la furia que sentía antes las palabras de Jesse —**¡Aléjate de ella Hudson! Te lo advierto, no quiero problemas.**

Finn: **¡Tú aléjate de ella! Y Rony no puede contra mí, yo fácilmente me puedo hacer cargo de ella.**

R: **…Des-desde siempre **—contestaba totalmente convencida —**Soy una mujer de mente abierta, no escatimo en el sexo de la persona, el amor es uno sólo, y yo encontré el amor hace mucho tiempo, en una persona que lo corresponde.**

B: **¿Hace mucho tiempo? ¿Desde cuando estás con Rony? **—preguntaba inocentemente.

J: **¿Quién está hablando de Rony, Hudson?**

Puck: **No empiecen de nuevo **—les reprochaba —**¡Hey sexy Judía! **—llamaba su atención, logrando que el otro grupo completo lo mirara —**¡Pero que guardadito te lo tenía! ¡¿Eh?!**

R: **¿Qué? ¡¿De qué hablas Puck?!**

Puck: **¡De esto! **—el hombre del ex mohicano le quitaba a Finn la revista y la levantaba para que todos la pudieran ver.

K: **¡Oh por dios! ¿Desde cuando haces desnudos Rachel? **—ya no creía lo que pasaba, ¿qué tanto escondía la diva?

T: **¿Desnudos? Pero que dramático eres, son solo fotos artísticas **—le contestaba, que se ganaba una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Blaine, aun no se fiaba de él.

K: **¿Artísticas dices? ¡Está tapada con una sábana!** —dramatizaba, a lo que Thommas sólo rodaba los ojos.

Sh: **Eso ya fue haces meses** —hablaba por primera vez la madre de Rachel restándole importancia al asunto, ya que se había mantenido al margen de la situación en todo momento —**Además mi hija sale muy bella, es imposible no notarlo, el fotógrafo es muy bueno** —decía mientras miraba a Quinn.

Puck se acercó junto con los demás y la revista comenzaba a correr de mano en mano, mientras que la diva cada vez se ponía de un color rojo intenso.

Puck: **¿Dónde está tu novia Rachel?... Tengo que** **felicitarla **—bromeaba.

K: **Veo que los años te sentaron de maravilla… Pero mira que trabajadas tienes las piernas** —la elogiaba —**Me tienes que dar el secreto.**

T: **Buen sexo con tu mujer ¡Ese es el secreto!** —se mofaba, mientras que la morena cada vez se ponía más y más roja.

R: **¡Cállate!... Sólo trabajo duro Kurt** —*Cof* **¿Qué tan duro te da Fabray?** *Cof* le dijo por lo bajo la latina, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la diva —**Son horas de ejercicio, lo usual, trotar un poco, la elíptica y bailar, o lo que requieran que haga para algún show.**

Mike: **¡Definitivamente le compraré una de esas maquinas a Tina! **—volvía a decir.

Puck: **¡Y yo una a Bella! **—sentenciaba Puck

Q: **¿Quién es Bella? **—indagaba la rubia.

Puck: **Mi novia, rubia ¿Beth no te dijo?**

Q: **No, paso por alto ése detalle, pero me alegro que tengas novia.**

Schue: **¿Quién fue el fotógrafo? **—el hombre salía de su retardo, pero aun observando la revista.

K: **¡Uno muy bueno por supuesto! Porque para hacer que te veas así, o sea eres hermosa Rach, no me mal interpretes, pero lo que logró… Me tiene sin palabras **—la seguía elogiando, y Quinn esbozaba una sonrisa ante lo dicho, después de todo era su mujer a la que le daban esos cumplidos.

S: **De seguro conocía al fotógrafo de antes** —agregaba con sorna Santana —**No creo que sea muy fácil posar desnuda ante cualquiera ¿No?**

R: **No, no, no, es un conocido… Tie-tiene mi absoluta confianza** —respondía, con una notoria tristeza en sus palabras.

Sh:** ¡Por supuesto! Además, mi hija puede ser una estrella, pero sigue siendo muy insegura, y fue… una fotógrafa, no un fotógrafo, fue una mujer** —ayudaba a responder.

Tina: **¿Es una fotógrafa conocida?... ¿Tu la conoces Quinn?** —preguntaba curiosa.

Q: **Y-yo, si, sí, yo la conozco** —respondía la rubia.

Finn: **¿Cómo pudiste sacarte esas fotos Rachel?** —le reprochaba con algo de angustia.

R: **Es mi trabajo Finn, si me solicitan me puedo negar, claro, pero…**

Finn: **¿Pero qué? **—la interrumpía —**Ahora te desnudas así, nada más… ¿Dónde esta la Rachel que yo conocí en la secundaria?**

R: **No está más Finn, y no es tu problema lo que yo haga, he cambiado, van casi 10 años desde la secundaria.**

Finn: **Nunca pensé que harías algo así**… —se oía decepción en la voz de.

S: **Claro que no lo haría Finn. Bueno lo hizo, pero lo que quiero decir es que no lo haría si no confiara en la fotógrafa… Además creo que le debía un favor ¿No es así Rachel?**

Q: **¡No me lo puedo creer! **—decía entre dientes la rubia —**La edición de la revista no sale hasta la siguiente semana **—murmuraba por lo bajo y miraba con ojos asesinos a Thommy —**¿Qué intentan hacer Patrick? ** —le susurró.

P: **¡Que reacciones rubia! Tus miedos solo logran que Rach vuelva a creer que no es nada, no sabe que responder, mírala, tu sacaste esas fotos Quinn, solo tu le sacas fotos, por contrato, sólo tu, por contrato e inseguridades, Rach sigue siendo la misma adolescente insegura, con tus miedos, que entiendo que los tengas, sólo haces que vuelvan a aparecer, que las inseguridades de tú mujer vuelvan, no le hagas esto… **—le reprochaba en el mismo tono, para que solo ellos escucharan.

Finn caminó a paso firme y sacó bruscamente la revista de manos de Blaine, todos lo miraban atónitos, el chico hojeaba buscando alguna señal, algún indicio de quien sería la fotógrafa, lo único que se podía leer en la esquina inferior derecha de la fotografía eran las siglas L.Q.F.

Finn: **¿L.Q.F.? ¿Esas son las siglas de la fotógrafa? **—preguntaba el chico alto.

Q: **Sí** —contestó firme —**L.Q.F. **—lo miraba imponente —**Lucy Quinn Fabray… yo le saqué las fotos** —respondió la rubia —**Rachel ha cambiado Finn y yo también, pero siempre que quieras puedo volver a ser la misma HBIC que fui en algún momento, así que no hagas el ridículo y deja de reprocharla como si aun tuvieras el derecho a hacerlo.**

Finn: **¿Ella te las sacó? **—preguntaba incrédulo y dirigiéndose a la diva, e ignorando por completo a la rubia.

Los demás no creían lo que oían, ellas habían dicho que no hablaban, que aun se odiaban, pero Rachel había dicho que confiaba en la fotograba, esto cambiaba las cosas.

Q: **Esto es conmigo Finn, deja a Rach.**

Finn: **Contigo Fabray ¡Por favor! Tu no hacías más que insultarla y ahora le dices Rach, no juegues ¿Quieres?... No entiendo Rachel **—se volvía a dirigir a la morocha —**¿Cómo es que dejaste que ella te fotografiara así?**

Q: **Porque confía en mi Finn, con mis miedos y mis locuras, que por personas como tú, vuelven, pero no es importante, porque sé que pase lo que pase Rachel me va a amar **—hablaba mirando fijamente a Rachel, transmitiéndole confianza y sobre todo amor.

—**¡¿Amar?! **—exclamaron unos cuantos a coro.

Finn: **Rachel nunca te podría amar Fabray, tu arruinaste su vida, la humillaste, fui yo quien la vio llorar muchas veces, quien la contuvo para que siguiera adelante, tu nunca estuviste, eras un monstruo, las personas no cambian… ¿En serio confías en ella Rachel? **—la miraba consternado.

R: **Ciegamente Finn** —le respondía la morocha con una sonrisa triste.

Finn: **No te entiendo Rachel, esta no eres tú, y-yo te puedo dar algo mejor, una familia, y-yo quiero intentarlo Rach ** —se acercaba a la morocha —**Déjame intentarlo, yo puedo ser mejor que Rony…**

J: **Rachel y Rony no son novias** —interrumpía el cantante.

K: **¿Qué? **—chillaba —**¿Cómo que no son novias?**

R: **Rony, no es mi novia chicos… Lo, lo siento, y-yo les men-mentí.**

Q: **No, Rachel no les mintió, bueno algo, sólo actuó por impulso, es, es mi culpa **—volvía a hablar.

Schue: **Chicas, por favor explíquense, yo, yo ya no sé qué pensar **—se veía afectado, todo estaba muy enredado.

Sh: **Deja que Quinn hable, Will. Seguro tiene algo muy importante que decir ¿No? **—le regalaba una sonrisa de apoyo a la rubia, era su yerna, y aunque no estaba enterada de todo lo que pasó en la mañana, sabía, porque la conocía tan bien como a su hija, lo notaba en su miraba, que se sentía culpable, por eso mandó el mensaje a los chicos, para que la ayudaran a presionarla un poco.

Q: **Como dije estoy casada con una mujer, una mujer maravillosa** —se acercó a la morocha que la miraba con los ojos brillosos y le tomó la mano cariñosamente —**Disculpen chicos por no tener el coraje de no decir la verdad, y-yo** —suspiraba —**Fue mi culpa, Rach no tiene nada que ver, mis miedos me superan, pero sé que con ustedes podemos ser nosotras… Rachel **—volvía a suspirar pesadamente, reuniendo fuerzas y apretando la mano de la morocha —**Rachel y yo estamos casadas… hace 9 años que estamos casadas **—decía la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	12. Just Married

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

CAP 12

Q: **Rachel y yo estamos casadas… hace 9 años que estamos casadas**—decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

K: **¿U-ustedes? **—no cabía en su asombro —**¿Ca-casadas?**

Mercedes: **¿Casadas, de… casadas? O sea, casadas, casadas ¿De ése casadas?**

K. **¡No existe otro casadas Mercedes!**

Mercedes: **¡Se podrían haber ido de caza!**

Finn: **Nooo, ustedes no pueden estar casadas, no, no, no pueden, es una broma, eso, una broma de mal gusto…** —el pobre tipo estaba pálido.

Schue: **¿Casadas? ¿De conyugues? **

Mike: **¡Ni siquiera yo y Tina estamos casados! Y tenemos un bebé en camino…**

Tina: **¡No lo puedo creer!**

De un momento a otro, las preguntas comenzaron a llover, era imposible distinguirlas todas, en el gimnasio no sólo se encontraba el Glee Club, sino personas extras, de su mismo año, pero que no conocían realmente, o por lo menos no a todos, de a poco se fueron acercando a escuchar el revuelo que se había ocasionado.

La rubia por su parte sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a largar a llorar, la culpa se la estaba comiendo, al fin y al cabo, todo el lío, había sido ocasionado por ella, aunque la morocha no lo hizo nada de mal añadiéndole leña al fuego, leña que en este momento se había consumido por completo, no había por donde escapar, Quinn ya lo había dicho, no había marcha atrás.

La morocha escuchaba lo mismo que Quinn, solo que lo comparaba con una de sus tantas conferencia de prensa, cuando hay un momento en que se es posible sentir tan abrumado, que ya no escuchas claramente, solo lejanos murmullos, no les quieres poner real atención, pero en el fondo sabes, que lo debes hacer, porque debes contestar, una y cada una de las preguntas.

"**¿Están casadas?**"

"**¡¿Pero no se odiaban?!**"

"**¿Casadas?**"

"**¡Es una broma! La ex capitana y la loser**"

"**Esto es sexy**"

"**Siempre supe que Berry era gay**"

"**¡Casadas!... ¿Y los anillos?**"

"**¡Ni en años me habría imaginado esto!**"

"**No jueguen… ¿Tu padre lo sabe Quinn?**"

"**¡Fabray gay, eso habría valido oro años atrás!**"

"**¿Se casaron de blanco?**"

"**¿Casadas?**"

"**¡¿Casadas?!**"

"**¿Casadas?**"

_**Flashback (Lunes 11 de Febrero de 2013)**_

Aproximadamente las 17:30 hrs.

Un, dos, tres tonos…

—**¿Ya me extrañas Fabray?**

Q: **S-si** —dijo algo avergonzada —**¿Es malo?**

—**No, la verdad, es que me encanta… tu me encantas, además es obvio que me extrañas mis besos son adictivos.**

Q: **Pero que ego…**

—**No vi que reclamaras en toda la semana, así que asumo que son adictivos y que a ti te encantaron.**

Q: **Pero que ego.**

—**¡Já! No vi que te quejaras mucho durante la semana,…**

Q: **Tonta…**

—**¿Tu tonta?**

Q: **Aun no lo sé… ¿Tu quieres ser mi tonta?**

—**¿Para qué me llamabas? **—cambiaba el tema.

Q: **Eh… Y-yo, bueno, este, e-estaba pensando…**

—**¡Habla de una vez! **—se comenzaba a desesperar —**Deja de dar vueltas, no te voy a comer… aunque a morder quizás **—dijo con tono juguetón.

Q: **¡Rachel! ¿Dónde quedó la niñita inocente de hace dos semanas?**

R: **Tu te la raptaste** —decía entre risas —**Ya dime ¿Para que me llamas?**

Q: **Por lo menos aun no cambias esa parte…**

R: **¿Cuál parte?**

Q: **Siempre quieres saber todo.**

R: **Mmm… ¡Si! Concuerdo contigo, así que dime…**

Q: **Ok, ok…** —intentaba aclararse la garganta —**Thommas… tie-tiene esta idea loca, no, no estoy muy segura, pero bueno en realidad ya lo habíamos hablado, pero…**

R: **¿Pero qué Quinn?**

Q: **¡Pero que apurada estas! ¿Tienes algo que hacer?**

R: **No… pero quiero saber, y te das muchas vueltas ¡Dime!**

Un silencio se produjo de repente, solo escuchaban sus respiraciones a través del teléfono.

Q: **¡¿Quieres ir a Las Vegas?!** —soltó de repente y casi gritándolo, lo nervios la estaban matando.

R: **¿Qué, que?**

Q: **A Las Vegas Rach… no es la gran cosa.**

R: **No, o sea, nunca he ido a Las Vegas.**

Q: **Esta sería tu primera vez…**

R: **Ir a Las Vegas es… no lo sé.**

Q: **Vamos Rach, di que sí, será divertido.**

R: **¡Por divertido te refieres a alcohol Quinn!**

Q: **Son Las Vegas, el alcohol abunda, además yo te cuidaré, sé que no te gusta tomar y te dije que no me haría responsable si te vuelves una alcohólica, no quiero que pese en mi conciencia, prefiero cuidarte.**

R: **Pero a ti te gusta tomar y sentir el efecto anestesiador, como lo llamas, y perderte entre el tumulto para aparecer luego como si lo hicieras de entre las cenizas.**

Q: **¿Te estás burlando de mis pensamientos filosóficos acerca del alcohol?**

R: **Si** —contesto escueta.

Q: **Ni siquiera fue así lo que dije.**

R: **No importa… ¿En serio no tomarías por mí?**

Q: **Si te debo cuidar, entonces no lo haré… Quiero que vayas** —sonaba aniñada.

R: **¿Tú quieres que vaya?**

Q: **No te estaría preguntando si no.**

R: **Si, pero, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo Quinn.**

Q: **Pero yo quiero tenerla… Quiero que vayas conmigo ¿Si?**

R: **¿Iríamos este fin de semana?**

Q: **No **—se mordía el labio —**Nos escaparíamos.**

R: **¿Escaparíamos? ¿De donde?**

Q: **Nos fugaríamos.**

R: **¿Fugarnos? ¿Qué dices Quinn?** —preguntó alarmada, ya se estaba imaginando cualquier cosa.

Q: **Jajajaja no seas paranoica, nos iríamos el Miércoles, no iríamos a clases.**

R: **¿Y porque el Miércoles?... ¿No puede ser el Sábado? No quiero perder mis clases.**

Q: **Tiene que ser el Miércoles.**

R: **¿Por qué?**

Q: **Bueno, es que, l-la idea principal era ir a buscar…** —suspiró intentando proseguir, pero no salían palabras de su boca.

R: **¿Buscar qué?**

Q: **Conquistas** —dijo en un susurro, pero que la morocha si oyó.

R: **¡¿Conquistas?! ¿Me estás invitando a Las Vegas a buscar conquistas?... No lo puedo creer.**

Q: **¡No! Rach, no es lo que piensas, ésa, ésa era la idea, pero y-yo ya tengo a mi conquista, no necesito otra** —se mordía el labio inconscientemente.

R: **No lo sé… Además ¿Por qué no puede ser el Sábado?**

Q: **Porque el Jueves… e-es 14 de Febrero, y la idea es esperarlo.**

_**Fin Flashback**_

S: **¿Qué no escucharon a Quinn? **—interrumpía el interrogatorio, podía notar a las dos mujeres realmente consternadas —**¡Si! ¡Están casadas! No es el fin del mundo **—decía molesta.

Finn: **No...** —dijo casi en un susurro —**Es imposible…u-ustedes, ustedes se o-odian, no.**

La rubia lo miró, pero no le tomó gran importancia a lo que dijo, después de todo, el hombre quería intentar algo con su esposa, aunque en cierta manera fue su culpa por darle falsas expectativas, el enojo que sintió desde que lo supo, y los celos que trajo, causaron que solo lo ignorara.

Q: **Nos amamos…** —hablaba mirando su mano entrelazada con la de Rachel.

Tina: **Eso, es, eso…** —fruncía el ceño intentando aclarar las pocas ideas que intentaba liar —**…Eso fue poco después que terminamos el instituto… ¿Cómo es posible?**

R: **Se que es difícil de entender chico, per…**

Finn: **¡¿Difícil de entender?!** —la interrumpió —**¡Por favor Rachel! Esto tiene que ser una condena broma.**

Q: **¡No es una broma Hudson! ¡Y no le vuelvas a gritar a mi mujer! ¡¿Te quedó claro?!** —hasta que logró sacarla de sus casillas, soltó la mano de Rach, y se puso frente al hombre —**Yo no se quien te dio las alas a ti** —lo apuntaba con el dedo —**O que estúpida droga te tomaste para pensar, que después de tantos años, tu y estúpidas cursilerías, tu sonrisa de niño bueno, iban a dejar rendida a Rachel a tus pies de nuevo. Pasaron años ¡Años Finn! Tú las dejaste ir, tú perdiste tu oportunidad, la perdiste el día en que yo la enamoré.**

R:** Y-yo lo siento Finn, no sabía que aun sentías cosas por mí, pero yo estoy enamorada de Quinn.**

Q: **No le pidas disculpas Rach.**

Schue: **Creo que esto podría explicar algunas cosas, creo, yo, no sé.**

Sam: **¿Por qué no simplemente lo dijeron y ya?**

Q: **No es tan fácil **—decía apenada.

Sh: **¡Es muy fácil!**

R: **No ayudas mamá** —le reprochaba.

Sh: **No intentaba ayudarlas, solo hacerles entender, a ambas, que como madre y como suegra, estoy totalmente decepcionada.**

Blaine: **¿Entonces es cierto? **—miraba a la madre de Rachel buscando una afirmación.

SH: **Si chicos, es verdad, están casadas **—sentenciaba.

Mercedes: **¡Esto es sorprendente!... ¡Que alguien me pellizque!**

K: **Esto es demasiado… creo que me voy a desmayar.**

S: **¡No exageres porcelana!**

Mercedes: **¿Por qué tú no estás tan sorprendida como nosotros?**

K: **¡Tu ya lo sabias! **—luego de la sentencia todos miraron a la latina buscando alguna explicación.

S: **¡¿Qué?!... No, eso no es verdad **—se sentía acorralada.

B: **¿Ya lo sabías Santy?**

S: **No amor claro que no, yo **—_"Ahora si me las pagan, le tengo que mentir a Britt por su culpa"_ — **¡¿Están casadas?! **—intentaba sonar casual.

Blaine: **¡Ya lo sabías Santana! No nos mientas, eres realmente obvia.**

B: **¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?**

S: **Porque, y-yo… eso no me correspondía a mi, ese era trabajo de ellas.**

K: **¡Pero te lo contaron! ¿Por qué no las presionaste para que lo dijeran antes?**

S: **Ellas no me lo contaron.**

P: **¿Entonces como lo supiste?**

Q: **¡Nos vio besándonos en el baño!** —intervino antes de que la latina contara otros detalles.

Schue: **¡Wow! No nos contaron, pero si encontraron un momento para besarse, creo que no se si dejaran de sorprenderme.**

Puck: **Creo que todos estamos sorprendidos, y creo que hablo por todos. Pero por mi parte más que sorprendido, creo estoy molesto, porque, no puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada Q, ¿Beth lo sabe?** —la rubia asintió con la cabeza —**Y-yo solo quiero entender… **—sonaba triste.

B: **¿Entender qué?... ¿Sabes? Tú no estarás molesto ¡Pero yo sí! **

S: **¿Qué dices amor?**

B: **¡Que estoy furiosa!... Se supone que éramos amigas Quinn, o por lo menos yo pensaba eso, veo que nunca fue así.**

Q: **Pero Britt, a-antes no, no te molestó, me dijiste que estaba bien que estuviera casada.**

B: **¡No, Quinn! esto cambia las cosas, Rachel no es cualquier persona, además, quizás, mi enojo no sería tan grande si tan sólo hayas omitido el hecho de estar casada con Rach, pero fuiste tu, ¡Tu Quinn! la que negó a su hijo ¿O no te acuerdas?**

Luego de las palabras de Brittany produjeron un rotundo silencio que invadió repentinamente el gimnasio.

Quinn tragó saliva costosamente, la morocha le apretaba la mano, en un intento de transmitirle que todo estaría bien.

Q: **Yo me fui… me fui de Lima** —la rubia rompía el silencio —**Y cuando llegué a New Haven, solo quería olvidar…** —decía con la voz quebrada —**…Olvidar, a mis padres, la porrista que fui, todo, pero cuando me vi con Rachel, por primera vez, algo en mí se removió, no fui la mejor persona con ella, pero me dio una segunda oportunidad… tercera mejor dicho, l-las cosas fluyeron, y me enamoré, me enamoré como una tonta, pero siempre tuve miedo… De que un día se despertara a mi lado, y me odiara por todo el daño que le causé, que me viera, y solo viera a la ex porrista, que la insultó, que la humilló, que tuvo una hija que dio en adopción** —unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaban a escapar. Nadie se atrevía a interrumpirla, la querían escuchar, realmente querían entender —**Siempre pensé que si volvía, que si volvía… todo iba a ser como antes, que volvería a ser una perra, que no me importaría nada, que volvería a ser fría, y-yo no quería eso. Sé que fui egoísta, sé que es mi culpa que Rachel tampoco volviera y que no tuviera contacto con ninguno, yo no la quería perder, no lo soportaría, no soportaría volver a tratarla como la traté, y-yo me equivoqué, en vez de enfrentarlos, solo los esquivé…** —cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentado retener las lagrimas —**No soy como antes, he cambiado, yo la amo, s-soy capaz de dar mi vida por ella. Y sí, Amir es mi hijo y lo amo con mi vida, doy todo por el, soy capaz de dar vuelta el mundo, de darle mi corazón si lo necesita, de dejar de respirar por ese niño, pero estaba cegada, estaba aterrada… yo, yo solo lo siento chicos** —los brazos de Rachel la sostuvieron.

De a poco la rubia se fue derrumbando, era la primera vez, que ponía en palabras lo que sentía, el porqué de todo, nunca fue capaz de siquiera decirle a Rachel, pero era eso, un miedo constante, un terror absoluto.

Aunque en un principio, todo era porque no quería recordar su pasado, el no querer verse como la ex porrista fría y calculadora, quería ser ella misma, que los demás conocieran su verdadera esencia, esa que tuvo una vida oculta.

Por miedo a su padre, por miedo al que dirán, por no mostrarse débil, por siempre mostrarse mas fuerte que los demás.

Pero todo cambió cuando una morocha, con enormes orbes cafés, con una voz de ensueño, llegó a su puerta, pero no la tocó, la abrió sin permiso y se quedó ahí dentro, muy dentro, y no quiso salir jamás, y ella tampoco la sacó, no por falta de fuerza, simplemente porque no quiso.

Con el tiempo, la culpa cada vez era más grande, amaba a Rachel, pero siempre se sentía egoísta, sabía que no la podía alejarla de su pasado, de sus amigos, pero no la quería perder, la sola sensación, el solo imaginarlo la desgarraba, la quemaba, era un dolor que no se puede describir con palabras, fue ahí, cuando se dio cuenta que no había marcha atrás, se había enamorado, perdidamente, de una mujer maravillosa, hermosa en todos los sentidos ¿Lo sabía? Si.

Pero cada noche, después de cada beso, con cada roce, después de una caricia, o después de un "Te amo", las preguntas y las incertidumbres invadían su cabeza, se imagina mil situaciones, que pasaban como películas por su cabeza, en todas algo parecido, en todas con Rachel diciéndole que ya no la amaba, ya no la soportaba, que todo había sido una gran mentira.

_**Flashback**_

**Jueves 14 de Febrero de 2013**

Aproximadamente las 11:45 hrs.

J: **¡Mi cabeza! **—se agarraba con ambas manos, como si eso fuera a disminuir el dolor —**Creo que voy a morir.**

T: **No exageres, tampoco fue para tanto.**

Ry: **¡¿Qué no fue para tanto?!**

J: **No grites** —suplicaba.

P: **Son unos novatos.**

J: **¿Novatos dices? Esto no fue una noche normal.**

P: **Sólo fueron unos tragos…**

Ry: **¿Unos tragos? ¡Claro que no fueron unos tragos! ¡No recuerdo ni la mitad de lo que pasó!**

T: **¿Y que te preocupa? **—le restaba importancia —**Estas aquí, viva, tienes todos tus órganos, todas tus extremidades… siéntete feliz **—le regalaba una sonrisa.

P: **Si, es verdad, siéntete feliz, una vez despertamos en España, y aun no sabemos como llegamos ahí.**

J: **¿España?** —hablaba bajito, el ruido le molestaba aun si salía de su boca.

Ry: **¿Y dónde comenzaron la fiesta?**

T: **En República Dominicana** —fue escueto.

Ry: **¿Es broma cierto?**

P: **No, es verdad…**

T: **Es que la cerveza allí es muy buena, pero se nos anduvo pasando un poco la mano.**

J: **¿Un poco?** —preguntaba con sarcasmo.

Ry: **¿España?... Pero que amigos que se gasta la rubia.**

J: **Pero de continente a continente son muchas horas… **—meditaba en voz alta.

T: **Si.**

J: **¿Cuántos días después recuperaron la conciencia? **—preguntaba curioso.

P: **Dos **—dijo calmadamente restándole importancia, mientras de que Jesse y Rony abrían y cerraban su boca, pero no decían palabra.

T: **No sé ustedes, pero... Ahora que lo recuerdo, vinimos con un enano y una rubia** —alzaba amabas cejas de forma interrogatoria.

Ry: **¡OH POR DIOS!** —gritó.

J: **Que no grites.**

Ry:** ¡Rachel me mata! ¡Me mata!** —se desesperaba.

J: **¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

Ry: **M-me acordé de algo.**

J: **¿De algo como que? Porque lo que es yo, no tengo noción alguna… A partir de mas o menos** —se tomó un momento para pensar - **…Recuerdo unas strippers… ¡La competencia de chupitos!** —gritó - **¡Ah! Mi cabeza, mierda** —reclamaba —**Eso es de lo último que me acuerdo.**

P: **No recuerdo ninguna competencia de chupitos, ni siquiera recuerdo si anoche estuve contigo o con alguno de ustedes** —se reía.

Ry: **¡¿Cómo es que no se acuerdan?! ¡USTEDES ESTABAN AHÍ!** —los increpaba.

T: **¡Mierda!**

P: **¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa?**

J: **¿Recuerdas lo mismo que Rony? **—le preguntaba al morocho.

T: **Creo que sí** —tragaba dificultosamente **—Si mi memoria no falla, si el recuerdo es real** —decía preocupado —**¡Revisa mi bolsillo!** —le gritaba a Jesse.

J: **¡¿Qué?!... Claro que no.**

T: **¡Solo hazlo!...** —el otro comenzaba a hurgar en su bolsillo, mientras mascullaba por lo bajo "¡¿Porqué no lo hace él?! —**¿Hay un papel?**

J: **Si ¿Este?** —se lo mostraba y el otro asentía, lo comenzó a desdoblar hasta tenerlo estirado por completo -** ¡MIERDA!**

Ry: **¿Qué? ¿Qué dice?**

J:** Capilla "****Gay Chapel of Las Vegas", ****Contrato de matrimonio** —comenzaba a leer —**Rachel Barbra Berry… Lucy Quinn Fabray… Padrinos** —su cara comenzaba a ponerse más pálida de lo que ya estaba —**Loretta Simonett Ritz**

Ry: **¡¿Quién mierda es la tal Loretta?!**

P: **¿Qué hicimos ayer?**

T: **No creo que lo demás sea relevante** —decía tranquilamente.

Ry:** ¿Quién es Loretta?** —miraba a los otros tres.

P: **No nos mires a nosotros, tu eres la que se acordó, yo recién estoy asimilando lo que dice ése papel…** —apuntaba al acta que tenía Jesse.

Ry: **¿Quién es el otro padrino?**

J: **Eh… mhmm… Con fecha de casamiento 14 de Febrero de 2013.**

Ry: **¡¿Quién es el otro padrino Jesse?!**

J: **Nadie importante.**

Ry: **Claro que es importante, hay que encontrarlos para hacer la anulación** —le gritaba.

P: **Dame ése papel** —le quitaba el acta de matrimonio —**Jajajaja míralo tú misma Rony, no creo que sea tan difícil de encontrar —**se la daba a la mujer.

Ry: **¡Tú!** —apuntaba al cantante, regalándole una mirada fulminante.

T: **¿Jesse qué?**

Ry: **Él es el otro padrino, no lo puedo creer, Rach me mata, me mata.**

J: **No es nuestra culpa… Nadie les dijo que se tomaran hasta el agua de los floreros.**

Ry: **Hay que buscar una forma de anularlo.**

P: **¿Y si no lo quieren anular?**

J: **Ese ya es problema de ellas…** —se masajeaba la cien —**Y deja de gritar por favor… Además ni siquiera sabemos donde están.**

T: **Están en su habitación.**

P: **¿Cómo que en su habitación?**

Ry: **¿Recuerdas algo más?**

T: **Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haberlas ido a dejar, casi no podían** **caminar** —miró a Jesse por un momento —**Jesse me acompañó.**

Ry: **¡¿Tu de nuevo?!... ¿Qué acaso no se te ocurrió pensar siquiera que esto les podría traer problemas?**

J: **No me reclames a mí, en ese papel está mi firma ¡Y ni siquiera recuerdo haber firmado!**

T: **No peleen más,** **veamos el lado positivo. Al menos ambas conservaron sus apellidos ¿No?**

_**Fin Flashback**_

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	13. Todos a Las Vegas

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ**۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10**** Años Después**۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

Todos a las Vegas

Q: **…yo, yo solo lo siento chicos** —los brazos de Rachel la sostuvieron.

¿Quién imagino alguna vez ver a Quinn Fabray así de derrotada? Nadie, la ex porrista, mala, calculadora, capaz de hundir a cualquiera con tal de lograr sus metas, pero el tiempo pasa, y la gente cambia, bueno no realmente.

Nadie cambia, en esencia, todos tenemos esa chispa única que nos hace quien somos, el problema es el alrededor, el ambiente, los amigos, la familia. Al igual que los animales intentamos adaptarnos lo mejor posible, si hay algo de nuestro ser que nos hará quedar mal o en ridículo, simplemente lo ocultamos, si somos demasiado rabiosos, intentamos poner nuestra mejor sonrisa falsa, pero en el fondo, sólo somos nosotros.

El problema es que cuando intentamos mostrarnos tal y como nos sentimos, tal y como somos verdaderamente, ya es muy tarde, pero tarde es mejor que nunca.

Mis papás siempre me alentaron a seguir mis sueños, a dar segundas oportunidades o quizás más que una segunda, nadie es perfecto, yo tampoco lo soy ni nunca lo fui, nunca he sido una persona muy centrada, sino más bien una un tanto ansiosa, mi diatriba es realmente exasperante, incluso a veces yo me canso de oírme, sé que tengo una voz maravillosa, todos me lo dicen, no es que tenga un ego muy grande tampoco, quizás solo un poco, pero entre mis padres y mi mujer, bueno, ellos lo alimentan más de lo debido.

R: **No, amor, no, no es todo tu culpa, yo también debí haber dicho todo dese un principio y no seguirte el juego **—hablaba con tono determinante.

S: **Yo apoyo al enano… **—todos la quedaron mirando confundidos —**¿Qué? Tiene razón, no todo fue culpa de Quinn, nadie le dijo que se pusiera de novia con Rony.**

La diva sólo rodó los ojos, le regaló su mejor sonrisa y para luego mover sus cejas en señal de no estar de acuerdo.

R: **Como sea** —miró a la rubia y le apretó la mano —**Chicos, esto es culpa de ambas, pero fuera de todo, estamos aquí, yo sé que son mis amigos, pero Quinn es mi mujer** —hacía una mueca —**Y-yo los quiero… y demasiado para mi gusto, no se imaginan cuanto los extrañé** —buscó la mirada de Kurt y Mercedes que se encontraban cerca uno de otro —**Extrañé nuestras noches de diva…** —esbozaba una sonrisa culposa —**Pero, yo sin Q no vivo, si ella no podía venir, no la iba a dejar sola, lo supe del instante en que la vi en NYADA, en el instante en que hablamos acerca de nuestras vidas, ella me lo dijo. Yo acepté. De cierta manera, sólo alimente sus miedos **—volvía a mirar a su rubia —**Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, tal como ella dijo, yo también la amo más que a mi propia vida, me muero si la pierdo y si eso valía no volver a Lima ni verlos a ustedes… sólo estuve dispuesta a hacerlo.**

Se formó un silencio sepulcral, tal cual velorio se estuviera llevando a cabo, todos se miraban, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar.

Mercedes: **¡Me compraste diva! Al fin y al cabo, son felices juntas ¿No es así? **—rompía finalmente la tensión generada.

R: **Los últimos 10 años de mi vida… Han sido simplemente los mejores** —se mordía el labio.

K: **¡Esto es una locura! **—decía dramáticamente —**Los tabloides nunca dijeron nada, ni la prensa rosa **—se agarraba el rostro - **¡Dios! Tienes lo que siempre quisiste** —la diva lo miraba confundida - **¡Vamos Rach!... Tu autobiografía va a valer oro en un tiempo más** —terminaba diciendo como si fuera lo más obvio, logrando que todos se largaran a reír.

B: **Lo que es yo ¡Sigo enojada!** —gritó la bailarina y se cruzaba de brazos de manera aniñada.

S: **¡Amor!** —decía entre gritando para que todos se callaran y dejaran que hablara —**¿A qué no sabes un cosa?**

B: **¿Qué cosa?** —la miraba.

S: **¡Aquí mi rubia amiga!** —se acercó a Quinn y Rachel —**Como veras se ha portado muy mal…**

B: **¡Muy mal!** —la interrumpía.

S: **Lo sé, lo sé Britt, pero ya he arreglado su manera de pagarnos** —lanzaba una mirada victoriosa a la rubia —**Aparte de que NY nos espera** —se acercaba a Thommy —**Mi amigo Thommas y yo** —el morocho pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la latina en apoyo y esta le respondía con una sonrisa —**Tenemos listo y planeado el viaje a Las Vegas…**

Q: **¡Pero…!**

S: **¡Shhh Quinn! Aun no termino** —la interrumpió antes de que hablara —**Ellas…** —apuntaba al matrimonio —**Pagarán todo.**

R/Q: **¡¿QUÉ?! **—gritaron al unísono totalmente sorprendidas por las palabras de la latina.

Puck: **No, no, no. ¡O invitan a todos o no invitan a nadie**! —sentenciaba.

K: **¡Acepto la moción!** —levantaba la mano como si estuviera en un juicio.

Sam: **Cuenten conmigo chicas.**

Puck: **Pucksaurus siempre está listo para las fiestas… y el alcohol** —hacía gestos de haber ganado la lotería.

Blaine: **Eso no es nada nuevo Puck… ¡Estoy dentro!**

La diva miró de muy mala manera a Quinn, no es que no quisiera llevar a sus amigos, se podían permitir invitarlos a todos sin ningún inconveniente, pero sabía que algo bueno no iba a salir de ello.

R: **Están todos más que invitados** —dijo resignada.

B: **¡A Las Vegas!** —gritaba emocionada —**¡Nos vamos a Las Vegas Santy!**

Mercedes: **Cuidado Las Vegas… Mercedes Jones, va en camino** —ponía su mejor voz de sexy bitch.

Todos estaban emocionados por los recientes nuevos planes, ir hasta la ciudad más conocida como "The Sin City" iba a ser toda una travesía, y es que Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas.

Finn, por otro lado, no había abierto su boca en ningún momento, aunque la reciente noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, si lo pensaba mejor no era tan malo, si bien alguna vez amó a Rachel, ahora no lo hacía, pero el hecho de tenerla y no perderla lo cegaron un poco. ¿La amó? Sí. ¿La ama? Sí, pero no como la mujer con quien haría el amor o la mujer con quien formaría una familia, porque aunque pudiera, ella ya tenía una y él, él solo no quería perderla, luego de las palabras de Quinn se dio cuenta de que, por más sorpresas que nos de la vida, no todas son siempre buenas, pero esta sin duda fue un de las mejores para él. Amaba a ambas mujeres, aunque muchos no lo creyeran, no le tenía rencor a Quinn, simplemente, en esos locos años de secundaria él estaba completamente enamorado de su diva, y Quinn Fabray no era más que la porrista que hacía sufrir a su chica y no lo podía tolerar, en cambio ahora, era la mujer de su _ex _chica. No iba a ser menos que sus ex compañeros, que sus amigos, no las quería alejar, y sin duda quería ir a Las Vegas, solo hacía falta buscar el momento correcto para disculparse con ambas.

Santana se acercó a Rachel y Quinn, las miró con detenimiento, y solo negó con la cabeza.

S: **Me deben otra **—fue escueta.

R: **¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? **—decía entre sorprendida y molesta —**No te basta con disponer de nuestro dinero** —la latina solo rodó los ojos.

S: **Te sobra el dinero diva, no seas tacaña.**

Q: **Gracias San** —la rubia la abrazó, mientras que la diva no entendía ni un quinto.

S: **¡Gracias nada rubita!** —deshacía el abrazo —**Me debes otra** —era contundente.

Q: **Si, si, como quieras… Las que quieras.**

R: **¿Por qué le debemos otra?** —miraba amenazante a la rubia, mientras que éstas deshacían su abrazo.

Q: **Porque si ella no dice lo de Las Vegas** —la miraba tierna —**Aun estaríamos respondiendo preguntas acerca de nuestro casamiento** —le susurró al oído.

R: **¡Oh!** —se sorprendía —**No lo pensé así… Mhmm, gracias Santana** —le decía sinceramente.

S: **De gracias nada ¡Me debes una Berry! **—le dijo en su mejor tono HBIC y dándose media vuelta para ir con los chicos que aun hablando acerca del viaje a Las Vegas.

Puck: **Pero que bien guardado se lo tenían ¿Eh? **—llegaba y las abrazaba por detrás a ambas.

Q: **Puck… de verdad lo siento, nunca debí hacerte esto **—decía apenada.

Puck: **Si, la verdad es que nunca lo debiste hacer** —se cruzaba de brazos.

R: **Nunca lo debimos hacer** —remarcó.

Q: **Solo, no te enojes con Beth ni nada, ella sólo siguió ordenes mías de no contarte nada, yo entiendo que estés molesto** —hacía media sonrisa.

Puck: **No estoy molesto baby mama, solo un poco dolido** —se encogía de hombros —**Debiste haber confiado un poco más, no es que seamos unos monstruos ¿O sí? Por lo menos yo no** —las miraba con una sonrisa, transmitiéndoles que fuera de todo no habían rencores —**Ven aquí rubia** —la abrazaba cálidamente.

R: **Yo también quiero un** **abrazo** —hacía puchero.

Puck: **Ven aquí también sexy judía** —la unía al abrazo - **¡Todavía está disponible el trío!... ¡Auuush!** —se quejaba después del golpe que le dio la rubia —**¡Eeeh!** **¿Qué es lo que vibra?**

Q: **Mi teléfono…** —respondía.

"**¿Todo bien? Los niños ya llegaron, están por entrar."**

**DE: Thommy**

R: **¿Quién es amor?**

Puck **¡Es tan raro verlas así!** —ponía cara de confusión —**Te dice amor Fabray… amooor** —se burlaba.

Q: **Puck… ya vete a molestar a otra parte** —decía medio en broma medio en serio —**Era un mensaje de Thommy, los niños están afuera.**

Puck: **¡Hey! A todo esto, Amir es hijo de ambas, pero ¿Quién es el padre?**

Q: **Ya decía yo que se estaban demorando mucho en preguntar **—decía con obviedad en sus palabras.

R: **Ni te lo imaginas Puck… en serio, ni te lo imaginas** —se reía.

Q: **De todas maneras lo sabrás cuando entre Amir…**

Puck: **¡¿Qué?!... ¿Por qué?** —se sorprendía —**Pero como voy a saber. ¿Acaso quieres que le pregunte al pequeñín?** —preguntaba inocentemente.

R: **No, no va a ser necesario…**

Puck: **¿Por qué no?**

Q: **No te preocupes Puck** —le daba una palmadita en la espalda —**Ya vas a entender.**

Puck, Rachel y Quinn se unieron a las conversaciones de sus ex compañeros, hablaron de todo y de nada, desde el encuentro en la noche, al campamento hasta del repentino viaje a Las Vegas.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando por la puerta principal del gimnasio Amir se dejaba ver, y un poco más atrás venia Simon. Ambos niños miraron un rato el panorama hasta que ambos pudieron divisar a sus madres

Antes de que el pequeño morocho echara a correr hacia Rachel, sus pequeños ojos divagaron una última vez permitiéndole ver la silueta de Jesse.

Lo miró durante unos minutos no estando seguro si realmente era su papá, hasta donde él sabía, se encontraba en Londres grabando, por lo que estaba realmente molesto con él, ya que por su viaje, no había podido asistir a su presentación de piano.

Be: **¿Qué pasa que estas aquí parado y no haciéndole la vida imposible a una de tus madres?** —entraba topándose con su hermanito.

A: **Te recuerdo que compartimos una madre** —dijo sin mirarla y con claro tono de obviedad —**E-ese es… ¿Ese es mi papá?** —apuntaba con su pequeño dedito.

Simon: **¿Quién es tu papá? **—se dirigía al mini morocho.

Be: **¿Papá? **—seguía la dirección que le señalaba el pequeño —**Ese es papá… ¿Pero qué rayos hace Jesse aquí?**

A: **Eso mismo me pregunto yo **—se cruzaba de brazos —**Ni siquiera me avisó **—decía bastante triste.

Be: **Quizás te quería dar una sorpresa **—lo animaba y bajaba un poco el enojo del pequeño.

A: **¡No me gustan las sorpresas!** —gruñía.

Simon: **¡A mí me encantan las sorpresas! **—interrumpía.

Be: **A mí tampoco me gustan…** —se encogía de hombros —**¿Sigues enojado porque viajo y no fue a tu presentación?**

A: **¡Sí!** —fue escueto —**Él no es ya nadie para mí.**

Be: **No seas dramático mini divo **—le revolvía el pelo.

A: **¡No me digas así! **—hacía pucheros.

Be: **Jajajaja ok, ok.**

Simon: **Voy donde mis mamás… Los veo después **—el rubio corría hasta donde estaban Santana y Britt

A: **¿Tu que harás? **—se ponía serio.

Be: **¿Yo?... ¿Yo qué?**

A: **Digo** —miraba a Jesse y luego volvía su mirada a su hermana —**A mi papá le dices papá y a Puck también ¿Qué crees que dirá? **—la pequeña rubia se quedó estática, ni por un segundo se le paso por la cabeza recordar ese mínimo detalle.

El hecho de que no viera a Puck siempre, hizo que se apegara mucho más a Jesse, y es que el cantante se ganó muy bien su cariño, nunca fue su idea remplazar a Puck ni mucho menos, pero Beth pasaba mucho más tiempo con él, era el padre de su hermano menor, y el cantante nunca puso distinción alguna, siempre intentó ser lo más neutral posible con ambos niños, después de todo eran los niños de la casa.

Be: **Y-yo ¡No sé...!** —lo miraba perpleja —**Eres el peor hermano del mundo ¿Lo sabías?**

A: **¿Y yo que hice? **—se apuntaba a el mismo con una sonrisa de inocencia en su rostro.

Be: **Recordarme ese pequeño detalle ¿Quizás? **—dijo ocupando cierto sarcasmo.

A: **Si por pequeño, te refieres a grande… estoy de acuerdo contigo** —se encogía de hombros —**Ahí nos vio mamá **—movía su manito en un saludo a Quinn —**¡Vamos! **

P: **¿Dónde van?** —entraba por la puerta.

Be: **Con mamá…**

P: **Les avisan que yo y Rony iremos a recorrer Lima ¿De acuerdo?**

A: **De acuerdo** —canturreó.

P: **Los veo luego pequeños** —se volvía a ir junto con Rony.

A: **¿Qué hace aquí? **—el pequeño llegaba donde estaban sus madres y Jesse, apuntando de manera petulante al último, junto con el resto del Glee Club, que ya habían terminado de ordenar y afinar los detalles del gimnasio.

J: **¡¿Perdón?! **—se sorprendía por el tono usado por el pequeño.

A: ¡**Mami! ¿Qué hace aquí?** —le preguntaba a Rachel ignorando por completo a Jesse.

Q: **¡Cuida la boca pequeño! **—lo reprendía.

Finn: **Increíble, como le caes mal apenas en un segundo** —hablaba con sorna.

S:** ¡No te metas Hudson!** —lo amenazaba.

Finn: **Me meto donde quiera **—le contestaba —**Es el hijo de Rachel, y lo defiendo si quiero, si le cae mal St. James no tiene por qué soportarlo **—decía con cierta altivez.

J: **Eres imposible Finn **—se reía —**Solo, solo te voy a dar un consejo **—se acercaba y le daba una palmada en la espalda, mientras que el otro se corría bruscamente —**Cuando quieras meter en asunto que no te incumban, primero intenta saber dónde te metes ¿Entendido? **—le regalaba su mejor sonrisa falsa y se dirigía donde estaba su hijo —**Ahora… tu pequeño** —le tocaba la nariz cariñosamente —**¿Se puede saber porque estas tan enojado conmigo?**

A: **¡Porque te fuiste!** —le gritó.

Q: **Amir** —lo reprochaba —**Jesse, creo que no es bueno que lo hablen aquí… creo que es hora de irnos a almorzar** —miraba a Rachel, esperando alguna señal de aprobación que no tardó en llegar.

T: **Perfecto… porque muero de hambre** —Quinn lo fulminó con la mirada.

J: **Una cosa… antes de irnos** —se volvió a acercar a Finn —**Solo para que te quede claro. No te quiero cerca de Amir.**

F: **¿Y tú quién eres para impedirme eso?**

J: **Su papá** —le restó importancia yéndose hacia la salida seguido por Thommas.

Finn: **¿Eso es verdad?** —se dirigía a la diva.

R: **Si** —dijo casi en un susurro.

Q: **Si Hudson, y solo para que lo entiendas… no te quiero cerca ni de Rachel ni de mi hijo, que también es hijo de Jesse. ¡No!** —interrumpió a Kurt antes que incluso hablara —**Luego contaremos más detalles.**

S: **Espera rubia, nosotros vamos con ustedes.**

R: **Lo que me faltaba** —dijo por lo bajo.

S: **¡¿Qué dijiste enano?!**

A: **Enano, te dijo** **enano** —se burlaba el pequeño.

B: **¡Santy!**

Simon: **¡Mamá!** —la regañaban al mismo tiempo.

Q: **Esto vale oro** —se mofaba la rubia —**Esos dos te tienen como quieren** —decía logrando sacar las carcajadas de todos los presentes.

S: **No empieces rubia… que no te conviene. ¡Ya vámonos!**

Sh: **Chicas yo me iré a comer con Will y Emma, las veo en la cena.**

Q:** ¿Qué cena? **—la miraba confundida.

R: **Amor **—se mordía el labio —**Tu madre me pidió hoy en la mañana que te avisara que antes de venir al McKinley en la noche, tendremos una cena familiar, en tu casa.**

Q: **Ya veo **—casi que la asesinaba con la mirada —**Hoy será mi dulce muerte a manos de mis padres y mis suegros.**

S: **Mucho sexo con la diva y el drama se te pega Fabray** —decía con sorna, ocasionando las risas estrepitosas de todos, excepto la de Quinn que en cualquier momento se le tiraría encima.

R: **Britt, controla a tu mujer, que yo controlo a la mía **—le guiñaba un ojo.

B: **No te preocupes Rach, que Santana no hará nada.**

Q: **Ya, ya, Shelby no te preocupes te esperamos en la cena.**

Sh: **Beth ¿Vas conmigo o con Quinn?**

Be: **Me voy con mami… esto va a estar muy entretenido** —se reía disimuladamente.

Todos se comenzaban a despedir para retirarse a sus hogares o a almorzar en algún rincón de Lima.

Las tres parejas se fueron juntas, Quinn y Rachel, Santana y Britt, Thommas y Jesse junto a los niños, Beth, Amir y Simon.

Se dirigieron a un nuevo restaurant, a ninguno le apetecía ir a Breadstix, o por lo menos no aun, el lugar tenía un aspecto vintage y con lo que se podía ver era bastante concurrido por la población.

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después**۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ**۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	14. Empieza a hablar

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ**۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10**** Años Después**۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

CAP 14

T: **El lugar no es tan malo como se veía desde fuera** —decía mirando cada rincón del restaurant.

S: **Es uno de los mejores restaurants de Lima y encima te quejas** —decía un tanto prepotente.

T: **En NY las cosas tienen un toque más…** —volvió a mirar minuciosamente el lugar —**¿Qué digo toque? En NY las cosas tienen glamour** —afirmaba.

R: **Ya deja de quejarte** —le reprochaba —**Ni siquiera Quinn ha dicho algo al respecto y lo haces tú.**

Q: **¿Perdón?** —decía con cierto sarcasmo —**Ni que me quejara siempre**.

R: **Amor** —la miraba con una sonrisa un tanto burlona —**No te quejas, porque siempre eliges tú los lugares a los que vamos… Si lo eligiera yo, dudo que viviera para contarlo** —rápidamente se dio media vuelta adentrándose un poco más.

Be: **No está tan mal, papá me ha llevado a sitios peores **—añadía.

Q: **No quiero saber dónde te ha llevado tu padre **—decía mientras miraba el local.

A: **Como si mami no nos llevara a unos sitios horrendos **—decía inocentemente.

Q: **¿A qué sitios horrendos? **—volvía su atención al pequeño.

A: **A esos que le dan por conocer porque vio en algún volante que le dieron en la calle, y como a ti no te gusta ir, los que sufrimos las horribles experiencias somos Beth y yo **—acusaba a su madre.

Q: **¿Es en serio eso cariño?** —miraba fulminantemente a su mujer.

R: **En mi defensa, debo decir que no son tan malos** —le decía a su mujer —**Pídele a Santa Claus que te lleve a Disney** —le susurró a su hijo.

A: **Pero si Santa no exis…** —no terminó lo que iba a decir porque vio la cara de su madre, que lo único que transmitía era un _"Olvídate de ir a Disney"_

B: **¿Siempre son así?** —le susurraba a Jesse.

J: **Pueden llegar a ser peores, créeme** —le respondía con una pequeña risita que pasó desapercibida para los demás.

—**Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al "West Leipsic Dining" ¿Algún sitio en especial?** —preguntaba el camarero que los recibía.

S: **Si, queremos comer en la parte trasera, al aire libre, por favor.**

—**Por supuesto, síganme por favor.**

Q: **¿Por qué en la parte trasera?** —miraba curiosa a la latina.

S: **Verás rubia **—le decía con un tono firme —**Allá atrás hay juegos para niños, y necesito a ésos dos niños **—apuntaba a su hijo y a Amir —**Lejos de la mesa para que tú y el enano me cuenten como contrajeron matrimonio.**

Q: **¡¿Qué?! ¿Aquí? ¿Tú te volviste loca o qué? **—chillaba enojada.

S: **Mira rubia, no me hagas enojar **—se adelantaba y la miraba sobre el hombro —**Quiero saber todo **—recalcaba —**Con lujos y detalles **—terminaba.

Q: **Respira Quinn, exhala, respira… ¡La voy a matar! **—murmuraba entre dientes, mientras que seguía a los demás hasta la mesa.

J: **Me gusta este lugar, es… pintoresco **—se mofaba.

R: **No empieces tú también, por favor **—suplicaba —**Un comentario más y ya veo Quinn gritándoles a todos por la falta de…**

J/R: **Glamour **—imitaban la voz de la rubia soltando luego una gran carcajada.

S: **¿De qué se ríen?** —los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

R: **Nada Santana, sentémonos aquí.**

T: **Ya qué** —decía resignado sentándose junto a Jesse.

S: **Empieza a hablar** —le exigía a Quinn, mientras que se sentaba al lado de Britt.

R: **¿De qué tiene que empezar a hablar?**

Q: **Quiere que le cuente como es que nos casamos** —rodaba los ojos.

A:** Que aburrido, esa historia me la cuentan siempre que pueden** —decía un tanto molesto el pequeño —**Yo me voy a los juegos ¿Vienes conmigo Simon?**

Simon: **Si **—respondía al tiempo que los dos salían disparados hacia los jueguitos.

S: **¿Es aburrida?** —ocupaba un tono de decepción.

Be: **No te preocupes Santana, no es aburrida, es solo que** **ellas** —apuntaba a sus madres —**Omiten ciertas partes de la historia para que sea apta para menores.**

R: **Exacto, para menores** —la miraba desafiante —**Como no es apta para menores** —recalcaba —**Vas a ir a cuidar a tu hermano —intentaba que se fuera la pequeña.**

Q: **Rach tiene razón hija,** **ve** —la apoyaba.

Be:** Ustedes deben estar locas si piensan que me voy a ir** —la miraba con una ceja levantada, típica Fabray —**Llevo años esperando a saber los detalles que no me han querido contar ¡Yo me quedo aquí!** —decía firme.

Q: **Nooo** —miraba a Rachel suplicando por ayuda.

Be: **Siquiera lo intenten, yo me quedo** —insistía —**Santana si quieres que te cuenten vas a tener que hacer algo, porque de aquí. Yo. No me muevo.**

S: **¿Qué?** —miraba desconcertada a la rubia menor —**Mira Quinn no me importa si Beth se queda o no** —la apuntaba desafiante — **Así que empiecen a cantar tortolitas** —se dirigía a Quinn y Rachel

R: **¿Qué canción te apetece escuchar de mi melodiosa voz?** —se mofaba de la latina.

S: **No estoy para juegos Berry.**

R: **Y nosotras no estamos para contarte lo que tú quieras.**

S: **¿A sí?**

Q: **Okey** —suspiraba hondo y pesado —**Ya paren las dos** —intercalaba su mirada entre ambas —**Te voy a contar Santana, pero ya después me las vas a pagar caro** —la amenazaba —**Y tú** —se dirigía a Beth —**Ni una palabra a Shelby ¿Entendido?**

Be: **De acuerdo** —sonreía victoriosa la pequeña.

Q: **Bueno… obviamente primero la llamé, para contarle e invitarla, a lo que Rach accedió, y bueno luego Thommas, Patrick y yo, llegamos el Miércoles a New York por la mañana…**

_**Flashback**_

**13 de Febrero 2013**

_Aproximadamente las 10.15 hrs._

T: **Mierda Quinn ¿Te quieres calmar?**

Q: **¿Qué me calme dices? Rach me va a matar, le dije que llegaríamos antes de las 10 am, ¡Y ya son las** —miró su reloj celular —**10.23!**

P: **Es increíble como esa mujer tan** —miró a la rubia entrecerrando los ojos —**pequeñita, diminuta y todos los sinónimos que existan, agregando también que debe ser familia de pitufina, te controle** —la rubia solo atino a fulminarlo con la mirada.

Un, dos, tres tonos…

R: **¿Dónde estás Quinn? ¡Dijiste antes de las 10.00 y ya estás pasada!**

Q: **Lo siento, lo siento, estoy afuera con los chicos, baja ¡Ya!... ¡Espera! ¡Espera!**

R: **¿Qué pasa Quinn?**

Q: **Jesse y Rony ¿Vienen?**

R: **Si, ya te lo había dicho** —decía con cierto tono de obviedad.

Q: **¿Si? Bueno no importa bajen, que los estamos esperando para ir al aeropuerto.**

R: **Ya bajamos** —le dijo cortando la llamada.

T: **¿Jesse viene?**

Q: **Si** —contesto escueta.

T: **Perfecto** —sonreía.

Q: **No se te ocurra intentar nada…**

P: **Esas palabras no están en nuestro vocabulario rubia, deberías de tenerlo más claro que el agua.**

Q: **Nunca está demás intentarlo.**

T: **¡Hey Q!** —se acercaba rodeándola con su brazo por los hombros —**¿Nerviosa?**

Q: **No me hagas esto** —negaba con la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

P: **¿No crees que sea muy apresurado? **—le preguntaba con calma —**Porque a decir verdad llevan ¿Cuánto? Dos semanas de arrumacos, besos… sexo **—decía con tono burlón. Pero la cara de la rubia, definitivamente había cambiado, y cambiado radicalmente —**Espera** —decía entre sorprendido y pasmado —**¿U-ustedes no, no… NO?**

Q: **No** —se mordía el labio con algo de vergüenza.

T: **¿Quinn?** —preguntaba suave —**¿Alguna vez has estado con una mujer?**

Q: **No** —sus mejillas estaban tornándose de un rojo intenso.

P: **¡En serio rubia! Llevan dos semanas saliendo, ni siquiera han tenido sexo ¿No crees que estas apresurando las cosas?**

Q: **Pero quiero que sea mi novia Patrick ¿Es tan difícil de entender?** —decía nerviosa aun —**Quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella, han sido las mejores semanas de mi vida, quiero dejarme llevar, como ustedes me dijeron…**

T: **No malinterpretes las cosas, nuestro "dejarse llevar" se refiere a disfrutar de una soltería plena** —afirmaba —**Lo que tú quieres hacer es amarrarte a la pequeña diva.**

Q: **Pero es que la a… la quiero** —corrigió muy rápido.

T: **¡Estás perdida! **—gritó.

P: **¿Ibas a decir que la amas? **—abría los ojos a más no poder —**¿Estas enamorada Fabray?**

Q: **N-no sé, es, es todo muy complicado **—bajaba su mirada al suelo —**¿Hay algo de malo si me he enamorado de Rach?**

T: **Claro que no Quinn, es solo que no, no me lo esperaba para ser sincero.**

Q: **¿Por qué?** —lo miraba curiosa.

T: **Bueno, o sea sí, me lo esperaba, digo, me esperaba que te enamoraras de ella, en realidad ya sabía que lo estabas…**

P: **Lo que quiere decir entre tanta vuelta, es que nunca pensamos que lo fueras a admitir así, sin más y tan pronto.**

R: **¿Decir tan pronto qué?** —los otros tres llegaban junto al taxi.

_**Fin Flashback**_

—**Disculpen, ¿Qué desean ordenar?** —interrumpía el mozo el comienzo del relato de la rubia.

S: **¡Que oportuno!** —bufaba —**Yo quiero…** —miraba la carta con curiosidad —**Quiero "Sorrentinos de Ricotta Mozarella y Jamón"**

B: **Yo quiero la "La especialidad del Chef" y algo que tenga papas fritas para mi hijo.**

S: **¿Disculpe?... ¿Pero que vendría siendo "La especialidad del Chef"?**

—"**La especialidad del Chef" es uno de nuestros platos de carnes premiun, "Medallón de Lomo" señorita** —le contestaba el mozo.

B: **Me parece perfecto, quiero eso.**

—**Con papas fritas, tenemos ensalada de palta más bife y por supuesto las papas fritas.**

S: **Con tal que traiga papas fritas, lo demás es lo de menos.**

—**Perfecto, anotado… Ustedes caballeros** —se dirigía a Jesse y Thommas.

T: **Yo quiero "Entrecort" y para el caballero aquí a mi lado "****Pasta All'Arrabbiata****"**

R: **Unos "Ravioli de Soja y espinaca"**

Q: **Por mi parte…"Radiatori a la Canela con verduras"…**

S: **¿Qué?** —la interrumpía —**No me digas que el enano te convirtió al veganismo.**

Q: **Fue una decisión propia Santana** —le restó importancia al asunto —**Para Amir** —miró un poco más la carta —**Unos "Cheetorrones" en la versión VeganFriendly también y par…**

S: **¿Además obligas a tu hijo a comer pasto?** —la volvía a interrumpir.

Q: **No Santana, pero le llevamos una dieta equilibrada e intentamos que coma sano** —le decía tranquilamente —**Como decía** —prosiguió ignorando a la latina —**Para Beth unos "Ravioli de…" ¿Ravioli de que me dijiste hija? **—le preguntaba a la rubia pequeña.

—Beth: **"Tortelli di Zucca"** —le respondía.

—**Mmm... **—carraspeaba el mozo para llamar la atención de Quinn —**Disculpe Señorita…**

Q: **Señora** —lo corregía.

—**Señora, no tenemos lo que la niña pide.**

S: **¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma! Es que acaso no pueden pedir cosas más fáciles y comestibles** —les reprochaba a los Berry-Fabray.

Q: **Lo que la niña quiso decir es que quiere unos Ravioli di Zucca, es lo** **mismo** —ignoró por completo a la latina.

—**Ok, mmm… ¿Para beber?**

Q: **Yo quisiera un "Oporto" por favor.**

T: **Que sean dos** —agregaba.

—**N-no tenemos "Oporto" **—tragaba con dificultad el pobre mozo.

R: **Pisco Sour para todos **—interfería la diva, que ya veía que Quinn le iba a sacar los ojos al pobre joven.

Q: **Tráigame un "Whisky en las Rocas" **—sonaba desesperada.

T: **Que sean dos **—se le unía.

J/R:** Ninguno **—gritaban al unísono, mientras que el mozo no sabía a quién hacer caso.

S: **Sólo traiga lo que le dijo la enana** —apuntaba a Rachel —**Y dos jarras de jugo de piña… ¡Y no se dice más!** —sentenciaba, mientras que joven por fin se retiraba con el pedido listo —**Ahora sigue con la historia rubia.**

Q: **Claro, claro ¿En qué parte me quedé?**

B: **En que Rachel escuchó lo que hablabas con Thommas y preguntaba ¿Qué que era tan pronto? O algo así…**

Q: **Verdad, bueno después de eso, salí del paso victoriosa e ignoré por completo el tema.**

S: **¿Lo ignoraste? Pfff… no esperaba menos de ti Fabray, pero en serio ¿Nunca se te metió por la cabeza pensar que era muy pronto?**

Q: **No claro que no, llevábamos unas** —pensaba un poco —**Más o menos dos semanas saliendo, sin contar que después de nuestro primer beso, me quedé toda la semana en NY… yo creo que era perfecto pedirle que fuera mi novia.**

B: **Concuerdo con Santy, apuraste mucho las cosas.**

R: **No es cierto** —ayudaba a su esposa —**Sólo me iba a pedir que fuera su novia, no era nada apresurado.**

J: **No habría sido nada apresurado si en vez de decir **_**¿Te quieres casar conmigo? **_**Habría dicho **_**¿Quieres ser mi novia?**_—decía con sarcasmo.

Q: **¿Siquiera se lo pregunté?** —miraba curiosa a Jesse y Thommas.

T: **Para que vean** —miraba a Santana y Britt —**Ellas tomaron las cosas con tanta calma que se acuerdan hasta del más mínimo detalle** —decía con ironía.

B: **¿En serio no se acuerdan de todo?** —preguntaba incrédula.

R: **No Britt, hay ciertos vacíos aun en mi cabeza, o sea sabemos la historia más o menos completa, pero eso es porque entre todos la hemos ido complementando…**

Q: **Y atando los cabos sueltos** —interrumpía terminando la oración de la morena

S: **¿Hicieron alguna locura?** —les preguntaba a Jesse y Thommy —**¿Se desnudaron? ¿Corrieron en ropa interior por los pasillos del hotel?**

T: **Espera a que Quinn siga, luego Jesse y yo, agregamos los detalles vergonzosos que ellas quieran omitir.**

S: **¡Perfecto!** —sonreía triunfante —**Prosigue Quinn.**

Q: **Bueno, luego de eso nos subimos al taxi en dirección al aeropuerto…**

_**Flashback **_

**13 de Febrero 2013**

_Aproximadamente las 12.37 hrs. Aeropuerto La Guardia, NY._

Q: **Quiero un latte, por favor** —pedía la rubia en uno de los locales que se encontraban dentro del restaurant.

R: **¡QUINN!** —le gritaba desde la puerta de embarque —**El avión nos va a dejar, nos va a dejar** —refunfuñaba.

J: **Cálmate Rach… Mira ya le entregaron su bendito café** —intentaba tranquilizarla.

—**Por favor, los últimos pasajeros, hagan el favor de abordar** —les decía la azafata que se encontraba en la puerta, que ya más de un problema le habían causado a la pobre.

Q: **Listo, subamos** —decía tranquilamente.

T: **Es impresionante la parsimonia con la que cuentas** **rubia** —decía borde.

Todos abordaron, eran los últimos pasajeros que quedaban, el vuelo despegaba a las 13.25 hrs, cada uno respeto el asiento correspondiente quedando en la fila de delante, en orden se ventana a pasillo, Rachel, Rony y Thommas, mientras que en la de atrás, quedaron Quinn, Jesse y Patrick.

J: **No puedo creer que vaya a Las Vegas ¡Y gratis!**

P: **Cortesía de mi hermanito, así que no te hagas ilusiones…**

Q: **De alguna forma le tendrás que pagar** —le movía las orejas sugerentemente.

J: **¿Qué? Pero si nadie me dijo que tenía que pagar, de ser así me bajo ya del** **avión** —se exaltaba.

P: **Nadie habló de dinero…**

J: **No me lo puedo creer** —se hundía en su asiento, cayendo en cuenta de a lo que se referían con "pagar".

Q: **No creo que sea tan malo… En la cama es bueno** —lo animaba.

J: **¿Me lo dices en serio?** —preguntaba con total molestia en su voz.

Q: **Vamos Jesse… Vas a Las Vegas** —lo alentaba.

P:** Y lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas.**

J: **Claro** —decía borde —**¿Pero si me emborracho y tu amiguito me casa?**

P: **¡Pero que dramático!**

Q: **Nadie es tan imbécil como para casarse borracho en Las Vegas, eso les pasa a los débiles** —se burlaba.

P: **La rubia tiene razón, puedes disfrutar la noche perfectamente sin casarte con nadie.**

Q: **Tú** —lo miraba penetrante —**Solo relájate y disfruta. Vive experiencias nuevas, déjate llevar por la noche y piérdete en el pecado de la ciudad junto con nosotros** —hablaba tranquila y serena, como si de un discurso a miles de personas se tratara.

J: **Tengo miedo de lo que puedas hacer con Rachel esta noche** —la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Q: **Ni te imaginas lo que hare con ella esta noche** —le sonreía pícara.

_**Fin Flashback**_

S: **Quinn podrías ir al grano… Ándate directo a Las Vegas, no quiero saber lo que conversaron en el avión, ni en la ida al hotel ¡Quiero saber cómo carajo se emborracharon y llegaron al estado deplorable en que quedaron para luego casarse!**

R: **¡Pero que intensa que eres!**

S: **Calla Berry **—le dijo tranquila —**¿Vas a ir directo al grano o no?**

Q: **¿Me vas a seguir interrumpi…?**

—**Disculpen, aquí están sus pedidos **—llegaba el mozo con los platillos ordenados.

B: **Esto se ve delicioso…**

S: **Si, si lo mismo digo **—miraba inquisidoramente a la rubia —**¿Vas a seguir o no?**

Q: **Hay que llamar a los niños para que coman **—intentaba persuadirla.

S: **Después les pedimos la comida para llevar **—le restaba importancia —**Ya continúa Fabray, si no quieres que sigan estos dos **—apuntaba a Jesse y Thommas —**Mira que tu asistente y el princeso se ven con ansias de dejarlas en ridículo.**

Q: B**ien** —suspiraba derrotada —**Luego de llegar al hotel dejar las maletas, repartir las piezas.**

B: **¿Tú y Rach quedaron juntas?**

R: **No, o sea sí, bueno no… Es que en un principio no, pero luego sí.**

T: **Lo que la diva quiere decir es que las piezas estaban repartidas de una manera, pero dados los acontecimientos durante la noche, las reparticiones cambiaron.**

J:** Exacto, en un principio, Quinn dormiría con Thommas, Rachel con Rony y Patrick conmigo.**

Q: **Al final quedamos Rach y yo, Rony con Patrick y Jesse con Thommas.**

S: **Espérate, espérate… ¿Desde ahí que ustedes están juntos?**

J: **No, no, no ¡No te creas! **—la frenaba —**Thommas y yo apenas cumpliremos 4 años juntos, pasaron muchas cosas antes de que me conquistara.**

T: **La verdad es que sí, pasaron muchos años antes de que lo conquistara, pero su heterosexualidad se la quite esa misma noche.**

S: **No quiero saber detalles** —decía asqueada.

J: **No es lo que te imaginas Santana** —la miraba una ceja levantada —**Simplemente esa noche me llevó a un bar de ambiente, no tan ambiente.**

S: **¿Eso cómo es?** —preguntaba confundida —**¿Es o no es de ambiente?**

T: **Lo era, pero no era un bar precisamente, es un lugar muy concurrido…**

Q: **Era como una casa de remolienda** **Santana** —lo interrumpía —**Estaba lleno de gigolós.**

S/B: **¡¿Qué?!** —gritaban sorprendidas.

S: **En serio Quinn, me debes muchas ¿Cómo es posible que me haya perdido eso?** —le reprochaba.

Q: **Yo no me acuerdo, creo que si hubieras ido tampoco lo recordarías** —le retrucaba.

S: **Pero habría ido qué es lo importante **—seguía molesta —**Ya sigue con la historia.**

Q: **De ordenar las maletas y eso, nos fuimos a un bar…**

S: **¡¿De ambiente?!** —gritaba.

Q: **¡¿Me vas a seguir interrumpiendo o puedo seguir?!** —decía borde.

S: **Ya, ya, sigue, sigue** —le hacía un gesto con la mano.

J: **No, no, no** —interrumpía antes de que empezara a hablar la rubia —**Falta un detalle importante…**

R: **¿Cuál?** —decía con cara de pocos amigos.

J: **El hotel en el que nos quedamos** —decía con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Q: **¡OH POR DIOS!** —se llevaba sus manos a la cara totalmente avergonzada.

S: **No me digan que se quedaron en un hotel de cuarta** —los miraba curiosa.

Q: **¿No podemos simplemente omitir esa parte?**

J: **Omitir "ésa" parte, es como no contar nada Fabray.**

T: **Claro que no Santana, yo invité, yo pago, o sea nos quedamos en uno de los mejores hoteles** —decía soberbio.

B: **¿Cual hotel?** —preguntaba tranquilamente.

T: **En el "Palms Casino Resort"** —decía con una sonrisa.

S: **¿Es una maldita broma, cierto?** —decía boquiabierta.

T: **Por supuesto que no, de ser una maldita broma** —utilizaba un tono obvio —**Las aquí presentes** —apuntaba a Quinn y Rachel —**No habrían podido ocupar la tan aclamada y conocida habitación "Hugh Hefner".**

S/B: **¡¿Qué?!** —gritaron ambas casi escupiendo la comida que tenían en sus bocas.

T: **¿Por qué no sigues con la historia Quinnie? Así llegas rápido a la parte de cómo llegaron a ocupar esa habitación…** —se reía.

Q: **Como iba diciendo…**

_**Flashback**_

**13 de Febrero 2013**

_Aproximadamente las 20.25 hrs. Las Vegas_

P: **Un tequila doble** —le pedía al barman —**¿Entonces?** —miraba expectante a los demás —**¿Qué haremos primero? La noche promete** —miraba pícaro a Rony.

Todos se encontraban en el bar del hotel, planeando lo que sería la noche de sus vidas, los primeros tragos se hacían presentes, pero no generaban problema alguno, aun.

T: **Podríamos empezar por ir al Club** —aportaba.

R: **¿Qué club?** —preguntaba nerviosa.

Q: **Krave, no es tan malo… Es un club de ambiente.**

Ry: **¿De ambiente? Pero si yo no soy lesbiana** —les reprochaba.

P: **Lamentablemente querida** —se dirigía a Rony —**La mayoría lo es, pero no te preocupes, con el tiempo te acostumbras, y no falta el gay que quiera experimentar y se te lance** —la animaba.

Ry: **¿Tú te estás lanzando?** —levantada una ceja.

P: **¿Me estas llamando gay?** —le preguntaba incrédulo.

Ry: **¿Lo eres? **—seguía el juego.

P: **Al final de la noche **—se acercó a su oído —**Tu misma me lo responderás **—le susurró sexy y sensualmente, casi rosando sus labios con el lóbulo de la mujer.

T: **¿Entonces nos vamos a Krave? **—preguntaba.

J: **¡Que a Krave sea! **—respondía resignado, tomándose lo último que queda de su ron de un solo sorbo.

Q: **¿Quieres ir? **—le preguntaba a la morocha —**Porque si no quieres podemos ir a otro lugar…**

R: **No te preocupes **—le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios —**Contigo voy donde sea **—susurro sobre sus labios.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Simon: **¿Ya llegó la comida? **—interrumpía a mitad de historia. El pequeño llegaba corriendo seguido de Amir.

Amir: **Muero de hambre **—decía dramático —**¿Qué me pediste mamá? **—se sentaba al lado de Quinn.

Q: **"Cheetorrones".**

S: **No, no, no **—decía molesta —**Vayan a jugar, vayan, vayan **—los echaba.

—**¡SANTANA! **—recibía el reto de todos los demás adultos presentes.

B:** Ven aquí mi amor **—le hablaba a su hijo —**Aquí está tu comida.**

S: **Come rápido amor **—alentaba al pequeño, recibiendo las miradas asesinas de todos —**Para que vayas a jugar nuevamente **—intentaba arreglar sus comentarios —**En cuanto terminen de comer y se vayan **—decía amenazante —**¡Terminas de contar todo sin interrupciones ni omisiones!**

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después**۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ**۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	15. D'Artagnan

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10**** Años Después**۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

D'Artagnan

S: **¿Qué acaso Berry no se cansa? **—miraba con desprecio a la rubia.

Q: **Depende** —le dijo toda picara y mordiéndose el labio.

S: **¡Ya cállate Fabray! **—decía resignada sentándose en un banco del supermercado, que obviamente no era precisamente para sentarse a descansar —**Si no fuera porque Britt quiso venir hasta acá y acompañarlas… ¡Créeme! No estaría aquí.**

Q: **Lo sé **—se sentaba junto a ella —**¡Créeme! Si no amara tanto a Rach tampoco estaría aquí **—sentenciaba.

S: **¡¿Entonces porque carajo no le dijiste nada?!** —le reprochaba —**¿No ves que me aburro?... llevamos casi 2 horas dando vueltas.**

Q: **No seas exagerada… no llevamos más de media hora aquí… pero no te preocupes, que tus dos horas se van a cumplir** —soltaba una carcajada.

S: **Te juro que Berry me las va a pagar** —refunfuñaba —**No sé qué tanto se demora buscando un no sé qué y para no sé qué** —la miraba con el ceño fruncido y las ojos entre cerrados con una clara mueca en su rostro de un enfado que iba en aumento.

Q: **No me mires así** —intentaba esquivar los rayos laser que le mandaba con la mirada —**Perfectamente les podrías haber dicho a Britt que venían otro día, o que tenías cosas que hacer.**

S: **¿Y porque no le dijiste eso tu a la diva?**

Q: **Porque ella quería venir y yo no le iba a decir que no** —le contesto rápidamente.

S: **No me digas que le tienes miedo a Berry** —se mofaba de la rubia, dejando de lado por un momento su enojo.

Q: **Claro que no le tengo miedo **—se defendía —**Pero… **—dudaba un poco antes de continuar —**Veras… como mujer, una tiene… ciertas… **—hacia movimientos con las manos intentando que la otra entendiese.

S: **¡Eugh! **—la miraba con cara de asco —**No quiero saber más Fabray, aún no sé cómo te casaste con el gnomo… Digo, tiene buenas piernas ¡Y que piernas! Pero…**

Q:** ¡Estás hablando de mi mujer! **—la paraba en seco —**Más cuidado con lo que dices latina** —amenazaba, mientras que la otra soltaba una carcajada de aquellas

S: **Pero como sacas las garras por tu… Bratz de feria, rubia** —se burlaba, terminando en una estruendosa carcajada, de la que la rubia no se pudo resistir.

Q: **Debo admitir** —hablaba entre risas —**Que esa estuvo buena, entre los mosqueteros, Rony y mis hijos, le han inventado apodos por montones para molestarla, pero Bratz de feria, nunca… Como te extrañaba San** —la miraba con una sonrisa.

S: **Yo también Q, yo también** —le devolvía la sonrisa —**Aun así, me debes muchas, con una sonrisita no me compras.**

Q: **Lo sé, pero voy de a poco.**

S: **¡Oye! ¿Quiénes son los mosqueteros?** —le preguntaba rememorando lo que había dicho la rubia hace un momento.

Q: **Jessie, Thommas y Patrick** —respondía como si fuera lo más obvio —**Y Amir, bueno el vendría siendo D'Artagnan.**

S: **El bandido que tienes por hijo es muy inteligente** —decía como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro perdido.

Q: **Lo sé** —la miraba —**Pero es un niño como cualquier otro, hace las mismas o quizás más travesuras que niños de su edad y se toma muy en serio su nombre** —se reía de lo que acaba de decir.

S: **¿Su nombre?** —la miraba confusa —**Su nombre ¿Por qué?**

Q: **Amir… significa "Mi príncipe" y su segundo nombre es por supuesto D'Artagnan, los chicos lo eligieron** —la latina la miraba con una ceja levantada —**¿Qué?**

S: **¿Es broma cierto? **—no se creía lo que escuchaba.

Q: **Claro que no **—le contestaba seria —**Amir D'Artagnan F. Berry, ese es su nombre.**

S: **¿Y porque Fabray Berry?**

Q: **Porque cuando tengamos el próximo bebe, que lo tendrá Rach, será Berry Fabray.**

S: **¿Solo serán 2?**

Q: **No** —volvía a morar al frente —**Queremos adoptar luego del segundo…** **¿Y ustedes?** —la volvía a mirar.

S: **Britt quiere que tengamos otro bebe, pero eso significa que lo debo tener yo, y…** —suspiraba mirando a Quinn, pero la desvió rápidamente hacia el suelo —**No se Q, no sé si estoy preparada para ser madre** —su voz se notaba afligida.

Q: **Pero ya eres madre** —le decía confundida —**Tienes un hijo maravilloso de 7 años, que es perfecto, además necesita una hermanita o hermanito que proteger y cuidar** —la latina solo volvía a suspirar fuertemente con frustración, sin responder nada —**¿A que le tienes miedo San?** —se interesaba.

S: **No sé si es miedo Q** —la volvía a mirar —**Pero Britt es perfecta como madre, era ella la que se paraba en las noches a alimentarlo si lloraba o volver a hacerlo dormir, y-yo simplemente me quejaba y me enojaba** —volvía a mirar al piso —**Tuvimos bastantes peleas por eso, n-no me sentiría capaz de volver a vivir eso, no lo soportaría.**

Q: **¿Sabes?** —buscaba la mirada de la latina transmitiéndole paz y una enorme sonrisa —**Luego de tener a Amir, mi Bratz de feria** —amabas reían ante el apodo de la latina que ahora utilizaba Quinn para referirse a su mujer —**Estaba igual… quizás peor. En esas fechas estaba estrenando Spring Awakening con Jessie y por lo general llegaba de madrugada a casa y al otro día se iba temprano, casi no pasábamos juntas** —sonreía inconscientemente al recuerdo —**Una noche que me quede con ambos, con Beth y Amir, Rach me llamó que llegaría más tarde de lo normal, así que decidimos dormir los 3 juntos…**

S: **¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que te conté?** —la interrumpía, a lo que la rubia soltaba una carcajada.

Q: **Deja que termine** —negaba con la cabeza ante lo intensa que podía ser la latina, sin duda, si la comparaba con Rachel, hasta se podría decir que podían tener los mismo genes, quizás comparten ancestros, ¿Quién sabe? —**Estábamos durmiendo los 3 juntos** —siguió con la historia —**Y Amir estaba muy inquieto, tenía apenas 10 semanas de nacido y la verdad es que yo no sabía que hacer** —arrugaba la nariz ante el recuerdo, pero intentando relatar todo tal cual pasó —**Yo nunca estuve con Beth, cuando ella estuvo así de pequeña, no estaba segura cómo reaccionar, comenzó a subir la temperatura de su pequeño cuerpo, y y-yo, yo ya me estaba volviendo histérica** —se reía y la latina la acompañaba en su risa, imaginándose a la rubia en plena histeria —**Así que desperté a Beth, le puse un abrigo, una parca, envolví a Amir en una manta, yo me puse una chaqueta larga y baje del edificio y tomé el primer taxi rumbo al hospital de urgencia, allí lo atendieron, dijeron que solo era una reacción a algo que debió comer, que tuviera más cuidado, pero que lo dejarían el resto de noche para ver como evolucionaba… Intenté llamar a Rach muchas veces, pero no respondía, así que llame a los chicos y les conté lo que había pasado y si se podían comunicar con Rach o Jessie que les avisaran.**

S: **¿Y qué paso? ¿La enana llegó al hospital?** —volvía a interrumpir.

Q: **No, nunca llegó** —la miraba con una mueca triste —**Dormí toda la noche sentada en una incómoda silla con Beth en brazos y a eso de las 5 de la madrugada Rony me llamó que habían dado con Rach, pero que la mandaron a casa… A eso de las 08.00 hrs. más o menos **—suspiraba hondo —**Llegué con Amir y Beth sanos y salvos, los volví a acostar, ya que aún era temprano, y luego cuando entre a mi cuarto, ahí estaba Rach, hecha un ovillo durmiendo en la cama, no necesité acercarme mucho para escuchar sus fuertes suspiros entre sueños, llegue a su lado y pude ver que en su cara aún quedaban restos de todas las lágrimas que derramó, durante no sé cuánto tiempo. Lo peor de todo, fue que cuando me acerque más a ella y le di un beso en la frente, note que tenía fiebre, casi me da un ataque** —negaba con frustración la cabeza —**Pero, como dijeron en el hospital, si al pequeño le vuelve a dar fiebre desabríguelo un poco, dele un antifebril y que duerma. Eso hice con Rach, despertó pasado el mediodía y hablamos, y me dijo exactamente lo que tú…**

S: **¿Qué?** **¿Qué te dijo?** —se interesaba.

Q: **Que no quería tener hijos, no ella al menos, que sería una mala madre, nunca lograría ser tan buena como yo** —se encogía de hombros.

S: **¿Y tú que le respondiste?**

Q: **Lo mismo que te voy a responder a ti San…** —la miraba con una sonrisa transmitiéndole confianza y paz —**Yo no fui una buena madre, ni tampoco lo soy, sólo improviso** —se encogía de hombros —**Según la ocasión lo amerite, el hecho luego me dará la razón, Beth y Amir me ensañaron a ser madre, yo les enseñé a ser hijos, pero lo que no pude aprender de ellos… solo me deje llevar, intenté hacer lo mejor que pude, lo que creí que estaría bien, lo que sería mejor, me equivoque muchas veces San, demasiadas** —la latina escuchaba con detenimiento cada cosa que salía de boca de la rubia, estaba realmente hipnotizada de todo lo que decía —**Sino me habría equivocado, entonces Amir y Beth nunca tendrían que haber tocado un hospital, o haber ido a un doctor en su vida, pero se cayeron, se enfermaron, lloraron, yo solo intente ser madre, intente calmar el dolor de sus heridas si se caían, calmar su llanto por alguna pena y transformarlo en alegría. Aunque nunca sabes si va a funcionar, solo lo intentas.**

S: **Pero lo hiciste bien, ¿Quién te dice que yo lo voy a hacer bien?** —retrucaba.

Q: **No lo hice bien San, solo lo hice lo mejor que pude.**

S: **¿Tú crees que lo haré bien?** —le preguntaba consternada.

Q: **No lo harás bien San, lo harás perfecto… Simon no es lo que es gracias a Britt, es gracias a ambas, al igual que Amir, es lo que es gracias a ambas. Gracias a Rach y gracias a mí.**

S: **Te extrañaba rubia, no sabes cuánto** —la miraba con una sonrisa sincera.

Q: **Aun te debo muchas** —intentaba quitar el hierro al momento vivido.

S: **D'Artagnan** —se mofaba.

Q: **¿En serio?** —la miraba incrédula —**De todo lo que te he hablado es lo único que rescatas.**

S: **Es que, b-bueno, siempre fuiste medio rarita y te gustaron los libros y eso, pero que le pongas a tu hijo el nombre de uno ya es otra cosa** —decía con cierta ironía en sus palabras.

Q: **Yo le puse Amir, D'Artagnan lo eligieron entre los mosqueteros y Rach, ahí no tengo nada que ver** —se zafaba de cualquier atadura con respecto al nombre del pequeño.

S: **¡Oye! Antes de que se me olvide** —la miraba curiosa —**¿Me puedes decir en que pensabas cuando dejaste que Jessie fuera el padre?**

Q: **¿No prefieres que te termine de contar lo de Las Vegas primero?**

S: **Si, pero para lo de Las Vegas necesito a Thommas presente por si te quieres saltar algún detalle o hay alguno del que no te acuerdes, además** —levantaba su cabeza buscando a Britt y Rach que eran seguidas de cerca de los niños, mientras que Jessie y Thommas andaban por otros pasillos buscando sus cosas —**Míralas** —apuntaba hacías las chicas —**Así como van revisando etiqueta por etiqueta de todo lo que venden en este bendito lugar** —volvía a mirar a Quinn con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia —**Tienes tiempo de sobra para contarme como es que Jessie llego a ser el padre de tu hijo.**

Q: **¡Ay! Como quieras** —se resignaba —**De todas maneras, solo para que quede claro antes de comenzar, yo nunca acepté ni quise que Jessie fuera el padre…**

S: **¿Y cómo te convenció el enano entonces?**

Q: **No me convenció** —suspiraba hondo y pesado —**Deja que te cuente…**

_**Flashback**_

**Jueves, 13 de Julio, 2014**

_Aproximadamente las 17.00 hrs._

P: **¿Y? **—decía mientras que todos miraban televisión en apartamento de Quinn y Rachel que se encontraba en New York, que luego de su casamiento, los padres de ambas les regalaron.

R: **¿Y qué Pats? **—decía con desgana.

P: **¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy? **—hablaba con obviedad —**Mañana la rubia se irá a embarazar, tendré un sobrinito a quien enseñar cosas malas ¡Hay que celebrar!**

R: **No jodas Pats **—lo mandaba a callar, al final de cuentas era la única que le ponía atención.

P: **¡Hey! **—gritaba —**¿Qué acaso nadie está conmigo?**

T: **¿Te quieres callar hijo de la gran…? Agradece que seas mi hermano… Además hoy no tengo ganas de nada** —le decía sin siquiera mirarlo.

P: **Hey rubia, hoy es la última noche que puedes tomar, no veras alcohol en los siguientes 9 meses, quías más…** —la intentaba persuadir.

Q: **No sé, no tengo ánimos** —le contestaba solo para dejarlo tranquilo.

P: **¡Vamos!** —animaba —**Esta será como la "Fiesta pre Inseminación"**

R: **No es una inseminación, es una Fecundación In Vitro… Y no es mala idea amor** —miraba a la rubia mordiéndose el labio —**Es lo mismo que una despedida de soltera, pero esta será una despedida de no madres.**

P: **¡Exacto! Lo que la diva dijo.**

J: **Ok, ok, haremos una despedida de no sé qué, pero ya cállense…**

_Casi 9 ó 10 horas después._

TODOS: _**Póngale, póngale, póngale, póngale… Ese farol no alumbra, no alumbra ese farol, ese farol no alumbra, no alumbra ese farol**_ —canturreaban a coro mientras que Rachel se empinaba un vaso con lo que llamaban el Revive Zombies.

En la casa se encontraban los 6, con los 6 me refiero a los 3 mosqueteros Jessie, Thommas y Patrick, y sus 3 bellas damiselas Quinn, Rachel y Veronyca, además de unos cuantos invitados, entre ellos la novia de Jessie, Crissa, que si los contaban a todos eran 11.

R: **Woooooooooooooooow** —gritaba terminando el vaso completo —**E-esto essssta muy fuerte** —arrastraba las palabras debido a la embriaguez que llevaba encima.

J: **Que sssiga e-el juego, ¡Que siiiga!** —alentaba el cantante, que no estaba mejor que la diva.

Q: **A-ahora magrrcas de grrropa integrrior femenina** —la rubia no estaba mejor, y a decir verdad la condición de todos era la misma.

Llevaban casi 3 horas tomando sin parar y la rubia era la que menos se detenía, no iba a parar hasta perder la conciencia, y es que alejarse del alcohol durante 9 meses ya la estaba comenzando a atormentar, 3 años de fiesta en fiesta con su diva y los chicos, definitivamente no ayudaban a que entrara en razón de que se debía cuidar.

Todo comenzó a empeorar cuando los juegos comenzaron. Nunca, nunca fue el primero, luego vino Tomanji, un tablero con fichas y dados donde dependiendo el número y el lugar en que callera la ficha se decidía la penitencia, así hasta que uno de los chicos llego al final. Y ahora se encontraban jugando a la tan famosa Cultura Chupística, donde se deben nombrar cosas referentes a un tema en concreto, comenzaron desde nombres de pokemones, siguiendo por los errores garrafales en la primera cita hasta películas que tengan secuela y ahora, por elección de Fabray, marcas de ropa femenina.

J: **Mi-mírala Rach, m-mírala, sssssi a tu mujerrrr le, le, le encaaaanta pensarrr en lencerrría f-f-femenina, ya, ya te he dicho yo… Calvin Klein** —se salvaba el cantante.

JACOB: **Emporio Armani** —le seguía uno de los invitados.

Crissa: **Dolce & Gabbana** —la novia de Jessie se salvaba de los tragos.

MARTIN: **D-diessssel** —A algunos les había afectado el alcohol más que a otros.

RY: **Jo-john Galliano.**

LIAM: **A-a-a-ana Graant.**

R: **¡HEEEEEEY! Se, se aaacaban las marcassss** —refunfuñaba.

J: **¡No alegues! —**la regañaba con el típico tono de borracho enojado —**Essspera tu turrrno.**

Q: **Doncelleee **—canturreaba la rubia porque no perdía.

T: **I-innocennnzaaa **—terminaba prácticamente gritando.

P: **Ca-caro Cuorrrree.**

R: **¡No! no, no, no **—se hiperventilaba la diva —**Essss Caaaro Cuore, con, con r de "pero" no de "carro" **—poco menos le gritaba —**¡PERDISTE! **—celebraba.

J: **Nooooooo Rach, esssssa si vale, la, la intención… es la que cuenta. Y-ya dejjjjjja las payasssssadasssss.**

JAMES: **Masqueeeerade.**

T: **Raaaaaaach, que, que ahorrra te to-toca ¡MUJER! **

R: **Fantasie ¡Fantasie! ¡FANTASIE! **—gritaba contenta —**Gané ¡Gane amor gane! **—se tiraba encima de la rubia a besarla, que ni tonta ni perezosa acepto los besos gustosa.

Q: **C-carigñoo** —intentaba separarla —**Amogrrr.**

J: **¡YA PARATEEE DIVA!** —el pobre ya no la soportaba más, se paró y agarró en brazos a la diva para separarla de la rubia, la sentó de nuevo en su lugar y la miró fijo con el ceño fruncido —**¡No, no, no! No ganasssste , aun quedaaan losss que faltan** —la miraba con un dejo de desprecio, la pobre ya estaba viendo burros volar, el alcohol definitivamente no le caía del todo bien.

T: **Y-yaaa** —reclamaba —**¡QUE SHIIIGA EL JJUEGO!**

J: **Nu-nue-nueva vuelta…** —comenzaba con un ataque de risa el cantante —**A-aaa-a-a** —no podía articular palabra —A-anita ¡Anita! —gritaba —**Cri-crissa llevaba essso e-en nuestra prrimerra vez** —volvía a soltar un agran carcajada —**¿Quién usssa lencerría con nombre Ani-ani-anita?** —rompía en risas, contagiando al resto, mientras que su novia estaba colorada como un tomate.

JACOB: **Eeee…** —pensaba un poco, al parecer se acababan las marcas —**¿Elomi?**

RY: **¡Siii! Y-yo tengo u-unas brragas de esa marrca** —le indicaba.

P: **Ya, ya, n-no querrriamos saber.**

RY: **Pero son tuss favorritas** —hacía puchero y los demás se largaban a reír.

P: **Las rrojitas… ¿Chiquititas, chiquititas?** —le preguntaba curioso.

RY: **¡Esas! ¡Esas!**

J: **¡Yaaaaaaa! Nadie qu-quiere sssaber de brragas… la rrubia y susss ideas de lencerriaa feme…niiiina** —le reclamaba —**¡Sigan!**

Crissa: **Royce** —decía como si nada.

MARTIN: **F-f-fauve**

RY: **La…la…la** —canturreaba —**¿Me toca?** —preguntaba al sentir las miradas penetrantes de todos —**¡Ups!... La-la-latina, eso latiiina.**

LIAM: **No ess justto… soy gaaaay** —decía muy enojado —**Vi-victoria ¡Victoria!** —gritaba tras haber recordado —**¡Victoria Secret's!**

Q: **Noooooooooooooooo** —se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos —**¿Qué, que tengo que tomarrr?**

J: **¡Esto rubitaaa!** —pasaba un vaso con alguna mezcla, que seguramente ni él sabía que tenía, pero las botellas de vodka, ron, tequila, vino, whisky, fernet, grappa, ginebra, absenta, ninguno quiso escatimar en resentimientos ni culpa, la idea de la noche era tomar hasta perder el control.

P: **¡P-por los próximos 9 messes ssin tomaarrrgrr! **—la alentaban

TODOS: **Póngale, póngale, póngale, póngale… Ese farol no alumbra, no alumbra ese farol, ese farol no alumbra, no alumbra ese farol **—canturreaban nuevamente a coro, como lo hacían cada vez que alguien debía tomar. Y por la cara que puso la rubia, la combinación de licores que le dio Jessie no fue la mejor.

Q: **¡Oh diosss!** —ponía entre cara de asco y sorpresa —**¿Qué mierrrrrda me diste Jessie? **—preguntaba.

J: **U-unaa buena combinación** —decía orgulloso.

La noche seguía su curso, no se cansaban de tomar, y nadie estaba en las mejores condiciones.

El reloj marca las 04.27 hrs. pero nadie parecía cansado ni menos aburrido, todos aún se encontraban bastante animados y en vez de decaer cada vez tomaban más, el alcohol aparecía hasta por debajo de las alfombras de la casa, aun ni ellos entendían de donde habían sacado tanto.

Luego de aceptar la propuesta de Patrick, se dirigieron todos a un local a 4 cuadras del departamento a comprar pasa bocas y alcohol, pero solo fueron 3 botellas de ron, 2 de tequila, 1 ginebra, 2 botellas de vino cual borracho callejero, la pregunta era ¿De dónde salieron las demás botellas?

Q: **Amor, amor** —le decía la rubia al oído —**Rach… ¡AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!** —le gritaba por fin lograba obtener un poco de atención y un susto por parte de la diva —**Me iré a dormir, ess… es tarde ¿Si?**

R: **Cla-claro amor, ve, ve, que y-yo me quedo un rrratín más** —le decía con una sonrisa compradora.

Q: **Ooook… Te amo bebe** —le daba un beso casto que la morocha se encargó de profundizar —**Te adorooo** —beso —**Te quiero** —beso —**Te espero en la cama** —beso —**No tardes** —beso. Y por fin la rubia se iba al cuarto de ambas, sin siquiera dejar que la diva le respondiera.

El reloj ya marcaba las 05.37 hrs. como buena fiesta organizada por los mosqueteros, nunca acababa sin que ellos se fueran a dormir, por lo que la fiesta aún seguía en pie.

P: **¡Heeeeeeeey! **—llamaba la atención de todos —**Aquí, aquí, cabelleras y señoritos… Quierrro feliccitarr aquí **—apuntaba a Rachel —**A mi estimada… a una futura madre ¡Madreee Prrimerizzza! **—caminaba hasta la morena para darle un abrazo cálido, al que se le terminaron uniendo casi todos —**¡Y! **—volvía a llamar la atención —**¡HAY QUE AGRADECERLE AL DONANTE! **—se dirigió hasta el refrigerador donde tenían la esperma guardada.

La cual debía estar a una temperatura especial, ya les habían hecho entrega de ella, y Quinn debía dirigirse al centro médico para poder realizar el procedimiento, la morocha había ido 2 días antes, periodo en el cual había estado ovulando, para obtener sus huevos, los cuales se encontraban ya en el centro médico.

P: **¡Aquí está! **—mostraba el frasco con la esperma —**¡MI FUTURO SOBRINO! **—gritaba emocionado.

T: **¿Quién dijo que sería niño? **—le reprochaba a su medio hermano —**¡Yo quiero que sea niña! **—alegaba, al tiempo que intentaba quitarle el frasco.

J:** NOOO, v-va a ser niño, ¡NIÑO! ¡NIÑO! **—se burlaba del morocho.

R: N**o peleen **—decía con cierto temor en su rostro —**¡Dejen eso! ¡Dejen eso! **—intentaba quitarles el frasco —**¡POR FAVOR TEN CUIDADO! **—se ponía histérica viendo como el frasco iba casi de mano en mano.

T: **¡Mi sobrinita! **—le hablaba al frasco —**Te voy a comprar rrrropaa ¡A la moda! No como la ddivaa ¡Noooo! **—le daba pequeños golpecitos, como si el frasco tuviera vida.

R: **Cuidado, cuidado, que si le pasa algo a ese frasco Quinn me va a enterrar viva **—el pánico inundaba a la morocha.

J: **¡Ya pásamelo! **—le quitaba el frasco a Thommas —**Va ser u-un niño, N-I-Ñ-O.**

P: **Concuerrrdo con el divooo **—le quitaba el frasco el cantante —**Va a ser un n-niño bello… ¡Mi niño bello! **—canturreaba. Mientras los demás miraban la escena divertidos a excepción de Rachel que estaba consternada viendo como pasaba de mano en mano y de la rubia que dormía en su habitación.

R: **¡YA PASAME EL FRASCO! **—le gritaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas, iniciando una pelea por el frasco.

P: **Que no **—forcejeaba de igual a igual con Rachel.

R: **¡Patrick suéltalo! **—un último forcejeo, que por un mal cálculo de la morocha, el frasco salió disparado terminando todo el contenido esparcido por el piso —**¡NO! No, no, no, no **—se lamentaba.

P: **Mira lo que hiciste **—le recriminaba, mientras que Jessie y Thommas no sabían, donde meterse.

R: **¡¿Lo que hice?! ¡LO QUE HICISTE! **—lo apuntaba con el dedo y lo miraba fulminante.

T: **Ya… hay que arreglar esto **—a todos de a poco les comenzaba a bajar el alcohol.

Crissa: **¿Y que se supone que van a hacer? **

LIAM: **No-nosotros mejor nos vamos **—los demás chicos lo siguieron y desaparecieron en menos de un segundo del departamento, conocían a la diva, y lo más probable era que pronto ardiera Troya.

P: **Reemplazar el esperma **—susurro.

T: **¿Qué dijiste? **—lo alcanzo a escuchar.

P: **Reemplazar el esperma **—decía dando un paso atrás por las dudas.

R: **¡¿REEMPLAZAR EL ESPERA DICES?! **—negaba con la cabeza frustrada —**¿En serio? Dime… ¿Con la tuya?**

P: **No, no… o sea, la remplazamos y tu mañana vas con Q y le dices el medico que bueno, hubo un problema y que no le cuente a la rubia y luego van otro día.**

R: ¡**Ok perfecto! **—tomaba el frasco del suelo y se lo entregaba —**¡Llénalo! **—le decía con furia.

P: **¿QUÉ? **—miraba el frasco espantado, pero con la mirada que le estaba dando la diva no podía ni se atrevía a decir que no —**Ok, ok** —entraba al baño.

10 minutos…

15 minutos…

20 minutos…

R: **¡¿Por qué se demora tanto?! **—la morocha solo quería entrar al baño y sacarlo de una patada —**Apúrate **—golpeaba la puerta del baño como una loca, logrando que por fin Patrick la abría —**¿Y?**

P: **N-**n**o, no pude **—le decía con miedo —**Y-yo, yo** —miraba a Jessie —**¡Tu turno!** —le entrega el frasco a al cantante, que lo miraba incrédulo —**Vamos, luego lo** arreglamos, no vas a ser papá Jessie.

J: **Lo voy a intentar** —dijo resignado y adentrándose al baño.

5 minutos…

10 minutos…

J: **Lo siento** —abría la puerta del baño —**No pude** —intentaba desligarse.

T: **No, no, no, tu si puedes** —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa adentrándose al baño junto con el cantante y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, mientras que Rach y Patrick se miraban incrédulos ante el hecho.

5 minutos…

10 minutos…

15 minutos…

—**¡Mmmmmhm!** —se lograba escuchar desde el baño, lo que obviamente Rachel y Patrick sabían lo que era.

R:** Y-yo, yo creo… Crissa es mejor que te vayas.**

Crissa: **¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?**

R: **¡Porque lo digo yo! Es mi casa… fuera, fuera** —la arrastraba a la salida, sacándola a la fuerza.

Crissa: **Pero Jessie dijo que nos iríamos juntos.**

R: **Cambio de planes muñeca** —la miraba desafiante —**Ahora fuera.**

Crissa: **Ok, ok… me voy, dile a mi osito que lo veo por la tarde** —la morena por fin salía de la casa.

Patrick y Rachel se miraban serios, pero ninguno era capaz de emitir sonido alguno, ninguno rompía el silencio, hasta que cada cuanto comenzaron a escuchar algunos sonidos que no estaban dispuestos s soportar.

R: **En este momento deseo ser Rony en ese sillón** —la bailarina dormía en el sillón más grande de la sala.

P: **Somos 2 Rach, somos 2** —miraban a la puerta del baño —**Ve a ver como están** —la empujaba hacia la puerta.

R: **¿Tú estás loco?** —retrocedía —**Ve tú, es tu hermano.**

P: **Es tu mejor amigo.**

R: **¿Va-vamos los dos…?** —preguntaba temerosa.

P: De **a-acuerdo.**

Ambos comenzaron a caminar sigilosamente hacia la puerta del baño, como si por cada paso que daban se cuidaban que no explotara alguna bomba.

El muchacho acertó a golpear la puerta.

P: **Thomm, Thommy** —decía en un tono medio.

R: **Jess… Jessie** —igualaba el gesto del otro, logrando que la puerta se entreabriera y el morocho asomara su cabeza, se podía ver que ya no llevaba camisa.

T: No **se preocupen…** —hablaba agitado —**En cuanto tenga esa muestra la refrigero, vayan a dormir** —volvía a entrar y cerrar la puerta, mientras los otros dos estaban boquiabiertos.

R: **¡OH DIOS! Quinn no me lo va a creer** —negaba con una sonrisa por el momento vivido.

P: **Va a ser la anécdota tras el embarazo.**

R: **No me digas** —decía con cara de pocos amigos.

P: **Bueno pon la alarma temprano** —miraba el reloj en su muñeca —**La hora es a las 09.00 hrs, aun puedes dormir una hora** —le besaba la frente —**Buenas noches pequeña.**

R: **Lleva a Rony a la cama** —la miraba por encima del hombro del chico —**Buenas noches** —se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir.

Al entrar se encontró con la rubia atravesada en la cama, no pudo más que sonreír y hacerse un pequeño espacio.

R: **Buenas noches amor** —le dio un suave beso en los labios, causando que la otra se removiera un poco y la abrazara, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El sol se comenzaba a colar, lo sentía en sus ojos, de a poco le comenzaba a molestar, el dolor de cabeza era inminente, sentía como si le hubiesen dado con un martillo, definitivamente la resaca no era lo mejor, cuantas veces no se repitió que no volvería a tomar, las consecuencias luego siempre le traían el amargo sabor no tener recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Se removió perezosamente buscando el otro cuerpo a su lado, palpo un poco el costado derecho, luego el izquierdo, pero no, no había nadie.

Se levantó sobre saltada mirando a todos lados, buscó en el baño de la habitación, nada.

Salió al pasillo, menos.

Se comenzaba a desesperar.

R: **¡QUINNNN!** —gritaba.

T: **Calla Berry, calla** —el morocho salía del baño.

R: **¿Viste a Quinn?** —le preguntaba exaltada.

T: No**, y no hables tan fuerte** —se agarraba la cabeza a dos manos —**Debió haber ido a comprar desayuno** —le restaba importancia y se dirigía al living siguiendo a la morocha.

R: **¿El frasco?** —preguntaba temerosa de la respuesta —**¿Lo lograron?**

T: **Por supuesto diva** —decía orgulloso de su hazaña —**Jessie lo logró** —soltaba una carcajada, mientras que la diva abría el refrigerador para ver la muestra.

R: No esta —dijo en susurro, notando que el frasco no estaba donde debía estar —**NO ESTÁ** —gritó.

T: **¿Qué cosa no está?**

R: El frasco Thommas, el frasco —se acercaba inquisidoramente al chico —**¿Dónde lo dejaron?** —lo apuntaba —**Debe estar aunque sea un poco frío para que Quinn no lo note.**

T: **L-lo dejamos ahí **—se agarraba la cien intentando recordar —**Estoy seguro.**

R: ¡Pero no está! —comenzaba a revisar, a levantar y tirar todo a su paso —**¡PARATE Y AYUDAME! **—le tiró una revista que encontró a su paso.

T: **Pero, pero mi cabeza **—se quejaba.

R**: Que me ayudes **—le reclamaba, mientras se dirigía a golpear las puertas donde estaba Jessie, Rony y Patrick por otra —**SALGAN **—gritaba —**Ayúdenme** —comenzaba a sollozar de a poco.

P: **¡¿Qué pasa?!** —salía vestido igual que anoche —**¿Por qué los gritos?**

T: **El frasco no está** —decía tranquilamente, mientras que registraba todo a su paso al igual que Rachel.

J: **¡¿CÓMO QUE EL FRASCO NO ESTÁ?!** —salía de la habitación y logro escuchar lo último dicho por Thommas.

R: **No está, no está… Quinn me va a matar** —sollozaba.

T: **No, nos apuremos, busquemos, lo vamos a encontrar antes de que llegue** —seguía urgando todo —**Además tengo hambre… espero que llegue pronto.**

Q: **¿Qué llegue pronto quién?** —la rubia aparecía radiante por la puerta principal.

R: **Amor** —dijo en un suspiro.

T: **¿Tr-trajiste el desayuno?** —le preguntaba parando su búsqueda al igual que los demás.

Q: **No** —respondía con obviedad —**Vengo del centro médico…**

R/T/J/P: **¡¿DE DONDE?!**

Q: **Del centro médico** —le restó importancia —**¿Dónde iba a comprar el desayuno allí?**

R: **¿T-tu. Tú, t-t-tu…?**

Q: **¿Yo que cariño?** —la miraba extrañada.

R: **¿Ya fuiste?** —tragaba pesadamente —**¿Sin mí?** —intentaba sonar triste, pero eso era lo menos que estaba.

Q: **Y-yo, yo… lo siento amor, te vi durmiendo y no te quise molestar, además era lo de menos, no es la gran cosa.**

J: **¡DIOS! ¡¿Qué hora es?**

Q: **Son casi la dos de la tarde…**

R: **¿P-por qué no me avisaste?** —volvía a preguntar.

Q: **Te deje una nota en el refrigerador** —la apuntó.

Patrick la sacó, estaba más cerca que los demás y la leyó.

"_**Rach, no te quise despertar, lo siento amor, te veías muy cansada, me fui sola al centro médico. Volveré casi a la hora de almuerzo, así que arréglate que cuando vuelva te llevaré a comer afuera. Te amo."**_

R: **No, no, no, no** —la diva se agarraba la cabeza mientras sollozaba.

Q: **¿Qué te pasa amor?** —se acercaba a la morocha asustada.

R: **Lo siento Quinn, lo siento** —la abrazaba largándose a llorar en su hombro.

J: **No puede ser… ¡Voy a ser papá!**

_**Fin Flashback**_

S: **¡¿Es una puta broma?!** —la latina la miraba con cara de no creerle nada.

Q: **No, es toda la verdad, el donante era anónimo… Bueno, iba a ser anónimo.**

S: **¡Ves! ¡Ves rubia!** —le volvía a reclamar —**Todo esto me perdí porque tú no te contactaste más con nosotros, eres lo peor** —refunfuñaba sacando una sonrisa de la otra —**Ya párate y vamos a apurar a esas dos, que me tengo que arreglar para la noche.**

Ambas se pararon y se dirigieron donde la diva y la bailarina.

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después**۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	16. Suerte

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

CAP 16

Matrimonio.

Una palabra que en su debido momento llegó a causarme terror, por más que intente restarle importancia y pensar en el futuro, en todos los momentos gratos y lindos que me depararía, en las alegrías, las sonrisas, los abrazos, caricias, mimos…El miedo definitivamente me pudo.

Siempre soñé con casarme de blanco, en un altar y llevada por uno de mis padres, sin embargo, mi casamiento fue totalmente distinto, no fuera de lo común, porque a decir verdad en este siglo es totalmente habitual, no sale de lo usual, pero por los menos para mi rebasaba los limites de lo cotidiano, no es realmente algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer, no voy por la vida emborrachándome y casándome.

Mi matrimonio, el momento que debería haber sido hermoso, con una gran fiesta y llena de invitados, no fue más que una repentina ceremonia en la que el juez de paz, era un hombre vestido de cupido, sí, cupido, un hombre de unos ¿Qué? 40 años, con un pañal y una arco con flechas, lo bueno es que solo tengo vagos recuerdos, aunque tengo recuerdos mínimos de mi entrada a la capilla, ni un recuerdo del momento en el que dije 'sí acepto', ni un recuerdo de haber firmado, ni un recuerdo de mi primera noche de bodas, de eso definitivamente me arrepiento.

Solo recuerdo los trasluces de mi regreso a NY. Un regreso con una rubia a mi lado y con un anillo de oro, que ni idea se donde salió, pero estaba en mi dedo anular, los recuerdos de una semana desenfrenada, llena de fiestas y felicitaciones por mi reciente vinculo adquirido. Una semana donde las decisiones eran un punto clave para mi vida, para mi futuro. Un futuro que lejos de darme miedo, me agradaba, si, lo se, me contradigo, pero es parte de la vida, de mi vida en realidad, y las contradicciones van conmigo.

Conocía a Quinn, tal vez incluso mas que a mi misma, quizás eso era lo que realmente me tenía tan aterraba, el saber que todo seria realmente perfecto, que no existía manera, que no habían motivos de que una vida junto a esa rubia espectacular, esa rubia un tanto dominante, posesiva, alegre, cerrada, reticente, cuida, cariñosa y sobre todo honesta, no fuera a hacerme feliz y no habían chances de que no me diera una vida plena.

Junto a ella conocí los celos. Los verdaderos celos, el sentimiento de querer matar a cualquier mujer u hombre que se le acercara, era capaz de alejar incluso hasta los insectos. Podemos decir mil veces 'yo no soy celosa', pero ¡Hey! Cuando realmente estas enamorada o enamorado, sabrás lo que son los celos, aunque aun no comprendo que son realmente.

'Yo confío en mi mujer, pero no confío en el resto'.

Típica frase cliché para quedar bien, pero en el fondo siempre dudas, y he ahí el dilema, aunque no nos demos cuenta, los celos acarrean problemas, y no hay manera de frenarlos, por lo menos, yo no puedo, nunca he podido, soy insegura de por sí, puede que por fuera me vea como un impermeable y que nada de lo que digan me moleste realmente, pero en el fondo me hace mella, quizás es por mi pasado, el mismo pasado que mi mujer se encargó de destrozar, no la culpo, de cierta manera la entiendo, era popular, no nos llevábamos bien, yo era una friki más de la secundaria y no cruzábamos palabras a no ser por Finn, las cuales no eran más que gritos e insultos.

Finn.

Finn es otra cosa, mi único otro 'gran' amor, si es que así se le puede llamar, siempre creí amarlo y estar perdidamente enamorada, digo 'enamorada' porque así lo sentía, pero como decía, realmente nunca sentí celos de él, bueno, solo cuando Quinn se le acercaba, pero la verdad es que ahora, en mi presente, cuando pienso en el pasado, me pregunto ¿Realmente sentía celos de Finn porque Quinn se le acercaba o era al revés?

Lo más probable es que ha de ser al revés, aunque eso lo digo ahora, lo sé ahora, estoy segura de ello, siempre tuve una atracción hacia ella de la que nunca me di cuenta, de la que nunca reaccione.

¿Complicado? Sí. Ni yo me entiendo a veces, pero ella me entiende, me comprende, me ama, creo que es capaz de hacerlo incluso antes que yo.

Junto a ella también conocí el dolor, el sentimiento de estar muerta por dentro, sentirme herida por la más mínima pelea, sentir que mi vida no valía la pena sin esa bella mujer. Un dolor que te lleva a meditar sobre la vida, el origen del universo, hasta la mortalidad del cangrejo, y todo aquello que se te ocurra solo para intentar opacar el dolor que crece en tu pecho, un dolor que no se puede parar, que es capaz de crecer tanto que ya no solo ocupa tu pecho, sino que abarca todo tu cuerpo.

Lo peor.

Es que sabes que la única persona que puede sanar tu dolor, quitarlo, frenarlo, no está, porque por algún motivo, algo se rompió. Y nos preguntamos ¿Qué se rompió? Aun me lo pregunto, es difícil saberlo. Porque la verdad es que no se ve lo que se rompió, es invisible.

Como dice en una frase de uno de mis libros favoritos 'Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos'. Y es que es cierto, aunque la frase acapara muchos matices, en este caso, es inevitable no ocuparla, ya que para reparar lo roto, lo quebrado, no debemos ocupar nuestros ojos, sino nuestro corazón y dejarnos guiar por él.

No todos conocen realmente el dolor, no es igual que cuando te caes y sangras de una rodilla, no es igual que cuando uno de tus padres te dice que no te comprara un helado y te pones a llorar, no es el mismo dolor que sientes cuando peleas con tus padres, es simplemente otra clase de dolor, uno tan grande, que realmente no le deseo a nadie. Es uno que nace y aparece solo si llegas a conocer el amor.

¿Lo conozco? Sí. Y eso que dentro de nuestro matrimonio solo dos grandes peleas lograron separarnos por un largo periodo. Pero esas dos peleas, estúpidas peleas, me hicieron conocer el dolor, aunque no solo el dolor, también el arrepentimiento.

Dos peleas de las cuales más me he arrepentido como ya dije, dos con las cuales aprendí a escuchar, a callar y a asentir, a saber que no siempre soy yo la que tengo razón, aprendí incluso a pedir perdón y tragarme mi orgullo, por más que doliera, por más que me costara.

Siempre es ella la que termina las peleas, la que me quita los enojos, la que corta las tensiones, pero de esas dos grandes peleas, he sido yo la que he tenido que dar mi brazo a torcer, no es que me queje, no, para nada, es más estoy orgullosa de haberlo hecho, lo hice, porque la quiero, porque la amo. Sí. Lo hice por amor.

'Lo hice por salvar mi matrimonio', así es como le dicen, como lo pintan, pero a decir verdad es que si me pongo a pensarlo mejor, no lo hice por salvar mi matrimonio, a la mierda el matrimonio, un papel no vale más que su amor, es más fuerte nuestra... 'Promesa de amor', que cursi suena eso, pero es la verdad, haría lo que fuera por no perderla, no podría seguir viviendo sin ella, es mi cable a tierra, mi otra parte, mi media naranja, mi medio limón.

Puede que mi corazón bombee por sí solo, pero sin ella no habrían motivos para que lo siguiera haciendo, entre un corazón sin latir con ella a mi lado, a sabiendas de uno latiendo sin ella, prefiero mil veces el primero, puedo estar helada, sin respirar, sin ver, sin escuchar, pero siempre la seguiré sintiendo, escuchando y amando, lo que siento por ella va más allá de lo que incluso yo pueda siquiera imaginar, es mi única excepción, juntas rompemos las reglas, no existe gravedad que nos destruya, ninguna ley de la materia. Cada vez descubro algo nuevo, cada vez suma más puntos, no creo que existan parejas monótonas, va en uno, va en tu pareja, ambas nos encargamos de sorprendernos. No importa el día, no importa la hora, solo importa cada una. Nosotras aun mantenemos la llama del amor encendida, dudo que alguien o algo la pueda apagar.

Familia.

Muchas veces la escuche, muchas veces la dije. Una palabra con un significado enorme, una palabra que te puede dejar los mejores recuerdos, como también puede dejarte muerta en vida. Lo aprendí de cerca, vi ambos lados de la moneda, uno con mis padres, la otra con los de Quinn.

¿Y cuantas veces no la oí de la boca de mis padres? Miles de veces, pero solo me hizo falta oírla una vez, sentirla una vez y vivirla hasta hoy, para comprenderla, saber su verdadero significado. Felicidad. Alegría. Peleas. Disgustos. Decepciones. Responsabilidades. Pero por sobre todo, amor.

Puede que todos piensen que familia, es una palabra simple. Compuesta por tres sílabas, que en general abarca cantidad de cosas, cantidades sentimientos. Puede que todos piensen que esa palabra realmente comience su función luego de un matrimonio.

La verdad.

No. Familia, no sólo son tus padres, hijos o conyugue, puede serlo cualquiera, solo hace falta elegir. Pero cuidado, elige bien, es igual que los amigos, aunque… ¡Hey! Los amigos son parte de tu familia, por lo menos en la mía cuentan. Yo decidí tener una familia grande, aunque ciertos lazos son más fuertes que otros.

No sé en qué momento mi lazo con Quinn se volvió tan fuerte, incluso soy capaz de decir que es irrompible, dudo que exista alguien o algo que sea capaz de quebrantarlo, porque el amor que nos tenemos es inmenso, puede que suene repetitivo, pero es sólo para que quede claro.

No todo lo que brilla es oro.

Dicen, y es que es totalmente cierto, por más que todo sea amor y arrumacos, las diferencias son capaces de destrozar una vida, y lo acepto. Sí. De los ¿Qué? 30 días del mes, puede que tengamos aproximadamente 30 peleas, no quiero decir que sea una por día, pero si casi todos, puede que más de una por día, lo que quiere decir que tenemos días sin peleas, 'días buenos', por así decirlo, y sí, lo acepto, de ésas 30 peleas, puede que 27 las ocasioné yo, las otras 3 mi rubia, bueno, puede que a veces varíe y no es que las ocasione ella, sino que nazcan de una primera que ocasioné yo, como siempre. Como de costumbre y todas derivadas de celos, impulsos o estrés.

Quinn dice que enciendo con agua, que el más mínimo detalle hace que me salga humo por las orejas, yo no lo creo, aunque lo dicen todos, incluso mis hijos… Bueno mis padres y mis suegros también.

Pero me soporta, tal como soy, y yo la soporto a ella tal como es, nos complementamos, y de una manera tal que es simplemente sorprendente.

Aunque debo aceptarlo, si otra vez aceptando, creo que mi vida en estos últimos 10 años solo he aceptado, desde casarme, hasta mis roles en Broadway, a tener un hijo, hasta incluso culpa, digo culpa porque debo admitir que por lo general las peleas son 'mi culpa', las travesuras de Amir, suelen ser de mi exclusiva responsabilidad, aunque suelo compartir esa única responsabilidad con Beth, que al igual que yo cede ante mi hijo.

Volviendo a lo que iba y como decía, debo aceptarlo. Quinn tiene razón, puede que más de una vez mis actitudes se igualen a las de mis hijos, que pelee a la par con ellos, puede que por esa razón no tenga la suficiente autoridad con ninguno, pero es que son unos niños hermosos, cualquiera cede ante ellos, no me pueden culpar, me ven como su madre, sí, pero no como una que impone reglas, esa definitivamente es Quinn, como me dice Amir, 'mamá es la bruja, tu mami eres la princesa'. Lo sé, lo sé, puede que sea malo de mi parte no aportar, y dejar que caiga el peso en los hombros de mi mujer y dejarla ser el villano de la película con respecto de mis hijos, pero es que ese niño me puede, no soy capaz de castigarlo, de negarle algo, las palabras ciertamente salen solas, es incontrolable, por él hago lo que sea, bueno y por Beth es lo mismo, aunque con ella es distinto, las cosas que hago con ella, autorizo o apruebo, no solo le molestan a Quinn, sino también a mi mamá.

Puede, y solo puede que a veces mi rubia no tenga dos hijos sino tres, tengo que agregarme, porque cuando peleamos, no soy su mujer si no una hija más. A la que reta y debe controlar, cosa que realmente me exaspera, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Durante los años juntas he sido yo, la que con mis actitudes he logrado esto, si esto. Aunque me cueste, es verdad, me molesta de sobremanera no poder ponerme a la altura de la situación, pero en mí defensa debo decir que tengo un alma de niña, que, si ok, siempre le gana a la adulta.

Y como muchas otras veces aquí vamos, en el auto, que ya no manejo, porque lo maneja mi esposa, el de ella se lo llevaron los muchachos, que prefirieron escapar a la casa de los padres de Quinn, mientras que nosotras nos vamos a la de mis padres, junto con los niños a cambiarnos de ropa.

La tensión del ambiente se puede cortar con un cuchillo, lástima que no traigo uno, porque de ser así ya lo habría cortado, y es que no lo soporto más.

Todo por la culpa del pastel de mi hijo, ¿Quién me manda a hacerle caso? Nadie, pero a mí se me ocurre apoyarlo en comprar un helicóptero a control remoto que es capaz de alcanzar una altura de 40 mts, y además de eso, para colmo abrirlo dentro mismo de Wal-Mart

Perro es que teníamos que estar seguros que venía en condiciones óptimas ¿No? Si no tendríamos que volver a cambiarlo y todo eso… Por ello, era necesario probarlo ¿Cierto? He ahí el desastre, porque con ello viene el hacer el 'intento' de controlar el maldito helicóptero, cosa que definitivamente no salió muy bien, porque no era llegar y controlarlo, era extremadamente difícil, era un juguete para niños ¡Dios!, no un prototipo de la NASA, no hacía caso con el bendito helicóptero, entonces... Sucedió.

Derribamos una torre de potes de vidrio con salsa de tomate. ¡1237 potes de vidrio con salsa de tomate! ¡1237 potes de vidrio que mi mujer pago! Claro, eso sin contar los gritos e insultos que entre ella y Santana nos dijeron, mientras que Jessie y Thommas desaparecían como un rayo.

Está enojada, lo sé. Pero más enojada estoy yo, en ese lugar, en ese supermercado, habían cientos de personas, de las cuales yo conocía a aproximadamente la mitad y todas ellas me conocían a mí. Todas esas personas vieron como una rubia loca, desesperada y totalmente fuera de sus casillas me gritaba por el desastre que ocasione con Amir. Todas. ¿Se entendió? Todas esas personas lo vieron, estoy segura que vi a unas cuantas grabando con sus celulares, no quiero ver mi teléfono y comprobar que debo estar en todas las redes sociales, mi publicista debe estar como loco, ni que decir de mi manager... Y lo que es peor, es que todos sabrán que la mujer, rubia y loca que me grita, no es nada más y nada menos que Quinn Fabray ¿Qué acaso se le olvida que ella también es famosa?

Seré una diva, si lo admito, lo acepto, como siempre. Soy conocida por varias de las obras que he hecho, porque no todas han dado los frutos que hemos esperado, pero ella, ella ¡Dios! Todo lo que hace es un exitoso, todo causa alboroto, todo lo que hace es lo último en tendencia. Todo. Seguro que cree que en un pueblito nadie la reconocerá, capaz y cree que aquí no existe el internet. Pero, le aviso y espero que entienda mi telepatía. 'Quinn… nuestro amor secreto, se fue literalmente a la mierda'. Ahora todos comenzaran a comentar, especular, hablar e inventar acerca de cómo nos conocemos, de donde y qué que hacíamos juntas.

Que lo aclare ella, no soy yo la loca que grita en el videíto que debe andar recorriendo el internet. ¡Esa! Es la rubia que está a mi izquierda, manejando rumbo a la casa de mis padres.

Mis padres.

Para colmo, tengo que llegar y aguantar a mis padres, solo espero que mamá no les haya ido con el chisme de que Quinn y yo estuvimos toda la mañana fingiendo que poco menos no nos conocíamos, aunque conociéndola... No. No se los dirá, soltara la bomba en plena cena familiar, entre ella y Judy, siempre que ocultamos algo, hacen todo lo posible hasta hundirnos o levantarnos, que madres que nos gastamos. Además de todo, la cena, ni siquiera tengo ganas de lidiar con mis suegros.

Mis suegros.

Entre mis padres y ellos, la pelea que se me viene con Quinn, definitivamente no es nada. Nada.

Q: **¿Me estas escuchando Rachel? **—gritaba intentando obtener la atención de la morocha que se había perdido en alguna parte apenas comenzó el dialogo su mujer.

R: **No** —respondió secamente, mirando por la ventanilla del vehículo el paisaje que se alejaba.

Q: **No me lo puedo creer** —refunfuñaba más para ella que para el resto —**Fuiste tú la que apoyó al mocoso que va detrás con cara de amurrado en sus locas ideas de conquistar el mundo, que… como siempre, no salen bien. ¡¿Y la enojada eres tú?!**

R: **Si, yo.**

Q: **¡Rachel!**

R: **¡Si yo!** —se giraba a mirarla —**Me hiciste quedar en ridículo, me gritaste Quinn… No soy tu hija. ¡Soy tu esposa!** —sentenciaba.

Q: **¡Por dios Rach!** —le daba un golpe al manubrio —**Siempre es lo mismo, no es como que pudiera mantenerte alejada de Amir para que no cometan locuras** —intentaba calmarse ya que iba manejando —**No puedo Rach, eres su madre, y por eso solo te pido que actúes como tal. ¡Pero no lo haces!** —le reprochaba —**Cada vez que viajo Rachel… Cada vez que viajo, temo por volver... Y que no haya un edificio donde vivir. Temo que entre tú y Amir lo quemen, lo exploten, o contraten una grúa con una de esas pelotas enormes de acero y les dé por creerse constructores y demolerlo Rach. ¿Qué acaso no entiendes?** —la rubia estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

R: **Si, lo entiendo Quinn** —decía lo más serena posible —**Pero soy una persona que vive dentro del medio, salgo en cámara, soy famosa, me conocen. ¡Nos conocen! Había gente grabando Quinn ¿Sabes cómo se verá esto en mi biografía? ¡FATAL!** —decía con drama en su voz.

Q: **¿En tu biografía?... ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? **—negaba con la cabeza —**¡A la mierda tu carrera Rache! ¡A la mierda mi carrera Rachel!... Nunca nos han importado cuando se trata de nuestra familia…** —se generó un silencio incómodo dentro del vehículo, que ninguno era capaz de romper. Beth y Amir se miraban entre sí, nunca habían visto a la rubia tan fuera de sí —**Siempre Rach, siempre la anteponemos. Ante todo. Esta no va a ser la excepción** —sentenciaba con un enojo latente en el tono de su voz.

R: **Nadie ha dicho eso Quinn, siempre hemos separado ambas cosas, pero, así, separadas nunca arruinarían todo lo que hemos logrado, no quiero que esta sea la excepción, me ha costado llegar donde estoy ¡Y a ti también!**

Q: **Lo sé…** —intentaba serenarse —**Pero me es más importante mi familia, no te controlas Rachel, no lo haces, ya no eres una niña** —respiraba hondo y pesado —**Comprendo que los niños te puedan, como dices** —ironizaba —**Que no seas capaz de negarles nada, pero** **hay un punto Rach. Tenemos que poner ciertos límites, porque esto ya se nos está saliendo de control… Lo digo en serio.**

R: **¿Sabes qué? Yo también te diré algo en serio… ¡Vete a la mierda Quinn!** —le gritó causando el asombro de los otros tres, sobre todo de Quinn.

La rubia no podía creer lo que la morocha le había dicho.

Rachel no era así, nunca reaccionaban de tal manera, sus peleas iban y venían, lo tenía claro. Sabía que el ambiente no era el mejor desde la mañana, desde que se habían levantado. Durante todo su matrimonio, sus idas y venidas, sus constantes peleas, por más grande que fuera el detalle, podían ser fuertes, si, podían durar un largo rato, de no hablarse o de ni siquiera mirarse, pero Rach nunca le había gritado de esa manera, con tanto odio y con el tono utilizado, que obviamente buscaba herirla, que logró su cometido, pero aunque si bien le dolió lo dicho, sabía que en parte, era totalmente su culpa.

Desde que llegaron a Lima, las cosas estaban patas para arriba, ninguna fue capaz de poner ni un poquito de su parte, peor, empezaron la mañana antes del encuentro con sus compañeros con una serie de momentos desafortunados, desde que se levantaron y empezaron por darse y quitarse, dejando la tensión sexual, o mejor dicho la frustración sexual a flor de piel en ambas, hasta acabar de lleno con la mentira y hablar claro de una vez, acerca de su matrimonio.

El viaje después de aquellas últimas palabras, por parte de la morocha, siguió acompañado por el silencio, ninguno de los niños se atrevió a hablar, ni a decir palabra alguna y ambas mujeres estaban demasiado ocupadas con sus propios debates internos como para romperlo.

R: _"Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡¿Qué hice?! ¿Cómo se me ocurre decirle eso a Quinn? Mierda… me arrepiento tanto… ¿Le pido perdón?... N-no, no… Nooo, ella. Sí. Ella tiene que ceder primero, al final no es todo mi culpa, bueno si, o sea no… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Tiene razón, tengo que comenzar a ser más firme, no puedo consentir todo lo que mis hijos hacen. Debo apoyarla más, al final de cuenta mamá tiene razón, Quinn es la que lo cría y yo la que los malcría, no debería ser así, pero es más fuerte que yo… ¡No! tengo que poder, por ella, por mis hijos, será bueno para todos ¿Cierto?... Tiene que serlo, va a serlo, tengo que cambiar, voy a cambiar… Pero después de que la rubia hueca ésta me pida perdón."_

Q: _"…'¡Vete a la mierda Quinn! ¡Vete a la mierda Quinn! ¡Vete a la mierda Quinn!'… ¿En serio me lo dijo? ¿En serio? Mi morocha nunca me había hablado así… No, no ¿Y si me pase? ¿Y si realmente le grite mucho en el supermercado? Pero es que no me pude controlar, la situación se me había ido de las manos ¡Vamos! Estrellaron un helicóptero contra 1237 frascos de vidrio de salsa de tomates, y además de todo, la gracia, me salió $4.069,73. Puedo ver a mi hijo con restos de salsa de tomate en su ropa por el espejo retrovisor, hasta a Beth le cayó salsa, yo tengo salsa y ni para que decir a Rach ¡DIOS! Aunque la verdad fue bastante gracioso, si es cierto, fue divertido, pero no puedo permitir que sigan haciendo esas cosas, hay un límite para todo… para todo ¿No?... ¿O será que yo con los años me he vuelto aburrida? Quizás también debería sumarme un poco a sus locuras y no siempre auto limitarme a ser la bruja, nadie me lo ha pedido después de todo."_

Los cuatro llegaban finalmente a la casa de los Berry, nadie habló para bajarse del auto, lo hicieron todos totalmente en silencio, solo se sentían las respiraciones.

Hi: **¡Por fin llegan!** —gritaba desde la puerta el hombre. Siquiera habían tocado el timbre, pero es que el padre de la diva estaba ya hace bastante rato pendiente desde la ventana.

R: **Si** —dijo duramente —**Y-ya llegamos** —intentó enmendar lo antes dicho, pero su padre noto rápidamente que algo andaba mal.

Q: **Buenas tardes Hiram** —lo saludaba con tranquilidad.

Hi: **Buenas tardes Quinn** —la miraba dudoso de su actitud, al parecer la rubia, aunque no fuera actriz lograba ocultar muy bien las cosas —**¡Mis pequeños!** —saltaba a abrazar a Beth y Amir que venían detrás de sus madres —**¿Se puede saber que paso?** —les susurraba a los niños.

La mini rubia le daba una mirada fulminante a su hermano pequeño.

B: **Lo de siempre Abuelo** —respiraba pesadamente —**Se pelearon porque Rachel siempre lo consiente en todo** —decía las palabras con desprecio a su hermano.

A: **¡Como si contigo no hiciera lo mismo rubia hueca!** —contra atacaba.

B: **Por lo menos yo las hago pelear.**

A: **No era mi intención hacerlo** —decía cabizbajo el pequeño.

B: **Nunca es tu intención Amir, pero no sé cómo ¡Siempre lo logras!**

Hi: **Ok, ok, ok… No peleen mis niños. Entremos, entremos** —los empujaba al interior de la casa, donde se encontraban las muchachas junto con Leroy, y claramente pudo notar que algo pasaba ya que su esposo lo miraba pidiendo auxilio —**¿Chicas?** —el hombre iba de a poco, a ver si ellas comenzaban a contar que las tenía así —**¿Rachel?** —al parecer lo primero no funcionó.

R: **No tengo nada que hablar** —se paraba del sillón en el que se había sentado nada más entrar a la casa —**Me voy cambiar y a preparar mis cosas para llevar a la casa de Quinn** —se retiraba escaleras arriba sin siquiera mirar a la rubia, sin mirar a nadie a decir verdad.

L: **¿Quinn?** —intentaba con la otra. Algo tenía que funcionar.

Q: **Es mi culpa Leroy** —suspiraba pesado.

B: **¡Eso es mentira mamá!** —interfería —**Buenos, de ambas… ¡De los tres!** —se corregía mirando a Amir.

Hi: **¿De los tres?** —preguntaba confundido, pero nadie siguió hablando para responder su pregunta.

L: **¿Alguien puede hablar claro de una vez?**

Q: **Cuando fuimos al supermercado** **Rachel y Amir compraron un helicóptero a control remoto… y mi pequeño hijo derribo una torre con salsas de tomate y tuve que pagar por ellas** —se tomaba un tiempo, mientras los padres de la morocha esperaban a que terminara, nadie la quiso interrumpir, bueno Amir estuvo a punto, algo de lo que dijo su madre no le gustó, pero Beth lo detuvo antes de que pudiera decir pío —**C-creo… Y-yo, yo, yo me exaspere un poco… Mucho en realidad y termine gritándole a Rach en medio del supermercado** —terminaba con su voz disminuida, con clara vergüenza.

L: **¿Es eso?** —preguntaba levantando una de sus ceja.

Q: **S-si** —contestaba con timidez.

HI: **Pensamos que era algo más** —concluía —**Como si no pelearan nunca** —le restaba importancia dejando a Quinn sorprendida.

L: **Debo admitir que no me gusta que le grites a mi hija Quinn, pero dado que se lo intensa que puede llegar a ser, entiendo que algunas veces te saque de tus casillas… Solo no lo hagas en público, bueno en realdad, tampoco preferiría que lo hagas en privado, no está bueno que se anden gritando, las cosas se conversan civilizadamente.**

B: **Ellas no son civilizadas abuelito** —lo miraba con una ceja levantada a lo Fabray siento apoyada por Amir que agitaba su cabeza asintiendo lo dicho por su hermana.

Hi: **Bueno de todas maneras, apoyo lo que dice mi esposo, intenten, por lo menos intenten ser civilizadas** —remarcaba lo último.

Q: **Créame Hiram. Lo intentamos** —decía con una sonrisa entre de tonta enamora y una risilla por todos los intentos fallidos.

Hi: **Bueno, ya pasó, ahora necesito que se arreglen, tenemos una cena a la cual asistir…**

A: **¡Alto ahí!** —interrumpía el pequeño demonio —**Hay que aclarar cierto punto que mi hermana no me dejó aclarar antes.**

Q: **¿Cuál será ese punto?** —le preguntaba con evidente tono de cansancio.

A: **¡Yo no estrelle el helicóptero! Fue mami** —eso pequeño tu defiéndete —**Yo le dije que no era buena idea probarlo dentro del supermercado, que esperáramos a llegar a casa** —decía con su mejor tono de inocencia, pero solo logro generar un carcajada de todos los presentes.

Q: **Hijo… ¿Tienes claro que no te creo?** —el pequeño asentía con su cabecita —**Me lo imaginaba, aun así ¡Buen intento!...** **Además sé que fue tu madre la que lo estrelló, pero fuiste, de seguro tú, la que la convenció de abrirlo ahí mismo.**

A: **¿Y eso quiere decir que no tendré castigo?** —preguntaba con una sonrisa compradora igual a las que ponía Rachel cuando quería conseguir algo de la rubia.

Q: **No** —caminaba hasta su hijo y se agachaba para quedar a su altura —**Eso significa que estás castigado de aquí hasta que Rach sea capaz de decirte por una ve en su vida 'no'** —le apretaba la nariz cariñosamente.

El pequeño lo pensó un poco hasta que cayó…

A: **¡¿Qué?!** —decía consternado —**Eso no es justo mamá, eso es imposible… Voy a estar castigado hasta, hasta, hasta… Hasta siempre** —decía con el mismo dramatismo que ocupa Rachel o peor.

Q: **Exacto** —le guiñaba un ojo, mientras que Beth y los Señores Berry se reían en silencio.

L: **Bueno, bueno… ¡A arreglarse! Nos debemos ir en un rato** —le daba unas palmaditas a sus nietos para que subieran a cambiarse.

B: **¡Alto ahí!** —dicen que los hermanos pequeños suelen copiar lo que hacen sus hermanos grandes —**Creo que sería una buena idea que Amir y yo buscáramos nuestra ropa y nos arregláramos en la casa de los abuelito Fabray.**

Hi: **¿Y eso por qué?**

B: **Amir ¿Me ayudas?** —le preguntaba al pequeño.

A: **Por supuesto** —miro por un momento a su madre para luego hablar —**Como verán…**

Q: **¡Cuidado con lo que van a decir!** —lo interrumpía, de sus hijos podía esperar cualquier cosa a estas alturas.

A: **Mamá… Escucha, te conviene. Créeme** —se volvía a dirigir a sus abuelos —**Debido a los recientes acontecimientos de los cuales ustedes no están enterados** —la rubia no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo el niño —**Y que conociendo a mis Abuelitas, durante la cena lo sabrán, porque ellas no saben guardar secretos, sobre todo si son de mis madres. Es mejor que mamá y mami no estén enojadas para ése momento.**

Hi: **¿Qué acontecimientos?** —miraba a Quinn buscando alguna explicación.

Q: **E-esto… E-eh… Y-yo, bueno, eh, e-este** —tartamudeaba.

B: **Ya lo sabrán en la cena. Por lo pronto, a lo que mi hermano se refería… Para que lo entiendan bien** —se acercó a su hermano **—Aquí ellas** —apuntaba a la rubia y hacia el techo donde estaba Rachel, en el segundo piso en realidad —**Necesitan un buena sesión** —le tapó las orejitas a su hermano para que no escuchara —**de sexo desenfrenado para reconciliarse, y nosotros aquí no hacemos más que estorbar** —sentenciaba dejando a una Quinn roja como tomate, que no sabía dónde meterse y a los padres de Rachel totalmente descolocados.

L: **¿Qué, que?** —logró pronunciar para luego mirar a su esposo que miraba con una sonrisa burlona a Quinn, a lo que ambos hombres comenzaron a reírse estrepitosamente logrando que la rubia se sintiera más avergonzada aun —**Ok… ok** —decía entre risas —**Creo que Beth tiene razón, vayan a buscar su ropa.**

Hi: **Corran, corran** —los apuraba.

L: **¿Algo que decir Quinn?** —miraba a su marido cómplice.

Q: **¡¿Qué?! No, no, no** —decía a la defensiva.

L: **Ya cálmate niña…Como que no supiéramos que tienes sexo con Rach** —le restaba importancia, aunque a Quinn solo la hacía ponerse más y más roja, el tono rojizo de sus mejillas incrementaba en vez de disminuir.

Hi: **Tampoco es para que lo digas así Leroy, Rach sigue siendo mi niña** —le reprochaba para luego dirigirse a la rubia —**Las dejaremos tranquilas, solo espero que mi casa no sufra las consecuencias de su… 'sexo desenfrenado'** —le decía, girándose para que no lo viera reírse.

No habrán pasado más de 15 minutos, donde la rubia se mantuvo sentada en sillón con su mirada fija en algún punto perdido del salón, aun debatiéndose como es que su hija fue capaz de decir semejantes cosas en frente de sus abuelos, sabía que ya había crecido, que sabía lo que era sexo, pero ella, personalmente, aun no se sentía capaz de hablarlo tan abiertamente con la niña.

Sus hijos bajaron a toda prisa, cada uno con una mochila, donde llevaban las cosas para cambiarse en casa de sus padres.

A: **¿Mamá?** —sacaba del retardo en el que estaba sumergida.

Q: **¿Qué pasa osito?** —se paraba del sillón.

A: **Lo siento** —dijo con timidez y casi en un susurro.

Q: **No me compras con eso Amir, te conozco demasiado bien.**

A: **Por lo menos lo intenté** —se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Q: **Siempre lo intentas… Pero nunca te resulta.**

A: **Con mami sí** —decía con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Q: **Con tu mami, todo te resulta. Pórtate bien ¿Si? Por lo menos hasta que lleguemos nosotras ¿Puede ser?**

A: **Mmm… No te prometo nada mamá, tú sabes que no me puedo resistir si las condiciones están como para hacer alguna travesura.**

Q: **Por menos lo intenté** —suspiraba.

A: **Siempre lo intentas… Pero nunca te resulta** —utilizaba las mismas palabra de su madre.

L: **De tal palo tal astilla dicen** —el hombre había escuchado todo.

Q: **Si, dicen, lástima que sea verdad.**

L: **Bueno nosotros nos vamos** —miraba a su esposo que entraba al salón a despedirse.

Hi: **Si, nos vamos… Intenten no demorarse mucho** —le guiñaba un ojo.

Q: **Lo intentaré **—le guiñaba un ojo de vuelta —**Chao mi principito **—le daba un beso en la cabeza a Amir —**Cuídate princesa **—se acercaba a Beth —**La vergüenza que me hiciste pasar me la pagas **—le susurraba mientras la abrazaba.

B: **Claro que no… Tú deberías agradecerme. Es más te estoy haciendo un favor. Tú me lo debes a mí** —se defendía.

Q: **Eso ya lo veremos, según salgan las cosas hoy** —terminaba de decir dejándole un beso también en la cabeza a la mini rubia.

L: **Bueno, bueno. ¡Afuera, afuera!** —salían de la casa dirigiéndose al auto.

Q: **¿Se despidieron de Rachel?** —les gritaba desde la puerta antes de que se fueran.

B: **¡Claro que no! ¿Tú estás loca?** —le respondía con otro grito.

A:** ¡Quiero vivir! Aún tienen un viaje a Disney pendiente conmigo** —respondía al igual que su hermana.

Q: **Pfff… Que bien, déjenme a la morocha enojada a mí** —se decía para si mis adentrando se a la casa. _"Muy bien Quinn, es hora de arreglar esto, ahora o nunca. ¡Manos a la obra!"_

Se tomó unos minutos para respirar antes de subir las escaleras. Una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rachel no había nada más que hacer, giro el pomo y abrió lentamente.

Pudo ver inmediatamente a Rachel que se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio escribiendo en un cuaderno, la rubia la miró detenidamente, intentando sacar alguna información de su estado, porque Rachel enojada era cosa seria, pero no había indicios de otra pelea, así que se adentró por completo y comenzó a hurgar en su maleta las cosas necesarias para su 'plan'.

Una vez con todas las cosas listas, volvió a mirar a la morocha, pero al parecer ni siquiera la había notado dentro de la habitación, ya que seguía ensimisma en su cuaderno. Respiro hondo y se metió en el baño, una vez allí se comenzó a cambiar.

Q: **Bien Quinn… Veamos cuánto tiempo más resiste enojada** —se hablaba a si misma mirándose al espejo —**Esa morocha no se te resistirá… Pfff, por favor ¡Mírenme**! —alzaba los brazos como si tuviera un público mirándola —**Nadie se me resistiría, así que aquí vamos.**

La rubia salía del baño sólo en bata, volvía a mirar a su mujer que aún seguía en la misma posición en su escritorio y escribiendo en su cuaderno. Hizo como que se le había quedado algo en su maleta, se acomodó un poco la bata dejando una de sus piernas visibles y agachándose seximente, ya que la maleta estaba en el suelo, miraba de reojo a Rachel para ver su reacción, pero la otra ni se inmutaba, simplemente la ignoraba por completo.

Se paró de donde estaba, ya que el truco no le había funcionado. Caminó hacia el baño meneado sus caderas como mejor sabía hacerlo, se volvió en si para mirar nuevamente a su mujer y… Nada. Gruñó por lo bajo, antes de hablarle.

Q: **¿Sigues enojada?** —la rubia miraba a su mujer, ponía su mejor cara de pena e intentaba persuadirla, pero la otra simplemente se limitaba a ignorarla —**¿Vas a estar enojada mucho tiempo más?** —no habían respuestas —**No podemos llegar enojadas a la cena… familiar** —intentaba de nuevo —**Amor... Rach** —nada —**Ok, perfecto… Una última cosa** —dijo la rubia —**Pero necesito que me mires, por favor** —por fin la morocha era capaz de dirigirle una mirada, aunque fría, la miraba, pero a la rubia no le importó —**Cuando se te quite la rabieta Berry, entras al baño, te voy a estar esperando… Pero sólo te daré 10 minutos** —dijo dándose media vuelta y quitándose la bata que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, dejando a la morocha boquiabierta.

R: _"¡Mierda! Como odio cuando hace estas cosas… Resiste Rachel, que ella venga a ti"_ —pensaba, volviendo a su misma posición e intentando retomar lo que estaba haciendo, pero la imagen de Quinn entrando al baño desnuda no estaba ayudando.

Mientras la rubia, que estaba en el baño bajo el agua, contaba los minutos, minutos que se le estaban haciendo eternos, cada vez más eternos, era probable que los segundos le parecieran minutos.

Q: **Mierda** —gruñía —**¿Qué acaso no vas a venir?** —se preguntaba, en realidad no lo gritó, fue más una pregunta para sí misma —**Bien diva, tú te lo buscaste** —inspiró, exhalo. Salió de la tina se secó un poco y salió de él como una furia.

Enojada miró por un momento a Rachel que había vuelto a escribir en su cuaderno, realmente no se lo podía creer, así que camino firme hasta su mujer, pero aun desnuda, giró la silla haciendo que ambas quedaran de frente, la diva aun sentada y ella parada. Rachel sólo se limitaba a miraba de arriba abajo y tragando costosamente.

No pasaron más de 30 segundos cuando, sin ninguna delicadeza, la rubia agarró a Rachel y la paró colisionando inmediatamente sus bocas desesperadamente, mientras que la otra hacía amago de separarse, Quinn no se lo permitía. Los besos iban de desesperados, a unos totalmente tiernos, porque fuera de todo, y de la frustración que tenía la rubia porque su mujer no la siguió, debía ser todo con amor.

Aun así eran besos totalmente desesperados, así lo sentía Rachel, pero no se podía quejar, lo estaba disfrutando, amaba ver a su mujer así de desesperada, como si las hubieran tenidos separadas por siglos. De a poco se iban acercando al baño, entre trompicones y besos salvajes, tiernos, desesperados, amorosos, castos, inocentes, dulces, amargos, suaves, húmedos.

Cada vez más cerca del baño, y cada vez la situación se volvía más caliente, se podía sentir en el aire, el calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos era totalmente visible, Rachel arañaba la espalda de su mujer con rabia, intentando demostrarle lo enojada que se sentía, aunque fuera de eso no lograba más que sacarle uno que otro suspiro a la rubia, y con cada suspiro de Quinn, Rachel dejaba escapar uno también.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro del todo. Quinn empujó a la morocha dentro de la tina, en la que aun el chorro de agua caía libremente, logrando que esta última se mojara, y causando inevitablemente que la rubia en un ataque desesperado se metiera junto con ella y que sin ninguna delicadeza, le arrancó la parte de arriba de su ropa, dejándola solo en brasier, se mordía el labio intentando aguantar los suspiros que le provocaba solo ver así a Rachel, la miraba con deseo, tanto igual o más de la forma en que su mujer la miraba a ella.

Se miraron intensamente durante unos segundos, hasta que una sonrisa pícara parecía en los labios de Rachel, y que con completa sensualidad se comenzó a sacar su brasier, bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn, la cual solo era capaz de relamerse los labios. Con el brasier fuera, colgando en su mano, esperó a conectar con la mirada de la rubia para tirarlo al piso fuera de la tina y enrollar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su mujer y besarla, con pasión… Con amor.

El beso seguía, ninguna tenía intenciones de separarse, de a poco y con dificultad, sin separar sus bocas, Quinn comenzó a desabrochar el jean que llevaba puesto la morocha, una vez lista la tarea, separó sus labios no sin antes morder seximente el labio de su amante.

Comenzó a descender lentamente, dejando besos húmedos por el cuerpo de su mujer, pero sin intención alguna de besar las partes en que la necesitaba, llegó hasta su abdomen, dejo un último beso y volvió la vista a Rachel, que se encontraba mordiéndose el labio para no dejar escapar todos los sonidos que de su boca querían escapar ansiosos, además de tener los ojos cerrados debido a que estaba disfrutando, definitivamente de todas las caricias que Quinn le estaba proporcionando.

Agachada y a la altura del sexo de la morocha, ganó ambas manos en las caderas de Rachel e inició la ardua tarea de quitar el jean, lenta y suavemente lo iba bajando, dejando caricias en las piernas de Rachel, a lo que la otra solo respondía con suspiros y gemidos que intentaba ahogar. Una vez fuera el jean y los calcetines, obviamente, sólo faltaban las pequeñas bragas que aún mantenía en su cuerpo, pero antes de quitárselas por completo, volvió a su antigua posición y beso los labios de la morocha, en un beso mojado y candente, mientras que sus manos jugueteaban en la parte baja de la espalda de la otra, logrando que un gemido sonoro saliera de la boca de su amante, una vez satisfecha se volvió a agachar hasta llegar a las bragas.

Los besos húmedos volvían pero esta vez alrededor de las costuras de las bragas, ambas respiraciones eran cada vez más aceleradas, cada vez más dificultosas, más fuertes, y eso que recién comenzaban.

R: **¡Mierda Quinn!** —se quejaba —**Ya quítamelas** —le exigía.

Q: **¿Qué te quite qué?** —jugaba con su voz totalmente ronca por la excitación.

R: **¡Las quiero fuera ya!** —le gritaba mientras conectaba sus miradas.

Q: **Tus deseos son ordenes princesa** —se mordía el labio.

En un movimiento totalmente sensual, tomó con sus dientes las bragas, las fue retirando de a poco, bajando por sus muslos e intentando rasparlos con sus dientes, hasta que se tuvo que ayudar con sus manos para terminar de retirarlas por completo.

Se paró nuevamente, y le sonrió sinceramente a su mujer antes de besarla.

Un beso cargado de amor, que rápidamente escaló en pasión, los suspiros hacían nuevamente acto de presencia en el cuarto de baño, no eran conscientes de que el agua corría, bueno, nunca lo fueron en realidad.

Lentamente se comenzaron a separar, pero esta vez fue Rachel la que, en un gesto de fiereza le mordió el labio a la rubia causando que emitiera un gritito, entre adolorido y combinado con placer, soltó su labio y ferozmente ataco su cuello, besando, chupando, mordiendo… Marcando su territorio, la otra no se quedó atrás una de sus manos fue a parar a uno de los pechos de Rachel, donde empezó a apretar y rasguñar, hasta acercarse a su pezón y juguetear con él, su otra mano bajó lentamente por el abdomen de la morocha, arañando tiernamente, mientras que la morocha tenía sus dos manos firmes en el trasero de Quinn y lo iba apretando, soltando y rasguñando a ritmo con los suspiros que le provocaba su mujer.

La rubia aún seguía trabajando el pecho de su mujer, la morocha estaba perdida en su cuello, aunque no hacía mucho, ya que la situación la estaba dominando totalmente Quinn la cual de a poco bajo la mano que tenía en el abdomen de Rachel y la acerco peligrosamente a su sexo, fue dejando suaves y casi insensibles caricias en los muslos interiores de su mujer, llevando de a poco su mano hasta el manojo de nervios de su amante, el cual irradiaba calor, fuego.

Sutilmente, con tres de sus dedos, la rubia inició movimientos circulares en el clítoris de Rachel, provocando que instantáneamente la otra soltara un sonoro gemido al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda, lentamente siguió con su trabajo, sacó su mano que tenía el pecho de su amante. Tomó delicadamente a Rachel del su mentón, conectando sus miradas, unas miradas intensas, tan intensas como el ritmo que estaba tomando su mano perdida en las piernas de la morocha. Ya no era un gemido sonoro, sino que eran casi una sinfonía, así que sin esperar más junto sus labios para acallarlos, en un beso lleno de amor.

R: **Mierda Quinn… ¡Ya hazlo!** —decía desesperada.

Q: **¿Qué cosa?** —su mano tomó un ritmo frenético en el clítoris de la morocha, provocando unos gemidos ensordecedores, que para la rubia eran sumamente excitantes —**¿Me quieres dentro amor?**

R: **S-si** —intentaba hablar.

Q: **¿Aun sigues enojada?** —volvía a controlar el ritmo de su mano en la entrepierna de Rachel.

R: **No** —la miraba —**¿C-crees que, que estaría así… contigo, si aún estuviera enojada?**

Q: **Era para aclarar dudas** —hablaba cada vez más ronca —**Repítelo** —le susurraba al oído.

R: **¿Q-qué co-cosa?**

Q: **¿Dónde me quieres amor?** —terminaba la frase mordiendo su oreja, causando que el cuerpo de la morocha se retorciera, ya que desde el comienzo la tenía atrapada entre la pared y ella.

R: **¡Dentro!** —le gritaba —**D-digo ¡No! No, no** —se contradecía —**P-para… P-para amor** —intentaba decir entre suspiros —**A-a-amor… Quinn** —llevaba sus manos al rostro de su rubia para que la mirara.

Q: **¿Q-qué pasa? **—preguntaba entre confundida y agitada —**¿No quieres que siga?**

R: **N-no **—negaba —**O-o sea, s-s-sí… **—tomaba un poco de aire para calmar su respiración y así poder hablar de corrido —**Quiero seguir amor… Pero, fue mi culpa, me toca pagar y… pedir perdón** —tomó la mano de Quinn, la que estaba en su entrepierna y la aparto, aun mirándola fijamente y observando la una mueca de confusión que tenía Quinn —**Quiero… que cuando termines grites mi nombre** —dijo seriamente.

En un movimiento ágil, cambió lugar con la rubia, dejándola ahora a ésta atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared, no la dejó siquiera alegar, ya que velozmente atacó el pecho de la rubia con su boca, desde mordiscos a suaves a húmedos besos, acompañados de suaves caricias que sus manos iban dejando por el cuerpo de Quinn, no hizo falta hacer mucho más, la rubia estaba lo bastante excitada, como para dejar oír sus gemidos, no hubo un comienzo de respiración agitada, no hubo suspiros, sólo gemidos y gritos de placer, que para Rachel, no eran más que la dulce melodía de su amor, el sonido más dulce y más excitante que en su vida escuchó.

No dio tiempo a su rubia para que hablara, no le dio tiempo de reproches, junto sus labios con los de Quinn en un beso mojado y sexual, mientras que su mano derecha descendió hasta la entrepierna de Quinn, para trabajarla.

Inició con caricias suaves y pausadas, el mismo ritmo se hacía oír de boca de la rubia, que de vez en cuando era callada por Rachel, de a poco comenzó a subir el ritmo de su mano, haciendo que los movimientos circulares que le proporcionaba en el clítoris de Quinn, ya no fueran suaves y pausados, sino que fuertes y rápidos.

R: **Estás tan mojada amor** —le decía con su voz entrecortada, pero aun así con un tono totalmente sexi, que la rubia de solo escucharlo se estremecía. Mientras, la morocha observaba el rostro de la rubia, que con solo verlo notaba el placer que estaba sintiendo. Podía ver el pecho de su mujer subir y bajar rápidamente, debido a la respiración acelerada que mantenía, observa los detalles de su rostro, sus ojos ligeramente apretados al igual que sus labios, intentando mantener dentro los gemidos que gritaban por salir —**Me encantas** —le decía en susurros en su cuello, dejando su respiración caliente —**Te amo** —susurraba en su oído, mientras que su mano derecha la seguía trabajando, pero ahora a menos ritmo. Ubicaba su mano izquierda en el muslo derecho de la rubia para poder subirlo a la altura de su cintura y así hacerse espacio para luego entrar más fácilmente en la rubia —**Estas tan, tan mojada cariño** —le seguía diciendo, casi parecía que le ronroneaba las palabras.

Q: **P-por ti… S-s-solo por t-ti Rach** —le respondía.

R: **Claro que sólo por mí** —se jactaba con voz segura.

Q: **A-amo que… que seas t-tan modesta** —sonreía tontamente, pero aun con una increíble expresión de placer, ya que la morocha seguía trabajando su zona íntima, pero sin avanzar más allá, no la dejaba acabar, no quería que llegara al orgasmo tan rápido y no lo haría hasta que ella quisiera —**¿C-cómo sabes q-que no tengo una amante?** —jugaba un poco, pero logró que la morena parara lo que hacía con su mano derecha —**Noo..**. —gruñía, pero la morocha no le hizo mucho caso estaba esperando que la rubia abriera sus ojos y la mirara —**Sigue Rach, sigue por favor** —le suplicaba.

R: **No voy a seguir… ¿Cómo es eso de una amante?** —le reprochaba.

Q: **No tengo ninguna amante Rach** —por fin abría los ojos y miraba a su mujer.

R: **¿Entonces porqué lo dijiste?** —su tono denotaba celos.

Q: **Estaba jugando amor** —le daba un beso casto y rápido en los labios —**Ahora sigue en lo que estabas… por favor.**

R: **¿Pe-pero la tendrías? ¿Tendrías una amante?** —le preguntaba dudosa e insegura.

Q: se tomó un minuto para admirar a su mujer y luego morderse el labio —**Contigo amor, tengo todo lo que necesito** —dijo, para terminar besándola **—Además de todo, no creo que nadie me logre enamorar, porque para eso necesito un corazón y yo, ya no lo tengo… Me lo robaste hace mucho tiempo amor.**

Rachel no sólo respondió besándola por lo dicho si no que aun en la posición que mantenían, con una de las piernas de la rubia en su cintura, tenía el paso completamente despejado, así que sin perder tiempo la penetró delicadamente, pero aun así Quinn no se pudo contener y dejó escapar un grito de placer que fácilmente podrían haber escuchado los vecinos.

No duró mucho para que la rubia llegara rápidamente al orgasmo, gritando al tiempo el nombre de su amante, de la mujer que amaba, de la única que era capaz de hacerle ver estrellas con los ojos cerrados, así envueltas en el placer, en el calor que sus cuerpos desprendían siguieron un tiempo más devolviendo mutuamente el placer y las caricias, los mimos y los susurros, hasta que quedaron exhaustas, hasta que aire que tomaban con sus respiraciones agitadas no era suficiente. Terminaron su ducha sólo entre suaves e inocentes besos, demostrándose el amor, que en vez de irse apagando con los años, era obvio que crecía, definitivamente para ambas tendría que existir otro mundo, otra galaxia, su amor definitivamente llegaba hasta el 'Infinito y más allá'.

R: **¿Tienes todo?** —le preguntaba a la rubia.

Q: **Si** —la besaba —**Es hora de que nos vayamos, creo que ocupamos más del tiempo que me dieron tus padres.**

R: **¿Mis padres?** —la miraba confundida.

Q: **Estamos solas Rach, no es como que no sepan lo que nos quedamos haciendo** —le restaba importancia.

R: **¿Y les dijiste que íbamos a tener sexo? ¿Así? ¿Sin mas?** —la miraba incrédula, mientras salían de la casa para subirse al auto —**Cierra bien la puerta.**

Q: **Claro que no les dije… O sea, yo no se los dije** —se defendía —**Y nosotras no tenemos sexo, nosotras hacemos el amor.**

R: **Como sea… ¿Tú no se los dijiste?**

Q: **Digamos que, ya no solo le debo cosas a Santana sino también a mi hija… Me ayudó para que nos quedáramos solas, o hizo el intento de ayudar** —meditaba un poco —**Aunque no lo dijo de manera muy 'sutil', creo que la palabra que usó enfrente de tus padres fue: Hay que dejarlas para que se arreglen con sexo desenfrenado** —rememoraba lo dicho por su hija.

R: **¡No me lo puedo creer!** —decía entre risas, mientras que la rubia arrancaba el motor —**No podemos subestimar más a esa niña.**

Q: **Tienes un punto, pero no tienes otro** —arrancaba en dirección a su antigua casa en Lima, que por suerte no quedaba muy lejos.

R: **¿Qué?** —no le entendió.

Q: **Que no la podemos subestimar, es cierto, pero no porque sea una niña amor, Beth… ya no es una niña, es una mujercita** —le respondía con un sonrisa.

R: **¡No! Ella es mi niñita… No le di permiso de crecer** —le reclamaba.

Q: **Tonta** —se reía —**Confórmate, aun tienes a Amir que sigue siendo un niño, pero también va a crecer.**

R: **Es que crecen muy rápido.**

Q: **No sé tú, pero yo espero que Amir crezca incluso más rápido, tengo la vaga esperanza de que madure antes que tú.**

R: **Muy chistosa Fabray.**

Q: **Así soy y-yy… ¡Dime que no son nuestras madres!** —le decía a la morocha, ya que iban casi por la esquina de la cuadra en la que se encontraba su casa, pero se podían distinguir las figuras de dos mujeres en la entrada.

R: **Al parecer sí** —aun dudaba.

Q: **¡Si son!** —ya estaban a una casa.

R: **¿Nos estarían esperando a nosotras?** —decía con miedo, mientras que Quinn ya estacionaba el auto.

Q: **N-no, no lo creo…** —miraba a Rach —**¿O si?**

-**¡Hasta que llegan!** —les gritaba a las chicas.

Q: **Al parecer sí… ¿Esa fue mi madre?** —preguntaba, ya que ella estaba de espaldas a la casa.

R: **Si… Aunque ninguna se ve muy contenta que digamos… ¿Bajamos?**

Q: **Si… si no va a ser peor.**

Ambas bajaron del auto, con absoluta calma, demoraron lo justo, o quizás un poco más sacando las cosas de la maletera, en las que tenían sus respectivos vestidos para la noche, los que usarían en el encuentro, claro sólo para ignorar por completo a ambas mujeres, Shelby y Judy, ya que ninguna estaba por la labor de enfrentárseles.

Shelby: **¿Estas son horas de llegar?** —las interceptaba apenas llegaron junto a ellas.

Judy: **Saben que aún no se salvan de lo que presenciamos esta mañana ¿No? **—les advertía.

Shelby: **¡Es el colmo! Ni siquiera sé cómo hice para aguantar tanto tiempo sin explotar** —les reclamaba a ambas, después de todo, ella fue la que tuvo que poner al tanto a Schuester y Emma.

Judy: **¿Y por si les quedan dudas? Sus padres ya lo saben y no están muy contentos que digamos.**

Shelby: **¡No! En realidad los tres están que echan fuego por las orejas, porque además de todo, tienen un hijo que la verdad… Relató muy bien los hechos de lo acontecido** —decía con sorna —**Y una hermana, muy tierna por lo demás, que le ayudaba con los detalles que olvidaba.**

Judy: **Las esperamos dentro** —decía mientras que junto con Shelby se adentraba a la casa.

Q: **¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Voy a morir! **—después de una sesión de sexo, es obvio que el dramatismo se pega.

R: **Amor** —la besaba —**Suerte.**

Q: **Para ambas **—le devolvía el beso y se adentraban a la casa.

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	17. ¡Mierda!

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

¡Mierda!

El sol se colaba por el pequeño espacio entreabierto de la cortina, y pegaba directamente en la cara de una de las mujeres que se encontraba en la cama.

Lenta y perezosamente comenzaba a moverse debido a la molestia ocasionada por el sol, no encontraba la forma de que no llegara hasta su cara, definitivamente la estaba molestando, no encontraba una posición cómoda y menos una que la mantuviera fuera del 'rayo de luz' que se colaba, de poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos y llegaba la lucidez.

Al mismo tiempo que la lucidez comenzaba a recordar todo lo vivido el día anterior, eran como pequeños flashes que ocupaban su cabeza, partiendo por la desastrosa cena, tampoco es que fuera tan mala, pero no era una mujer a la que le gustaba que le impusieran reglas, menos le gustaba seguirlas, pero claro, quizás si las advertencias hubieran provenido de sus padres le habría dado exactamente igual aceptarlas, seguirlas o no, pero el gran problema es que venían de sus suegros y temía por su vida y la estabilidad de su matrimonio, no es que fueran asesinos, no exageremos pero aun tenia presente la expresión en el rostro de ambos el día que les informaron, y digo 'informaron' porque no hubo tiempo ni de pedir la mano de Rachel, que se habían casado en Las Vegas después de la borrachera de sus vidas, aunque fuera de todo superaron todas las perspectivas, expectativas y plazos especulados, en los cuales de una u otra forma, según ellos, terminarían o divorciándose o anulando el matrimonio, cosa que por suerte de ambas, no sucedió y superaron el tiempo 'supuesto' que durarían, lograron criar un niño sin inconveniente alguno y ambas mantuvieron sus carreras alejadas de su vida privada.

Luego del ambiente tenso de la cena, el camino hasta el McKinley fue totalmente normal entre las chicas, nada de otro mundo, no es que pasaran por alto lo acontecido, pero tampoco quisieron tomarle mayor importancia a lo dicho por sus padres, o sea, todo perfectamente bien, hasta el re encuentro claro, cierto punto del rencuentro en realidad, el alcohol ingerido durante la noche no fue una buena decisión, aunque tenía una resistencia bastante buena, o por lo menos mejor que la de su mujer, el exceso siempre le causaba problemas, tampoco es que tuviera una muy buena resistencia porque tomara siempre, no, nada se eso, aun no llegaba tan lejos como para entrar a alcohólicos anónimos, aunque si las cosas seguían el curso que habían tomado, quizás e meses estaría sentada con un grupo de personas de diferentes sexos hablando acerca de cómo llegaron al punto de resolver sus problemas, con tragos.

Y una vez más se prometía así misma que no volvería a tocar una botella con contenido alcohólico, nunca más en su vida quería volver a ver una botella de tequila específicamente, maldita sea, era su perdición desde que había entrado a Yale, aunque sabía claramente las consecuencias que le traía, que prácticamente provocaba que un alter ego apareciera del aire, porque definitivamente, con alcohol en su sangre, no era ella.

Intentaba moverse, pero estaba casi atrapada dentro de la cama, entre un enredo de sábanas y las mujeres a sus costados… ¿Mujeres a sus costados?

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda…"_ —se quedaba quieta —_"Piensa… ¿Qué hiciste anoche?... Respira" _—pensaba —_"¿Cómo llegue aquí? Tranquila, todo tiene una respuesta, todo… Mi auto ¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde deje mi auto?!" _—comenzaba a respirar intranquila —_"Ya… Tranquilízate, mejor las despierto y así me dicen que mierda hice anoche" —_estaba a punto de moverse —_"¡Me peleé con mi mujer!"_ —un nuevo flash llegaba —_"Esto es malo… Muy malo, muy malo"._

Estiraba de a poco los músculos y adrede le pegaba a la morena a su lado, se quedaba mirándola un rato, al ver que no despertaba realizaba el mismo movimiento, y… Nada. Era increíble, el primero fue despacio, el segundo debía haberla despertado, iba por un tercero…

—**¿Qué haces?** —le hablaba una voz adormila desde su espalda, pero en la misma cama.

—**Intentar despertarla** —decía con obviedad, mientras que seguía con la ardua tarea y se incorporaba quedándose sentada en la cama.

—**Así no la despertarás…**

—**¿A no?...** —miraba a la mujer que se desperezaba de a poco.

—**No… Hay que despertarla de una forma especial.**

—**¿Forma especial?** —la miraba extrañada —**Ya, a ver ¿Y como la debo despertar según tu?** —le preguntaba.

—**Con dulces besos de señora** —se apoyaba en el respaldar de la cama —**Sanny sólo se despierta con dulces besos de señora** —dijo con inocencia.

—**¡Eugh! Brittany** —decía con repulsión —**Había olvidado lo que era despertar con ustedes a mis costados…**

B: **Pero pensé que lo extrañabas Q…**

Q: **Una cosa es que lo extrañe Britt… Otra es tener que soportarlo** —le respondía con cansancio, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

S: **Ya cállate rubia hueca** —hablaba la otra de entre las almohadas —**No es hora de hablar… Quiero dormir** —refunfuñaba.

Q: **Claro** —bufaba —**Ahora ya despiertas… ¿No quieres recibir tus dulces besos de señora?** —se reía.

S: **Claro que los quiero recibir… Y los recibiré** —se incorporaba de a poco, mientras que le daba la cara a Quinn —**A diferencia de ti…** —dejaba las palabras al aire.

Q: **¡Já! No estoy de humor Santana** —le respondía de mala gana.

S: **Nadie lo estaría Q… No te preocupes, en el fondo, pero muy, muy, muy en el fondo te entiendo… creo.**

Q: **No ayudas ¿Sabes?**

S: **No te intento ayudar. Yo quiero dormir** —se volvía a acostar.

B: **¿Por qué pelearon?** —le preguntaba a la rubia de ojos avellanas.

S: **Porque la enana es muy intensa** —contestó antes, no se podía perder una oportunidad para molestar a su amiga —**¿Van a durar mucho peleadas?... No me quejo que estés en mi cama Q** —aclaraba —**Extrañaba tu presencia, pero tampoco te quiero toda la semana aquí.**

Q: **¿Sabes? Eres igual de insoportable que en la secundaria** —decía al tiempo que le daba con una almohada —**No cambias latina idiota **—le volvía a pegar más fuerte.

S: **¡Hey!** —se quejaba —**Sin golpes** —la señalaba con el dedo intentado imponer respeto, a lo que la rubia sólo rodó los ojos —**Ya, en serio rubita… Te lo digo porque tu celular ha sonado toda la noche** —la rubia iba a hablar, pero la latina no la dejó —**No soy tonta Q, solo me hice la dormida, escuche perfecto como lo silenciaste en la madruga, pero aun a ratos se ve la pantalla encendida con la foto de Berry y su enorme nariz.**

Q: **¡Sin insultos! **—le reprochaba, al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que tampoco recordaba haber silenciado su teléfono —**Y no le voy a contestar si eso es lo que quieres saber** —decía en un susurro, pero lo bastante fuerte como para que ambas mujeres que estaba con ella la escucharan.

S: **Mira, en serio te quiero ayudar. Berry nunca me cayó del todo bien, pero si es tu mujer por algo debe ser. **

Q: **Caradura** —le volvía a dar con la almohada —**Han pasado 10 años Santana, pero créeme, aun conozco tus intenciones. Y tú, lo único que quieres, es saber el chisme del momento y de primera mano. ¡Dios! **—se tomaba la cabeza a dos manos —**Debemos ser el hazme reír de Lima **—se tiraba pesadamente a la cama, volviendo a la posición en la que había dormido.

S: **Por lo menos no se acordaran de ti como la 'ex cheerio, que luego fue madre y dio a su hija en adopción'** —se mofaba — **¡Ay! De veras, eso ya había quedado en el olvido, por… 'loca que le grita a su mujer en el supermercado' **—decía soltando una carcajada —**¡Auuch! Mierda Quinn sin golpes te dije** —se sobaba las costillas donde la rubia le había dado un buen golpe **—Aun así, viendo los acontecimientos, te debo decir Q que te superas cada día más.**

B: **¡Sí! Ahora eres 'la borracha gritona que le pega a Goliat' **—aportaba alegremente, causando la estruendosa risa de la latina, mejor no lo hubiera dicho —**Si los otros videos no fueron a YouTube, no te preocupes que yo te grabé… Los puedo subir si quieres.**

Q: **¡En serio!** —decía un tanto frustrada —**Ninguna ayuda. Tengo que volver a mi casa en algún momento… Mis suegros me van a matar.**

S: **¿Tus suegros?** —la miraba sorprendida —**¿No me digas que le temes a tus suegro más que a la diva?**

Q: **Santana** —la miraba con una sonrisa sínica —**Como si tú fueras capaz de enfrentar a Cece** —dijo con sorna y una sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

S: **Calla esa boca** —la señaló con el dedo —**Además esto no es acerca de mí y lo que no puedo hacer con mi suegra, sino, sobre ti y el gnomo que tienes por esposa.**

Q: **¡Santana!** —se levantada un poco y le daba con una almohada otra vez **—Que no la llames así…**

S: **¡Pero si tú me diste permiso anoche!** —la interrumpía, dejando a una rubia con la boca abierta —**¿No te acuerdas, verdad?** —la otra sólo atino a mover negativamente la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio y llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración —**¿Nada?** —la otra sólo gruñía y decía unas palabras que eran inentendibles ya que sus manos en la cara no dejaban salir el sonido adecuadamente —**¿Ni un poquito?** —ahora ya lo decía con sorna y riéndose por lo bajo.

Q: **¡QUE NO SANTANA!** —explotó —**Mierda, mierda, mierda** —decía más para sí misma que para las otras dos, el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando y no estaba muy segura de sí todo lo que recordaba había pasado tal cual o su cabeza estaba jugándole una mala pasada.

B: **La trataste muy mal Q** —volvía a hablar después de un rato, pero en vez de ayudar, dejaba todo peor.

Q: **Gracias por recordármelo Britt** —le contestaba con un sarcasmo ácido y hostil.

S: **¡Hey! Cuidado como le hablas ¿Eh?** —la amenazaba —**Además nosotras no tenemos la culpa…**

Q: **¿Qué le dije San?** —preguntaba casi con una voz de súplica —**No tuvo que ser tan, tan malo… Yo nunca le haría algo así… P-pero. MIERDA** —los flashes volvían de apoco y se hacía presente uno, en donde aparecía ella sin ningún tipo de pudor dando vuelta el ponche sobre Finn.

S: **A mí me dejaste decirle gnomo…**

Q: **¿P-por qué te dejé decirle así? Y-yo… La puta. No me acuerdo ni como llegue aquí con ustedes** —confesaba.

B:** Llegaste en nuestro auto, yo misma manejé. Y no te preocupes Q, que yo no tomé… Y si dejaste a San decirle Gnomo a Rachel. Bueno** —pensó un poco si decirle o no —**Eh… T-tu…**

S: **¡Después que tú la llamaste gnomo!** —interrumpió a su novia, viendo que dudaba en decirle.

Q: **¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué yo que?** —negaba con la cabeza —**¡Yo nunca le diría así a Rach!** —saltaba para defenderse.

B: **No estoy segura que ayer fueras tú… **—decía con cierta duda.

S: **Concuerdo con Britt, el alcohol te transforma rubia **—aseguraba —**Sólo para que lo tengas en cuenta… Le dijiste algo así como que se fuera a casa, pero que no entrara, que la tenía que cuidar, que se debía quedar paradita en el frente, quieta, quietita… Porque era un gnomo de jardín** —contaba mientras le sobaba la espalda en señal de apoyo.

Q: **Estoy tan malditamente muerta… No me va a volver a hablar. Nunca**. —comenzaba a divagar —**No, no lo va a hacer. Yo la conozco, me debe estar odiando, sus papás también… Me va a pedir el divorcio y ni siquiera me lo va a decir ella, va a mandar a un abogado, frío y calculador y, y…**

S: **¡Ya!** —la cortaba —**¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?** —la miraba feo —**El sexo con Berry pega las malas mañas.**

Q: **Tienes suerte Britt **–miró a la bailarina con una sonrisa sincera e ignorando a la latina —**Tienes suerte de que el sexo con Santana no te pegue lo loca y borde **—dijo con sorna.

S: **Voy a hacer como que no te escuché rubia hueca **—hacía un gesto para restarle importancia —**Bien. ¿Qué necesitas de nosotras?**

Q: **¿Qué necesito de ustedes? **—la miró con cara de sigo de interrogación.

S: **Y sí. Supongo que no vas a dejar que una tonta borrachera te separe del gnomo. No. No me recrimines nada, tú me diste el permiso anoche, y me importa un carajo si estabas bajo los efectos del alcohol, ese es tu problema rubita **—sentenciaba — **Ahora. Lo importante. ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

Q: **¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?** —la miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si con eso fuera a leerle la mente a la latina y revelar sus más oscuros pensamientos.

S: **¿En serio me lo preguntas?** —la miraba entre enojada e indignada —**¿Qué acaso no me conoces?**

Q: **Porque te conozco te lo pregunto San **—le respondía con una ceja levantada al más puro estilo Fabray.

S: **Son años Q. Años que llevo esperando para volver a verte y hablar. D-de todo… Y, y, y tú **—**la apuntaba enojada **—Sólo piensas en porque te quiero ayudar.

Q: **Si. Siempre es por algo, aunque no sé qué ganas ayudándome **—dijo restándole importancia.

S: **Sabes **—se levantó de la cama enojada y se dirigió a la puerta **—Ganaba tiempo contigo Fabray, eso ganaba** —se podía ver la tristeza de sus ojos —**Mierda **—murmuraba —**Voy a preparar el desayuno **—dijo saliendo de la pieza, al tiempo que daba un portazo.

Q: **Soy una estúpida** —dijo al tiempo que se daba cuenta que las intenciones de la latina eran legítimas, no quería causarle ningún daño, solo pasar un rato con ella.

B: **No lo eres Q. Ya se le va a pasar** —le aseguraba la bailarina —**Vamos** —se paraba de la cama tirando a la otra rubia —**Ayudemos a Sanny con el desayuno**.

Q: **¿Crees que aún me quiera ayudar a recuperar a Rach?** —le preguntó antes de que salieran del cuarto.

B: **Claro que sí Quinn, te extraña, y mucho. Además no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta para hacerte pagar todo el tiempo perdido** —le guiñaba un ojo y salía.

Q: **Creo que prefiero quedarme sin su ayuda** —murmuro por lo bajo.

_**Flashback**_

**Viernes 26 de Abril, 2013**_._

_20.35 hrs. aprox._

Estaba sentada en el sofá, frente al televisor, viendo uno de esos realities shows que te comen el cerebro y totalmente carente de enseñanza con un pote de helado de un litro, y no precisamente con su sabor preferido sino el sabor preferido de la mujer que amaba, de la mujer que había perdido por una estupidez, de la mujer que, ahora, se daba cuenta sería la única que lograría hacerla sentir fuegos artificiales con solo un beso, helado de menta y chispas de chocolate.

"No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"

Un refrán que daba vueltas y vueltas por su cabeza, tenía claro lo cierto que era, pero hay ciertos momentos de nuestra vida en la que nos encerramos tanto en nuestros miedos, en nuestras inquietudes, que somos incapaces de ver que nuestra felicidad está más cerca de lo que creemos, que está tocando a nuestra puerta y no la estamos dejando pasar.

No corrían lagrimas por su rostro, no porque no tuviera ganas de llorar, sino porque el cansancio era mayor, llevaba casi dos días ausente, por así decirlo, estaba sumida en una pena que parecía de nunca acabar, hacían dos días que se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido, que después de todo, si estaba enamorada.

En el momento en el que decidió terminar todo, no estaba pensando bien, quizás, o quizás sí, nunca lo sabría, pero en ese preciso momento no estaba por la labor de seguir carcomiéndose la cabeza, estaba hecho y no había marcha atrás, la había perdido. Y ahora, constantemente se recriminaba el no haber escuchado a sus amigos, tantas veces le dijeron que esperara, que no se apresurara, que aún había tiempo para decidir, que no todo estaba dicho, que perdiera el miedo.

Un mes.

Un mes lleno de magia y de amor, eso fue realmente, pero no lo supo ver, no lo supo apreciar, ciega, así estaba. Y es que… ¿Será que a veces tenemos miedo de ser amados o es el miedo de amar el que nos detiene?

Fuera lo que fuera, lo dejo pasar.

No hace mucho, con solo diecisiete años estuvo a punto de casarse con el que creía el amor de su vida, un chico alto, algo torpe, pero su novio al fin, un matrimonio totalmente pensado, consiente, y preparado, y si no hubiera sido por el accidente de una rubia de ojos avellana, la misma rubia por la que se encontraba tirada en ese sofá, no tendría este problema, quizás, sería peor o quizás, mejor. Nadie lo sabe, podría estar casada con el ex quarterback y viviendo en Lima o en alguna parte del mundo, pero ¿Quién sabe? No podemos retroceder el tiempo, tampoco adelantarlo, no podemos saber el futuro ni menos arreglar el pasado. No se casó con Finn, aun con un matrimonio totalmente planeado, pero con Quinn, con ella todo era diferente.

Diferente desde la primera mirada.

Esa primera mirada llena de amor, esa primera mirada donde comienza la complicidad, esa complicidad que de a poco va llenando tu cuerpo, desde el primer escalofrío, ese que solo se logra con una caricia.

Diferente desde una caricia.

Una caricia que lejos de incomodar es placentera, una caricia que te deja pidiendo por más, una caricia que logra que te estremezcas, que se erice tu piel, una caricia que es capaz de despertar todos tus sentidos.

Diferente desde el primer beso

Ese primer beso donde pruebas por primera el sabor más dulce del planeta, donde pruebas tu perdición, tu propia droga, tu adicción y malditamente tu veneno, porque sabes, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, que con solo un beso te perderás, quedarás sin aliento, sin conciencia, sin corazón, ese beso que te eclipsa, ese beso que te descoloca, que provoca un terremoto de sentimientos, un beso que te enciende, un beso que te infarta, un beso con la ternura y la pasión justa para que lograr hacerte ver, las estrellas, con los ojos cerrados.

Diferente desde el principio.

El principio de un amor sin vuelta, el principio de la locura. Un matrimonio en Las Vegas, una madrina de boda desconocida, una noche sin recuerdos, un principio con dudas, un principio con miedos… Y un final.

J: **¿Vas a seguir muchos días más ahí? **—preguntaba entrando en el departamento junto con Rony.

R: **Si **—respondía con un hilo de voz.

Ry: **Yo… yo voy a ordenar lo que compramos a la cocina **—decía tomando las bolsas de manos del cantante —**Revívela, por favor **—dijo en un susurro. A lo que el chico asintió silenciosamente.

J: **¿Qué ves? **—le preguntaba a la morocha sentándose a su lado en el sofá frente a la televisión.

R: **Project Runway **—fue escueta.

J: **Ya **—se pasaba su mano derecha por el pelo, estaba frustrado, necesitaba buscar una forma de sacar a la morocha del hoyo negro en el que se estaba sumergiendo —**¿La amas? **—fue directo.

R: **¿Importa? **—su voz se comenzaba a entrecortar rápidamente y sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

J: **No todo está perdido Rach **—le quitaba el pote de helado y lo dejaba en la mesita de centro, para poder tomar las manos de la diva y apretarlas demostrándole su apoyo —**Ella te ama, quizás no hiciste las cosas de la mejor forma. Aunque no creo que exista una forma, pero estoy seguro de algo… **—dejó las palabras en el aire.

R: **¿De qué? **—se interesaba de a poco, pero unas lágrimas traicioneras brotaban sin permiso.

J: **De que el amor que te tiene esa rubia, es tan, pero tan grande, que te sabrá escuchar pequeña, tal cual te escuche yo hace dos días. Te ama **—secaba las lágrimas que corrían libremente por las mejillas de la mujer —**Tanto o más de lo que tú la amas. No la dejes ir Rach **—al pobre le era imposible secar las lágrimas de la morocha.

R: **¿Si no me perdona? **—decía entre suspiros pesados.

Ry: **Si no te perdona… **—decía atrayendo la atención de los otros dos —**Pues la raptamos y la amarramos a tu cama hasta que se canse de patalear y te perdone** —se metía en la conversación.

J: **Esa es una buena idea** —apoyaba a la bailarina —**Aunque no creo que lo necesites** —volvía su atención a Rachel y le guiñaba un ojo —**Llámala** —le decía seguro y directo.

R: **¿Qué? ¿Para qué?** —preguntaba alarmada.

J: **¿Como que para qué?** —la miraba incrédulo.

Ry: **Con todo el helado que has comido, de seguro se te congelo el cerebro.**

R: **¡Idiotas!** —los fulminaba con la mirada —**Fue un pregunta retórica** —decía molestas.

J: **Ya… Retorica** —ironizó.

R: **Lo fue** —susurró —**R-re… recién… Y-yo… Eh.**

Ry: **Respira** —salía de la cocina y se sentaba en uno de los sillones de los costados.

R: **N-no la p-puedo llamar.**

J: **¿Por qué no?**

R: **¿Si no me responde?** —se mostraba insegura.

Ry: **Si no te responde le insistes** —dijo lo obvio.

J: **Y si aun así no lo haces… Tienes otros dos números a los que puedes llamar** —hacía alusión a Thommas y Patrick.

Ry: **¿Y? **—preguntaba al ver que la morocha no se movía ni hablaba.

R: **¿Me alcanzas mi teléfono? **—se dirigía a la bailarina —**Está…**

Ry: **En la encimera **—se adelantó a la diva —**Ya lo había visto **—se paraba a buscarlo —**Aquí tiene señorita **—se lo entregaba —**Haga su llamada **—la incentivaba

J: **¿Quieres que te dejemos sola?**

R: **¡No! O-ósea… N-no, por favor **—susurraba.

J: **Calma pequeña** —la tranquilizaba —**Pero creo que lo mejor es que hables tranquila con tu rubia ¿Si?** —la morocha asentía.

J: **Yo voy al baño…** —se paraba y se alejaba.

Ry: **Estaré en mi pieza** —se retiraba de igual forma —**Cualquier cosa gritas** —decía antes de desaparecer y dejar a la morocha sola en la sala.

Un, dos, tres tonos…

_Mientras tanto en New Haven_

—**¡¿Vas o no vas?!** —le gritaba.

—**¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?** —le reprochaba, sin sacar su vista de la televisión, veía Project Runway y comía una barra de Hershey's

—**A mí nada ¿A ti?** —contratacaba —**Solo quiero salir y divertirme, pasar el rato. Tomar unas copas y no se… Además te hará bien…**

—**¿Bien dices?** —levantaba sus cejas en signo de interrogación.

—**Claro** —se sentaba en uno de los sillones contiguos —**Después de tú desilusión amorosa.**

—**Deja ahí… No sigas por ahí, que si comenzamos a hablar de desilusiones amorosas. Tú. Pierdes mil veces más que yo.**

—**Eso es lo que tú crees** —miraba por un rato la televisión —**Yo estoy bien** —replicaba, aunque era más para auto convencerse.

—**A mí no me engañas** —lanzaba un mirada fría e inquisitiva —**Conmigo no puedes…**

—**Necesito distraerme** —refunfuñaba.

—**Después de una ruptura y una futura anulación** —ironizaba —**Lo que haces es comer helado frente a la televisión y llorar como Magdalena… Y más si fue a ti a la que dejaron** —soltaba una carcajada.

Q: **Eres insoportable Farrel** —le tiraba uno de los almohadones que estaban en el sillón.

T: **Ya para rubia** —apagaba el televisor.

Q: **¿Por qué lo apagas?** —le reprochaba —**¡Quería ver quien se iba eliminado!**

T: **¿En serio? **—preguntaba con segundas intenciones, pero la rubia parecía no entender - **¿Quieres hablar?**

Q: **No **—fue escueta.

T: **Llevas días sin querer hablar Q **—hablaba tranquilo, no quería espantar a la rubia, esta solía ser muy cerrada —**Sería bueno que hablaras… No veo que te haya afect…**

Q:** ¿Me tenia que haber afectado? **—se sobresaltó —**¡No! Si lo que Rachel quería era verme llorar por los rincones y arrastrarme por ella, ir a pedir que volviera conmigo **—hablaba sin pausas —**Te lo digo, no lo hare, soy una Fabray, no me rebajaré. Ella se lo pierde, no soy cualquiera. Yo la amo y ella… **—paró en seco dándose cuenta de lo que acababa decir, mientras que Thommas la miraba con una expresión extraña en su rostro **—Me voy a cambiar para salir** —se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación —**Si quieres ir ¡Apúrate!** —le grito antes de entrar a su habitación.

El morocho se quedo un rato sentado en el mismo lugar, intentando unir cabos sueltos, sabía que la rubia estaba mal, pero que su orgullo le podía, no era capaz de demostrar cuanto le dolía el hecho de que Rachel se haya rendido tan fácil y la haya dejado.

Se levanto, se estiró un poco y cuando iba a dar un paso para irse a su cuarto a cambiar, pudo notar que el suelo estaba el teléfono de Quinn con la pantalla encendida y mostrando un foto de Rachel. Se acercó, lo tomo y pudo ver que era una llamada entrante, pero no pudieron notarlo antes, debido a que el teléfono se encontraba en silencio.

No alcanzo a responder la llamada, pero gracias a eso, se dio cuenta que iban 11 llamadas perdidas, y todas provenientes de la morocha, estaba indeciso, no sabia si pasarle el teléfono a Quinn, o esperar a que Rachel volviera a llamar y contestar, o hacerse el desentendido, pero incluso antes de poder decidir algo, el teléfono volvía a iluminarse mostrando un nueva llamada entrante y nuevamente de la diva.

Esta vez no lo dudo, contestó.

T: **¿Se te perdió algo diva? **—le contestaba con su característico buen humor.

R: **¿T-Thommas? **—dudaba.

T: **No** —decía seguro —**Soy el novio de Quinn.**

R: **¡¿E-el qué?!**

T: **No puedo creer que seas tan inocente Rach **—soltaba una carcajada —**Obvio que soy Thommas, además creía que te había quedado claro que a cierta rubia… Ya no le van los hombres, para que te preocupases debía haber dicho novia** —remarcaba esto último, aunque nada más hablaba para romper la tensión, con lo poco que conocía a Rachel, sabia que debía estar muy nerviosa.

R: **Ehh... Si, bueno... ¿Quinn? **—preguntaba en un susurro.

T: **En su cuarto… Y por favor intenta hablar en un tono audible para humano **—bromeaba.

R: **Ya… **—respondía angustiada —**¿C-crees que me p-puedas pasar con e-ella?** —tartamudeaba por la ansiedad.

T: **¿Para qué? **—fue directo y cambio su tono de voz —**¿Le vas a preguntar cuando enviara los papeles de la anulación?** —cambio drásticamente su humor, fuera de todo, Quinn era su mejor amiga, era casi como su hermana pequeña. Y sabía lo que la rubia estaba sufriendo, aunque no lo exteriorizara.

R: **Y-yo… E-es que…**

T: **No te preocupes Rachel. Ya los mandó por correo…**

R: **¡No! **—lo paraba —**De-déjame hablar con ella Thommas, por favor.**

T: **¿Y si no quiere?**

R: **¿Dónde esta? **—ignoro la pregunta del chico.

T: **En su cuarto.**

R: **¿Por qué no me contestaba? **—pregunto en un hilo de voz.

T: **El teléfono estaba en silencio… Fui yo quien lo acabo de ver, ella ni siquiera sabe que estoy hablando contigo.**

R: **Quiero arreglar las cosas **—soltó sin más —**¿M-me puedes ayudar? Por favor.**

T: **¿Arreglarlas como? **—indagaba.

R: **La amo** —fue sincera, el otro no hablo, espero a que la diva siguiera —**S-sé que me di cuenta tarde, pero la amo. Te juro que la amo.**

T: **Eso ya lo sabía pequeña diva… Lo que quiero saber, es como la recuperaras** —decía tranquilamente —**Es una Fabray, tiene un ego y un orgullo que estoy seguro, puede ser más grande que el amor que tiene por ti. Entonces ¿Cómo lo harás?**

R: **Para empezar… Hablar con ella **—dijo muy segura, una seguridad que incluso la sorprendió a ella misma.

T: **Eh… Espera **—le dijo a la morocha —**No cuelgues ¿Ok?**

R: **O-ok.**

T: **Ni hables… Te pondré en altavoz, así puedes escuchar. Ni una palabra **—le repetía.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Quinn, con el teléfono en la mano, disimulando en todo momento que había un llamada en línea y sin más golpeo.

Q: **¿Qué? **—gritaba desde dentro.

T: **¿Puedo pasar? **

Q: **Si… Pasa **—le decía —**¿Todavía no estás listo? **—dijo apenas lo vio entrar, el chico aun estaba en pijamas, había pasado todo el día en pijamas.

T: **Respóndeme algo** —ignoro por completo a la rubia —**Si Rachel te llamara arrepentida y te dijera que esta enamorada de ti ¿Volverías con ella?**

Q: **¿Qué, que?** —lo miró con la típica ceja Fabray.

T: **Solo responde** —le restó importancia.

Q: **¿Qué haces con mi teléfono?** —intentaba cambiar el tema, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue eso para desgracia del chico.

T: **No cambies el tema.**

Q: **Pásame mi teléfono** —intentaba quitárselo, pero el chico fue mas rápido.

T: **¡Que no!** —la alejaba —**¿Y?**

Q: **Que se yo** —decía con pesadez, pero el otro aun esperaba algo más —**¿Qué?**

T: **Se sincera por una vez en tu vida** —intentaba —**No seas orgullosa, es lo peor que tienes Fabray** —la presionaba.

Q: **Y-yo…** —suspiraba pesado, inhalaba y exhalaba fuertemente —**Si** —dijo en un susurro.

T: **¿Qué?** —había escuchado perfecto lo dicho por la rubia, pero estaba seguro que Rachel al otro lado de la línea no lo escucho —**¿Puedes hablar a un tono en el que los humanos escuchemos? **—bromeaba igual que con la morocha.

Q: **¡Que si!** —le gritaba —**Ósea, no correría a sus brazos… Bueno si lo haría, p-pero le tiene que costar. ¡Me dejo!** —se exasperaba —**Además eso nunca va a pasar** –decía apenada.

T: **¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?**

Q: **Solo lo se Thommy** —se sentaba en la cama —**Pero si, la perdonaría. Una y mil veces… La esperaría toda una vida, hasta que se enamorara de mí.**

T: **¡Wow!** —estaba realmente sorprendido por la confesión de la rubia.

Q: **La amo Thommas… No me es indiferente. Creo que nunca lo va a ser** —sonaba frustrada.

T: **Ya tienes tu respuesta Rachel** —hablo fuerte y claro para que la morocha la escuchara, pero la rubia al escucharlo se sorprendió, no entendía nada —**¿Quieres hablar con Rachel?** —le preguntaba mientras le mostraba su propio teléfono, el mismo por el que peleaban hace un rato. Quinn no lo podía creer —**Ehh... ¿Rach?** —ninguna contestaba —**Ya puedes hablar Rachel**.

R: **¿Está enojada?** —pregunto temerosa por el otro lado de la línea, aun no creía de lo que fue capaz de hacer Thommas. Mientras la rubia al escuchar la voz de la morocha, 'su' morocha salir por el teléfono, casi le dio un infarto.

T: **No** —le restó importancia —**Solo sorprendida** —se acercaba a la rubia —**Te dejo el teléfono aquí Q** —lo dejaba en la cama —**Eh… Yo me voy, hablen tranquilas** —salía de la habitación.

R: **¿Quinn?** —nada —**¿E-estas?** —su voz era temblorosa —**¿N-no quieres hablar?** —no era que no quisiera hablar, aun estaba en shock —**Y-yo entiendo, p-pero solo n-necesito que me escuches** —volvía la tartamudez —**¿Quinn?** —intentaba de nuevo.

Q: **Si** —susurró, pero la morena no escuchó.

R: **Quinn, por favor háblame…**

Q: **Estoy aquí** —tomaba el teléfono entre sus manos.

R: **Y-yo… Lo siento** —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Q: **¿Qué quieres?** —se puso a la defensiva, subiendo todos los muros.

R: **Hablar** —dijo —**Quiero hablar.**

Q: **¿De qué?** —su tono se notaba molesto y cargado de furia.

R: **Solo escúchame…**

Q: **¿Por qué ahora?** —su voz comenzaba a temblar.

R: **Porque recién me di cuenta de... De…**

Q: **¡¿De que?! —**se impacientaba al ver la Rachel no concretaba nunca.

R: **C-creo que deberíamos hablar de esto en persona… Yo puedo ir mañana o cuando quieras a New Haven y hablamos…**

Q: **¿De que Rachel?** —insistía —**No quiero esperar. Además… Terminaste conmigo ¿Recuerdas? ¿Por qué querrías hablar conmigo?**

R: **¡Porque te amo Quinn!** —soltó sin anestesia, pero fue silencio lo único que recibió luego de su repentina confesión, una confesión cargada de miedo y arrepentimiento de no haberlo hecho antes —**Te amo, como nunca ame a nadie.**

Q: **¿Por qué ahora Rach? ¿Por qué?** —su voz estaba quebrada.

R: **P-porque tenía miedo… **—su voz también sonaba débil.

Q: **¿Miedo de que? **—le reprochaba —**¿Alguna vez hice algo para que tuvieras miedo?**

R: **¡No! **—le decía desesperada, intentando que entendiera que no tenia la culpa de nada **—No, es… Tenía miedo de sentir todo esto, todo lo que siento por ti y salir lastimada, de no poder controlarlo. Todo fue muy rápido Quinn.**

Q: **N-no fue mi intención que las cosas fueran así Rachel... Y-yo…**

R: **Shhh** —la calló —**Todo fue perfecto Quinn, no hay nada que cambiaría.**

Q: **¿Entonces? **

R: **Entonces nada…**

Q: **No entiendo.**

R: **No quiero la anulación **—confesaba —**Lo quiero intentar **—se notaba ilusión en su voz **—Te amo Quinn, y quiero que lo sepas, te lo quiero decir siempre que pueda, quiero que lo sepa el mundo. Quiero vivir contigo, quiero una vida contigo **—paraba para respirar —**¿Tú quieres una vida conmigo? **—preguntaba en un hilo de voz por el repentino silencio de la rubia.

Q: **Si** —respondía segura —**Quiero una vida contigo.**

_**Fin Flashback**_

S: **¿Vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar ahí?** —le preguntaba borde a la rubia que estaba en la entrada del comedor.

Q: **Esta vez la cague, pero la cague de lo lindo** **con Rach** —fruncía la boca.

S: No me digas… No me digas Fabray —seguía con su tono borde.

Q: **Lo siento San… Yo sé que me querías ayudar y… Y quiero que me ayudes** —suplicaba —**Por favor ¿Si? Tan solo perdóname por actuar como una estúpida contigo.**

S: **¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Quinn Fabray? **—preguntaba alterada.

Q: **¿Ehh? **—tanto ella como Britt miraban aturdidas a la latina por el repentino grito.

S: **Disculpa** —decía en un tono normal —**Lo preguntaré de otra forma… ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Quinn y su orgullo? **—decía con total sarcasmo.

Q: **Imbécil** —giraba los ojos —**¿Eso significa que me vas a ayudar? **—la miraba con ojitos de cachorro.

S: **Si **—contesto de inmediato.

Q: **¿Y también que me perdonas?**

S: **Eso no lo tienes ni que preguntar rubia…** —le regalaba un sonrisa —**Ahora** —miraba a las rubias —**Ambas, ayuden a poner las cosas para desayunar.**

Q: **Ok…** - entraba a la cocina junto con las chicas.

B: **¿Y que haremos para que Quinnie recupere a Rach? **—ambas miraron a la ojiverde.

Q: **A mi no me miren, no tengo ni idea que hacer.**

S: **¡Pero si es tu mujer!** —le decía sorprendida.

Q: **Si, lo se… Pero nunca he sido yo la que la he cagado, siempre es Rachel, y yo soy capaz de perdonarle todo** —se mordía el labio —**Es más fuerte que yo** —se encogía de hombros.

S: **Eres una dominada Fabray.**

Q: **Entonces soy bienvenida en tú club ¿No?** —se mofaba.

S: **Por lo menos ahora tengo compañía** —se rendía.

B: **¡Ya se!** —gritaba emocionada.

S: **No grites Britt, que vas a despertar a Simon y a mis padres…**

B: **Sanny** —dijo con cariño —**Tus padres se llevaron a Simon a pasear temprano, además, no es como que fuéramos a desayunar, mas bien a almorzar** —apuntaba el reloj encima de sus cabezas que estaba colgado en un pared.

Q: **Eres una madre muy preocupada** —se reía.

S: **Sí, lo soy… Ahora dime Fabray** **¿Dónde están tus hijos rubia?**

Q: **Con mis padres… Creo** —dudaba —**O con los de Rachel ¡Pero solos no!** —se defendía.

S: **Cállate Fabray. Muy bien amor ¿Qué es lo que sabes?**

B: **Ya sé que podemos hacer para que Quinn recupere a Rachel.**

Q: **¿A sí?**

B: **Sí. Es un plan brillante…**

S: **¿Y cuál es el plan brillante?**

B: **Iremos de campamento ¿No?**

S/Q: **Si.**

B: **Y habrá piscina, lagunas, bosque, bichos…** —intentaba que las otras unieran cabos, pero al parecer eran un poco lentas —**Damisela en peligro** —zanjaba.

Q: **¿Qué?**

S: **Si serás tonta** —le daba un golpe a mano abierta en la cabeza, como si eso la fuera a hacer reaccionar —**Lo que quiere decir es que en el paseo tienes oportunidad rubia.**

Q: **Oh… Claro ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? **—se recriminaba.

B: **Tendrás que ser todo un caballero, un ejemplo. Y no te debes equivocar en nada** —le advertía.

S: **Este paseíto será muy interesante… **

B: **Si que si **—respondía a lo que la latina había dicho, pero ambas con diferentes puntos de vista.

Q: **Voy a recuperar a mi mujer** —dijo segura.

S: **Creo que primero habría que contarte que fue exactamente lo que hiciste anoche, para que sepas a que te enfrentas ¿No?**

Q: **¡Mierda!**

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes

.


	18. ¡Vamos a tomar desayuno!

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

CAP 18

Su noche no había sido la mejor, los recuerdos iban y venían y se encontraba realmente preocupada por el estado de su esposa, y por supuesto, del inminente enojo con el que tendría que lidiar si se enteraba de lo que realmente había ocurrido.

Todo había sido muy rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pudo tomarle el peso al asunto, dedujo que definitivamente durante la noche no pensó bien, y con uno que otro trago encima, sus decisiones se vieron afectadas, pero no había vuelta atrás, y ella no era una mujer de la que se arrepiente de sus acciones, sino una que las afronta sin miedos, o por lo menos eso quería creer.

Había despertado hace un rato, se daba una que otra vuelta y estaba entremedio de dos personas, su mañana no fue definitivamente la mejor, y su noche menos, estuvo gran parte de ella pendiente de su teléfono.

Estaba cansada de seguir en la cama, se decidió por despertar a los que con ella dormían, pero solo logró sacar unos cuantos bufidos, uno que otro almohadazo hasta que se rindió en su intento.

Se dio un par de vueltas más en la cama y por fin se levantó, se dirigió al baño, se lavo un poco la cara para poder bajar y ver que tal los ánimos, y si es que acaso había alguna noticia de su mujer. No estaba segura si bajar, pero prefirió hacerlo. Así que cautelosamente se deslizo por las escaleras, cruzó el pasillo, entró en el comedor y llegó hasta la cocina, en ella estaban dos personas que tarareaban mientras preparaban el desayuno, felices, sonrientes y sin preocupaciones, la alegría que irradiaban era completamente contagiosa.

Con una sonrisa, se les unió a los preparativos del desayuno, el que transcurrió entre peleas y guerras de harina.

Se encontraba, en ése momento, sacando los individuales para poner en la mesa, hasta que escuchó sonar su teléfono, como un suricato levanto su cabeza y comenzó a divisar todo para poder dar con él, ya que después de la ajetreada noche a la que se vio sometida, apenas entro en la casa tiró sus cosas donde cayeran, y no estaba segura de donde había ido a parar su bolso con sus cosas, rápidamente salió de la cocina, bajo la inquisitiva mirada de quienes se encontraban con, como si su vida dependiera de ello

Fue una corrida olímpica, estaba a punto de llegar a su bolso cuando un mal calculo la hizo estrellarse contra uno de los mueves, provocando que tanto ella como una de las lámparas del living cayeran al suelo causando un escandaloso estruendo.

—**¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!** —se disculpaba entre quejidos por la lámpara rota —**Apenas pueda voy y compro otra** —dijo resignada, pero no lo suficiente, se paró lo suficientemente rápido para ir a por su teléfono.

—**¡Mas te vale que la repongas!** —decían desde la cocina —**Y si no hay de las mismas, tendrás que reponer todas, porque no quiero una diferente en casa. ¡Todas iguales! **

—**Como tú digas** —volvía a la cocina con el teléfono en su mano, no había alcanzado a contestar, pero la llamada definitivamente era importante para ella, ya que no le prestaba ninguna atención a lo que le decían.

—**¿Quién era?** —preguntaba la misma persona que hace un rato le reclamaba por la lámpara.

—**No te importa** —le contestó desganada aun mirando el teléfono, esperando si la volvían a llamar.

—**¡Cuida esa boca señorita!** —le dijo, a lo que la mujer solo rodó los ojos.

—**Arrg. No empieces ¿Si?** —le contestaba.

—**¿Qué no empiece qué?** —contratacaba.

El tercero en discordia, en la cocina, miraba atentamente a ambos como peleaban, no era una cosa nueva, solía suceder a menudo, por lo que con los años aprendió, que era mejor no decir nada.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos, en los cuales seguían los dimes y diretes, en que su teléfono volvía a sonar y se ponía alerta.

—**¡Ya vuelvo! ¡Ya vuelvo!** —dijo exaltada, mientras desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina —**¡Luego seguimos hablando!** —gritaba mientras iba ya por el living intentado esquivar las cosas para no producir un nuevo desastre.

—**¡No corras!** —le gritaban otra vez desde la cocina, en modo de reproche —**¡Si sigues así, también tendrás que comprar floreros nuevos!**

—**Ya déjala** —le decía el otro, para que para de gritar como loco.

En una nueva corrida maratónica llegaba al mismo lugar donde había pasado la noche y sin esperar un segundo más contestó.

—**¿Aló?** —fue lo único que salió de su boca, los nervios la podían.

—**¡¿Aló?!** —le reprochaban del otro lado del teléfono —**¿Y eso me dices?** —le gritaba.

—**¿Pero qué te pasa?** —le respondía.

—**A mi nada** —le dijo con cizaña —**¿A ti?**

—**No, nada me pasa tampoco… **—respondió inocentemente

—**Ya, ya como sea** —no le importaba mucho como estuviera —**Para lo que te llamaba** —dejo esperar unos segundos, quería sembrar el misterio —**Tienes que saber…** —volvían los segundos.

—**¡HABLA!** —ella no quería saber nada con misterio, ni pausas dramáticas.

—**¡Hey! Te tranquilizas ¿Eh? Tu no me vienes a gritar Hobbit** —la amenazaba.

—**¡Santana!** —le reclamaba.

S: **Ya cállate Rachel** —le gritaba.

R: **Ya dime… ¿Cómo está Quinn?**

S: **Bien** —fue escueta.

R: **¿Bien?... No me respondió en toda la noche** —su voz se oía apenada.

S: **¿Y que esperabas?** —se mofó.

R: **¿Qué me respondiera**_…? _—apuntó a lo obvio.

S:** Pfff… Por favor. Para empezar ni siquiera sabía como llego a nuestra casa… Si sabía que eras tú la que la llamaba, porque hablé con ella esta mañana y algo le pude sacar, pero no tiene muy claro lo que sucedió anoche.**

R: **¿No?** —dudó.

S: **No, no tiene ni la más mínima idea.**

R: **Pues eso es un punto a favor… ¿Cierto?**

S: **La verdad Berry, es que no lo sé, espero que cuando se acuerde de todo, todo **—enfatizaba 'todo' —**Espero, y por tu bien lo espero, no salir perjudicada… Además. No sé quién carajo me manda a hacerte caso.**

R: **Es una causa noble** —le aseguraba.

S:** No me digas** —decía con sarcasmo —**Mentirle a tu esposa, es una causa noble. Dime algo Berry** —hizo una pausa —**¡¿Desde cuándo?!** —le gritó, logrando que la pequeña diva separa el teléfono de su oído ante semejante grito.

R: **¡No me grites Santana!** —le reclamaba.

S: **¡¿Cómo quieres que no te grite?!... ¡Ya me estoy arrepintiendo esto Berry! De esto no sacaremos nada bueno…**

R: **Es por el bien de Quinn** —dijo en un tono apenas audible.

S: **Hay otros métodos…**

R: **Para ella y el alcohol no existen otros** —sentenciaba.

S: **Sigo queriendo arrepentirme…**

R: **Nooo. Que no puedes echarte para atrás ahora. Por favor, por favor** —le suplicaba.

S: **Bueno, bueno. De todas maneras, yo igual me pague una en la mañana.**

R: **¿Te pagaste una?** —le preguntó confundida.

S: **Si** —respondió —**La hice pagar por los años sin vernos en menos de un minuto.**

R: **¡¿Qué le hiciste?!** —pregunto casi aterrada, de la latina se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

S: **Nada de que preocuparse** —la tranquilizaba —**Tu rubia amaneció perfecto Berry, no sería capaz de hacerle algo malo… Creo. Pero bueno, en este momento está desayunando con Britt y… se creyó todo, todo**

R: **¿Todo, todo?**

S: **No todo, nada… Si serás** —le decía con un tono burlón —**Si te digo que se tragó todo es porque se lo trago todo ¿Acaso eres bruta?**

R: **Ya, ya** —le decía apenada —**No es para que me trates mal…**

S: **Es la costumbre** —le restaba importancia.

R: **Ya dime… ¿Qué le hiciste?**

S: **Nada Berry. Le invente unas cosillas, que si después se da cuenta que son falsas, que es lo más probable… Prometo que te echare toda la culpa de ello** —dijo como si nada.

R: **¡¿Qué?!** —preguntó en un grito —¡**Hey! Yo no te dije que le inventarás nada, solo que creyera, que imaginara, que supusiera, que al ver que no amaneció conmigo, sino con ustedes, lo que quisiera… Que solita se podría armar muy bien el cuento, de que alguna estupidez se mando por estar tomando desmedidamente. A mi no me metas en tus mentiras, me basta y me sobra con lo enojada que se va a poner cuando sepa que te pedí ayuda a ti para tenderle una trampa, para que a eso, le sumes una historia ¡De la que yo nada tengo que ver!** —le soltó la diva casi sin respirar.

S: **¿Terminaste?** —le dijo después de unos segundos al ver que la morocha no siguió hablando.

R: **Si** —respondió media molesta.

S: **Muy bien** —espero una pausa, para luego seguir —**Me importa un cuernófono lo que creas o quieras, ya está hecho, me pediste ayuda… Te la di, ahora te aguantas, además, tu empezaste con esto. Yo. No. Tengo. La. Culpa** —enfatizaba.

R: **Quinn me va a matar…** —se lamentaba.

S: **Ya no te lamentes tanto… No hay nada que en esta vida que con sexo no se arregle** —le dijo muy desinhibida.

R: **Santana** —la retó, aunque se podía oír la timidez en su voz.

S: **No me vengas con esas Rachel, no te hagas la mosquita muerta, mira que como te vi en el baño con Q… ¡Eugh! No me quiero ni acordar.**

R: **Ya** —la paraba —**No quiero hablar respecto a mi vida sexual contigo.**

S: **Ya, ya como quieras… Pero si quieres un consejo, espera hasta el campamento.**

R: **¿Y eso por qué?**

S: **Porque le aconsejé a Q, ya que cree que estás enojadísima después de lo que le invente, que en…**

R: **¿Qué mierda le inventaste Santana?** —la interrumpió, medio asustada.

S: **Ya te enteraras luego Berry, y no me vuelvas a gritar, mira que como que lo hagas de nuevo, voy y le cuento todo a tu rubia hueca ¿Eh?**

R: **Sigue con tu historia** —dijo resignada.

S: **Como te iba diciendo, le aconsejé a Q, que en el campamento sacara el mejor provecho de ella, de su cuerpo digo, y que luego te raptara.**

R: **¿Qué le dijiste que?** —no se lo podía creer.

S: **Eso** —se encogió de hombros como si la otra la pudiera ver —**Me tendrías que agradecer enano. La pasaras muy, pero muy bien** —dijo en un tono juguetón.

R: **Sólo espero que salga todo bien y no termine perdiendo.**

S: **Allá tu como le dices lo que hiciste** —ignoraba un poco lo que decía **—Me tengo que ir, que hace rato que Britt me llama.**

R: **Si yo igual…**

S: **Cuídate Berry.**

R: **Tu igual, besos a Britt** —dijo lo ultimo colgando el teléfono y tirándose a la cama.

—**¡Ayyy! ¡Cuidado, cuidado**! —una vocecita somnolienta se quejaba.

R: **Lo siento, lo siento mi amor, no te vi **—se paraba sumamente rápido —**¿Estás bien?**

—**Estaría mejor si no se hubiera caído un elefante encima de mí** —se quejaba otra vez.

R: **¡Hey! Que yo no estoy gorda ¿Eh? **—se miraba la panza.

—**¡Se pueden callar, hay gente que aun quiere dormir! **—gritaba otra voz desde la cama.

R: **No me grites Beth **—reprochaba a la pequeña.

B: **¡Aaaah! Berry tenían que ser ambos. Es incomprensible, en serio, no sé cómo pueden hablar tanto, llevas horas al teléfono y ahora para rematar vas y entablas conversación con Amir** —se quejaba —**Ten un poco de respeto por lo que remos dormir** —Rachel y Amir podían tener el gen Berry, ese que hace que hables hasta por los codos, pero el gen Fabray, tampoco tenía mucho que envidiarle, pues te pega a la cama y no te saca más, por lo menos hasta pasadas la 11 de la mañana, y para mal de muchos estaba muy bien insertado en la pequeña rubia.

A: **Que yo y mami no hablamos tanto** —le daba con un almohadón —**Además no es mi culpa que prefieras dormir que vivir la vida** —se encogía de hombros y se paraba en la cama.

B: **Pero si dormir es como vivir la vida** —se incorporaba de a poco, aun estaba aturdida por el mal despertar que le habían dado a la pobre.

R: **Es increíble lo igual que eres a Quinn** —le decía a Beth con sus ojos entrecerrados y arrugando la nariz.

A: **¿Dónde está mamá?** —le decía a la morocha al miso tiempo que saltaba a sus brazos y la llenaba de besos.

R: **Aquí no** —jugueteaba con el pequeño.

B: **¿Y donde está?** —se paraba de la cama y le daba un beso de buenos días a la diva.

R: **En casa de Santana y Britt** —repondría mientras le hacía cosquillas a morochito y Beth se metía al baño a lavarse la cara.

B: **¿Y porque?** —preguntaba desde el baño.

R: **Para serte sincera… Ya no sé** —fue honesta.

A: **Ya, ya… M-mami, para **—el pequeño intentaba parar las cosquillas —**¿Están enojadas? **—se interesaba.

R: **S**i —fue rotunda y Beth que salía del baño la quedó mirando con una ceja levantada, muy típica Fabray —**Digo no** —dijo con duda en sus palabras —**O sea si… O no ¡AAAAAAAH!** —volvía a tirarse a la cama frustrada.

B: **¿Sabes?** —le dijo la niña dirigiéndose la puerta de la habitación —**No quiero saber, además, al final siempre eres tu la culpable y mamá como siempre ira como perrito faldero tras tuyo.**

A: **Beth tiene razón** —el pequeño apoyaba a su hermana.

R: **¡Já!** —se reía sarcásticamente aun en la cama —**No siempre tengo la culpa yo** —defendía lo indefendible.

A: **Bueno. A ver… Mami, respóndeme sinceramente ¿Qué hizo mamá para tener que dormir fuera de casa?** —le preguntaba serio y con voz de niño grande, el cual hacía que se formara una sonrisa en el rostro de Rach y Beth.

R: **Tomo exceso de alcohol, siendo que ella dijo** —se incorporaba en la cama para ver cara a acara a su hijo —**Expresamente, que no lo volvería a hacer.**

B: **Es una buena respuesta** —dijo, pero aun así, estaba pensando en otra pregunta, que cuando se le vino a la cabeza esbozó una sonrisa cómplice a su hermano —**Dime Rach** —dijo en tono de suspenso —**Mamá con tragos demás nunca te ha molestado, sino las… Estupideces…**

A: **Tonteras…**

B: **Travesuras…** —dijo moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente, causando el rubor en la morocha, que de inmediato cambió su expresión a una más seria dándose cuenta.

R: **Ok… Entendí **—los paró en seco a ambos niños —**¿A qué quieres llegar Beth?**

B: **Simple **—fue escueta —**¿Qué fue lo que mamá hizo estando bajo los efectos del alcohol?**

A: **Si dices que no hizo nada… Es porque es tú culpa **—sentenció el pequeño.

La pobre morocha se quedó sin palabras, no comprendía como era posible que ambos la conocieran tan bien y lo peor, era que tenían razón, siempre era ella la que terminaba arruinando todo con Quinn, la que causaba las peleas, los desacuerdos… en fin, todo.

R: **Ehh… Y-yo… Bueno… ¡Vamos a tomar desayuno! **—dijo parándose de la habitación y saliendo como un rayo hacia las escaleras.

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ **۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	19. Un día atrás, parte 1

Vuelvo a dejar mi nota de autora que añadí al principio de la historia, por si alguien no la ha leído.

_**NOTA DE AUTORA Y AGRADECIMIENTOS**  
_

Chicas lamento enormemente el hecho de haber sacado la historia, puede que a algunas les molestara u otras se desilusionanaran, pero estaba colapsada, debía estudiar y poder pasar el año con calificaciones aceptables. Subo ahora porque mañana es mi último exámen y puede que mañana no aparezca en todo el día, con respecto a las actualizaciones, he escrito, lo suficiente, creo, pero de capitulos que van más adelante, estoy terminando los que siguen, porque a decir verdad, había tenido un bloqueo del que no me siento orgullosa, porque a fin de cuentas es a ustedes a quienes molesto con ello, se que mis actualizaciones no han sido seguidas, puede que ahora tampoco lo sean, no hay que perder la costumbre, pero intentaré hacer lo posible.

Quiero agradecer a tod s quienes han seguido mi historia, los que me dejaron sus reviews, que aunque ya no están me animaron mucho en su momento, espero poder seguir recibiéndolos, porque me encantaban, a las nuevas lectoras las invito a leer y disfrutar.

Espero poder seguir actualizando, a las que no les creen ni una ni la quinta a los Mayas, pues el Sábado 22 de Dic. actualizaré un nuevo capítulo, bueno, si así se puede decir, nuevo capítulo desde donde lo dejé.

Gracias.

_Danielle Paz Ones_

_**PD: Parecerá torpe, y só, lo es, pero nunca guardé los capítulos con nombres, por lo que no recuerdo los nombres de todos, si alguna lo hace, por favor ayudarme :)**_

* * *

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ**۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10**** Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

Un día atrás

Parte 1

_**Flashback**_

**Sábado 07 de Mayo. **

Q: **¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Voy a morir! **—después de una sesión de sexo, es obvio que el dramatismo se pega.

R: **Amor** —la besaba —**Suerte.**

Q: **Para ambas **—le devolvía el beso y se adentraban a la casa.

O casi se adentraban, ya que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a cruzar el umbral de la casa Fabray, sabían que sus padres estaban molestos, o eso es lo que sus madres les informaron, además de decirles que sus hijos aportaron con valiosa información, por lo que el regaño que recibirían seria enorme, o quizás estaban dramatizando mucho y es que el gen Berry es muy fuerte, casi como una enfermedad, y no es que fueran a negar algo, no, al contrario, ambas sabían lo que habían hecho y que lo debían asumir, pero también conocían perfectamente a sus hijos y por sobre todo a Amir, y que cuando se trataba de hundir a sus madres y conseguir algo con sus abuelos, era capaz de todo, y para que hablar de Beth, juntos son peor que una bomba atómica.

Q: **¿Por qué no entras?**

R: **Porque te esperaba** —mentía descaradamente.

Q: **Estoy al lado tuyo hace rato** —le decía —**Bueno, como sea** —le restaba importancia —**Ya puedes entrar…**

R: **No, no, no… Después de ti amor…** —la incentivaba.

Q: **Las damas primero Rach** —contratacaba.

R: **Ambas somos mujeres amor.**

Q: **Pero a ti te encanta que yo sea tu caballero** —le decía seductoramente, algo tenia que funcionar para que la morocha entrara primero.

R: **No. A mi me gusta que seas mi Romeo… pero solo en la cama** —le seguía el juego —**Así que no cuenta** —poco le duró el juego a la rubia —**Ahora mueve tu trasero y entra ahí Fabray** —la empujaba dentro.

La rubia se abrió paso primero, y seguida muy de cerca de la morocha, intentando ambas actuar de manera casual, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Rachel al ser la ultima en entrar, se encargo de cerrar la puerta intentando tomarse todo el tiempo posible del mundo, como si cerrar la puerta fuera el trabajo más difícil en esta tierra.

Apenas la morocha se dio vuelta terminando su cometido vio a la rubia aun a medio camino, observándola impasible, aunque desde el lugar en que se encontraba Quinn, podía divisar perfectamente el salón principal de la casa, donde estaban todos, y con todos me refiero a los Berry y Fabray, porque los otros 4 que trajeron de apoyo moral, escaparon antes de empezar la pelea, allá ustedes a saber en parte de Lima se fueron a meter, por lo menos St. James conoce el lugar.

R: **¿Qué haces? **—le susurraba.

Q: **¿Cuál es el plan? **—obvió la pregunta de la morocha.

R: **¿El plan? **—le preguntaba sin entender nada.

Q: **Si, el plan **—respondía como si fuera obvio —**Tenemos que salir de esta de alguna manera… Se me ocurre decir que le queríamos jugar una broma a los chicos y que estaba todo sumamente calculado, que lo habíamos planeado previamente con Rony y Thommas…**

R: **Si** —ambas seguían hablando entre susurros —**Es una buena idea** —miraba a la rubia con una sonrisa.

Q: **Siempre tengo buenas ideas cariño.**

R: **Eso es porque yo te inspiro…** —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Q: **Ya… Baja el ego pequeña di… ¡Auch!** —se quejó despacio luego de recibir un golpe de su mujer —**¿Y eso porque?** —le preguntaba entre susurros, pero con un claro tono de reproche.

R: **Por decirme pequeña, porque diva, soy** — espetó orgullosa y sonriente —**Y además… Estaba siendo sarcástica** —le reclamó —**¿Cómo se te ocurre una idea tan estúpida?**

Q: **¿Perdón?** —levanta su ceja amenazante —**Dime tu entonces una idea mejor.**

R: **Siempre tengo ideas mejores que tu Fabray.**

—**¿A si?**

Ambas cerraron los ojos al escuchar la voz tan cerca, voz que claramente no salió de ninguna de ella y que además sabían que aquella voz estaba teñida de enfado.

R: **Es que lo llevo en la sangre papi, soy una Berry** —daba su mejor 'intento de actuación' —**Es más que obvio que tendré mejores ideas que Q.**

Hi: **Para tener un Tony cariño y una pronta nominación, he de decir que eres pésima** —recalcó la última palabra —**Actriz… Pasen** —fue demandante.

R: **Tú y tus ideas brillantes** —le recriminaba por lo bajo a la rubia.

Q: **Por mis ideas brillantes, te recuerdo, que te enamoraste. Además, nadie dijo que me hicieras caso** —decía irritada.

Ru: **Pensé que tardarían toda la tarde en entrar** —dijo con humor.

L: **Si, ¿Qué tanto hacían en el pasillo?** —se mostraba curioso.

Hi: **Si, ¿Por qué no nos dicen que tanto hacían allí chicas?** — hablaba teñido de sarcasmo.

R: **No hacíamos nada de otro mundo, solo… Limar ciertas** **asperezas** —fue fría.

Judy: **¿Solo eso?**

Q: **Si, mamá** —dijo con cansancio —**Lo que hablemos y dejemos de hablar, no es realmente su incumbencia. Solo para que lo sepan, claro** —usaba la ironía para salir del paso.

Ru: **No le hables así a tu madre, señorita** —dejo totalmente de lado el humor —**Y ya que ninguno toca el tema, pues me veo en la obligación de ser yo quien lo comience…**

Q: **Ya se estaban tardando mucho** —murmuró.

Ru: **¿Dijiste algo hija?** —le pregunto con una ceja levantada. ya vemos de donde viene —**Mira que no eres una nena, ya no tienes la edad de Amir** —el hombre se notaba más decepcionado que enojado —**¿Me explicas como fue, que de un momento a otro dejaste de ser la madre de Amir y la esposa de Rachel?**

Q: **Eeeh… Hay una explicación lógica…**

Ru: **Estoy esperando tu explicación lógica hija** —dijo después de ver que su hija se quedó en algún estado de trance y debate en su mente.

Q: **Claro, claro… Rach** —miró a su esposa —**Dile a mi padre nuestra explicación lógica** —le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fingiendo inocencia que claramente no tenía.

R: **L-la, eh… Yo, bueno lo que Quinn quiere decir…**

Ru: **No te tortures Rachel** —dijo con falsa empatía —**Además le he preguntado a Quinn** —dijo mirándola neutro, era difícil saber si estaba realmente enojado o no **—¿Algo para decir?** —se dirigía a su hija.

Q: **Que…** —suspiró hondo y largo un bufido melodramático —**Es simple, papá. Tuve algo así, como un colapso nervioso, una crisis de pánico, un derrame cerebral… ¡Uy! No sé bien realmente, lo único que sé es que dije cualquier cosa, que fue todo mi culpa y que la cagué. La cague muy mal.**

Shelby: **Algo así imagine que debió pasar, pero a decir verdad dudo que haya sido todo completamente culpa tuya, es más, estoy segura que mi hija tiene algo que ver. Soy su madre** —dijo con resignación —**Y si algo tenemos en común, es que solemos hablar sin atenernos a las consecuencias posteriores ¿No es así?** —le preguntó a su hija.

R: **Si… Quinn no es la única culpable, en vez de arreglar el embrollo que causó, lo enrollé más, si es que se puede, y termine diciendo cosas sin sentido. Al fin que nos ahogamos solas en un vaso de agua.**

Hi: **Sola no, cariño** —le dijo más serio de lo que había estado desde un principio —**Con ustedes arrastraron también a sus hijos** —habló severamente.

L: **Ya no son dos adolescentes que pueden hacer y deshacer a su antojo, tienen un niño que críar…**

Shelby: **Y tu Quinn tienes 2** —interrumpió al hombre.

L: **No viven solas, lamentablemente las repercusiones de sus actos caen en más personas además de ustedes.**

Judy: **¿Por qué?** —pregunto la mujer —**A decir verdad… a diferencia de sus padres, no me importa mucho que repercusiones traiga o que personas involucre, pero si quiero saber porque, ¿Qué pensaban muchachas? ¿Tan mal les ha hecho venir hasta Lima?**

Q: **Oh no, mamá **—dijo con pena, sabía que a su madre le dolería aquello, esa mujer estaba deseando tenerlas a ambas desde que supo que se habían caso y la rubia siempre le dio un _no_ como respuesta a su petición, y ahora aquí, lo único que hizo fue armar bardo y complicar la relación con su esposa y familia, siendo que todo estaba muy bien —**Venir a Lima ha sido un gran paso, del que no me arrepiento ni un segundo, definitivamente me ha sabido espectacular, es solo que… No, no sé. Todo fue tan rápido, no supe que decir, y me invadió un miedo enorme **—un nudo en su garganta comenzaba a hacerse un hueco.

Judy: **¿Miedo a que, hija? **—pregunto con compasión —**Sabes muy bien que Rach te ama, te adora, no te cambiaría por nada ni nadie…**

R: **No sería capaz de hacerlo aunque quisiera **—le susurro a la rubia.

Q: **Lo sé **—dijo apenada —**Pero es más fuerte que yo… y ¡Mierda! Años de terapia a la basura **—se quejaba —**Y a eso tengo que sumarle a que estaban todos allí, nuestros ex compañeros, nuestro profesor y… y-y cuando Finn intentó algo contigo, ¡Dios! **—le hablaba a la morocha —**Estaba tan celosa , amor **—confesaba —**Celosa e insegura.**

R: **¿Insegura de qué? **—arrugaba el ceño.

Q: No sé, de ti, de mí, de Finn, de todo —decía con frustración —**¡Ahhhg! Soy un cobarde! **—se tiraba derrotada al sillón bajo la vista de todos en la sala.

De un momento a otro se produjo un silencio demoledor, nadie decía ni hacía algo, simplemente estaban allí, cruzando una que otra mirada entre sí.

—**Como nadie diga nada o haga algo, creo que moriré aquí, sentado en este sillón, de hambre…** —decía, mientras todos miraban con cara de asombro el drama que llevaba en la sangre —…**Y desconocido por mi madre** —agregaba para finalizar, logrando que más de uno en la sala rodara los ojos.

Ru: **¡Bah! Lo hecho, hecho está. Por ahora esto queda pendiente, vamos a comer antes de que Amir arme un drama peor.**

Hi: **Opino igual que mi consuegro, esta conversación queda pendiente para después de la cena** —puntualizó.

Los tres hombres de la casa se pararon de los sillones en los que estaban sentados y se dirigieron al comedor.

R: **No-nosotras tenemos la reunión en la noche** —se dirigió a sus madres, casi de manera tímida, casi como si volviera a ser la pequeña niña que alguna vez fue.

Sh: **A mí no me miren, yo no soy sus padres, y mucho menos quiero ponerme en contra de algunos.**

Ju: **Pasen a comer, será mejor, ya veremos que sale de todo esto** —dijo lo último en un suspiro de cansancio.

Y otros dos suspiros más se dieron a escuchar, pero aun así todas se dirigieron al comedor donde ya estaban instalados los 3 hombres y los niños.

La comida comenzó tranquila, sin ningún inconveniente, ninguno estaba por la labor aun de armar guerra, obviamente porque los niños también se encontraban allí, y exponerlos a alguna pelea o discusión, no era algo que planearan hacer.

Los hombres de la casa no estaban enojados, sino más bien decepcionados, fueron unos largos y brumosos 10 años que esperaron para tener a sus bellas hijas de vuelta en casa, de vuelta en el lugar que las vio nacer, caminar por primera vez, jugar, reír y llorar, por lo que no podían entender, por más explicaciones que éstas les dieran, el motivo de sus miedos e inseguridades, estuvieron mucho tiempo fuera, el cual debió ser más que suficiente para crear cimientos fuertes tanto en su familia, en su relación y sobretodo en sus autoestimas, porque puede que las chicas en su tiempo se secundaria se vieran fuertes, invencibles y decididas, como todo adolescente con ganas de comerse el mundo, pero en el fondo solo eran 2 pequeñas de 18 años, asustadas y temerosas al fracaso, a nuevas decepciones, a nuevas caídas.

Los 3 padres tenían claro, que fuera de todo lo que pudiese haber ocurrido en el pasado y lo que fuera a pasar en el futuro, el que ambas se hayan encontrado de una u otra manera, haya sido simplemente suerte o alguna loca acción del destino, fue lo mejor que les pudo ocurrir, el apoyo y amor que se tenían mutuamente, desde que las vieron por primera vez, luego de que ambas hubieran partido a escribir su futuro fuera de casa, y por supuesto sin saber que ya se habían casado, era muy notorio, cualquiera notaba las miradas, las sonrisas, los susurros, los roces, los ensonrojamientos, las risas tímidas, la vergüenza y el ambiente cargado de amor.

Por una parte los Berry, estaban completamente agradecidos de Quinn, por el hecho de hacer brillar a su hija fuera del escenario, porque era así, todos notaban como Rachel brillaba en el escenario, como irradiaba su propia luz desde siempre, como era capaz de opacar a cualquiera que en su camino se quisiera cruzar, pero fuera del el, había un problema, uno que había nacido en el paso de su adolescencia, que lamentablemente la misma fotógrafa de una u otra manera se había encargado de acrecentar, la invadió de miedo y la llenó de dudas, al no estar en un escenario la diva perdía brillo y perdía luz, no era capaz de lucir por sí sola, pero con la rubia a su lado, algo cambió, algo hizo clic en Rachel, porque por fin entendió que el interruptor, la corriente que la dotaba de luz y su brillo, no era necesaria ser apagada fuera del escenario, y fue ella, la diva quien le enseñó a Quinn, que no siempre se puede brillar.

Los Fabray siempre habían sido una familia en la que todos y cada uno de sus integrantes debía sobresalir, fuera como fuera y aplastando a quien por su camino se cruzara, pero la morocha no era así, sino que era dulce y humilde, y por sobretodo empática, 3 cosas con las cuales Quinn contaba, solo que nunca las supo ocupar de la mejor manera, nunca las practicó y mucho menos sabía que su persona fuera capaz de ocuparlas. A fin de cuentas, lo más importante, fue que ambas supieron equilibrarse mutuamente.

A: ¿**Qué hay de postre?** —preguntaba antes de dar un bocado a su puré.

Q: **Hijo aun te queda comida** —reprocho —**Cuando te termines todo pregunta por postre.**

R: **Y regalos** —susurró casi de manera inconsciente la morocha, algo que todos escucharon y a lo que todos sonrieron.

Sin duda el pequeño era el tesoro de las vidas de ambas mujeres, y de ambas familias obviamente, si juntas lograron mantener un equilibrio, comprar un barco y zarparlo, junto a Amir lograron adquirir un buque de guerra y navegarlo, casi, sin ningún contratiempo, metafóricamente hablando, claro.

L: **¿Quisieran darnos una razón más comprensible acerca de sus actos esta mañana?** —preguntaba uno de los padres de Rachel.

Luego de la cena mandaron a ambos pequeños a hacer sus cosas, en realidad casi los obligaron, había que tener presente que puede que Amir haya nacido de la panza de Quinn y que eventualmente, haya sido criado en colaboración de ella, pero los genes son fuertes, y si algo tenía muy marcado, era la curiosidad, el pequeño al igual que su madre debía y quería saber y estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y para que hablar de su abuela, era simplemente lo mismo, entonces, Beth no se iba a quedar atrás, por desgracia, la que debía aguantar eso era cierta rubia.

Ru: **¿Y?** —preguntaba nuevamente, aunque ahora todos estaban mucho más relajados y más comprensibles.

Q: **Por mi parte no sé qué más decir, no es como si hubiera planeado desconocer a mi hijo y a mi mujer.**

L: **Aun así lo hiciste** —dijo con falso enfado, que la rubia no pudo notar y bajo su cabeza con arrepentimiento.

Hi: **No las queremos hacer sentir peor de lo que ya se sienten chicas** —dijo al notar lo mal que estaba la rubia.

R: **Ya** —su tono irónico y poco receptivo se hacía notar —**Por mi parte es fácil, Quinn dijo que no nos hablábamos, desconoció a Amir, yo me enoje, actué por impulsó y por mi inminente enojo del momento, y… ¡Bum!** —dijo como se fuera una máquina de efectos de sonido —**Simplemente mentí, dije cosas que no debí decir, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, ya están dichas… Y algo arregladas.**

Shelby: **Si** —la apoyó —**Por lo menos ya saben que están casadas.**

R: **Si sirve de algo… Fue Quinn quien dijo que estábamos casadas **—puntualizo.

Judy: **¿En serio? **—le pregunto media incrédula.

Q: **Si** —respondió con la cabeza aun agacha —**Pero no fue como creen, solo lo dije por celos y porque Finnepto le estaba gritando a Rachel.**

L: **¿Finnepto?**

Hi: **Finn, cariño, Finn **—negaba con la cabeza —**Es el apodo que le pusieron el muchacho en la secundaria, y repito, en la secundaria Quinn, tienes casi 10 años más encima, como para que le sigas diciendo así.**

Q: **¿Y que con eso? **—rodó los ojos —**Es desesperante y sigue siendo un imbécil **—remarco.

R: **No sigas cariño **—susurró —**Presiento que volvemos a los 17 y no saldremos a ninguna parte hoy **—dijo con sarcasmo.

Ru: **Tampoco es para tanto Rachel, son libres de hacer lo que quieran, por lo menos de mi parte, están grandes, son adultas, se supone que responsables y capaces de tomar decisiones, lo que hagan o no hagan esta noche que da completamente en sus mano **—tiro al aire.

Hi: **Bueno** —hablo con un tono demasiado pasible para la morocha —**Por mi parte… Rachel sigue siendo mi hija, será mi princesita así ella tenga 50 y yo 80, así que lo lamento por ti Quinn, pero lamentablemente, además de todo, se están quedando en mi casa, así que hoy pueden salir, pero quiero a Rachel antes de las 1 de la madrugada acostada **—sentenció.

R: **¡Me tienes que estar jodiendo! **—le grito sin reparo.

Shelby: **Cuida esa boca Rache Barbra** —le reprochó —**Si tu padre lo decide así, pues así será. Y punto.**

Q: **Perfecto, entonces te llevo temprano a casa y yo me devuelvo a la fiesta** —dijo de la nada.

R: **¿A si?** —dijo indignada y enojada.

Q: **Si** —contestó antes de mirarla —**Digo, ¡No!** —ahora si la estaba mirando —**Ambas nos venimos a casa antes de la 1, amor** —suspiro con resignación, lo que esperaba que fuera un noche de locura y buenos recuerdos, se transformó en una noche de secundaria y casi castigada.

Ru: **¿Cómo lo hace?** —pregunto sorprendido.

Judy: **De la misma manera que lo hago yo** —dijo mientras que el hombre no comprendía nada, y la miraba confuso —**Ya párate y ve a ver como están los niños** —le indicó.

Ru: **Claro** —se paró —**Ya vuelvo.**

Apenas empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras todos se largaron a reír, a excepción de Quinn, porque también era de ella de la que se burlaban.

Ru: **¿Se puede saber de qué se ríen?** —se dio media vuelta para escuchar alguna respuesta.

Hi: **Que de la misma forma en que no haces ninguna objeción contra Judy, Quinn hace lo mismo con Rach** —decía el hombre entre risas.

Shelby: **Yo que tu no canto victoria Hiram, que entre tú y Leroy, el que acata obediente eres tú.**

Hi: **Eso no es cierto** —se defendía con falso tono de ofendido.

L: **¿A si?**

Hi: **Si, es cierto** —aclaró resignado.

Shelby**: Bueno, bueno. Basta de risas, por mi parte yo me voy, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar antes de llegar a la reunión** —se despedía la mujer.

Hi: **Nosotros te llevamos** —le decía —**También nos retiramos.**

L: **Muchas gracias por la invitación Judy** —le daba un abrazo —**Russel, consuegro** —le daba un buen apretón de manos, mientras que Hiram y Shelby repetían las acciones correspondientes.

…

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ**۩๑

* * *

**Se que el capítulo es corto, pero es que en sí era muy largo y se me acaba de ocurrir la brillante idea de cortarlo.**

**Próxima actualización, si tengo tiempo antes de Navidad, si no pues después y por si las dudas. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	20. Un día atrás, parte 2

_Danielle Paz Ones_

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ**۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10**** Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

Un día atrás

Parte 2

—**¿Me veo bien? **—preguntaba por casi novena vez, novena vez que también se había cambiado lo que llevaba puesto, y a decir verdad, nadie estaba seguro de cómo fue capaz de meter tantos vestidos en una mini maleta y sin una pizca de arrugas a la vista.

—**¡Por favor!** —gritaba con desespero e irritación —**Que alguien se apiade de mi** —suplicaba, con falso enfado y dramatismo —**Amor, estas hermosa. Lo estabas con el primero que te has puesto y lo estas con este último, como también los estabas con el 3ro, 4to y no sé cuantos más** —bufaba resignada.

—**Es que no eres objetiva Quinn** —le reprochaba —**Es que me amas y estás cegada ante mi belleza** —le dijo con gran descaro, y un ego que fácilmente llegaba 3 metros sobre el cielo.

Q: **¿A si? **—preguntaba con un asomo de asombro, pero más que nada con molestia —**¡Perfecto! **—suspiraba frustrada.

Y es que eran casi 10 minutos para las 9 de la noche, lo que significaba que ambas debían estar listas y embarcándose en el auto con destino, la secundaria McKinley, pero no, aún estaban en el cuarto que vio crecer a la rubia, abarrotadas de vestidos, medias, brasieres y bragas por todos lados, todo correspondiente a su morocha, a su amada morocha, tanto que era enfermizo, pero ese es cuento para otro momento.

La diva estaba histérica, como siempre ocurría antes de un acto o gala importante, pero para Quinn, esta vez no lo era, conocían a las personas con las que se juntarían y no merecía la pena arreglarse tanto, no merecía la pena llevar un traje de Armani, que sin duda eran sus favoritos, ni mucho menos llevar su Chanel No. 5 o sus tacones a juego valorizados como mínimo en el salario de todos aquellos asistentes, y no es que se haya convertido en alguien mirador en menos, no, tampoco hacía gala de su dinero, seguía conservando su humildad e inculcándosela a sus hijos, si bien nació en una familia acomodada, el tiempo que pasó fuera de ella mientras estaba embarazada de Beth, le hizo aprender muchas cosas, entre ellas el dolor de panza cuando tienes hambre, el dolor y picazón en los labios por falta de un vaso de agua, por eso esta noche quería ser simplemente ella, Quinn, en su esencia más natural, recordar viejos tiempos, e inundarse a través de todos su poros de Lima, por lo que llevaba un vestido ceñido a su torso y suelto luego de su cintura, hecho de material orgánico color petróleo y unos tacones no muy altos para soportar la noche entre bailes y alcohol, su pelo recogido, pero no del todo, dejó que una parte cayera de manera sexy por sobre su hombro izquierdo, maquillaje suave, pero siempre resaltando sus hermosas orbes avellanas y sus labios rosas.

Q: **Entonces no te amo** —le dijo seria y firme —**Te vez herm…** —iba a continuar cuando vio como por la mejilla de Rachel corría una lagrima silenciosa, y a su parecer muy dramática.

R: **¿No me amas?** —dijo con voz entrecortada, mientras su labio comenzaba a tiritar de a poco.

Q: **Esto tiene que ser una puta broma** —dijo muy bajo, para que la otra no escuchara.

R: **¡Ya no me amas!** —no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación acompañada de más lágrimas, unas que corrían firmes y sin miedo por el rostro de la diva.

Q: **¿Pero qué mierda Rach?** —se levantó de la cama, botando una que otra prenda que tenía encima —**¿Estas con el periodo? ¿Embarazada? ¡¿Eh?!** —le preguntaba calmaba y paciente.

R: **¿Es que ya no me quieres Quinn?** —la ignoró por completo.

Q: **Claro que te quiero, mi amor, pero es que ya estoy aburrida, te vez hermosa, no hay nada de malo en ti, no importa cuántos vestidos te pruebes o si te pones uno o ninguno, te ves bien con ellos o sin ellos, Rach.**

R: **Pero es que me tengo que ver bien, quiero que todos vean lo bien que voy** —le contesto mordiéndose el labio y olvidando por completo su llanto de hace minutos, y el hecho de que Quinn le haya dicho que no la amaba.

Q: **Pero si te ves bien, amor, ya te lo he repetido millones de veces, además, ¿Por qué mierda te tiene que importar lo que otros opinen de ti?** —le dijo con exaspero —**No te tienes que arreglar para que nadie te diga que te ves bien, o que vean lo linda y buena que estás, eso solo lo puedo hacer yo, y solo lo pues hacer para mi ¿Queda claro?** —sonó casi a amenaza.

R: **¿Entonces si me veo bien? **—definitivamente la morocha no estaba por la labor de escuchar a su mujer —**Y no te pongas celosa **—le decía mientras terminaba de alisar su cabello, mientras que Quinn lo llevaría medio recogido, ella lo dejo suelto al viento —**Solo quiero que los demás vean y envidien lo que tú puedes observar siempre que quieras y tocar siempre que desees **—dijo seductora —**¿Vamos? **—la miro pasible y serena, no la esperó, simplemente se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de la rubia y salió por ella.

Q: **Amarla tanto debe ser algún tipo de enfermedad, porque no es sano, ¡Dios! No es sano** —negaba una y otra vez mientras recogía su bolso de mano y el de Rachel y ambos abrigos, una última mirada al cuarto, que estaba prácticamente destrozado, y menos quería hacerse la idea, que sería ella quien tendría que reorganizarlo nuevamente, y salía al igual que la otra, de manera cauta y con una elegancia inigualable —**¿Te falta algo? **—llegaba a la primera planta de la casa y le hablaba a la morocha.

R: **No, nada, estoy lista. ¿Ya nos vamos?**

Q: **Si, mientras antes salgamos menos tengo que soportar a mis padres** —comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

—**¡Alto!** —decía una voz decidida e intentando aplicar autoridad.

Q: **¿Qué pasa ahora?** —le preguntaba con reproche y frustración.

R: **No le hables así al niño Quinn **—le devolvía el reproche a la rubia —**¿Qué pasa monito? **—le preguntaba dulcemente.

A: **Nada **—le dijo indiferente y enojado.

Q: **Lo que me faltaba **—resoplaba —**Drama Berry a la orden de la noche.**

R: **¿Algo más para decir Fabray? **—la miraba fulminante.

Q: **Si **—su mirada verde se volvía impenetrable, como cuando trataba con los socios de la compañía —**Vámonos **—dijo suave.

R: **Adiós, mi pequeño** —se agachaba a dejarle un beso en la cabeza, para salir de la casa y seguir a la rubia.

Ru: **¿Y tus madres?** —le preguntaba al pequeño que seguía sentado en el piso del hall.

A: **Acaban de salir** —le contestó neutral.

El hombre no le dijo nada más y salió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a las muchachas.

Ru: **¡Hey!** —llamaba su atención, ambas aun ni siquiera subían al auto, mantenían un acalorado beso en proceso, que obviamente el padre de la rubia interrumpió.

Q: **¡¿Y ahora qué?!** —refunfuñaba.

Ru: **¿A dónde creen que van?** —se acercaba a ambas.

R: **Eh… ¿Al McKinley?** —respondió con obviedad.

Ru: **Ya** —respondió con desinterés —**De todas maneras, las debo ir a dejar yo. Luego tus padres, Rachel, la irán a recoger.**

Q: **¡¿QUÉ?!** —grito sobresaltada —**Es una puta broma… ¿Es una puta broma, cierto?**

Ju: **No le hables así a tu padre Lucy Quinn Fabray** —la regañaba la mujer, que llevaba un rato a la entrada de su casa y salía cuando veía que su hija se sobresaltaba más de lo debido —**No te permito que le hables así, puedes tener 28, 40 ó 100 años y seguirás respetándonos quieras o no** —sonaba firme y enojada, tanto que hasta su marido se sorprendió —**Y lo que tu padre dice es cierto, los Berry quieren asegurarse que cumplirán con el horario, si quieren comportarse como dos adolescentes malcriadas, pues las trataremos como dos adolescentes malcriadas** —matizó.

R: **Mis padres no me pueden hacer esto, mierda** —alegaba por lo bajo —**Judy entiendo lo del respeto y eso, porque la verdad es que espero lo mismo de mis hijos, pero no aguanto que nos controlen, eso sí que no, tengo 28 años ¡Dios! No 13.**

Ru: **No es nuestra culpa Rachel, y por lo menos por mi parte les encuentro completa razón** —decía mirando a su hija, a la que encontraba muy callada —**Pero lamentablemente, yo solo soy tu suegro, y tus padres son tus padres, y a decir verdad, no me gustaría tener problemas con ellos** —dijo calmo —**Y menos con Judy** —susurró, aunque su mujer que estaba al lado si lo escucho y lo miro con reproche.

Ju: **Lo siento chicas pero les va a tocar esperarnos unos 10 minutos… **—decía mientras miraba curiosa a Quinn que daba la vuelta al auto —**…tengo que arreglar unas cosas y salimos, además debemos pasar a dejar a los niños con los Berry ¿De acuer…?**

Q: **¡Sube al auto Rachel!** —dijo firme y autoritaria interrumpiendo a su madre, haciendo que la morocha se diera vuelta a mirarla, la rubia ya estaba por el lado del copiloto.

Ju: **Hija** —fue brusca —**Les hemos dicho que los Berry nos han pedi…**

Q: **¡Ni una mierda!** —exclamó furiosa —**¡Sube al auto Rachel!** —le volvió a decir y la morocha esta vez no dudó y subió sin chistar —**Realmente no me importa, yo iré a esa cena y llevare a Rach a casa a la hora que se me antoje, tengo 28 años, y… para tu información madre, hace muchos años que decido por mí misma, me hago cargo de mi familia y mi mujer ¡Ni una palabra!** —la cortó cuando vio que intentaba hablar nuevamente —**Nos vemos mañana** —dijo subiéndose al auto.

Ju: ¡Russel! —le daba un golpe sutil en el brazo —Párala —le volvía a pegar —**¿No le vas a decir nada, no?** —le preguntaba resignada —**Bueno, ya que, además ya se fue** —dijo viendo como el auto se alejaba.

Ru: **¿Y qué le iba a decir?** —hablo por fin el hombre —**Es la primera vez que veo que mi hija es la que toma riendas en la relación y no Rachel, es algo que celebrar, hay que darle mérito, Judy** —decía con una sonrisa —**Además yo también se lo que es vivir bajo las ordenes de una mujer demandante, deja que tu hija viva su momento de gloria en paz** —sentenció, y giró encaminándose hacia la casa.

Ju: **Tú le dirás a Hiram que has dejado que Quinn se lleve a su hija ¿Eh? **—le gritaba antes de seguir al hombre también dentro de la casa.

El ambiente estaba tenso, y peor estaba, por las consuetudinarias quejas de Rachel acerca de sus padres, les quedaba más de la mitad del trayecto hasta el McKinley y la rubia ya estaba con dolor de cabeza, internamente intentaba no escuchar a su mujer, más bien estaba en una pelea interna acerca de cómo acabar son su dolor de cabeza, si con un ibuprofeno o con una buena dosis de vodka, cualquiera de las dos en ese momento era mejor que seguir escuchando a la diva parlotear como un loro, aunque en algunos momentos ese fuera su elixir de vida, en este momento, la voz de su mujer no hacía más que calar hondo en sus tímpanos y aumentar el dolor de cabeza.

Aunque a pesar de todo, era muy paciente, puede que cualquiera quisiese contradecirme y tuviese razón en hacerlo, ya que Quinn Fabray no era una persona que gozara de paciencia ni parsimonia, pero el tiempo la ayudo de forma considerable, bueno, en realidad solo la ayudo con respecto a su mujer e hijos, solo para ellos era capaz esperar y aguantar cualquier caos y locura, retraso o pelea… lo que fuera, eran su vida. Y si algo sabía muy bien a estas alturas de su vida, de su relación, de su lugar como madre, era que la enfermedad del amor es simplemente la peor, tanto, que la personalidad es capaz de cambiar, porque ella es totalmente distinta con su familia que con desconocidos, a decir verdad también con conocidos, si le preguntásemos a alguno de sus empleados como es la rubia fotógrafa y publicista, contestarían que es una jefa fría, de aspecto impenetrable, calculadora y casi malévola, pero una respuesta muy diferente respondería Amir o Rachel, bueno puede que más Rachel, porque a fin de cuentas, aunque la rubia no quisiese, siempre fue ella la que tuvo que imponer orden y disciplina frente a su hijo, pero fuera de todo, era tan fácil de convencer como la morocha, volviendo a lo de la respuesta, que demás está decir que era fácil, la diva sin duda diría calidez y ternura, esas eran las palabras que describirían a la rubia con su familia, comprensión y pasión, a todo lo que hacía por ellos y para ellos, calma y paciencia, como ya dije, lo que era capaz de aguantar por ellos y para ellos.

R: **¡No lo puedo creer! **—refunfuñaba —**¿Lo puedes tu creer? **—pero la rubia no le contestaba, iba ensimismada en la carretera, o mejor dicho en sus pensamientos —**¿Quinn?**

Q: **Mhmm**

R: **¿Lo puedes creer?** —nada, otra vez no le contestaba —**¡Quinn!**

Q: **Mierda, Rach** —dijo la rubia, que por un momento soltó el volante aturdida y rápidamente lo volvió a tomar —**¿Qué pasa?**

R: **Te llevo hablando todo este rato** —decía infantilmente con un mohín divertido que la rubia no podía ver —**¿Siquiera me estas escuchando?**

Q: **Amor** —dijo en suspiro —**Lo siento ¿Si? Pero no, no te he escuchado desde que hemos salido, porque a decir verdad, realmente no me importa los reclamos que tengas contra tus padres, estaremos una semana en Lima y luego volveremos a NY, no sé de qué tanto te preocupas.**

R: **Ya** —dijo suave —**¿Volveremos a las una?**

Q: **No lo sé, aun no puedo creer que tus padres nos hayan puesto horario **—dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

R: **No creo que sea buena idea desobedecerlos **—dijo suave.

Q: **¿En serio? **—alzó ambas cejas incrédula —**Rach, no tienes 16, además me tienes a mí, si alguien decide por ti, soy yo **—fue tajante.

R: **¿Decidir por mí? **—la miró, aunque la otra seguía con la vista en las vías —**Perdóname, amor, pero ni tu ni mis padres deciden por **mí.

Q: **No quiero discutir, así que por ahora dejare esto pasar, de todas maneras, lo siento **—expreso divertida —**Si tus padres te regañan no será mi culpa, está en tus mano decidir, y si lo haces bien, dudo que llegues antes del almuerzo… de mañana. Con San ya tenemos planes** —sonreía maliciosamente.

R: **¿Qué?** —su reacción fue inmediata, no sabía si sería buena idea —**Amor, no quiero tener problemas, además tenemos dos hijos que cuidar, no podemos llegar a altas horas de la madrugada, ¡Ni mucho menos mañana, Quinn!**

Q: **No exageres, Rachel** —hablo tranquila —**Mañana ya veremos que nos dicen tus padres.**

R: **Me odiaran de por vida** —negaba.

Q: **Yo te dije, amor.**

R: **¿Qué cosa?** —preguntada enrefunfuñada.

Q: **¡Que nos quedáramos todos en el Hotel de Lima!** —alegaba.

R: **Ya** —respondía con desgana —**¿Y con quien dejabas hoy a la noche con los niños? Te recuerdo que los chicos ya están en el McKinley.**

Q: **Los podríamos haber dejado a cargo de la Sra. Robertson.**

R: **¿Qué? ¿La ibas a traer de paseo a Lima?**

Q: **Por supuesto que no** —respondió como si fuera obvio —**La idea era dejar a los niños en Nueva York.**

R: **No hablarás en serio ¿No?** —la miraba incrédula, y al ver que la rubia fruncía su ceño concentrada pensando en algo, que obviamente era alguna respuesta para salir del paso, notó que decía la vedad —**¡Lucy Quinn Fabray!** —grito a modo de regaño —**No lo puedo creer, son tus hijos** —le reprochaba.

Q: **Y lo sé** —respondía con falsa culpabilidad —**Pero, amor, están perdiendo clases, y… como si fuera poco, no han hecho más que traer problemas.**

R: **Los niños no nos han traído problemas Quinn.**

Q: **Amir fue el que insinuó que era la esposa de Patrick ¿Recuerdas? **—la morocha no contestó, sabía que era cierto —**Y si mal no recuerdo, fueron ambos los que hablaron con nuestros padres, ellos relataron los hechos de esta mañana, nosotras solo nos redujimos a afirmar lo innegable.**

R: **Ya** —le restó importancia —**Pero eso no quiere decir que sería una buena idea haberlos dejado en Nueva York.**

Q: **Yo no digo eso, cariño** —decía suave —**Simplemente me limito a decirte que era una opción, que no tomamos, como ya lo ves, aunque… lo del Hotel, eso no era una opción ¡Eso debimos de haberlo hecho!** —exclamo con frustración —**No sé en qué pensaba cuando acepte que nos quedáramos en casa de tus padres.**

R: **Ni siquiera recuerdo que hayamos aceptado, ellos simplemente decidieron por nosotras** —espeto con molestia —**Bien que nos podríamos haber ido a la casa de campo.**

Q: **¿A qué casa de campo?** —la miró con extrañeza por unos segundos y luego volvió su vista a la carretera.

R: **La casa que compraste hace… ¿3 años? No sé, no estoy segura cuanto fue** —dijo sin importancia.

Q: **L-la casa… La casa de campo** —susurro.

R: **Si Quinn, la que compraste diciendo que era por si algún día volvíamos, allí nos quedaríamos.**

Q: **La Mansión Rissoli** —murmuró.

R: **Si Quinn, esa misma **—la miro molesta —**¿Acaso no me estas escuchando de nuevo?**

Q: **¿Qué mierda hacemos en casa de tus padres cuando tenemos una casa en Lima?** —pregunto más para ella que para la morocha.

R: **Veo que definitivamente no me estas escuchando** —resoplo con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo la cara de confusión y enfado de su mujer, y es que olvidar mero detalle, ¡Uf! Era ahorrarse las horas de llegada de los padres de Rachel, porque si había algo que lo le gustaba a la rubia, era que le interpusieran horarios en sus planes, y sin duda esto, borraba de la lista más de uno —**Quinn… Quiiin… ¡Quinn!**

Q: **¡¿Qué?!** —pregunto asustada —**¿Por qué me gritas?**

R: **Porque te acabas de pasar la entrada al McKinley… Da la vuelta aquí **—le señaló, a lo que la rubia le hizo caso y en menos de unos minutos ya entraban con el auto a los estacionamientos del colegio.

Q: **Esto no cambia ¿Eh?** —decía a modo de recuerdo.

R: **No, sigue igual que siempre, incluso hasta los feos colores** —hizo un mohín de disgusto.

Q: **Ya… Vamos Srta. Regodeona** —espetaba al tiempo que bajaba del auto y le hacia una seña a Rachel para que esperara.

Como todo un caballero, o mejor dicho ¿Caballera? Abrió la puerta de Rachel, ofreció su mano de apoyo y la invito a salir, si de algo se podían jactar ambas, era que no importaba cuanto peleasen, siempre terminaban en los brazos de la otra, de la forma que fuese; excitadas, enojadas, enrefunfuñadas, taimadas, recelosas, celosas, llorando; Cerró suavemente la puerta y apretó el botón del control del llavero para cerrar el auto, todo sin soltar la mano de su mujer, y cuando ya se disponían a avanzar, no lo pensó dos veces, extrañaba esos labios, tanto como extrañaba su piel, como extrañaba sus roces, su olor y su voz, tiró de la morocha con un poco de brusquedad y atrapo sus labios en un beso dulce y tierno.

Q: **¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo?** —preguntó apartando por un momento sus labios de los de la morocha.

R: **No** —dijo queriendo volver a los labios de su mujer, pero esta corrió la cara haciendo que el beso cayera en su mejilla.

Q: **No me gusta que mientas, amor** —dijo maliciosamente —**Ya pagarás luego, porque, solo para que recuerdes, hoy, cuando estuve a punto de tomarte en el baño, te he repetido más de una vez cuanto te amo ¿No es así?**

R: **Puede** —quiso jugar.

Q: **Veo tus intenciones, Berry** —volvió a morder y besar esos labios que tanto la volvía loca.

Lo que de principio comenzó dulce y tierno, se iba convirtiendo de a poco en un beso salvaje y desenfrenado en medio del estacionamiento, pasaba una que otra persona, que las quedaba mirando, pero ellas estaban en su mundo y ni siquiera se habían percatado de ese detalle,.

R: **N-no… n-no podemos hacer n-nada aquí** —logro decir con dificultad, ya que la rubia hace rato que hacía vagar sus manos por el cuerpo de la diva con caricias premeditadas, que sabían lo que buscaban y obtenían lo que querían, suspiros pesados y jadeos necesitados.

Q: **¿Y si no quiero parar?** —le preguntó firma, con voz ronca y sexy.

—**Si no paras ¡Tú me pagas el psicólogo!**

Q: **No puede ser** —espetó frustrada

—**Lo que no puede ser, es que me sume otro trauma** —dramatizaba.

Q: **¿Qué quieres Santana?**

S: **¿Qué que quiero?** —preguntaba incrédula —**Pues que el par de conejos entre a la fiesta.**

R: **Pero si ya estábamos por entrar Santana.**

S: **Y yo nací ayer** —las miró con recelo —**Ustedes iban a tener sexo en medio del estacionamiento y luego iban a entrar al gimnasio.**

R: **¡Eso no es cierto!** —alegaba la diva.

S: **No mientas Berry** — la fulminaba con la mirada —**¿Van a entrar o no?**

R: **Por supuesto que si** —le respondía tajante.

S: **Ah, por cierto par de conejos** —las apuntaba con el dedo —**Los padres de Rachel llamaron a Britt, que no sé y ni se me ocurre cómo consiguieron su número, para preguntar si ya habían llegado.**

R: **¿Qué mis padres que?** —la morocha no se lo creía.

S: **Ya te lo he dicho, no lo voy a volver a repetir.**

Q: **Ya paren, la dos** —la miró, abrió la boca con la ligera intención de decir algo, pero la cerró nuevamente, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el gimnasio.

S: **¿Y a esta que le pasa?**

R: **Está frustrada sexualmente** —se encogió de hombros.

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después **۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ**۩๑

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	21. Un día atrás, Parte 3

_Danielle Paz Ones_

* * *

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ**۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10**** Años Después**۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

Un día atrás

Parte 3

S: **¿Y a esta que le pasa?**

R: **Está frustrada sexualmente** —se encogió de hombros.

S: **¿Y tú no? **—la miro escrutadoramente, aunque la morocha sabía que intentaba picarla.

R: **Ya entremos **—no estaba dispuesta a caer en el juego de la latina, definitivamente para ella la Santana no había cambiado nada en todos estos años, seguía siendo la misma cría que la molestaba en el instituto. Y aunque fuera amiga de Quinn, no iba a consentir que la volviera a tener de punto de sus burlas, no, ella era una reconocida actriz de Broadway y no dejaría que la latina volviera a hundirla con sus palabras, esta vez no. Ya se le ocurriría algo con que fastidiarla.

Ambas morochas siguieron los pasos que ya había caminado Quinn a una prisa prudencial, nadie las apuraba, pero tampoco debían alargar el momento y por más que Rachel reclamaba mentalmente el hecho de que Santana las haya interrumpido en su tórrida sesión de besos, se lo agradecía, aunque muy en el fondo y dudaba que lo admitiera tenía razón, si no las paraba estarían teniendo sexo en medio del estacionamiento del McKinley, habían estado jugando todo el día al dame y te quito y no habría faltado el imbécil con alma de voyerista que se las quedaba mirando o las grababa.

R: **¿Tengo algo? **—le preguntaba a Santana que llevaba mirándola desde que entraron al gimnasio.

S: **No **—dijo de manera inconsciente —**Aun no entiendo que ve Quinn en ti hobbit **—le dijo dándose media vuelta y marchándose en busca de Britt, no le dio ni siquiera la chance de defenderse.

R: **La detesto, la detesto **—murmura enfurruñada.

—**¿A quién detestas? **—una voz familiar le hablaba desde su espalda.

R: **A Santana **—decía en un molesto tono infantil.

—**Oh, nena. No es que ella te deteste también, pero sabes que ama hacerte enojar, es como… una Beth grande **—se encogió de hombros.

R: **Con eso no ayudas Quinn.**

Q: **Amor, sabes que Santana es así, no es como si de un día a otro fuera a cambiar… o en 10 años **—susurró lo último.

R: **Como sea, ¿La estas pasando bien? **—se volvía a ella y fruncía el ceño cuando la veía con un vaso que contenía seguramente alcohol.

Q: **Por ahora bien, aunque no es como si la diversión estuviera presente aquí **—le contesto pensativa —**Creo que si no hubiera sido por Puck nuestras fiestas en la secundaria habrían sido un desastre **—concluyó con una sonrisa, como si lo que acaba de decir era digno de un premio —**¿Dónde está Puck a todo eso?**

R: **¿Qué es lo que bebes? **—ignoró la pregunta de la rubia.

Q: **Ponche**

R: **Ponche **—repitió como saboreando la palabra —**¿Del tipo de ponche que Puck prepara?**

Q: **Si lo que quieres saber es si tiene alcohol, pues si, lo tiene cariño.**

R: **Intenta no llevarte muy bien el ponche ¿Si?**

Q: **Mientras tú me mantengas entretenida amor, no necesitare crear un lazo de diversión con el ponche.**

R: **No juegues Fabray. Hablo en serio **—espetó seria y con un semblante que le inspiraría miedo a cualquiera, el problema… Quinn no era cualquiera, y había dejado de temerle a esa pequeña morocha hace mucho tiempo, un poco de mimos como besos en el cuello justo donde está su pulso, una caricia ascendente en su brazo izquierdo, no muy suave tampoco tan fuerte y su otra mano dándole caricias distraídas en su cintura y la tendría comiendo de su mano, sin enojos y suplicando más.

BLAINE: **¿Se divierten? **—aparecía por detrás de las chicas, provocando un saltito de sorpresa en la diva, aunque, nunca se sabe si el drama actúa por ella, o es que realmente de espanta.

Q: **La señorita aquí **—apuntaba a Rachel —**Parece que no mucho.**

R: **Si me divierto, Blaine **—obvio a la rubia —**¿Qué tal estas? No tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar esta la mañana.**

BLAINE: **Mejor no puedo estar **—se encogió de hombros —**Tengo a Kurt y eso es suficiente para mí.**

Q: **¡Ay, pero que tierno!** —se mofo un poco.

R: **Discúlpala, por favor** —miro de mala manera a la rubia—**El alcohol no le sienta muy bien.**

Q: **No estoy borracha Rachel, no te hagas ilusiones tan rápido** —la picó un poco.

BLAINE: **¿Cuántos lleva?** —le susurro a la diva —**Acaban de llegar** —le dijo un poco sorprendido.

Q: **Creo, que te escuché muñequito de torta** —le dijo distraída, ya que estaba mirando hacia el resto del gimnasio aun buscando a Puck —**Cuida a mi mujer** —le dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura y le daba un sentido beso —**Estaré… Por ahí. Pórtate bien, cariño** —se alejó caminando suave y seximente.

BLAINE: **Enserio, ¿Cuántos lleva?**

R: **No está borracha…**

BLAINE: **¿No?**

R: **No. Es que no toma desde… bueno casi desde que nos casamos, así que ahora con solo un vaso y los efectos del alcohol le hacen mella, pero aún tiene aguante para unos cuantas más**—dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la rubia que se encontraba alejada de ellos.

BLAINE: **Pude notar lo que hace en ella **—frunció el ceño —**Solo espero no ser testigo de primera fila otra vez, menos si a medida que el alcohol aumenta empeora.**

S: **¿Quién empeora con el alcohol?**

BLAINE:** Quinn** —dijo aun mirándola divertido.

S: **¿Qué mierda de problema tiene esa rubia hueca con el alcohol?**

R: **Ninguno Santana** —fue brusca.

BLAINE**: Por favor, diva. Digamos San, que el alcohol a Quinn la pone un poquito… dulzona.**

S: **¿Qué? **—miro a la diva amenazadoramente —**Antes de que se lo monten en medio de la pista te la llevas, me basta y me sobra con la imagen de la mañana, que por favor espero no volver a ver**—hablar con Berry y el drama se pega.

R: **Tampoco es como si fuera a dejar que alguien escuchara a Quinn teniendo un orgasmo Santana.**

S: **No necesito que me digas esas cosas hobbit, intenta no volver a decir cosas así, mi imaginación es demasiado viva** —tenía una muesca de disgusto en su cara, aunque era más de asco, quizás.

R: **No empieces Santana, tampoco fue un momento lindo para mí.**

S: **Ya, e imaginas que lo fue para mí…**

R: **¿Ni siquiera por esta noche puedes, no molestarme?** —le suplico.

S: **No** —fue escueta —**No estoy dispuesta a que tu esposa, la borracha, me genere otro trauma, así que debo fastidiarte a ti para que te hagas cargo, además te veo muy tranquila hablando aquí con Blaine mientras dejas que la otra se tome hasta el agua de los floreros.**

R: **Quinn no se está tomando el agua de los floreros **—dijo cabreada.

S: **No, en eso tienes razón, pero cuando acabe con el ponche ira a por los floreros **—dijo mirando a la rubia que estaba un poco más allá.

La morocha siguió su vista y vio a su mujer conversando muy entretenida con dos personas que no conocía.

R: **Sabe que tiene un tope, no es como si no hubiéramos aprendido una lección** —volvió su mirada a la latina —**No te preocupes por lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer, no estoy como para andar satisfaciendo tus deseos de voyerismo** —fingió inocencia.

S: **¡Já! Habla la alcohólica que no pudo con Las Vegas.**

R: **Si lo que quieres decir es que tengo problemas con el alcohol, pues no, yo no soy no soy ninguna alcohólica** —hablo entre dientes, no quería explotar, pero la latina sabia como tocarle la moral.

BLAINE: **Dime por favor que no se casaron en Las Vegas después de una borrachera** —dijo medio bromeando medio en serio, ya bastante había escuchado el pobre.

R: **Eehh…** —_"Excelente, el alcohol me persigue y me castiga, maldita rubia hueca, más encima ni sabe que pasa a su alrededor… Y la latina que no puede cerrar su boca, que mierda me invento ahora"._

S: **No preguntes idioteces que la diva no puede negar, Ken tropical** —le contestó sin anestesia y adelantándose a Rachel —**Y tú… Vigílala y controla tú libido** —le dijo a la morocha en referencia a Quinn y a su apetito sexual del que ya había sido consciente en la mañana.

R: **No soy su niñera Santana y no estoy tan urgida** —rodo los ojos cansada y totalmente enojada. Le bastaba saber con qué tendría que lidiar con su mujer, aunque por suerte solo serían pocas horas y además tenía que seguir soportando las bromas pesadas de la morena. Pero a decir verdad ahora si tenía ganas de abrazar y agradecerle a sus padres, sino fuera por ellos, la rubia la tendría de fiesta hasta que el sol se pusiera, pero del día siguiente.

S: **Yo nunca soy tan buena amiga…** —dijo de la nada la latina, aunque más para sí que para el resto —**Aunque pensándolo bien, tu y yo no somos amigas, así que…** —se encogió de hombros —**…Que la rubia le siga coqueteando a los de la generación anterior que andan de colados** —dijo mirando a Quinn que conversaba animadamente con un chico de tez morena y muy guapo.

BLAINE: **Por lo menos la rubia es de una línea** —le aseguro a la morocha —**Le está coqueteando al hermano de Puck, es como dicen ¿No? Todo queda en fa…**

R: **Familia los cuernos** —lo interrumpió mirando a la rubia fulminantemente, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta con quien hablaba Quinn por estar peleando con Santana, y que con eso, dos segundos y _su _rubia ya estaba estableciendo conversaciones profundas como si llevaran años de conocidos.

S: **¿Ahora si la vas a vigilar? **—se mofaba.

R: **Ya cállate **—ni siquiera la miró, se fue esta donde su rubia había avanzado para llegar hasta ella y el hermano de Puck y marcar territorio obviamente—**¿Y este quién es? **—fue brusca.

La rubia solo la miro suspicaz, la morocha nunca era tan seca ni mucho menos trataba mal a alguien sin conocerlo, no dudó y miro de donde venía su mujer y pudo ver a Santana riendo junto a Blaine que la miraba con cara de disculpa, podía imaginar perfectamente que algo debió de decir su ex compañera cheerio para que su mujer llegara así junto a ella.

Q: **Amor** —dijo con toda la paciencia y el amor que por esa morocha le podían entregar—**Este es Jake Puckerman… El hermano de Puck.**

R: **Rachel Berry** —lo saludo arisca — **Su mujer** —agregó con una sonrisa falsa.

JAKE: **Jake** —le sonrió —**Jake Puckerman.**

Q: **Entró a McKinley el mismo año que nosotras a la universidad, por eso no lo conocemos** —le sonrió cariñosamente —**Pero es un amor de chico.**

R: **Un amor de chico** —susurró por lo bajo y entre dientes, pero la rubia la pudo escuchar —**¿Y de que tanto hablan?**

Q: **De su novia, que está allá** —apunto a una rubia que hablaba con los Cohen-Chang —**De Beth, de Amir, un poco de todo.**

R: **¿Ella es tu novia?** —le pregunto al chico, pero sin mirarlo, aún seguía mirando a la rubia que estaba junto a los Cohen-Chang.

JAKE: **Prometida… Nos vamos a casar** —espetó orgulloso.

R: **Oh** —no fue capaz de decir nada más, eso y morderse su labio mirando a Quinn con culpabilidad.

Q: **Hacen una linda pareja Jake, ella es hermosa** —le guiño un ojo al chico —**Con respecto a Beth, ni lo preguntes, cuando quieras puedes ir a verla, es tú sobrina después de todo.**

R: **Si, un tío más a quien sacarle ropa o regalos no le molestará en nada** —dijo uniéndose a la conversación por primera vez un poco más suelta.

Q: **Rach, tiene razón, Beth te amará si estás dispuesto a satisfacer los caprichos que nosotras y Shelby le negamos** —apoyó a Rachel con una sonrisa.

JAKE: **Gracias Quinn** —dijo con sinceridad —**Y Rachel, obvio… Eh, yo mejor me voy con mi chica, dos mujeres hermosas conmigo no son de su agrado** —dijo soltando una carcajada y provocando una igual en Quinn.

Q: **Ve machote **—jugó un poco, y vio al chico alejarse —**Hey celosilla ¿Vamos a bailar? **—dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios y arrastrándola al centro de la pista de baile —**¿Por qué esa carita, cariño?**

R: **Nada.**

Q: **Amor** —dijo dulcemente y moviéndose al ritmo de la música lenta que sonaba en ese momento —**Te conozco demasiado para saber que mientes, puedes ganarte mil Tony, pero a mí no me engañas.**

R: **Eres insufrible** —dijo con una mueca de derrota —**M-me… Me puse celosa. Eso.**

Q: **¿Y por eso la cara? ¿O hay más?** —la abrazaba y la atraía hacia sí.

R: **No quiero que tomes alcohol, quiero que le dejes en claro a Santana que no se meta conmigo y que no me diga hobbit y mantente alejada de la manada Puckerman, ambos** —dijo escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Quinn.

Q: **¿Nada más?** —dijo sarcásticamente.

R: **No** —le respondió aniñada.

Q: **Amor** —paraba de bailar e intentaba que la morocha la mirara —**Cariño, mírame** —tomaba su cara en sus manos —**Voy a seguir tomando alcohol porque me quiero divertir y nunca tomamos, aunque lograra que el FBI o la Interpol amenazara a Santana para que dejara de molestarte o decirte hobbit, no lo dejaría de hacer y con respecto a los Puckerman, uno es el padre de mi hija y el otro el tío, entonces ¿Qué hacemos?**

R:** Lo que ya te dije y asunto resuelto **—le dio un pico y se volvió a esconder en el cuello de la rubia.

Q:** Amor, no te pongas en plan de niña mimada. Sabes que no puedo hacer mucho con Santana y no es como que me fuera** **a enrollar con alguno de los hermanitos testosterona** —volvía a moverse al ritmo de la música guiando a Rachel con ella.

R: **Pero si puedes no tomarte todo el ponche y luego seguir con los floreros** —contraatacó.

Q: **¿Con los floreros?** —preguntó algo perdida, pero no vio que Rachel le contestara, y ella tampoco cedería con respecto al alcohol, había vuelto a Lima después de mucho tiempo y quería algo de diversión al estilo Puckerman —**No quiero hablar más del tema.**

R: **Pero s…** —las palabras murieron en su boca por el beso que la rubia le dio sin aviso alguno —**A-amor… No.**

Q: **¿No qué?** —la volvía a besar.

R: **Te detesto** —dijo entrecortadamente y volviendo a los labios de su rubia.

Q: **Yo te amo…** **Muchísimo** —bajó sus labios al cuello de la morocha disfrutando el sonido de los suspiros que iba dejando escuchar Rachel tras cada mordida y beso húmedo —**El sonido que más me gusta** —le dijo en su oído, mientras mordía suavemente su lóbulo —**Eres tú, cuando estas excitada** —volvía con sus besos, y llevaba sus labios por la mandíbula hasta alcanzar su boca que hambrienta la recibía —**Tus suspiros y tus 'Te quiero' ahogados **—terminaba con besitos cortos —**¿Aun me detestas?**

—**Si** —una voz conocida para ambas las interrumpía —**No puedo creer que haya sido expectante de primera fila ¡Otra vez! De su maldita cursilería. He sumado más traumas en un solo día, que en toda mi vida.**

Q: **¿Algo más para decir Santana?** —le decía mientras se acomodaba detrás de Rachel abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro.

S: **Sí** —dijo altiva —**Intenta no consumir alcohol de más, no estoy dispuesta a verte teniendo sexo con la diva y mucho menos estoy para cargar tu blanco trasero hasta tu casa —**se dio media vuelta y se fue.

R: **Yo la mat…** —un beso en el cuello de Quinn la calló logrando que volviera a soltar un suspiro ahogado, aún estaba algo sensible.

Q: **No gastes fuerzas en algo con lo que no podemos batallar, cariño **—refregaba su nariz cariñosamente en el cuello de la diva —**En todos los años que pase con ella, aprendí que es mejor dejar que te diga lo que quiera, en algún punto se aburre, pero como tu prendes con agua, cariño, ella se divierte.**

R: **Es que no es justo.**

Q: **Te amo.**

R: **No me compras con tus 'Te amo' Fabray.**

Q: **Sabes que sí** —se puso en frente de su mujer —**Mejor deja de alegar aunque sea por un segundo ¿Ok?... Ven vamos a tomar algo para relajarte.**

R: **No quiero alcohol, una de las dos debe estar cuerda durante la noche. Además tengo que manejar.**

Q: **No es como si nunca hubiéramos manejado un poco bebidas, Rach **—ambas estaban en la barra de cocteles que habían preparado para la ocasión —**Dos Cosmopolitan, por favor.**

R: **Tampoco es que hayan sido muchas, apenas y tomamos en Nueva York, yo tengo una reputación que salvaguardar y tú no puedes llegar borracha a trabajar… Y trabajas todos los días, así que si contamos las veces… Ehm, no han sido más de cuatro o cinco veces en, ¿Qué? Seis, siete años.**

Q: **Tómate el Cosmopolitan, cariño** —le dijo tendiéndole el vaso que el barman ya les había servido.

PUCK: **Baby mamma** —la saludaba el chico del ex mohawk con un beso en la mejilla —**Sexy judía **—le guiñaba el ojo a Rachel y la apretujaba contra su pecho —**¿Cómo están mis mujeres sexies y casadas?**

Q: **Bien, Puck… Conocí a tu hermano hace un rato.**

PUCK: **Lo sé, te vi hablando con él hace poco, mantente alejada de él rubia, le gustan como tú, badass, con carácter de 'perra a cargo' y rubias y a eso hay que sumarle que Kitty es una celosa endemoniada** —le aseguró.

R: **¿A sí que le gustan las rubias?**

PUCK: **Igual que ti **—le guiñó un ojo y Quinn rio por lo bajo

R: **¿Quién es Kitty?** —obvió a Puck

PUCK: **La sexy rubia endemoniada… No más que tu Quinn** —le guiñaba un ojo a la fotógrafa.

Q: **Ya tarado, no cambias.**

PUCK: **No, pero a ustedes les encanta** —sonreía pícaro —**Bueno, bueno… Yo voy a ir a ver a los chicos y a pensar en algo para animar un poco la fiesta** —dijo sobándose las manos en señal de picardía y de que algo se traía entre manos —**Las veo pronto mis hermosuras… Cuida a la sexy judía, rubia, en cualquier momento te la robo** —le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

Q: **¿Me tengo que preocupar**? —la miro sardónicamente.

R: **No** —dijo con una sonrisita —**Te amo.**

Q: **No me compras con tus 'Te amo', Berry.**

R: **Ya cállate y llévame a bailar Fabray.**

Q: **Estoy para servirle princesa** —le dijo tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola a la pista.

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después**۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ**۩๑

* * *

**Próximo capítulo **Un día atrás Parte 4, final. Miércoles 20 de Febrero

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


	22. Un día atrás, Parte 4 Final

_Danielle Paz Ones_

* * *

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ**۩๑

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10**** Años Después**۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

Un día atrás

Parte 4 Final

R: **Ya cállate y llévame a bailar Fabray.**

Q: **Estoy para servirle princesa** —le dijo tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola a la pista.

Ambas se internaron en la pista de baile con una sonrisa en sus rostros, sus peleas nunca iban más allá de eso, los celos de Rachel eran manejables para la rubia, sabía como calmarla y hacerle saber que no había nada de qué preocuparse, ni aunque la mismísima Angelina Jolie viniera desnuda a insinuársele podría despegar los ojos de su mujer, ella misma pensaba a veces que Rachel hizo algún tipo un pacto con el diablo o era pariente de la familia Rowling y se juntaban en su aquelarre sin que ella lo supiera para tirarle hechizos logrando que nunca dejara de amarla.

Ok, quizás Santana tenia razón y mucho sexo con Berry le pegaba el drama, ella misma sonreía por las idioteces que llegaba a pensar alguna veces, a fin de cuentas Rachel era una de las personas más inocentes y honestas que había conocido en su vida y no lo decía porque fuera su esposa o porque la amara, no, nada de eso, dudaba que fuera una bruja, porque era demasiado linda y un pacto con el diablo no le resultaba creíble, ya que nunca lograba ver más de quince minutos de película de terror sin estar trepada en ella como un monito asustado, hasta Amir se reía de su madre, pero la amaba, y ese era su mayor problema, o quizás el mejor.

R: **¿Por qué estás tan callada, amor? **—llevaban un rato bailando y la rubia no había emitido palabras, estaba ida en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que siempre estaban dirigidos a sus hijos o Rachel.

Q: **Pensaba…**

R: **¿En una fiesta? **—la miraba incrédula —**¿Cómo puedes pensar con tanta bulla?**

Q: **Puedo dejar de respirar o mi corazón puede dejar de latir… Pero dudo que alguna vez pueda dejar de pensar en ti, cariño, no es tan difícil** —se encogió de hombros abrazándola y pegándola a su pecho como si lo que dijo fuera lo más normal del mundo, Rachel no supo que contestar, simplemente le correspondió el abrazo como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

SAM: **¿Cambio de pareja?** —las interrumpía.

Q: **Por supuesto** —aceptaba con una sonrisa y la pequeña morocha la miraba con el ceño fruncido —**Ven aquí Mercedes** —le decía haciendo unos movimientos bastante vergonzosos.

R: **No me queda de otra** —rodo los ojos al ver a su rubia seguir quedando en vergüenza junto a Mercedes —**¿Vas a bailar o no, rubio?**

SAM: **Si** —asintió mirando también a Quinn y Mercedes —**Pero no como ellas.**

R: **Eso tenlo por seguro.**

SAM: **Es extraño** —dijo después de un rato de bailar.

R: **¿Qué?**

SAM: **Tu y Quinn** —la pequeña diva solo frunció el ceño —**No me malentiendas, Rachel. Es solo que, no sé, nunca pensé en Quinn siendo gay, ni mucho menos casada contigo.**

R: **Ya** —respondió un poco suave como entendiendo a que se refería.

SAM: **Siempre pensé que algún día yo me iba a casar con ella** —volvió a decir provocando que Rachel lo mirara de mala manera —**Una vez, en la secundaria se lo prometí** —le explicó —**Incluso le di un anillo, aunque no sé si lo conserva** —la miraba con una sonrisa —**Me alegro de que haya encontrado a alguien a quien amar, fuera quien fuera, Quinn no es como todos la pintábamos, tiene un corazón muy grande, es una gran mujer** —decía mientras ambos seguían bailando, pero a una intensidad moderada por la conversación que llevaban.

R: **Se cómo es Quinn, es mi mujer** —le respondió.

SAM: **No me refiero a eso** —rodo los ojos —**Esta más que claro que la debes conocer demasiado bien, llevan casadas mucho tiempo, a lo que voy es que, bueno después de todo, la aceptaste ¿No? Y Quinn no fue la mejor persona contigo, lo que me parece extraño es que te hayas enamorado, no cualquier persona es capaz de olvidar tanta mierda.**

R: **Tampoco fue tan malo.**

SAM: **Yo también lo vi Rachel, y lo que no vi lo escuche** —la miro con cara de 'A mí no me mientes' —**Habla muy bien de ti, y me alegra que sea reciproco.**

R: **Claro que es reciproco** —la diva se estaba ofendiendo, no entendía a que iba con todo eso el hombre.

SAM: **Lo sé, Quinn y yo antes de ser pareja fuimos grandes amigos, y aunque nadie lo creyera hablábamos de todo y de nada, aprendí de ella y ella aprendió de mí, creo que aun puedo ver algo de la antigua Quinn y sin duda lo deja ver contigo, sigue siendo** **igual de posesiva con lo que es suyo, te vigila como si fueras su presa, para que nadie la toque, apuesto a que no te has dado cuenta de todas las veces que ha mirado para acá mientras baila con Mercedes, porque lo ha hecho, incluso en la mañana, hable con Quinn ¿Qué? Veinte minutos quizás, y te habrá buscado con la mirada unas diez veces, eres de ella, y ella es tuya. Cuídala Rachel, ha cambiado, mucho, más de lo que alguna vez pensé que lo haría **—le sonrió sincero.

Sabía que Quinn la amaba, pero nunca pensó que fuera tanto, mucho menos para que alguien a quien no veían desde hace diez años se diera cuenta en un día, mucho menos se había parado a mirar u observar a Quinn y notar que siempre estaba al pendiente de ella. Eran muchas cosas que procesar, eso junto que Sam le dijera que además de la relación que tuvo con su mujer en el Instituto eran amigos, grandes amigos, ¿Qué tanto conocía Sam a Quinn? ¿Qué tantas cosas sabia Sam de Quinn que ella podía ignorar?

R: **G-gracias** —fue lo único que pudo articular para el muchacho.

SAM: **Gracia hacen los monos, Rachel** —levanto una ceja algo conocida para ella.

R: **Siempre la voy a cuidar** —dijo en un susurro y con una sonrisita por lo que había dicho el chico antes —**Me llevaría la vida por delante por cuidarla, a ella y a mis hijos, son todo lo que tengo, sería una estúpida si los descuidara.**

SAM: **Más de acuerdo contigo no puedo estar, morocha** —le guiño un ojo.

S: **¿Se puede saber que tanto hablan ustedes dos?** —llegaba a interrumpir.

R: **Nada de tu incumbencia Santana.**

S: **Mira enana, cuidado con cómo me tratas, Quinn está de vuelta y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella me incumbe, y lamentablemente la rubia viene con una sorpresa algo irritante** —dijo con mofa —**O sea tú, por si no entendiste. Tú, labios de trucha, deja de hablar tanto con la diva si no quieras tener problemas con una esposa celosa** —le reclamaba al rubio —**Vete a buscar otra pareja, yo me quedo con la enana.**

R: **¿Qué? No, no, yo estoy muy bien bailando con Sam** —lo agarraba del brazo para que no se fuera —**¿Cierto Sam?**

SAM: **Ehh… Yo iré a buscar algo de tomar** —le sonreía a Rachel, bueno, luego de ver como Santana se lo comía con la mirada, así que mejor era desparecer, antes de que lo desaparecieran.

R: **¿En serio vas a bailar conmigo o me vas a estar molestando? Porque de ser así te digo inme…**

S: **Ya cállate diva** —dijo agarrándola y comenzando a bailar con ella.

La morocha no dijo nada más, Quinn le había dicho, era mejor dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera, después de un rato se aburría.

S: **¿La estas pasando bien?** —le preguntaba después de un rato bailando.

R: **Si** —respondía algo sorprendida, no había insultos ni nada parecido.

S: **¿Estas muy enamorada de Quinn?** —le pregunto de la nada.

R: **¿Ehh?**

S: **Nada… Sólo cuídala ¿Si? Y ten cuidado con hacerla sufrir pequeña rata, porque te las veras con Santana y mira que te juro que te llevo a Lima Heights Adjacents para que aprendas lo que es meterse con Santana López** —la morocha solo la miraba incrédula.

R: **¿Hoy es el día de decirle que hacer o no con Quinn a Rachel?** —susurró para ella, pero la latina si la escucho.

S: **Sam quiere mucho a Quinn, siempre lo ha hecho, aunque no como pareja, más como su hermana, era obvio que algo te iba a decir, pero debió ser muy tierno, dudo que te amenazara, pero para eso estoy yo diva, yo y Li…**

R: **Lima Heights** **Adjacents **—completo la frase —**Ya lo sé, y llevo mucho tiempo con Quinn ¿No crees que si quisiese hacerle algo ya se lo habría hecho?**

S: **Nunca se es muy tarde Rachel.**

R: **¡Uf! Tu ganas Santana, de igual manera no quiero tener que vérmelas contigo, así que no te preocupes que no le hare nada a Quinn.**

S: **Con eso me quedo más tranquila** —se encogió de hombros —**A todo esto ¿Haz vigilado a Quinn? No quiero traumas Berry.**

R: **Estoy bailando contigo, ¿Cómo se supone que la vigile? Latina idiota** —susurro eso último.

S: **Pues nadie te pidió bailar, ¿Te lo pedí?**

R: **Pero si tú le dijiste a Sam.**

S: **¿Qué le dije yo a Sam?** —se hizo la desentendida.

R: **Tú le dijiste que fuera a buscar otra pareja que tú bailarías conmigo.**

S: **Yo no dije que bailaría contigo enana.**

R: **Tú le dijiste a Sam que te quedarías conmig…**

S: **Respóndeme una cosa Berry, ¿Te pedí bailar conmigo, directamente, a la cara?**

R: **No, pero tú le dijiste…**

S: **Para, para, para… Ya tu dijiste, yo no te pedí nada, ve a buscar a la rubia y deja de fastidiarme **—se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Rachel sola en medio de la pista.

R: **No me lo puedo creer, latina idiota, ¿Quién se cree que es?. La detesto, la detesto.**

—**¿A Santana?** —le preguntaban.

R: **Ehh… Si** —contestó dudosa.

—**¿Cómo has estado?**

R: **Ya hablamos de como he estado en la mañana Finn.**

FINN: **Ya, pero no hemos hablado de cómo estas ahora** —dijo con esa sonrisa compradora que en el Instituto lograba hacer temblar a Rachel, pero que definitivamente ahora solo le causaron ganas de reír por el intento fallido del hombre.

R: **Pues, estoy sumamente bien** —le respondió con una sonrisa, que fue disminuyendo cuando logro divisar a su mujer unos metros por detrás de Finn conversando con Santana, Britt, Sam y Puck, aunque al parecer su único punto de interés era ella porque la miraba fijamente sin siquiera prestarle atención a la latina que llevaba un rato intentado hablar con ella.

FINN: **¿Y eso a que se debe?** —conservaba su sonrisa pepsodent.

R: **A nada en particular, es como estoy siempre, contenta y feliz de tener una mujer que me ama a mi lado y unos hijos maravillosos.**

FINN: **Claro, se me olvida el pequeño detalle de que estás casada con Quinn** —dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

R: **Creo que te disculpaste en la mañana por tus reacciones y ahora me dices de nuevo que te molesta, ¿Eres bipolar?**

FINN: **Me alegro, sinceramente lo hago Rachel **—su sonrisa seguía intacta —**Estoy feliz que estés con alguien que te ama, pero nunca te escuché decir que la amaras, entonces lo que dije en la mañana por más de ser cierto, no deja de lado que pueda volver a enamorarte** —le guiño un ojo —**Sé que aunque no lo reconozcas, hay algo, en el aire, en el ambiente, entre nosotros… Aún hay chispa **—se separó un poco —**Sé que aunque lo niegues, aun sientes algo por mí** —el hombre no dijo nada más, se fue dejando ahí a Rachel que no sabía si reír por la estupidez o llorar por lo mal de la cabeza que podía llegar estar Finn, aunque eso no era lo peor, volvió a mirar a su mujer y no tenía muy buena cara, aun la miraba de reojo y tenía claro que no le gustó nada verla conversar con Finn.

Si había algo en su relación que compartían y hacían casi en igual modo, definitivamente eran los celos, aunque muchos digan 'No soy celoso o celosa' la verdad es que Rachel tenía claro que cuando se amaba a alguien no había mucho que podías hacer, lo celos eran un plus que viene con el amor, eran molestos, irritantes y traiciones, aunque viniendo de la otra persona podían ser simplemente bien recibidos porque a veces hasta te hacen sentir querido, sabes que lo hacen porque te aman, tampoco hay que ser excesivos, hay un punto medio, el problema es cuando uno es el que los siente. No hay mucho que hacer por calmarlos, al final hay que dejarlos estar, no se van a ir nunca. Nunca.

No lo medito mucho, de poco comenzó a caminar en dirección a Quinn, no había nada que ocultarle, pero la rubia no era de armar peleas ni escenas en medio de mucha gente, por lo que siempre optaba por ignorarla y eso es lo que más odiaba la morocha, le dolía demasiado que la fotógrafa no la mirara, no la buscara, no le hablara o no la tocara, prefería mil veces la escena de celos.

S: **¿Qué tanto hablabas con el constipado? **— la encaro la latina apenas llego junto a ellos.

R: **¿En serio aun le dices así? **—pregunto sorprendida.

Q: **¿Ahora lo defiendes? **—pregunto con su ceja levantada.

R: **N-no, no, es solo que… Pensé que era la única que aguantaba aun sus sobrenombres **—le dijo con timidez a la rubia —**No hablábamos mucho, solo de como… **—se quedó un momento en silencio mirando a Quinn —**…De como aun lo amo** —dijo susurrando

S/Q/PUCK/SAM: **¿De cómo qué?**

R: **Yo no lo amo Quinn** —se defendió inmediatamente —**Por favor, es una estupidez, no sé qué le pasa, sigue siendo el mismo idiota que era cuando era mi novio, fue el quien lo dijo, no yo, y no le respondí nada, porque no me dio tiempo, y además no sabía si reírme o llorar, lo que decía era realmente una estupidez…**

B: **Yo pensé que si lo amabas** —dijo ganándose la mirada fulminante de su esposa y de Quinn.

S: **¿Qué dices Britt?**

B: **Bueno, Finn fue el primer amor de Rachel y su primera vez, algo de amor hay, aunque sea un idiota** —le explico —**No digo que lo ame más que a ti Quinnie, quizás tampoco es amor, es… quererlo, fue importante en tu vida Rach, no es como si lo pudieras olvidar, siempre va a estar ahí.**

Hubo un silencio entre todos, aunque todos ahora miraban a Rachel esperando que respondiera algo.

Q: **Creo, creo que Britt tiene razón.**

PUCK: **¿Qué?**

S: **¿Es una puta broma no, Q?**

Q: **No, no, está claro que Finn fue importante para ti, cariño, y lo entiendo, pero…** —hizo un silencio mirando a la latina con el ceño fruncido para que no dijera cualquier cosa que estaba a punto de decir —**Que sea importante y que lo entienda, no quiere decir que dejaré que se vuelva a acercar a ti** —le dijo a Rachel tomando su mano y atrayéndola hacia ella, la dio vuelta y pasó sus manos por la cintura pegándola a su pecho —**Eres mía **—le susurró al oído para luego apoyar su mentón en el hombro de la morocha que solo logro soltar un risita nerviosa, pensó que Quinn iba a reaccionar peor.

R: **Lo sé **—le dijo también en un susurro —**Y tú eres mía **—se mordió su labio.

Q: **Bien.**

R: **Bien.**

S: **Esto condenadamente cursi, me van a dar diabetes** —las miraba con asco.

SAM: **Son tiernas** —aporto el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y guiñándole un ojo a Quinn —**Mercedes me habría matado** —dijo con una mueca.

PUCK: **Son endemoniadamente sexis, sino fueras la madre de mi hija, Quinn, y no les tuviera el suficiente respeto, ya les habría pedido hacer un trío.**

R: **Pero eso ya lo hiciste Puck.**

PUCK: **¿A si?**

Q: **En la mañana y con tu hija en frente.**

PUCK: **No me acuerdo **—dijo con el ceño fruncido rememorando lo que las chicas le decían —**De todos modos no cuenta, no confíen en mi estando sobrio**.

S: **Ni sobrio, ni ebrio, ni vivo, ni muerto **—ironizaba.

SAM: **Bueno ya **—decía intentando que no provocaran una pelea —**Porque no mejor alguno da ideas para animar la fiesta **—miraba a la pista donde ya no bailaban muchos y se estaba tornando aburrido.

PUCK: **Ya vengo** —dijo alejándose del grupo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

R: **¿Soy la única que teme de ese 'ya vengo'?**

B: **Si, Rach** —se encogió de hombros —**Tu nunca estuviste invitada a nuestras veladas luego de las fiestas que hacíamos en casa de algún jugador de futbol o en casa de Quinn, eran muy buenas.**

Q: **Lo que quiere decir es que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, cariño **—intervino luego de ver como la cara de la morocha se ensombrecía.

R: **Espero que no sea lo que me imagino, Quinn **—le advertía.

S: _*Cof Cof* _ **Dominada** _*Cof Cof*_

Q: **Cuidado, no te vayas a atorar de verdad, latina idiota** –susurro lo último,

S: **¿Cómo me llamaste?** —dijo más sorprendida que enojada.

Q: **Latina idiota** —la miro fulminante.

S: **Awwww. Britt ¿Si la viste? Nuestra Q ha vuelto** —la miraba con adoración.

SAM: **¿Si te das cuenta que te insulto, no?**

S: **¿A quién mierda le importa eso, rubio teñido? Lo importante aquí, es que la rubia hueca aún sigue siendo la misma rubia con apariencia de monja que en el fondo es una perra** —dijo orgullosa.

R: **¿Cómo puede ser monja y perra a la misma vez?** —pregunto ganándose las miradas de todos.

S: **Yo creía que solo mi Britt Britt preguntaba cosas obvias, ya veo que no es la única ¿No?** —miraba con cara de compasión a Quinn, mientras los otros soltaban una risita, a excepción de Rachel, obvio está.

Q: **Luego te explico, amor** —le susurró al oído al notar aun la confusión en su rostro.

S: **¿Dónde rayos se metió el idiota de Puck? Ya me estoy aburriendo.**

B: **No empieces San, debe estar por llegar, ya traerá tu bebida favorita.**

S: **Espero, porque aquí nadie se dignó a traerla, hay puros chuches de niños** —reclamaba.

R: **¿Su bebida favorita tiene alcohol, cierto?** —le preguntaba a la rubia.

Q: **Amor, amor** —decía divertida y le daba un besito en el cuello —**¿Segura que no has tomado nada?**

R: **Me tomé un vaso de ponche **—se encogió de hombros.

Q: **Dudo que eso sea lo que te tenga así, cariño, no tenía nada de alcohol.**

S: **Dejen de hablarse al oído par de conejos **—las miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

R: **En momentos como estos, me pregunto porque se me ocurrió viajar de New York acá, solo para aguantar a Santana **—gruñía.

Q: **No te canses tan rápido **—reía —**Aún nos quedan un par de días en Lima, sin contar que el Lunes nos vamos a acampar con todos y Santana va incluida en el **_**todos**_**.**

B: **No va a ser tan malo Rach, va a estar correteando a Simon, no lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra, dudo que este pendiente de molestarte.**

S: **Claro que no, no cantes victoria Berry** —la miraba con brazos cruzados —**Apenas se duerma mi hijo haré que corras de vuelta a casa de tus papis temblando de miedo, los campamentos pueden ser… muy malos.**

R: **¿Es necesario que vayamos, Quinn? **—le pregunto con cara de pánico.

Q: **No te hará nada, cariño **—miraba a Santana de muy mala manera —**Ya deja de asustarla latina estúpida.**

S: **Me encanta, repítelo **—le celebraba.

PUCK: **¡He vuelto!**

S: **Ya era hora, la estúpida de Berry ya me estaba mareando.**

R: **Pero si ni siquiera he hablado **—se defendía.

S: **Solo me basta con mirarte para recordar que apenas abres la boca comienzas a vomitar palabras **—dijo con sorna.

PUCK: **¿Hemos vuelto a la secundaria?**

SAM: **Sólo ellas, llevan un rato así **—dijo cansado —**¿Qué trajiste?**

PUCK: **No preguntes idioteces, labios de trucha** —lo miro con obviedad, para luego sacar de una mochila tequila, ron y vodka.

B: **Va a ser como en los viejos tiempos.**

R: **¿Eso hacían luego de las fiestas? ¿Seguir tomando?**

S: **No seas aburrida, Berry. Fabray o le pones diversión a la enana, o no está invitada.**

Q: **¿Lo dices en serio? **—le preguntó incrédula, no podía creer lo inmadura que podía llegar a ser la latina.

S:** Si** —fue escueta.

PUCK: **Ehh** —decía mirando a las tres mujeres que aún se fulminaban con la mirada —**Bueno, empecemos.**

S: **¿Nunca, nunca? ¿La botella?**

PUCK: **No, tenemos que empezar con algo rápido.**

SAM: **¿Quién se toma primero los diez chupitos?**

PUCK: **Sin limón y sin sal, el que no aguante pierde** —lo apoyaba.

SAM: **¿Entendido? **—miró a las muchachas.

Q: **Más claro que el agua.**

PUCK: **¿Quién juega?** —preguntaba a los presentes, ya que ahora no solo estaban ellos.

S: **Yo me apunto.**

B: **Yo también** —saltaba de emoción.

R: **No creo que sea una buena id…**

Q: **¿Dónde firmo?**

R: **QUINN** —chillaba la morocha.

Q: **Relájate, Rach.**

R: **¿Cómo esperas que me relaje?**

Q: **Amor, no va a pasar nada malo, solo jugaré esta vez ¿Si?** —le daba un beso.

R: **Pero Quinn…**

PUCK: **Sus diez chupitos, rubia** —Puck le servía los tragos y se los dejaba en la mesa que habían dispuesto para los participantes.

La competencia empezaba, eran ocho y la morocha aun intentaba que su mujer no participara, pero la rubia siempre había sido muy terca, no estaba dispuesta a escucharla. No esta vez al menos, llevaba mucho tiempo lejos de Lima, y no iba a perder la oportunidad de revivir las cosas que tanto extraño, pero que nunca se atrevió a mencionar, quería un poco de diversión, llevaba casi seis o siete años sin ponerse borracha y todo por Rachel, sabía que en el fondo tenía razón, el alcohol sacaba lo peor de si y lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones en el pasado, pero no significaba que ahora lo fuera a hacer, su mujer estaba ahí para detenerla cuando pasara algún limite.

R: **Quinn, por favor.**

Q: **Siete** —contaba la rubia.

S: **¿Cómo mierda lo haces Quinn? **—decía asombrada la latina que al cuarto chupito ya sentía que su garganta iba a encenderse en fuego y se retiró —**Vamos Quinn, gánale al estúpido de Puck **—la alentaba siendo los últimos dos que quedaban, mientras que Rachel no quería mirar, Quinn ya estaba algo mareada, por el tequila y por algunos tragos de ponche que se había tomado antes y que obviamente Puck había alterado.

—**Ocho **—decían Puck y Quinn al mismo tiempo.

R: **Retírate, amor **—seguía insistiendo, podía ver como a la rubia le costaba tomar el vasito de tequila.

PUCK: **Ríndete Quinn **—al del ex mohawk aún se le entendía —**Luego no vas a poder ni acordarte que hiciste hoy.**

Q: **Yo no me rindo **—dijo tomándome el chupito número nueve para luego…

Q: **¡DIEZ! … Gane **—arrastraba las palabras —**En tu cara Pucksaurus** —se mofaba.

PUCK: **¿P-pero… Como mierda te tomaste dos sin ni siquiera hacer muecas por el ardor?**

Q: **Ohh… Puck, es que nunca has tenido que parir a un niño.**

S: **Esa es mi ex capitana, ¿Algo que decir Noah?**

PUCK: **Sólo me dice mi mujer me dice Noah cuando está enfadada, Satán.**

S: **Pues te acostumbras, no te mereces ser llamado Puck, ese se quedó en la secundaria, tú eres solo una copia debilucha.**

Q/B: **¡BULLA!** —las rubias apoyaban a la latina, ambas estaban más tomadas de lo normal.

S: **Nunca, nunca** —decía y todos comenzaban a tomar sus lugares.

R: **Quinn, no vas a jugar** —la regañaba con su dedo índice amenazándola.

Q: **Pero Rach** —hacia un puchero —**Tu también puedes jugar, te vas divertir** —dijo poniendo toda su concentración en decir cada palabra a la perfección aunque aun así las R no le salían y las S eran más parecidas a las Z.

R: **Quinn no es buena idea, además es a casa de mis padres a la que llegaremos a dormir, mis padres, tus suegros ¿No te da mied…**

S: **Yo nunca, nunca he actuado en una obra de Broadway** —gritaba logrando que la morocha interrumpiera su monologa para Quinn y todo el mundo la mirara —**¿Acaso es mentira que eres un diva de Broadway?**

R: **No voy a caer en tu juego Satán** —le decía enojada.

S: **Bueno señores, ya escucharon, aquí la diva nunca ha actuado, no ha mentido desde que ha llegado ¿También nos mentiste cuando aceptaste que estabas casada con Quinn? Porque se de muchas mujeres aquí que se mueren por meterla en su cama esta noche, y yo muy bien que las puedo ayudar a que eso suceda** —no hubo que hablar más Rachel se atoró con el vaso de ron que se tomó, pero se lo tomo —**Muy bien hecho, Berry.**

El juego terminaba y Rachel creía que por fin se iba a poder llevar de allí a la rubia, pero no estaba ni siquiera cerca de que aquello ocurriera, los chicos tenían otros planes.

PUCK: **¡A la botella!**

R: **Tú juegas, y no duermes hoy conmigo **—amenazó a la rubia.

Q: **Como tú quieras, amor **—el alcohol hablaba por ella —**¿Juegas? **—dijo como si nunca hubiera hablado la morocha para luego sentarse en el círculo que se comenzaba a formarse.

S: **Yo que tú lo pienso menos y juego, no vaya a ser que uno de los buitres que andan acechando a tu rubia te ganen en la botella** —dijo alejándose y sentándose al lado de Quinn junto a Britt.

R: **Esta noche no va nada bien, nada bien** —se repetía como mantra sentándose al lado de Quinn mientras esta le sonreía complacida.

El juego ya llevaba suficiente rato, y para suerte de Rachel ninguna de las dos había tenido que besar a nadie a diferencia de Santana y de Brittany que ya habían pasado por todos sus ex compañeros y hasta se habían repetido. Estaban en el típico juego, verdad o penitencia o el simple beso que era el que todos preferían elegir.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda… Mis padres me van a matar, aunque aún tenemos tiempo de llegar a casa, son apenas veintisiete minutos pasada la media noche, no es como si tuviéramos que llegar tan puntuales, a las una en casa y acostada era algo, así por decir. Pero Quinn está borracha, y mucho, como les explico eso, aun no me perdonan por casarme en Las Vegas borracha, y es la primera vez que venimos a Lima en años y lo primero que hacemos es llegar a casa las dos sin siquiera caminar bien, piensa Rach, piensa, yo sé que se te puede ocurrir una mentira decente, piensa…" _

Llevaba un rato perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó como Quinn contestaba _**"Penitencia"**_

PUCK: **Déjame pensar rubia…** —El ex mohawk se tomaba la barbilla como pensando en que decirle.

R: **Cuidado con lo que dices Noah** —gruñó.

PUCK: **Bueno… Besa a una mujer** —no dijo nombres, ese fue su intento por salvarse el pellejo.

Y Quinn, bueno Quinn no lo pensó dos veces, miró un poco, a su lado Rachel que la miraba con una sonrisa, que no entendió producto del alcohol que llevaba en la sangre y al otro Santana, sin esperar más la tomo de sorpresa y le plantó el beso, a lo que siguieron muchos silbidos y unos que otro _'sexy'_ se escuchó de boca de los hombres y una que otra mujer.

R: **QUINN** —chillaba la diva indignada.

Q: **¿Qué?** —le respondió una vez que se separaba.

R: **¿Por qué la besaste?**

S: **¿Por qué mierda me besaste, rubia hueca?** —le preguntaba alterada mientras que Britt estaba entusiasmadísima luego de ver aquello.

Q: **Porque Puck dijo que besara a una mujer** —razonó bien, Santana es una mujer.

R: **¿Y porque no me besaste a mí?**

Q: **Porque tú, eres-mi-mu-jer** —contesto, aunque le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta —**Creo que no lo pensé bien hace un rato.**

R: **Ya me di cuenta Quinn** —se cruzó de brazos.

Q: **Pero es que pensé que si te besaba a ti no contaba, cariño.**

R: **Esto es tu culpa, Puck** —culpó al hombre.

PUCK: **Pero si yo dije mujer, no nombres no indicaciones** —se defendía —**La rubia esta debió entender que era para que te besara a ti… ¡Uf! A fin de cuentas iba a ser igual de sexy que verla besándose con Santa…**

S: **A no… ¡Eso sí que no! No compares Noah, que yo soy mucho más sexy que el enano.**

Q: **No te enojes** —la rubia se acercaba a Quinn y se ganaba detrás de ella intentando quitarle la molestia.

B: **¿Yo puedo besar a Rach ahora?**

S: **Claro que no Britt** —gruñó la latina.

Las horas iban pasando y la morocha se tomó solo un vasito de vodka más, en fin era la más lucida de la noche, bueno ella y Santana, que se hacia la que tomaba y luego no lo hacía, se reía de eso porque creía que nadie lo notaba, bueno en realidad nadie lo hacía a excepción de ella, todos estaban muy borrachos y la primera que encabezaba la lista era Quinn. Lo peor era que la tenía más caliente que nunca, cada vez que podía la rubia la acariciaba intencionalmente para provocarla, era lo normal, Quinn con tragos, era igual a sexópata que busca follar, y a ella no le molestaba, pero estaba frustrada y había mucha gente allí.

R: **Quinn por favor** —le suplicaba —**Deja de tocarme.**

Q: **Pero si a ti te encanta, amor** —le susurraba al oído, la rubia hace rato que no ponía atención al juego y se había ganado de tras de Rachel para hacer de las suyas, el problema era que la que sufría era la morocha, y aunque le pareciera mal no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para parar a Quinn, también estaba necesitada, tenía que admitirlo. Su rubia era una jodida fiera en la cama y esto la estaba desquiciando —**¿Por qué no hacemos un visita al baño, cariño? **—le ronroneaba y le mordía el lóbulo, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba sin pudor su pierna.

R: **Mierda, Quinn **—se quejaba —**N-no. Ya basta, si quieres hacer algo lo hacemos en casa ¿Quieres?**

Q: **P-pero… **—se mordía el labio —**...¿No te da morbo pensar que alguien nos puede encontrar?**

R: **Q-Quinn **—ahogaba un gemido de solo pensar en lo que le había propuesto.

Q: **Porque a mi si **—seguía intentando —**Además te conozco muy bien **—le besaba el cuello —**Y sé que estas caliente como los mil demonios.**

R: **No se vale que juegues sucio** —suspiraba pesado sin poder pensar en otra cosa más que en las manos de Quinn que estaban por todos lados de su cuerpo, si es que eso era posible y en los susurros en su oído que no hacían más que encenderla más, si es que eso era posible.

Q: **Aunque** —le mordía el cuello y pasaba su lengua —**Si quieres… Te puedo hacer acabar acá…**

R: **No** —se separó bruscamente, mientras que Quinn soltaba una risita —**Voy a buscar algo para tomar.**

Q: **Un vaso con agua y hielo te vendría bien, cariño, está muy colorada ¿Tienes calor?**

R: **Te odio** —le dijo alejándose a la barra —**Un vaso con agua y hielo, por favor** —pidió apenas llegó.

S: **No te creas que no te vi, Fabray.**

Q: **¿Y yo que hice?** —dijo con falsa inocencia y con un leve tambaleo que indicaba que el alcohol aún seguía, demasiado, presente en ella.

S: **No quiero tener que ver espectáculos.**

Q: **No íbajmoss a darj mingun esspectájulo **—se le enredaron las palabras.

S: **¿Qué?**

Q: **N-no…iba-mos…a dar…ningún…es-pec-tá-cu-lo **—dijo la rubia pronunciando lentamente para no trabarse otra vez.

S: **Caradura **—rodo los ojos —**Solo querías hacer que la diva gritara tu nombre en medio del gimnasio ¿No?**

Q: **Puede** —contesto bajito y con una sonrisa de niña pequeña que había hecho algo malo.

S: **En serio, creo que debí oír a la enana de tu mujer cuando dijo que no era buena idea que tomaras.**

Q: **Soy una bo-borracha fe-liz** —le sonrió a latina adorablemente.

S: **Mierda** —gruño por lo bajo —**A veces es bueno escuchar a Berry** —se reprochaba.

Q: **Be-rry, me gusta su apellido** —dijo mirando Rachel que aún seguía en la barra.

S: **Pues a mí no.**

Q: **A mí sí.**

S: **¿Y quién mierda le importa?**

Q: **¿A Ra-chel?** —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

S: **Cambio la pregunta ¿A quién mierda le importa tu enana irritante?**

Q: **A mí** —miro a latina de mala manera.

S: **Me rindo, en la secundaria el alcohol no te transformaba en una malcriada con ganas de hacer pucheros y con ganas de tener sexo hasta por los rincones.**

Q: **¿Ehh?**

S: **En serio Q, reacciona, creo que es mejor llevarte a tu casa, a si GayBerry no se enoja y sus padres tampoco, ¡Hey!** —pero la rubia estaba con el ceño fruncido —**Fabray.**

Q: **Lo detesto** —murmuraba enojada.

S: **¿De qué hablas, Fabray?**

Q: **Finn** —gruñó.

S: **¿Qué, porque?**

Q: **La está mirando** —el alcohol no se había ido, pero otra fase de borracha aparecía.

S: **¿Qué?** —la latina no entendía nada.

Q: **Finn, Santana, Finn** —lo apuntaba para que la latina lo mirara.

S: **Finn siempre mira a Rachel, no es novedad, lo ha hecho toda la noche.**

Q: **Le está mirando… el culo **—gruñía —**MI CULO**

S: **En serio, no quiero saber tantas cosas Quinn **—suspiraba cansada.

Q: **Va donde ella.**

S: **Esta sola, que esperas… El inútil lleva horas intentando acercársele de nuevo.**

Q: **No ayudas **—dijo decidida y avanzando hacia su mujer y Finn —**¿Qué haces aquí i-dio-ta? **—lo increpó apenas llegó.

FINN: **Hablar con Rach** —contesto como si nada.

Q: **Rachel, para ti.**

R: **Amor, vamos ¿Si? **—la tomo de la mano para llevársela.

Q: **No** —miró a Rachel —**Entiende una cosa imbécil. Rachel es mi mujer, ¡NO-TE-A-CER-QUES! **—dijo dirigiéndose al hombre.

FINN: **Sólo lo hare, si Rachel así me lo pide** —dijo tomando un sorbo del ponche que tenía en la mano.

Q: **¿Qué estas tomando, cariño? **—le pregunto a la morocha.

R: **Agua **—respondió al mismo tiempo que Quinn sonreía picara ante esa respuesta y Santana llegaba junto a Britt y Puck.

Q: **¿Eso es ponche Britt?**

B: **¿Ehh? Sí.**

Q: **¿Me das?**

B: **Claro** —dijo tendiéndole el vaso a la rubia.

R: **No creo que sea buena idea que sigas tomando **—la miraba con susto y aun la tomaba de la mano, por si se le escapaba.

FINN: **Mira Quinn, si quieres tomar ve a tomar por allá, Rachel y yo solo conversábamos, nada importante, ya sabes, cosas que nos incumben a nosotros no a ti.**

Q: **Nosotros** —arrastro las palabras saboreándolas y con ira en sus ojos —**El ponche no es para mí** —dijo.

FINN: **¿Y para quien… ¿PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA?**

Q: **Era para ti** —dijo luego de tirarle el vaso vacío también.

S: **Yo creo que es hora de irnos, ayúdame a llevar a la loca borracha de tu esposa Berry** —dijo arrastrando a Quinn junto con Rachel.

B: **Nos vemos chicos** —se despidió para seguir a su mujer y a Rachel.

S: **¿Pero qué mierda tienes en la cabeza rubia hueca? **—iba alegando la latina una vez que ya todas estaban en el estacionamiento.

Q: **La única hueca eres tu** —dijo zafándose y adelantándose a su auto.

R: **Te dije que no era bueno que tomara Santana** —le reprochaba.

S: **¿Y ahora es mi culpa?**

R: **Sí** —digo indignada golpeando con su pie el piso —**Es tu culpa.**

S: **Mira Rachel, no quiero** **más escándalos **—la miro con compasión —**Deja de hacer berrinches y mueve tu flaco trasero al auto.**

R: **Quinn siempre hace lo mismo, siempre que toma alcohol termina todo mal** —iba diciendo en vos baja mientras seguía desde atrás a las mujeres.

S: **Pues es tu culpa, es tu mujer. Tú contrólala.**

R: **Eso hago, pero fue tu culpa que se pusiera a tomar… HASTA EL AGUA DE LOS FLOREROS. Maldita latina** —aun susurraba lo último, no tenía ganas de que la otra le diera algún golpe.

S: **Mira no es mi culpa que la odiosa de tu mujer, dé tanto espectáculo borracha ¿Ok? Pero te voy a ayudar ¿Ok? Las llevo a su casa, te ayudo a subirla y luego Britt y yo nos vamos ¿De acuerdo?**

R: **No** —contestó luego de unos segundos.

S: **¿Qué? Encima te dignas a rechazar mi ayuda** —la latina iba a echar humo por las orejas.

R: **No, o sea si… ¡Uf! Acepto tu ayuda, pero.. Tú llévate a Quinn.**

S: **¿Perdón?**

B: **¿Por qué quieres que nos llevemos a Quinnie?**

R: **Porque es probable que no recuerde nada de lo que hoy hizo y mañana cuando se despierte pensará que hizo algo muy malo luego de tomarse todo lo que encontró y aprenderá la lección **—bien Berry, descubriste la fórmula para acabar con alcoholismo.

S: **¿Y por eso me tengo que yo llevar a la borracha?**

R: **Si** —le contestó sonriente.

S: **¿Y porque no mejor la dejamos en algún bando en el parque de por aquí cerca? Con suerte pensará lo mismo que dijiste hace un rato, no hay mucha diferencia entre que despierte en mi casa p en una banca en el parque** —dijo como si nada.

B: **No vamos a dejar a Quinn en ningún parque Santana** —la reprendió al ver la cara que puso la morocha.

S: **Ok, ok, como sea. Mira enana** —la apunto con el dedo —**Te voy a ayudar, pero mi ayuda es como yo quiero, así que no respondo de que tan arrepentida pueda llegar a estar Quinn mañana.**

R: **¿Ehh?**

S: **Camina y ayuda a subir a la rubia a mi auto ¿Ok?**

R: **Bueno **—se encogió de hombros y fue a ayudar.

S: **Por las dudas… Tú te vas en tu auto, no te pienso ir a dejar.**

R: **Ya se, tampoco te lo iba a pedir.**

S: **Maneja con cuidado Berry** —dijo como haciéndose la desinteresada, pero aun así la diva sonrió.

๑۞๑**,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۩ **10 Años Después**۩๑ **,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**๑۞๑

๑۩ **ゃ****_****ゃ**۩๑

* * *

**Con cariño para Gaby de Berry, aunque se que me odiará igual :)**

* * *

**Actualizando de ninja, estoy con fiebre y mi nana fue a comprar remedios y aproveché para prender el PC **

**Próximo capítulo** Cuando me mejore o pueda andar de ninja otra vez. Igual será antes del Domingo. Espero…Besos.

* * *

_Danielle Paz Ones_

Twitter: SummerOnes_

Tumblr: thesimplicitiesofthelife(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Facebook: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(barra)NewWriter(punto)DanielleOnes


End file.
